DESTINO
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Un secuestro.Una mentira.Una nueva vida.Amor,amistad,família...la pequeña de los Cullen descubrirá que hay vida más allá de los muros del castillo en el que vive,desde que fue separada bruscamente de su família. Es feliz,pero le falta algo. Mal summary.
1. El día a día

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**negrita y cursiva**_** pertenece al diario de Renesmee Cullen.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de… pronto lo descubriréis, aunque es fácil de descubrir. R.C.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

1. EL DÍA A DÍA.

Como cada día, recorría los oscuros pasillos de mi casa, para no perder la costumbre. Fui hacia la cocina para prepararme algo de desayunar. Estaba tan hambrienta que era capaz de comerme una vaca entera. Para no perder la costumbre, en la cocina no había nadie, aunque pronto dejé de estar sola.

Mientras me preparaba unas tostadas y un par de huevos fritos, con el pijama aun puesto, apareció Dem a mi lado. Me miraba muy sonriente, mostrándome su perfecta dentadura, mientras intentaba disimular una mueca de asco. Sabía que odiaba el olor de la comida humana.

- Si tanto odias el olor, porque no me esperas en el salón? – dije, lo que provocó una risita por parte de mi amigo. Siempre le decía lo mismo y él seguía sin hacerme caso.

- Si te esperara en el salón, me perdería el verte con ese pijama y esas zapatillas de osos. – dije mirándome de arriba a bajo, riendo.

- No se de que te ríes. Me lo regalaste tú por navidad. – dije poniendo la comida en el plato.

Preparé una jarra de zumo de naranja y fui hacia el salón, seguida muy de cerca por Dem. Mientras desayunaba, me fue explicando el plan que había para ese día. Mi padre iba a darme las clases ese día y, por la tarde, comeríamos todos juntos.

Mi vida era un poco extraña y complicada, y no hablemos de mí. Hacía ya una semana que había celebrado mi sexto cumpleaños pero, a pesar de ello, tenía la apariencia de una chica de unos diecisiete años. Mi padre me había contado que ello era debido a su procedencia. Hablaré claro, mi padre era un vampiro, y se había enamorado de una humana. Mi madre había muerto durante el parto. Yo era mitad y mitad.

Debido a mi avanzado crecimiento, no podía ir a la escuela, y mi padre y mis tíos eran los encargados de mi enseñanza. No estaba nada mal, les quiero mucho a todos, pero a veces ansiaba el tener amigos. Amigos humanos. Aunque era feliz con mi mejor amigo Dem, a pesar de que casi todos los demás habitantes de la casa no me hacían mucho caso, al menos por las mañanas, pero por la noche, durante la cena, la liábamos parda.

Otra cosa que me distinguía de los demás era que ellos bebían sangre, solo sangre, mientras que yo solía comer comida humana y, en ocasiones, sangre. Dependiendo de lo que me apeteciera en ese momento.

- Me estás escuchando, Chris? – dijo la voz de mi amigo, logrando que volviera al presente.

- No. Perdona Dem. Decías?

- Te preguntaba que si querías salir esta noche.

- Hoy toca cena. – dije refiriéndome a que tocaba cenar sangre.

- Lo se. Le he preguntado a tu padre si podemos cenar fuera y me ha dicho que sí. Siempre que tú quieras, claro.

- Nunca he cenado fuera. – dije dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato, y me acomodé en la silla.

- Lo se. Como no te regalé nada por tu cumpleaños, pensé que te apetecería. Así sabrás lo que es divertirse. – su sonrisa cada vez me deslumbraba más. Daba la impresión de que la idea le ilusionaba. Y porque negarlo, a mi también me hacía ilusión ir de caza.

- Es un regalo genial. Bueno, voy a recoger esto y voy al despacho. No quiero hacer esperar a papá. – me puse en pie, cogí mi plato y fui hacia la cocina.

Como siempre, Dem me siguió hasta la cocina, me ayudó a lavar los platos, me fui a vestir y Dem me acompañó al despacho, donde ya me esperaba mi padre. Sonrió al verme llegar de la mano de Dem, que se marchó al momento, y entré al momento al despacho en el que iba a pasar las próximas seis horas, estudiando.

Para mi sorpresa, papá no empezó con las clases al momento, como solía hacer siempre, sino que me preguntó sobre mi y Dem.

- Veo que tú y Demetri cada vez estáis más unidos.

- Papá! – exclamé, sintiendo como el calor subía a mis mejillas.

- Que?! Vale, vale. Ya dejo el tema. – dijo con cara de inocente, aunque se le estaba escapando la risa.

No tenía secretos con mi padre, pero no me gustaba hablar de esas cosas. Me limitaba a tomar su mano y esperaba a que lo viera en mi mente.

- Así que esta noche te va a enseñar a cazar?

- Si. No entiendo porque no me has llevado contigo algún día. – mi padre nunca me había permitido salir de caza. Era Heidi la que siempre nos traía la comida.

- Bueno, estaba esperando a que estuvieras preparada. Y ya lo estás.

- Gracias.

- Se que iréis con cuidado.

- Nadie se enterará de nada. – dije sentándome a su lado. – ni siquiera dejaremos rastro. Confía en mí.

- Lo hago. Es por eso que te dejo ir.

- Gracias papá. Y ahora, empezamos con la clase?

- Desde cuando te gusta estudiar?

- Desde que hablamos de chicos. Va. – me senté en la mesa y abrí mi cuaderno.

Durante las siguientes cuatro horas, estuve tomando apuntes y estudiando con mi padre, sin descansar ni un segundo, aunque tampoco nos hacía falta. Esa una de las cosas buenas de ser vampiro.

- Bueno, terminamos por hoy. – dije saliendo de detrás de su mesa.

- Pero si aun nos quedan dos horas! – exclamé extrañada.

- Chris, hoy es jueves. Toca entrenamiento con Félix.

- Es verdad! Ya voy! – me levanté a toda prisa de la silla, le di un beso en la mejilla a mi padre y salí corriendo del despacho.

En la puerta de las antiguas mazmorras, un piso por debajo de la casa, encontré a Félix, que llevaba algo en las manos.

- Te ha visto alguien? – dijo mientras entrábamos en una pequeña sala.

- No. He sido sigilosa, como siempre.

Nadie, salvo mi padre, sabía que todos los jueves, durante dos horas, me dedicaba a pelear con Félix. También me enseñaba como pelear y matar a nuestros enemigos, entre ellos los licántropos. Como mis colmillos no tenían la ponzoña de los vampiros, debía buscar otra forma de acabar con ellos, como por ejemplo, cuchillos. Mi arma favorita. Siempre llevaba una atada a cada pierna. Por si las moscas.

Nunca había matado a nadie, almenos no con mis cuchillos, pero un par de veces acabé con los que nos servían de cena. Normalmente era Dem quien les rompía el cuello por mí, aunque me gustaba cenar con mis víctimas vivas. Me mimaban demasiado, pero esa noche sería yo quien se ocupara de todo. Y sabía muy bien como hacerlo.

- Félix, que hacemos hoy?

- Lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Adelante! – exclamó abalanzándose sobre mí, aunque logré esquivarle y tuve que dejar caer mis cuchillos al suelo para poder defenderme mejor.

Había aprendido a no tenerle miedo a Félix, aunque aun me intimidaba un poco. Era enorme, y, gracias a mi delgada estatura, podía esquivarle bastante bien.

Durante la primera hora de entrenamiento, no descansamos ni un minuto, hasta que, aun no se como, Félix acabó estampado contra el techo. Cuando cayó al suelo, empezó a reír a carcajada limpia.

- Te ha costado un año conseguir golpearme como dios manda. Enhorabuena. – dijo. Se quedó tumbado en el suelo, con la espalda sobre la fría piedra, mirándome.

Me tumbé a su lado y me abracé a su cintura. Félix también era uno de mis mejores amigos. Él y Dem eran los únicos que me querían, y yo también les quería mucho.

- Bueno, ya era hora. Siempre me golpeas tú a mí. – dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Siempre terminábamos así las clases, por lo que ese día habíamos terminado antes. – Y Dem ya empezaba a sospechar algo al verme llena de moretones.

- Si te maquillaras, no se notaría. – dijo acariciando mi brazo, donde ya estaba desapareciendo un feo moretón de color violeta.

- Ya sabes que yo nunca me maquillo. Bueno, solo en las ocasiones especiales. Soy así, le gusté o no a los demás. Que hacemos el resto de la hora?

- Descansar. Esta noche va a ser movidita.

Cerré los ojos, intentando vaciar mi mente de cualquier pensamiento, intentando descansar, pero no dormirme, aunque fracasé y la oscuridad me atrapó en sus redes.

- Chris, despierta, que se nos va a hacer muy tarde. – susurró una dulce voz en mi oído.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me encontré a Dem arrodillado al lado de mi cama.

- Es hora de cenar?

- Si. Tienes hambre?

- Si, y tu?

- Me muero de sed. Vamos, vístete con algo cómodo. – dijo poniéndose en pie.

Dem salió del dormitorio, tras darme un suave beso en la frente, y, en un par de minutos, ya estaba vestida con un chándal negro. Dem me cogió de la mano y nos marchamos hacia la calle. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía al exterior., por lo que sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo cuando el aire de la noche impactó contra mi cuerpo.

- Todo va bien. – dije al sentir la mirada preocupada de mi amigo.

- De acuerdo. Vamos a ir a dar una vuelta. Cuando encuentres algo que te guste, me avisas.

- De acuerdo.

Paseamos por la ciudad unos quince minutos cuando, de repente, le vi. Hacía un rato que había notado un delicioso olor y, al fin, había encontrado la fuete. Una chica que estaba en la puerta de un pub, junto a un chico. Podía sentir a Dem y su nerviosismo estrujando mi mano.

- Tengo un plan. – me acerqué a él y le hablé al oído. – Yo quiero a la chica, por no lograré llevármela a parte. Voy a por el chico y me lo llevo al parque. Haz lo mismo con la chica. Nos encontraremos allí y…

- Y entonces nos los cambiamos. – terminó la frase por mi. – me gusta como piensas. Y se te acaba de ocurrir?

- Si. – dije soltando una risita. – yo primera!

Besé a Dem en la mejilla y salí corriendo a paso humano. Cuando iba a pasar por delante de ellos, me dejé caer al suelo y lancé varias maldiciones a bastante volumen, intentando llamar la atención del chico, y lo conseguí.

- Te encuentras bien? – dijo una voz a mi lado. Levanté un poco la mirada y vi al chico del pub.

- No. Bueno, si. Solo me he golpeado la rodilla, aunque no es nada raro en mí. Soy bastante patosa. – dije soltando una risita, logrando una sonrisa por parte del chico.

- Ven, te ayudo. – el muchacho me ayudó a levantarme y me llevó hacia un banco, muy cerca del parque.

- Gracias.

- Déjame ver esa rodilla. – el chico levantó mi pantalón y examinó mi rodilla. – No veo herida.

- Pero mañana estará morada. – mientras hablaba, vi como Dem iba hacia el parque con la chica del pub, mi cena. – aunque me costará anda durante un par de días.

- Puedo hacer algo por ti?

- Me acompañas a la fuente del parque? Tengo un poco de sed, y me gustaría refrescarme la pierna. – dije haciendo el intento de levantarme.

- Claro.

El muchacho me ayudó a levantarme y, cojeando, fui hacia la fuente. Allí al lado vi a mi amigo, al que saludé al verle.

- Chris, casi me desmayo del hambre.

- Tranquilo, es todo tuyo. – me separé del muchacho y, ya sin cojear, fui hacia la chica, que había retrocedido hasta pegar su espalda al tronco de un árbol.

En cuando Dem se abalanzó sobre el chico, la muchacha gritó y salió corriendo. Eché a correr tras ella y la alcancé en pocos segundos. Cayó boca abajo en el suelo, le di la vuelta y me senté a horcajadas sobre su cintura, con mis manos sujetando sus brazos.

- Hay dos opciones. Si gritas, te rompo el cuello. Si no gritas, solo te morderé. Con ambas opciones sufrirás, pero con una menos que con otra.

- Porque a mí? Yo no he hecho nada. – dijo en tono suplicante.

- Hueles demasiado bien. Deliciosamente bien. No puedo marcharme sin más. Además, tengo sed.

No le dio tiempo a gritar de nuevo. Acerqué mis labios a su garganta, mordí con todas mis fuerzas y empecé a tragar el delicioso líquido que emanaba de sus venas. El olor no le hacía justicia. Su sabor era el mejor que había saboreado en mucho tiempo.

Mientras bebía, a mi mente apareció una conversación que había oído entre mi padre y Dem, y por ello enloquecí cuando Dem intentó apartarme de mi cena.

- Chris, ya está. No hay más sangre que beber. – dijo la voz de mi amigo, tirando de mí hacia atrás, pero aun no había terminado. – suéltale Chris.

- No me llames así. – dije en un susurro apenas audible, aunque pronto empecé a gritar al caer al suelo de espaldas.

- Que?!

- No me llames así. Ese no es mi nombre!

Dem me levantó del suelo y me sujetó con delicadeza por los hombros, obligándome a mirarle a la cara.

- Porque dices eso, cariño?

- Te oí hablar con mi padre. No entiendo el porqué, pero os referisteis a mí con otro nombre. Porque?!

Dem desvió su mirada de mí. Parecía estar nervioso.

- Porque me llamáis por un nombre que no es el mío? – la voz me falló y ya no pude seguir haciéndome la fuerte.

- Chris, yo no puedo responderte a eso. Habla con tu padre. Él podrá contarte la historia, aunque creo que le duele bastante hablar de ello. Ya sabes como se pone cuando habla de tu madre. – dije con aire triste. Me hizo sentir culpable por mi berrinche.

- Perdona Dem. Es que me duele pensar que las personas a las que más quiero me esconden algo, y que incluso me mienten.

- Tranquila. – los fríos brazos de mí amigo rodearon mi cuerpo y me estrecharon con dulzura contra su cuerpo. – volvamos a casa. Bueno, después de ocuparnos de éstos dos.

- Como lo hacemos? – dije con mi rostro contra su pecho, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos.

- Yo me encargo. – unos fríos labios se posaron sobre mi frente y, en apenas unos segundos, le vi ocuparse de los cuerpos de lo que habían sido mi comida y la de mí amigo. – Ya estoy.

Demetri me cogió de la mano y empezamos a caminar lentamente de vuelta a casa.

- Crees que papá me contará lo de mí cambio de nombre?

- Seguro que Aro te lo contará. Siempre que se lo pidas delicadamente.

……………

_**Cuando mamá me despertó ésta mañana y me dijo que Jacob vendría a visitarnos esa misma noche, me levanté de un salto de la cama. Hacía casi una semana entera sin verle. Entiendo que Jacob tiene que proteger a la gente, junto a sus hermanos los lobos, pero igualmente le echo mucho de menos cuando no le veo.**_

_**Me costó mucho elegir que ropa ponerme esa noche. Quería estar guapa para mi Jacob.**_

_**Tía Rosalie no ha dejado de repetirme durante toda la mañana que debería dejar en paz a Jacob, y que soy demasiado pequeña para preguntar y necesitar a un hombre. Me hace mucha gracia cuando me dice eso, aunque ella no entiende es que me lo paso muy bien cuando estoy con Jacob. Es el único que me cuenta las cosas como si fuera mayor.**_

_**Ya se que solo tengo dos años, pero el abuelo Carlisle dice que pienso como una niña de seis años, como poco. La verdad es que soy un poco rara. No soy como los demás niños de mi edad, por eso mis papás no me dejan ir a la escuela. Me enseñan el abuelo y papá, en el despacho que papá tiene en la casita del bosque.**_

_**Tío Jasper me ha llevado de caza. No me gusta mucho la sangre, pero dos veces al mes me obligan a ir al bosque a comer. Con lo que a mi me gusta la pizza!!**_

_**Al principio, me resistí bastante, pero Jasper acabó convenciéndome de que no me iba a pasar nada por beber sangre un día. Jasper y su poder de convicción. Me cogió en brazos antes de salir corriendo hacia el bosque. La verdad es que me encanta ir de caza con Jasper. Nos lo pasamos muy bien. No me obliga a beber mucho, se conforma con un solo ciervo, pero siempre cazo dos para hacerle sonreír.**_

_**Después de comer, siempre me lleva al río. Me deja bañarme una media hora, mientras él lee un libro que siempre lleva en el bolsillo. Y después hemos vuelto a casa paseando. Yo quería dormir un rato, pero Alice no me ha dejado. Cuando me he dado cuenta, estaba subida en su coche amarillo.**_

_**Cuando iba con ella, llevaba el coche muy despacio. Mamá siempre le pedía que no corriera cuando yo fuera en el coche.**_

_**Primero me ha llevado al centro comercial y hemos ido a una tienda donde había mucha ropa. Me he tenido que poner muchos vestidos para ver como me quedaban y, al final, tía Alice los ha comprado todos. Después me ha comprado un enorme helado de chocolate. Después me ha llevado a una tienda de zapatos y me ha comprado cinco o seis pares.**_

_**Me he aburrido bastante, pero no le he dicho nada a tía Alice porque no quería hacerle daño. A tía Alice le encanta ir de compras y yo hacía ver que me divertía, y tía Alice era feliz. Después de comprar los zapatos, hemos ido a comprar gafas de sol. Me ha comprado una de cada modelo y color.**_

_**Al final, creo que hemos estado unas tres horas en el centro comercial. En cuanto hemos llegado a casa, he venido corriendo a mi habitación y me he tirado en plancha sobre la cama. Tenía mucho sueño. Alice me había echo caminar mucho y, al final, hemos tenido que pedir un taxi, porque en el coche de tía Alice no han cabido todas las bolsas. Hasta yo veo que se ha pasado comprando.**_

_**Cuando la abuela Esme ha visto entrar a Alice en casa con las bolsas, desde mi cuarto se ha oído el grito de sorpresa, y mamá a pegado un grito tan fuerte que creo que hasta mi cama ha temblado. Y ya no he oído nada más porque me quedé dormida, hasta que Emmett me ha despertado. Me ha dicho que nadie quería jugar con él. Bueno, yo soy la única que juega con él. No quería levantarme de la cama, quería dormir, pero al final me he levantando y he ido con mi tío a su habitación, donde tiene una gran televisión de plasma y la playstation. Hemos estado jugando hasta que, a través de la ventana abierta, pude sentir una voz muy familiar.**_

_**Me marché de la habitación de tío Emmett y salí corriendo de la casa. Jacob venía andando hacia la casa y me he lanzado a sus brazos. Estaba tan contenta de verle que no podía dejar de abrazarle. Sentí como Jacob se ponía a reír y también me abrazaba.**_

_**Jacob me ha llevado al cine y a cenar una pizza. Como me conoce. Sabe que es mi comida favorita y que en casa casi nunca me dejaban comerla.**_

_**Ha habido varios momentos, durante todo el día, en que me ha parecido que ese día querían tenerme ocupada y distraída, pero estando con Jacob eso me daba igual.**_

_**Cuando hemos terminado de cenar, yo una pizza pequeña y Jacob dos pizzas familiares, me ha llevado a un parque. Yo me he subido en uno de los columpios y Jacob me ha estado balanceando. Jacob no ha parado de preguntarme sobre lo que he hecho ésta semana. Siempre dice que le gusta saber todo lo que hago.**_

_**Le he pedido que un día me lleve a Forks, el pueblo del que nos fuimos cuando aun no tenía ni un año. Echo mucho de menos al abuelo Charlie, el papá de mi mamá. Jacob me ha dicho que él no puede llevarme, que se lo pida a mamá, pero ella no quiere. Dice que aun no podemos volver, pero se que ella también echa de menos al abuelo. Cuando digo su nombre se pone triste. Y, como es una vampiresa, no puede llorar, pero se que se pondría a llorar si pudiera, y eso me pone triste a mí.**_

_**Jacob me ha dicho que le pediría permiso a mis papás para que pudiera ir a Forks y La Push, pero no creo que me dejen ir. Nunca me dejan hacer nada. Se lo he dicho a Jacob, pero me ha dicho que no dejará de insistir hasta que acepten.**_

_**Casi a media noche, Jacob me ha llevado a casa. Estaba muy cansada y me he dormido en el coche. Jacob me ha tenido que llevar en brazos a mi cama. Me desperté y ya no me dormí, pero me quedé tumbada.**_

_**Oía como Jacob hablaba con papá y mamá. Como había dicho en el parque, estaba intentando convencerles. Papá no decía nada y mamá había empezado a pelearse con Jacob. Decía que no quería que yo pusiera un pie en ese pueblo. Jacob le ha dicho que entonces me llevaría en brazos. Se puso a reír con su chiste, y yo también. Mala idea, porque han descubierto que no estaba dormida y papá ha subido a mi habitación. Se ha tumbado a mi lado en la cama. Me he abrazado a él, sintiendo un poco de frío, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a eso.**_

_**Papá me ha preguntado si yo quería ir a ver al abuelo Charlie. No me ha dado tiempo a responder, pero papá ha sonreído. Claro que quiero ir a verle. Hace mucho tiempo que quiero verle, y él lo sabe.**_

_**Papá me ha acunado entre sus brazos y ha empezado a cantar la canción que me canta todas las noches. Al final si que me dormí, deseando que mamá aceptara la petición de Jacob, quien me ha despertado ésta mañana. Cuando Jacob ha bajado a desayunar, he aprovechado para escribir todo lo que hice ayer. Ésta noche te contaré lo que me ha pasado hoy. Hasta luego diario mío.**_

**_................................................................................._**

HOLA!!!

Que tal pinta?

Espero que esté lo suficientemente bien como para que querráis leer el siguiente capítulo.

Ya sabéis que, para cualquier cosa, duda, pregunta, comentario... aquí estoy. Ya sabéis como contactar conmigo.


	2. La primera misión

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**negrita y cursiva**_** pertenece al diario de Renesmee Cullen.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de… pronto lo descubriréis, aunque es fácil de descubrir. R.C.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

2. LA PRIMERA MISIÓN.

Demetri me acompañó al gran salón, donde estaba mi padre, solo, leyendo un periódico. Me despedí de mi amigo con un beso en la mejilla y fui a sentarme en la butaca que había delante de donde estaba sentado papá.

- Como ha ido? – dijo al verme allí.

- Muy bien.

- Tienes mala cara.

- Es solo que estoy algo preocupada.

- Cuéntame. – papá dejó el periódico sobre la mesita que tenía a su lado y acercó su butaca a la mía.

Le tendí mi mano, pero no la tomó.

- Quiero que me lo cuentes tú.

- El otro día, oí como hablabas con Demetri de mí. Me llamasteis por un nombre que no es el mío. Que significa?

Mi padre se quedó un buen rato en silencio, como si pensara en lo que debía decir.

- Papá?

- Me dolía tanto lo que le pasó a tu madre, que no podía llamarte por el nombre que ella te puso. Aun no se como pudo salir ese nombre en la conversación. Lo siento.

Su voz se rompía por el dolor, lo que me hizo sentir terriblemente culpable. Me levanté de la butaca y me senté en su regazo. Me abracé a su cuello, intentando no ponerme a llorar. Me dolía haber echo que mi padre sufriera.

- Yo soy la que lo siente.

- No lo hagas. Tienes derecho a que responda a tus preguntas. – dijo rodeando mi cuerpo con sus gélidos brazos. – te has divertido ésta noche?

- Si. La verdad es que si. – no había estado nada mal.

- Entonces puede que, solo de vez en cuando, puedas salir a cenar fuera.

- Te lo agradecería, papá.

- Estás cansada?

- Un poco. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches. Oye, Rene…

- Chris, papá. – le interrumpí, sabiendo el dolor que le causaba ese nombre.

- De acuerdo. – sonrió. – mañana nos vamos, todos. Solo se quedará Demetri.

- Un asunto grave? – dije. Sabía que solo salían todos cuando algo grave sucedía en el mundo de los vampiros.

- Si, pero podremos solucionarlo.

- Buena suerte. – besé la mejilla de mi padre y me fui hacia mi dormitorio.

Me puse el pijama, me recogí el pelo en una cola alta y me tumbé en la cama. Que podría ser tan grave como para que tuviera que marcharse la guardia al completo? Y solo se quedaba Dem. Porqué?

Tardé bastante en dormirme pero, en cuanto lo hice, me sumí en un profundo sueño del que deseaba no despertar.

Cuando desperté, me di cuenta de que aun era noche. En mi cuarto había una ventana y podía ver la luz de la luna. Me vestí con un vestido negro sin mangas, que me llegaba por encima de las rodillas, me puse unas deportivas y decidí ir a comer algo. No tenía hambre, pero por hacer algo…

En la puerta de la cocina encontré a Dem. En cuanto me vio llegar, sonrió.

- Al fin despiertas.

- Casi no he dormido. Aun es de noche.

- Aun no. Otra vez. Has dormido unas veintidós horas.

- Tanto? – exclamé alucinada. Entonces, papá ya se ha marchado?

- Si. Tranquila, volverán pronto. – dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

- Ya…

- Vamos.

Dem rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y fuimos hacia una pequeña habitación. Allí había un sofá, un televisor, un dvd, revistas, juegos de mesa, un ordenador… era la habitación humana. Una habitación a la que solo iba yo, ya que a los demás no les interesaba sentirse humanos, porque ya no lo eran. Demetri me acompañaba allí muchas veces, cuando no tenía trabajo que hacer. Me alegraba de que estuviera allí en ese momento.

Me senté en el sofá, mientras Dem ponía el dvd y encendía la tele.

- Crees que algún día llegaré a ser un miembro de la guardia?

- Quieres serlo?

- Si.

- Hay que entrenar mucho para llegar.

- Lo se. Haré lo que haga falta.

Dem se sentó a mi lado y pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros.

- De momento, veamos la película. Distraigámonos un poco.

- Se… - dije con aire distraído.

Tenía razón. Tenía que distraerme. Pensar demasiado no era bueno.

La verdad es que me reí bastante. Dem había elegido bien. Sabía que no estaba prestando atención a la película, nunca lo hacía, pero el tenerle a mi lado me reconfortaba.

Hacía unos meses… bueno, cerca de un año, o más, que había empezado a ver a Dem con otros ojos. Nadie lo sabía. Gracias a mi poder, había logrado ocultar mis sentimientos a mi padre. Podía hacerle ver que solo quería a dem como un amigo, aunque eso no era cierto.

El contacto frío de una mano sobre mi muslo me sobresaltó. Clavé mis ojos en la mano, que no se movía.

- Dem…

- No me respondió. No le miré a la cara, no me atreví. "Que está haciendo?"

La mano empezó a acariciarme, hasta llegar a mi rodilla. Estaba empezando a sentir un ligero escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo, y no era por el contacto de la fría piel de Dem, sino por la situación.

Por un lado, deseaba que no detuviera sus caricias, pero por otro lado sentía que, si la cosa iba a más, estaría traicionando a alguien. "Estás chiflada. No hay nadie más en tu vida."

Mientras continuaba sumida en mis pensamientos, sentí un suave contacto en mi cuello, cerca de la oreja. Intentaba controlar mis impulsos, pero me lo estaba poniendo muy difícil.

- Dem, para por favor… - me separé un poco de él y le miré con timidez.

- Perdona, yo…

- No te disculpes. Es que esto me confunde. Creo que necesito ir a tumbarme un rato.

Me levanté del sofá y me fui hacia mi dormitorio, arrastrando los pies.

Me dejé caer en plancha sobre la cama, intentando no pensar en nada, pero unos pasos que se acercaban a mi habitación volvieron a ponerme de los nervios. El tener a Demetri tan cerca empezaba a ponerme nerviosa. El contacto de su piel contra la mía había cambiado las cosas.

- Chris, podemos hablar?

- No. – dije ahogando mi voz tapándome la cabeza con la almohada.

- Acaba de llegar un aviso. Llegaran en pocas horas.

- Vale, gracias.

Los pasos de Dem se alejaron por los oscuros pasillos de piedra, lo que no me tranquilizó. "Estás mal de la cabeza, Chris. Si está cerca, estás mal. Pero si se aleja, también estás mal."

Acabé durmiéndome, a pesar de que me había pasado casi un día entero durmiendo, pero al menos así pude dejar de pensar. Gracias a Dios, soñé con algo divertido. Mi primera cena fuera de casa, aunque todo se estropeó cuando Demetri apareció para llevarme a casa. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y, en cuanto los abrí, volvía a estar en mi cama. Ya era de día.

Decidí levantarme de la cama y me cambié de ropa. Me puse unos vaqueros, una camiseta de manga corta, también de color negro, unas deportivas rojas y me recogí el pelo negro con un turbante rojo. Ya me ducharía por la noche.

Quería ver si mi padre ya había llegado. Fui al gran salón, en el que había tres hermosos tronos, que solían ocupar mi padre y mis tíos. Allí no había nadie. Fui a prepararme un zumo para desayunar y me encontré a Demetri cocinando.

- Desde cuando cocinas?

- Quería prepararte el desayuno. – dijo sin volverse.

- Quiero pedirte disculpas por haberte plantado anoche. Necesitaba estar a solas. – dije sin moverme de la puerta.

- Lo entiendo. Quieres comer?

- Vale.

- Vamos. – Dem puso la comida en el plato y le seguí hasta el salón en el que solía comer.

Me senté en la mesa y comí lo más deprisa que pude. Quería… no, necesitaba hablar con mi amigo, y quería intentar una cosa. Algo que deseaba hacer desde hacía unos cuantos meses. Cuando terminé, me puse en pie y me puse al lado de Dem, que me miró sorprendido.

- Ocurre algo?

- Nada malo. – le cogí de la mano y, cuando se puso en pie, puse mis manos sobre sus mejilla, mirando fijamente sus brillantes y confusos ojos rojos. – solo quiero probar una cosa que hace tiempo que quiero hacer. Cierra los ojos.

Dem dudó, pero acató mi petición. En cuanto tuvo los ojos cerrados, uní mis manos detrás de su cuello, acerqué mi rostro al suyo y, tras cerrar yo también los ojos, posé mis labios sobre los suyos. Sentí como Dem se tensaba, pero no me apartó. Puso sus manos en mi cintura, acercó mi cuerpo al suyo y profundizamos nuestro beso.

Demetri solía ser poco delicado en todo lo que hacía, pero la dulzura con la que me estaba tratando logró despejar mis dudas. Solo me estaba traicionando a mi misma al negar lo que sentía.

Las manos de Dem fueron bajando hasta mi trasero. Di un salto, rodeando la cintura de Dem con mis piernas, mientras seguíamos besándonos. Sentí sus manos recorrer mi espalda, levantando mi camiseta, en el momento en que varias voces se empezaban a oír retumbar por el pasillo. No me detuve, pero Dem puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas, apartando mi rostro del suyo con dulzura.

- Han vuelto.

- Lo he oído.

- Parecen preocupados.

- De acuerdo. Vayamos. – puse los pies en el suelo y me puse bien la camiseta.

Dem salió del salón mientras yo cogía mis platos de la mesa. Fui hacia la cocina, donde encontré a mi padre. En cuanto me vio, sonrió. Dejé los platos en el fregadero y me lacé a sus brazos. Nunca nos habíamos separado, y le había echado de menos.

- Como ha ido?

- Bien. Todo solucionado.

- Ha vuelto Félix?

- Su grupo ha ido más lejos, aunque en una hora estará aquí.

- Vale. – dije ya más tranquila. También le había añorado.

- Como ha ido por aquí?

- Bien. Me he pasado casi un día entero durmiendo. – dije mientras salíamos de la cocina e íbamos hacia el salón de los tronos.

- Félix me ha dicho que ya estás preparada. Que has podido con él.

- Solo una vez. – dije en un susurro.

Mi padre se sentó en su trono y yo me senté sobre sus rodillas, como solía hacer cuando era pequeña.

- Eso es mucho. – dijo sonriendo.

- Podré ir con vosotros la próxima vez? – pregunté esperanzada.

- Si.

- Genial! Estoy preparada.

- No solemos luchar. – me advirtió, pero no me importaba. Yo solo quería ir con él.

- Lo se. Yo solo quiero formar parte del grupo. Ayudar.

- Muy bien, porque Demetri ha recibido un aviso esta mañana. En Irlanda hay un par de vampiros demasiado llamativos. Iremos Demetri, Félix, Alec, tú y yo. En un par de horas nos marchamos. Ven.

Me puse en pie, mi padre también se levantó y me llevó hacia mi dormitorio. Encima de mi cama había una capa con capucha, de color gris oscuro.

- Es oficial.

- Gracias maestro. – dije con una sonrisa.

- De nada. Nos vemos en dos horas. Descansa. – me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó.

Había llegado el momento. Al fin me habían aceptado, e iba a darlo todo. Al fin podría poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido.

Me senté frente al espejo del tocador, saqué un pequeño estuche de maquillaje y decidí pintarme un poco. Un poco de sombra de ojos, un poco de colorete y un poco de brillo de labios. Me peiné y me recogí el pelo en una cola alta. Me puse el vestido que había estado guardando para ese momento. Un vestido violeta, bastante corto. Me puse unos leggins negros y unas botas del mismo color que el vestido. Cogí la capa de encima de mi cama y fui en busca de mi padre y el resto del grupo. Estaban todos en el salón. En cuanto me vieron entrar, mi padre y Félix sonrieron. Alec me miró confuso y Dem parecía sorprendido y preocupado.

Fuimos en silencio hacia las mazmorras, donde solía entrenar con Félix, pero nos desviamos por un pasillo por el que nunca había pasado. La verdad, nunca me había fijado de que había esa entrada en la roca.

El único sonido que se oía era el retumbar de mis pisadas en el suelo de piedra, ya que solía caminar arrastrando los pies y dando patadas a todas las piedras que me encontraba. Una costumbre que, según mi padre, podría llegar a ser muy peligrosa. Me puse la capa, pero no la capucha. Aun no había motivos para hacerlo.

Llegamos a una zona en la que había unas escaleras de piedra, pero no subimos por ellas, sino por una escalera de mano que había justo en frente. Fui la segunda en subir, entre mi padre y Félix. Al salir del túnel, me llevé una enorme sorpresa al encontrarme frente a un avión. No era un avión muy grande, aunque si lo bastante como para llevar a una treintena de personas.

- Subamos. – dijo mi padre, y todos le seguimos.

Fui la última en subir al avión, detrás de Demetri, que no me había dirigido la mirada en todo el camino.

……………

_**Cuando me he despertado ésta mañana, me he encontrado a Jacob tumbado al lado de mi cama, en el suelo, durmiendo. Me he bajado de la cama y me he tumbado a su lado. Se estaba tan calentito que me dormí otra vez, hasta que una música empezó a sonar. Era el teléfono móvil de Jacob. He intentado despertarle, pero no lo he conseguido. Aun ha empezado a roncar más fuerte. Al final, he tenido que contestar yo al teléfono. Era Sam.**_

_**Estuve hablando con Sam bastante rato y, al final, me ha dicho un truco para despertar a Jacob. Me he sentado encima de su espalda y he empezado a gritar su nombre en su oído.**_

_**Ha dado un bote enorme cuando me ha oído gritar, y he salido corriendo de mi habitación. Encontré al abuelo en el salón y salté a sus brazos, ya que sabía que Jacob vendría detrás de mí.**_

_**La abuela ha reñido a Jacob por perseguirme y gritar por la casa. Nunca la había visto enfadada pero, cuando la he mirado, me ha sonreído y me ha guiñado un ojo. He saltado de los brazos del abuelo a los brazos de la abuela y le he dado un beso de esquimal, como siempre hacíamos.**_

_**Jacob empezó a quejarse, como siempre, de que todos me tenían muy mimada, pero entonces he saltado a sus brazos y se ha puesto a reír. Hemos ido a dar un paseo por el bosque después de desayunar en casa. Jacob ha estado un poco nervioso durante toda la mañana.**_

_**Mientras yo jugaba a trepar por los árboles, Jacob ha estado hablando por su teléfono. Aunque hablaba muy flojito y yo hacía mucho ruido, podía oírle muy bien, pero hacía ver que no me enteraba de nada. Parecía que todos estaba preocupados, mi familia también, por si alguien venía a visitarnos. Después ha hablado con Seth, que me parece que tiene novia, aunque parecía que estaba asustado. Si tiene novia, porque tiene miedo? Bueno, no se, he oído que tiene miedo por no se que cosa rara que les pasa a los lobos. Luego ha hablado con el tío Billy, su padre. Le ha estado diciendo que por aquí todo iba bien. Pero es que tendría que pasar algo? Aunque lo que no me ha gustado es que Jacob ha dicho que tendrían que tenerme aun más tiempo fuera de casa.**_

_**Lo sabia! Se creen que porque soy pequeña no pueden decirme lo que pasa. Creo que en ese momento Jacob se ha dado cuenta de que estaba escuchando, porque me he caído de cabeza al río, aunque he intentado hacer ver que no me había echo daño y que me había tirado al agua expresamente, pero no ha colado. Jacob se ha tirado al agua y me ha sacado en brazos como si fuera un bebé.**_

_**Yo no quería irme del bosque, pero Jacob no me ha dejado quedarme. Parecía preocupado. creo que al final me dormí, porque cuando me he dado cuenta, estaba en mi cama, con mi albornoz verde. Cuando he oído que Jacob volvía a hablar por teléfono, me he hecho la dormida. Creo que hablaba con una chica porque, cuando iba a colgar, ha dicho: "yo también te quiero."**_

_**Jacob tiene novia, y nunca me había dicho nada.**_

_**Aun no entiendo porque me puse a llorar en ese momento. La única persona que siempre me ha dicho la verdad, ahora me esconde cosas.**_

_**He preocupado mucho a todos hoy, porque no he querido levantarme de la cama. Papá, como hizo ayer por la noche, vino a mi cama y se tumbó a mi lado. Me ha contado un cuento. Él es el único que lo sabe todo. Sabe que se que me esconden algo, pero no me miente. Simplemente, sonríe y dice que me estoy haciendo mayor demasiado deprisa.**_

_**Cuando ha llegado la hora de cenar, papá no me ha obligado a bajar, pero él y mamá me han traído la cena a la cama. No me han dejado sola, hasta que me he comido la sopa y el filete que, según ellos, ha cocinado Jacob. Aunque no me lo creo. Si hubiera cocinado Jacob, la carne se hubiera quemado, pero estaba perfecto, como solo Emmett sabe hacerlo.**_

_**En cuanto me han dejado sola, me he levantado de la cama, intentando no hacer nada de ruido, y he empezado a escribirlo todo. Si lo llego a dejar para mañana, seguro que me hubiera olvidado algo.**_

_**Espero que escribir todo esto me ayude en un futuro. Hasta mañana, diario mío.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

Hola!

Como va todo?

Espero que el capi os haya gustado aunque solo sea un poquito.

Bueno, ya sabéis como contactar conmigo para cualquier duda, pregunta, comentario…

Hasta la próxima, guapetonas!

Pd: como soy tan buena y generosa, quien me envíe un revew recibirá un avance, jeje. Es que es mi cumpleaños y os voy a hacer un regalito, que espero que os guste.


	3. El arma

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**negrita y cursiva**_** pertenece al diario de Renesmee Cullen.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de… pronto lo descubriréis, aunque es fácil de descubrir. R.C.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

3. EL ARMA.

Papá me indicó que le acompañara. Me senté a su lado y, al instante, tomó mi mano. No dijo nada durante unos segundos. Abrió los ojos y sonrió.

- Ahora entiendo porque Demetri está tan enfadado.

- Está enfadado conmigo? - "Lo que me faltaba."

- Solo un poco. Está más enfadado conmigo y con Félix. Por haberte estado entrenando en secreto.

- Ah! – "por eso ha estado tan raro."

- Si. – dijo mi padre. No me había dado cuenta de que nuestras manos seguían unidas. Me soltó la mano con suavidad y me instó a que fuera a sentarme con Demetri.

Sonreí y fui a sentarme al lado de mi amigo.

- Como estás?

- Bien. – dijo con un tono que indicaba todo lo contrario.

Me levanté de su lado y fui a sentarme al lado de Félix, que estaba hablando con Alec. Abroché mi cinturón y apoyé la cabeza en el hombro del grandullón de mi amigo.

- Enhorabuena. Me preguntaba cuando aparecería alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para pegarle una paliza a Félix. – dijo Alec, sonriendo.

- Gracias, pero no es para tanto.

- Lo es. Sino, Aro no te habría convocado.

- Gracias. – dije de nuevo, intentando no ruborizarme por el cumplido. – Tengo ganas de llegar ya.

- Como todos.

Félix no decía nada, pero pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me estrechó contra su cuerpo.

- Me preocupan tus ojos. – dijo Alec. – Deberías ponerte lentillas.

- A mi me preocupan más los latidos de mi corazón. – dije. Había pensado muchas veces en ello.

- Cierto. Olvidemos las lentillas.

- Tengo algo para ti. – dijo Félix, sacando algo de debajo de su capa.

- Gracias. – cogí mis cuchillos y los coloqué en los cinturones que llevaba en cada muslo, ocultos por la falda de mi vestido. – esperaba que me los trajeras.

- Estás cansada?

- No. He dormido demasiado éstos días. Solo tengo ganas de impartir justicia.

- Bien dicho. – dijo Alec. – A por ellos.

Nunca había tenido una conversación tan larga con Alec, y empezó a caerme bien. El avión empezó a moverse y, en cuanto el piloto avisó, me quité el cinturón.

- Disculpadme. – dije poniéndome en pie.

Dejé atrás a mis amigos y fui al cuarto de baño. Cerré la puerta por dentro y me mojé un poco la nuca. Estaba empezando a sentirme un poco mareada, aunque sabía que todo era cosa de mi mente. Me preocupaba la dirección que había tomado mi relación con Demetri. Primero, era mi mejor amigo. Después, nos besamos. Y ahora, ni me miraba, ni me hablaba. "Esto es peor que un culebrón."

Me senté un rato sobre la tapa del retrete, escuchando lo que sucedía fuera. Podía oír a Félix y Alec hablar, aunque no me enteraba de sus palabras, pero pronto oí la voz de Demetri, lo que me sobresaltó.

Primero, Dem y Félix hablaban con voz calmada, pero pronto empezaron a alzar la voz y se oyó un fuerte golpe y un temblor. Como si alguien hubiera golpeando algo. Cuando salí corriendo del baño, me encontré con un panorama que nunca hubiera deseado ver. Demetri estaba en el suelo, inmóvil, mientras que Félix estaba arrodillado a su lado, también inmóvil, mirando al vacío.

- Que narices es lo que está pasando? – grité al entender lo que estaba pasando y porque mis amigos estaban así.

Alec no apartaba la vista de mis dos amigos. "Seguro que está usando su poder. Pero, porque mi padre no hace nada al respecto?"

- Alec. – dijo mi padre, logrando la atención del interpelado.

Demetri y Félix se pusieron en pie al momento y cada uno fue a sentarse a su sitio, como si nada hubiera pasado. "Es que están todos locos?"

- Alguien va a decirme que es lo que acaba de pasar? – dije alzando la voz, intentando reprimir las lágrimas de rabia que luchaban por salir de mis ojos. – responded. – exigí, logrando que los cuatro me miraran con sorpresa. – Va!

- Relájate Chris. No ha pasado nada. – dijo Félix, intentando abrazarme, pero me alejé de él antes de que llegara a tocarme.

- Félix.

- Me calenté y lancé a Demetri contra el techo. Ya oíste lo que dijo.

- No oí nada. – oí sus voces, pero no sus palabras. Estaba demasiado metida en mis pensamientos.

- Se cree tu dueño.

- Nadie es mi dueño, y menos cuando pasa de mí. – dije sintiendo el nerviosismo de Dem. – yo dirijo mi vida.

- Eso yo ya lo se. Puedo? – dijo haciendo el intento de abrazarme.

- Ahora no. Quiero estar sola.

Fui a sentarme en el asiento más alejado de todos, cogí uno de los libros que había por allí, y me puse a leer. Nadie vino a molestarme, aunque en el fondo, deseaba que cierta persona viniera y me diera un abrazo, pero eso era tan poco probable como que mi madre siguiera viva.

Me metí tanto en la historia que estaba leyendo, que no me percaté de que el avión estaba aterrizando. Fue mi padre quien vino a avisarme de que había llegado la hora de que nos marcháramos.

Le seguía hacia el exterior y luego hasta un par de coches. En uno, estaban Félix y Alec y, en el otro, Demetri. Fui hacia el coche en el que estaban los dos vampiros, pero mi padre me cogió del brazo y me llevó hacia el coche en el que estaba Demetri.

- Que haces? – dije apartándome de él.

- Hablad. – dijo mi padre antes de marcharse hacia el otro coche.

Demetri estaba al volante, por lo que yo me senté en el asiento trasero, detrás del asiento del copiloto. Durante la hora en la que fuimos en el coche, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, aunque veía como Dem me miraba a través del retrovisor.

Cuando se detuvo el coche, ya era de noche. Para mi sorpresa, Demetri me abrió la puerta y tomó mi mano para ayudarme a salir del coche. Su sonrisa logró que me temblaran las rodillas y el corazón se me acelerara. Nos encontramos con los demás y fuimos a paso humano a través del bosque al que habíamos llegado.

Dem y yo seguíamos con nuestras manos unidas, bajo la atenta mirada de mi padre. Avanzamos en silencio hasta llegar a un campamento. Demetri me cubrió con la capucha y me indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que fuera tras mi padre.

Avanzamos lentamente y en silencio hasta encontrarnos con un grupo de seis vampiros. "Pero no habían dicho que solo habían seis vampiros?"

Nos detuvimos todos menos mi padre, que avanzó hacia el que parecía el cabecilla del grupo, que fue el primero en hablar.

- Aro, que hacéis aquí? Ocurre algo? – dijo el muchacho.

Era bastante joven, al menos en apariencia. Tenía el cabello negro azabache, largo hasta los hombros. Era bastante alto y fuerte, como Félix. Era bastante guapo, había que reconocerlo.

- Dímelo tú, Aloysius.

- Hemos tenido un pequeño problema, pero ya lo estamos solucionando.

- Ya. – mi padre se acercó unos pasos y le tendió su mano.

Mientras el tal Aloysius tomaba su mano, me fijé en el resto de los presentes. Todos parecían asustados. Todos menos uno, que nos miraba a todos fijamente. Él era distinto a los demás. Parecía enfadado, y sus ojos…

- Chris, Félix, acercaos. – dijo mi padre.

Ambos nos acercamos a él, situándonos cada uno a un lado. El chico de los ojos raros me miró fijamente antes de agachar la cabeza.

- Aloysius, has incumplido la ley y, gracias a tu insensatez, dos humanos saben de nuestra existencia. Hace semanas de ello, y no habéis hecho nada para que no hablen.

- No les hagáis nada. – suplicó, lo que me extrañó bastante.

- Tú eres el causante. Adelante, Chris.

Avancé hacia el chico, saqué mis cuchillos de sus fundas y, con un rápido movimiento de ambos brazos, separé la cabeza del cuerpo. Todos me miraron sorprendidos y asustados, incluso el curioso vampiro. Miré a mi padre, que asintió con la cabeza, indicándome que rematara la faena. Aun con los cuchillos, fui desmembrando el pétreo cuerpo del vampiro, hasta que no quedaron más que pequeños pedazos de piedra. Félix ya había encendido una hoguera y volvía a estar al lado de papá.

- Echadlo. – ordenó, obligando a los amigos de Aloysius a lanzar sus restos al fuego. – y entregad a los humanos.

Me volví para volver al lado de mi padre y vi que, tanto Alec como Demetri me miraban con los ojos y la boca abiertos por la sorpresa.

- Como es posible? – susurró uno de los vampiros, aunque no vi de quien se trataba.

- Sorpresa! – exclamó Félix, haciéndome sonreír.

Me volví a tiempo de ver como los vampiros echaban al fuego los restos que quedaban de su amigo.

- Entregad a los humanos. – repitió mi padre, ya que ninguno de ellos habían traído a los humanos ante nosotros.

Incluso yo podía captar su olor, por lo que debían de andar cerca. El vampiro que estaba más alejado se adentró en el bosque y trajo con él a dos muchachos, de unos veinte años. Parecían estar aterrados. "Y con razón."

- No podéis matarlos. – dijo el vampiro.

- No los mataremos. Al menos, aun no.

- No lo hagáis.

- Alec, por favor.

Alec se puso a mi lado y, en dos segundos, el vampiro soltó a los humanos, frotándose los ojos. Al momento, Demetri y Félix avanzaron hacia los humanos, los cogieron del brazo y los acercaron a nuestro grupo.

- Quedáis advertidos. – dijo mi padre, haciéndonos una señal.

Dejamos atrás a los cinco vampiros y fuimos hacia los coches. Mis compañeros fueron en un coche, mientras que yo me ocupé de llevar a los chicos, amordazados, en el otro coche.

Una vez que llegamos al avión, los vampiros cogieron a los chicos y se pusieron a cenar, mientras que yo fui a sentarme. Me puse el cinturón y esperé a que el avión despegara. Justo en ese momento, Demetri vino a sentarse a mi lado.

- Lo has hecho muy bien.

- Gracias.

- Siento haberme comportado como un idiota antes. Me sorprendió enterarme de que habías estado preparándote sin decirme nada.

- Sabía que te hubieras enfadado con Félix por dejarme la cara como un mapa. Entre otras cosas.

- Si estás aquí, es porque lograste ganarle. – dijo sonriéndome.

- Solo una vez.

- Eso es más de lo que muchos pueden decir.

- Ya…

- Me alegro de que seas uno de los nuestros. – dijo tomando mi mano.

- Yo también.

- Como decapitaste al traidor?

- He estado trabajando con mi tío Cayo para lograr crear un arma lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograr herir a un vampiro. Como hoy.

- Lo habéis conseguido.

- Si… puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dije bajando la voz. – es personal.

- Claro, pregunta.

- Ven. – me puse en pie y llevé a Demetri a la otra punta del avión, aunque los demás podrían escucharnos con igual claridad.

- Que pasa? – dijo preocupado.

- Que piensas si hago esto? – dije armándome de valor, y le besé breve pero intensamente.

Me alejé unos pasos de él, mirando la expresión de sorpresa que había aparecido en su rostro.

- Pienso… pienso que espero que no sea la única vez que lo hagas.

- De verdad? – no podía creerme lo que estaba oyendo.

- Si.

- Genial! – dije antes de lanzarme a su cuello y abrazarle con fuerza.

En el momento que cerré los ojos, un rostro apareció en mi mente. Un rostro que no conocía pero que, aun así, hizo que una extraña sensación se instalara en mi estómago. Intenté disimular, pero no lo conseguí.

- Ocurre algo, Chris?

- No. – mentí.

- Semana de aislamiento? – dijo poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros, mirándome a los ojos.

- Creo que si. Tengo que mirar el calendario.

Cada vez que me veía el periodo, me encerraba en los sótanos del castillo, donde ningún vampiro pudiera oler mi sangre.

- Vamos a sentarnos. – rodeó mi cintura con su brazo y me acompañó a mi asiento.

Se sentó a mi lado y no soltó mi mano hasta que el avión no hubo aterrizado. Recorrimos los mismos pasillos que la vez anterior, hasta llegar al gran salón, donde nos esperaban Marco y Cayo.

- Como ha ido? – preguntó Cayo, mirándome solo a mi.

- Como la seda. – respondí.

- Te dije que funcionaría. – dijo sonriendo con orgullo.

- Nunca lo dudé. – dije correspondiendo su sonrisa.

- Podéis iros. – dijo mi padre.

Salí del gran salón, de nuevo con mi mano unida a la de Demetri, que me acompañó a mi dormitorio. En la puerta, nos despedimos con un casto beso en la mejilla.

Me puse el pijama, me desmaquillé, y me tiré sobre la cama, pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido ese día.

…………...

_**Cuando me he despertado ésta mañana, Jacob no estaba en casa. Les he preguntado a todos donde estaba, pero nadie me ha respondido, por lo que cogí a papá de la mano, le llevé al jardín y le pedí que me contara la verdad, pero solo me dijo que Sam le había llamado y había tenido que irse, y que no había podido despedirse de mi porque Jasper no le había dejado. Mi padre me ha dicho que Jasper está sufriendo porque yo estoy sufriendo. He ido corriendo a la casa y, aun no se como, terminé encima de Jasper, pegándole, aunque no podía hacerle ningún daño. Al menos, no físicamente.**_

_**Porque había tenido que echar a Jacob? Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle… había echado a la única persona que no me trataba como si fuera un bebé.**_

_**Tía Rosalie ha tenido que cogerme en brazos, mientras yo seguía dando puñetazos en el aire. Entiendo que me traten como una niña pequeña. Había pillado un berrinche de niña pequeña. Pobre Jasper. Aun no me he disculpado por pegarle.**_

_**Tía Rosalie y Emmett me han reñido, pero yo no me he quejado como siempre, porque los dos tenían razón en todo. Pero es que yo quería preguntarle a Jacob quien era esa chica a la que dijo que quería. Quería conocer a su novia, porque no podía imaginarme quien podía ser.**_

_**Cuando Rosalie se ha marchado, Emmett me ha llevado a Port Ángeles a tomar un helado y a una sala de juegos que había en el centro comercial. Cuando estábamos jugando a los bolos, le he preguntado al tío Emmett si estaban esperando alguna visita en casa. No me ha contestado, pero ha sonreído como cuando estaba triste. Eso quiere decir que alguien vendrá a visitarnos, y no va a ser una visita agradable.**_

_**Emmett me ha dejado ganar, como siempre. Me ha comprado una bolsa enorme de palomitas y hemos vuelto a casa, donde estaba el abuelo Charlie.**_

_**Cuando le he visto, me he puesto muy contenta. Me he abrazado tan fuerte a sus piernas, que ni siquiera Emmett ha podido separarme de él. El abuelo me ha dicho, que si yo quería, podía ir esa noche a dormir a su casa y, evidentemente, he dicho que si. he subido corriendo a mi habitación y he preparado una mochila con ropa y mi diario. Por eso, ahora, puedo escribir desde el salón de la casa que mi abuelo comparte con Sue, su novia, y los hijos de ella, Seth y Leah Clearwater.**_

_**Sue me ha preparado unos espaguetis para cenar. Estaban muy buenos. Hemos cenado todos juntos. También ha venido la novia de Seth. Es muy simpática y guapa. También vive en una reserva, aunque no es quileute.**_

_**Han estado cuchicheando todo el rato que pensaban yo estaba distraída. También están preocupados por esa misteriosa visita. Seth ha dicho que cree que van a volver para terminar lo que empezaron hace un año y medio. En ese momento me he acordado de algo. Algo que me da mucho miedo. Un grupo de vampiros encapuchados vinieron a Forks para matarme.**_

_**No me gusta pensar en eso, pero cada vez que les oigo hablar de la visita que están esperando, me pienso que ellos van a volver. Yo no quiero que vuelvan. No quiero que hagan daño a mi familia.**_

_**Leah se ha dado cuenta de que les estaba escuchando y Sue le ha dicho a mi abuelo que me llevara a la cama, aunque yo no tenía sueño. Quería seguir escuchando. Quiero enterarme de lo que creen que va a pasar.**_

_**El abuelo está ahora sentado en la cama, a mi lado, mientras escribo todo esto. A él también le confunde todo esto, aunque no hace preguntas, solo vive el momento. Tal vez yo también debería hacerlo. Dejar de comportarme como una niña pequeña y disfrutar de todo lo que me da la gente que me quiere. A lo mejor, así verán que no soy pequeña y empiezan a explicarme las cosas. Porque yo también quiero ayudar. Quiero aprender a proteger a mi familia. El poder que tengo bien debe servir de algo, no? Se lo preguntaré al abuelo Carlisle. Él nunca me esconde nada y seguro que ha averiguado algo más sobre mi rareza.**_

_**Bueno, me voy a dormir, que ya es un poco tarde y el abuelo parece que se va a quedar dormido a mi lado. Parece que últimamente tiene bastante trabajo, y eso que en Forks no pasa casi nada. Para variar, está todo muy tranquilo.**_

_**Como iba diciendo, hasta mañana, diario mío.**_

_**Post data: primer día sin noticias de mi Jacob. Mañana tendré que decirle a Seth que le llame de mi parte. Quiero saber exactamente como el tío Jasper no le dejó verme. No acabo de creerme que solo fuera porque yo lo estaba pasando mal, aunque sin motivo. Como decía, adiós.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Aquí llegó el tercer capítulo. Espero que haya estado bien.**

**Bueno, se van a aclarando las cosas, un poquito.**

**Dem y Chris han aclarado un poco más su relación. Y Chris ha ido a su primera misión. **

…

**Que habrá pasado para que Jacob se haya marchado sin decir nada?**

**Quien será esa visita que tanto preocupa a todos?**

…

**Ya sabéis como comunicaros conmigo para cualquier duda, pregunta, comentario…**

**Nos leemos pronto, guapis!**


	4. Aislamiento

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**negrita y cursiva**_** pertenece al diario de Renesmee Cullen.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de… pronto lo descubriréis, aunque es fácil de descubrir. R.C.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

4. AISLAMIENTO.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve durmiendo, pero no me desperté hasta que alguien empezó a llamar a la puerta con bastante insistencia. Miré por la pequeña ventana y me fijé en que era de noche. Me levanté, frotándome los ojos con los puños y la abrí, encontrándome con mi padre.

- Padre? Que ocurre?

- Puedo pasar?

- Eso ni se pregunta. – me aparté de en medio y le dejé pasar. Parecía estar preocupado por algo, y eso no presagiaba nada bueno. Se sentó en mi cama y yo me senté a su lado. – Ocurre algo?

- Que sientes por Demetri?

- Que? – pregunté, sorprendida por su pregunta. "A que viene esto?" – Yo…

- Vale, te gusta. Cambiaré la pregunta. Que es lo que siente él por ti?

- Pues… creo que eso… eso deberías preguntárselo a él. - dije sintiendo la boca un poco seca. Me había impresionado su pregunta. – yo no puedo saber lo que piensa.

- Creo que siente por ti, lo mismo que tú sientes por él, lo cual puede ser muy peligroso para nuestras misiones.

- Quieres decir que no podríamos centrarnos en nuestra misión, porque estaríamos demasiado preocupados el uno por el otro, no? – dije empezando a entenderle.

- Si.

- Padre, he aprendido a proteger a los míos, pero también a ser lo suficientemente fría como para centrarme en mi misión, y no distraerme.

- De acuerdo. – dijo en un suspiro. Parecía estar un poco más calmado. Llevó su mano hacia la mía y la acarició durante unos segundos. – Se que eres capaz de hacerlo.

- Gracias papá. Tú me has enseñado.

- Que te apetece hacer? Queda toda la noche por delante.

- No se. Puedo salir a dar una vuelta? – dije imaginándome un no por su parte.

- Si.

- Si? – exclamé, sorprendida.

- Llevaste a dos humanos en un coche y ni siquiera te inmutaste. Eso es tener fuerza.

- Lo hiciste expresamente? – dije volviéndome para mirarle. – es que era una prueba?

- Así es. – dijo sonriendo.

- Entonces, crees que puedo salir sola? – dije tentando mi suerte.

- No lo veo claro.

- Vale. Al menos lo he intentado. – dije logrando una sonrisa por su parte. "Es hora de intentar otra cosa." – Papito…

- Uy… ya me vas a pedir algo. – "como me conoce."

Tomé su mano, acariciándola con las mías, pensando en lo que hacía meses que llevaba pensando. Estaba a punto de cumplir los dieciocho. Bueno, estaba empezando a aparentar dieciocho años, y siempre he querido ir a la universidad. Estudiar una carrera, conocer gente de mi edad, vivir.

- No creo que estés preparada para eso.

- Es por eso que quiero salir. Puedo aprender a vivir entre los humanos. Creo que no es malo que me rodee de ellos. Podría ayudar a Heidi a traer la comida.

- Chris, se que estás preparada para ir a la universidad. Me refiero a que…no sería bueno para ti.

- Pero porque?

- Chris. No es buena idea que vayas a la universidad por que empezarás a simpatizar con los humanos, y después sufrirás al verles aquí, como nuestra comida.

- Entiendo. – "tiene razón, no había pensado en ese detalle."

- Yo solo quiero que no sufras. – dijo acariciando ahora mi mejilla con una mano, mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi mano.

- Ya lo se. – Sufro al pensar que no sirvo para nada."

- Como que no sirves para nada? – exclamó ofendido. – y que es lo que has hecho hoy? Nadie había conseguido nunca matar a un vampiro con un par de cuchillos.

- Fue cosa de Cayo.

- Según él, no.

"Cayo no ha admitido su descubrimiento? Debe de estar enfermo o algo. No es normal."

- Cierto, pero está muy orgulloso de ti.

- Ah! Si? – "me cuesta creer eso."

- Si.

- Bueno, entonces olvidemos la universidad. Al menos, de momento. – dije levantándome de la cama y empecé a caminar por la habitación. – puedo salir a correr un rato?

- Claro.

- Voy a ir a buscar a…

- No decías que podías ir sola? – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

- Si, pero ahora no me veo con fuerzas de estar sola. Prefiero que me acompañe Félix. Quiero hablar con él sobre mi entrenamiento.

- De acuerdo. – mi padre se puso en pie y fue hacia la puerta. – Habla con Demetri. En el avión casi… bueno, ya sabes que se peleó con Félix. No puedo permitir esa clase de comportamiento entre mi gente.

- Echo.

Mi padre salió de la habitación y yo fui a vestirme. Me puse unos shorts de chándal, una camiseta de tirantes, ambas prendas de color rojo y unas deportivas blancas. Me peiné un poco, me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta y me puse una gorra. No quería que el pelo me molestara en la cara.

Encontré a Félix en la habitación humana, ojeando un libro. En cuanto me vio llegar, sonrió tristemente. Desde lo ocurrido en el avión, no habíamos hablado, y eso no podía continuar así. Tenía que hablar con mi amigo.

- Siento lo de antes. – dijo sin darme la oportunidad de hablar.

- El qué? – pregunté sorprendida. Era yo la que tenía que disculparse.

- Por lo ocurrido en el avión.

- Soy yo la que tiene que disculparse. Todo fue culpa de Demetri, y con quien no he hablado eres tú. Venía a buscarte para que nos fuéramos a dar una vuelta y hablar.

- Con esa ropa? – dijo sonriendo con burla.

- Me apetece correr un rato.

- De acuerdo. Vamos. – Félix dejó el libro que tenía en sus manos y tomó mi mano entre las suyas.

Avanzamos por los pasillos del castillo, en silencio, hasta que salimos a la calle.

- Vamos corriendo hasta el parque? – dije. – pero no hagas trampas. Corramos a velocidad humana.

- Yo nunca hago trampas. – dijo fingiendo estar ofendido.

- Ya. Venga, vámonos.

Para mi sorpresa, Félix corrió a mi ritmo, mientras hablábamos sobre lo ocurrido con los vampiros que habíamos ido a visitar, y le comenté lo que había sentido al ver el vampiro de los ojos raros. Nunca había visto un vampiro con ese color de ojos. Sus ojos eran negros, aunque con un ligero rastro dorado. No me dijo nada al respecto. Cuando llegamos al parque, me tumbé sobre el césped y Félix se sentó a mi lado. Fue entonces cuando respondió a mis dudas.

- Hay algunos vampiros, aunque no muchos, que llevan una vida distinta a la nuestra. Por ellos, sus ojos son de otro color.

- Ah! Es que me extrañó. Además, era el único que… bueno, no se. No parecía tener miedo.

- Él, en el fondo, no hizo nada malo. Los culpables eran los otros cinco.

- Ya…

- Chris, mañana podríamos entrenar un poco.

- Vale. – "justo lo que yo quería preguntarle." – después de clase?

- En vez de clase.

- Pretendes que me tire seis horas recibiendo golpes? – dije sentándome, mirándole a la cara.

- Bueno, no pelearemos todo el rato. Eres la hija de Aro. Puede que, algún día, tú lideres a uno de los grupos. Quiero que aprendas de todo. Y claro, también lucharemos.

- Puede que vuelva a ganarte. – dije sonriendo.

- No lo creo. Voy a estar al loro.

- Y las clases de mañana?

- Aro me ha dado permiso. En realidad, ha sido idea suya.

- Cree que soy mejor de lo que soy en realidad. – dije con tristeza. Era demasiada presión. – no creo que nunca pueda llegar a ser una líder. No tengo madera de líder.

- No se si te diste cuenta de que, en el avión, cuando nos exigiste que te contáramos lo de la pelea, nos dejaste a los cuatro de piedra. Incluso Aro alucinó. – dijo llevando su mano a mi mejilla. - Sí que tienes madera de líder, entendido?

- Gracias Félix.

- Me da la sensación de que algo grande va a pasar, y tú nos liderarás. Y lo harás muy bien.

- Félix, tú también crees que soy mejor de lo que soy. – dije aun hablando entre susurros.

Me sorprendió la reacción de mi amigo. Se sentó aun más cerca de mí y me abrazó con dulzura. Cerré los ojos y correspondí a su abrazo. La imagen de un muchacho apareció en mi mente. La misma imagen que había visto al abrazar a Demetri en el avión.

- Eres especial, Christie, y pronto te darás cuenta de todo tu potencial. Estás destinada a hacer grandes cosas. – murmuró en mi oído.

"Grandes cosas. Eso es mucha responsabilidad."

- Espero tenerte a mi lado en ese momento.

- Siempre que tú me lo pidas.

- Volvemos a casa? – dije separándome de mi amigo. – Tengo hambre. – mentí, pero estaba empezando a encontrarme mal.

- Vale.

Félix se puso en pie y me cogió en brazos como si fuera un bebé. Me llevó durante todo el camino así, hablándome sobre lo que tenía planeado para el entrenamiento del día siguiente. Empezaba a pensar que no me habían estado entrenando solo para que pudiera defenderme, sino para atacar. Para realizar el trabajo que él hacía y, en un futuro, para hacer el trabajo que hacían mi padre y mis tíos.

"Todo esto me supera. Ni siquiera me veo capaz de salir a la calle sola. No estoy preparada."

Antes de entrar en el castillo, Félix me dejó en el suelo y entramos cogidos de la mano. Para mi sorpresa, Demetri me esperaba en la puerta de mi dormitorio. En cuanto nos vio llegar cogidos de la mano, lanzó una mirada de ira hacia los dos. Parecía enfadado. "Esta muy enfadado."

- Hasta mañana Félix. – dije. Le di un beso en la mejilla y fui hacia Dem.

- Hasta mañana Christie.

Cuando Félix desapareció de nuestra vista, me acerqué aun más a Dem, aunque no me atreví a hacer lo que estaba deseando hacer en ese momento. Abrazarle y besarle hasta quedarme sin aliento. Ya no parecía estar tan enfadado, aunque no me miraba a mí, sino que miraba en la dirección por la que se había marchado Félix.

- No vas a decir nada? – dije intentando sonar segura, aunque la voz me delató y mostró mi nerviosismo.

Pero no dijo nada, y continuó sin mirarme. No pude soportarlo, así que le esquivé, entré en mi dormitorio, cogí la mochila que tenía preparada para mi aislamiento y me fui hacia la mazmorra, dejando atrás a mi… bueno, ya no se ni lo que es. No se si es mi amigo, mi novio o yo que se qué. Me encerré en una pequeña habitación, cerré por dentro y me dejé caer en el suelo, sentada, con la mochila entre mis brazos.

- Chris?

"Ahora soy yo la que no quiere hablar."

- Chris, por favor, perdóname.

"Ya, y porque tendría que hacerlo?"

- Me sorprende ver que cada vez te llevas mejor con Félix.

"Ja!"

- Es que las cosas entre nosotros ahora son distintos, y me siento inseguro, y un poco celoso.

"Como dice?"

- Algo grande va a suceder, y tengo miedo de que te pase algo. Siento ser tan egoísta, pero me gustaría pasar contigo todo el tiempo posible, antes de que tengas que irte a esa misión tan importante.

- Tú no vendrás? - no pude evitar preguntar. Me levanté del suelo de un salto y pegué la oreja a la puerta aunque no era necesario.

- No lo se. Puedo entrar?

- No. Ya estoy en aislamiento.

- Ya?

- Creo que si. Antes me sentí un poco mareada. Porque no vienes en tres días, cuando salga? – dije deseando que aceptara, ya que significaría que si quería verme, tal y como me había dicho.

- No. Vendré mañana. Voy a decirle a Félix que no vas a poder ir a entrenar hasta dentro de tres días.

- Gracias Dem.

Había echo planes con Félix para el día siguiente, pero no había caído en que ya tocaba que me viniera el periodo. Tenía ganas de entrenar, pero no podía correr ningún riesgo.

- Creo que me voy a quedar un rato más. – dijo logrando que me sintiera más tranquila.

- No quiero que te marches.

- Quieres que sea yo quien te traiga la comida?

- Eso sería estupendo. – si, ojala Demetri no se marche nunca de mi lado.

- También avisare a tu padre de que ya estás aquí. Volveré en cinco minutos con el desayuno.

- Vale.

Oí los pasos de Demetri alejar, pero no volvió. Me quedé dormida esperándole. Cuando desperté, maté el tiempo entrenando, esperando a Demetri, pero tampoco apareció en todo el día. Solo vinieron a verme mi padre y Heidi, que me trajo la comida y la cena. No abrí la boca en ningún momento. No es que estuviera enfadada, pero si un poco dolida y muy preocupada. "Que le habrá pasado?"

Continué haciendo ejercicio y entrenando. Tanto, que acabé derrumbando una de las paredes a base de puñetazos. Puñetazos de rabia y dolor. Solo comía y entrenaba. Que más podía hacer? En la mochila llevaba un par de libros, pero no lograba concentrarme. Solo pensaba en una persona.

Llevaba ya dos días sin dormir, cuando caí rendida, llorando, después de golpear otra de las paredes con mis pies desnudos. Había empezado a sangrar, pero el dolor físico lograba que no pensara en el dolor que atravesaba mi corazón cada vez que pensaba en él. En mi Demetri.

……………

_**Hoy he pasado todo el día en casa del abuelo Charlie. Por la mañana, Sue ha preparado el desayuno y hemos desayunado las dos solas, ya que el abuelo se ha ido pronto a trabajar y Seth y Leah se han quedado en su casa de la reserva. **_

_**Sue me ha dado la mayor sorpresa que podría darme. Me ha dicho que esa noche le había llamado Jacob y que le había dicho que a lo mejor vendría a verme ese día. No era seguro que viniera, pero me hacía muy feliz saber que Jacob quería verme.**_

_**Sue me ha llevado a pasear y a hacer la compra para Charlie. El abuelo era un desastre en ese tema. Siempre comía fuera y tenía la nevera de su casa vacía. También me ha comprado un vestido muy bonito, que pienso ponerme cuando venga Jacob.**_

_**El resto de la mañana he estado en el jardín, leyendo, mientras Sue preparaba la comida. Mi papá me había regalado ese libro: los pilares de la tierra, aunque mamá le riñó, porque dice que soy demasiado pequeña, pero de momento no había leído nada raro. Todo lo que leía, lo conocía, aunque muchas de las cosas me las habían contado Emmett y, a veces, Alice.**_

_**A la hora de comer, Sue me llamó a través de la ventana. Dejé el libro en el suelo y entré en casa, donde me encontré a mi sorpresa; Jacob estaba sentado en la mesa. En cuanto le he visto, no he podido evitarlo y he salido corriendo hacia él. Se ha puesto de pie y me ha cogido en brazos, abrazándome, riendo.**_

_**Solo hacía un día que no nos veíamos, pero yo le había echado mucho de menos. Nunca había pasado mucho tiempo sin tenerle a mi lado. Siempre que he pasado más de un día lejos de él, lo he pasado mal.**_

_**Jacob me ha dicho que él también me había echado mucho de menos, y eso me ha hecho ser muchos más feliz aún. Sue se ha marchado a su casa y Jacob y yo hemos comido los dos solos. Jacob me ha dicho que Billy quería venir a verme esa tarde. También me ha explicado porque no había venido a verme el día anterior. Dijo que Jasper le había dicho que él me estaba haciendo daño y que se había sentido mal y por eso se había marchado de mi casa.**_

_**Pobre Jacob. Está sufriendo por mi culpa.**_

_**Lo he estado pensando mucho y he decidido que, como quiero que me traten como una adulta, primero tenía que comportarme como tal. Le iba a contar la verdad de porque estaba mal, y por eso le he preguntado si tenía novia.**_

_**Al momento me ha dicho que no tiene novia. Al parecer, cuando le oí hablar por teléfono, estaba hablando con su hermana Rebecca, que vive muy lejos.**_

_**Reconozco que he sido una niña tonta al pensar que Jacob me estaba escondiendo algún secreto. Jacob nunca me ha engañado. Además, y qué si tiene novia. Yo solo quiero ver sonreír a Jacob siempre. Mi papá dice que el es feliz si ve que mamá lo es. Pues lo mismo digo yo. **_

_**Después de comer, Jacob me ha llevado a su casa, porque le he dicho que quería ser yo quien visitara al tío Billy. Esa tarde había partido y me he quedado con él viendo el partido de fútbol, mientras que Jacob se ha ido a ver a Sam. Es el único día que Billy no ha visto el partido y hemos estado hablando. Le he dicho que creía que mi familia me estaba escondiendo un secreto. No me ha respondido, pero su cara demostraba que él también sabía de qué iba el tema. Por que él también?**_

_**Creo que Billy se ha dado cuenta de que estaba empezando a ponerme a llorar, de pura rabia, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Billy ha puesto su silla de ruedas a mi lado, me ha sentado sobre sus piernas y me ha abrazado.**_

_**Billy me ha dicho que todos estaban muy preocupados porque una familia de vampiros vendría a visitarnos. Solo se preocupaban porque yo era mitad humana, lo que quiere decir que mi corazón late y la sangre corre por mis venas. Y hay vampiros a los que les cuesta aguantar la sed.**_

_**Su voz sonaba sincera. Me he asustado un poco por lo que me ha dicho, pero se que mi familia nunca dejaría que nadie me hiciera nada mala. A partir de ese momento les iba a poner a todos las cosas más fáciles.**_

_**No voy a quejarme más, y voy a hacer todo lo que me digan. No quiero preocuparles con mis pataletas y berrinches de bebé.**_

_**Billy me ha enseñado a cocinar, bueno, más o menos, y hemos preparado juntos la cena. Hemos cenado perritos calientes y patatas fritas. Jacob ha vuelto cuando estábamos acabando de cenar. Me ha dicho que Emily y Sam me mandaban saludos y un abrazo.**_

_**Yo quería que me llevara a verles, pero ya era bastante tarde, y me ha llevado a mi casa. No había nadie allí, pero papá y mamá han llegado al poco rato, mientras que Jacob y yo estábamos viendo una película, yo tumbada en el sofá, con la cabeza encima de las piernas de mi amigo. Jacob me ha prometido que vendrá mañana a verme. **_

_**Ahora puedo irme a dormir tranquila. Papá me ha leído un trozo de mi libro de los pilares de ka tierra. Ahora me voy a dormir. Mañana ya te contaré que tal ha ido mi día con Jacob. Ya tengo ganas de que vuelva. A ver si mañana me lleva a casa de Emily. Adiós diario mío.**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Bueno, he aquí otro capítulo.**

**Que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado. Pronto llegará el momento del encuentro que todas estamos esperando. Haber que os parece. De momento, aquí tenéis.**

**Ya sabéis como contactar conmigo para cualquier duda, pregunta, comentario…**


	5. La fuga

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Lo que está escrito debajo de la líneas, pertenece al diario de Renesmee Cullen.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de… pronto lo descubriréis, aunque es fácil de descubrir. R.C.**

…**.**

5. LA FUGA.

Al final, me quedé sin paredes que me retuvieran. Por suerte, había llegado el día de salir de allí, pero no quería marcharme. No quería ver a nadie. Me quedé sentada ahí, en medio de lo que antes fue mi habitación de aislamiento.

- Chris, que h pasado?

- Nada, Alec.

- No hay paredes. – dijo mirando las piedras de lo que antes fueron paredes.

- Me aburría. Que estás haciendo aquí? – dije sorprendida al ver a Alec allí.

- Bueno. No se si te has dado cuenta, pero hace casi dos días que no necesitas estar aquí. Aro y Cayo están inquietos, Félix anda entrenando todo el día y…

- Y… - dije al ver que Alec se había quedado callado.

-Nada. Vamos, Heidi está a punto de traer la cena.- dijo tendiéndome su mano.

- No tengo hambre. – tomé su mano y me puse en pie. – Creo que voy a ir a mi habitación a leer un poco. Por cierto, que hora es?

- Las tres de la tarde.

- Vale, gracias.

Ambos salimos de allí y Alec me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi dormitorio.

- Como está Jane? – pregunté por cortesía, y que Jane y yo casi no habíamos hablado nunca.

- Bien, como siempre.

- Eso está bien. – me limité a decir. – bueno, nos vemos luego. – dije ahora abriendo la puerta de mi dormitorio.

Cerré la puerta por dentro y me cambié de ropa. Me puse un vestido negro, sin mangas, que me llegaba por encima de las rodillas, me dejé el pelo suelto, cogí un bolso y me fui con los zapatos en la mano. No quería delatarme por hacer ruido al correr.

Cuando logré salir del castillo, aun no se como, corrí aun más deprisa. No quería que nadie me pillara en plena fuga. Bueno, en realidad no era una fuga, sino una pequeña escapada. Necesitaba vivir un poco. Quería que me diera el sol, rodearme de gente. En fin, como y he dicho; vivir.

Cuando atravesé las murallas de la ciudad, me puse los tacones y fui en busca de un teléfono para poder pedir un taxi. Me apetecía ir a algún lugar bonito. A la capital de mi país, por ejemplo. No, mejor iría a España. "Eso es! Siempre he querido viajar a España. Irme fuera del país."

Fui andando a paso ligero hasta que encontré una pequeña casa en medio del campo. Respiré hondo y me armé de valor para llamar a la puerta de unos desconocidos. Me abrió la puerta una mujer de unos setenta años, bajita, de cabello corto y blanco como la nieve. Empezó a hablar a gran velocidad en italiano. Gracias a Dios, al vivir en Italia, Demetri me había enseñado italiano. La poca gente que conocía siempre hablaba en inglés. Le pedí a la señora que me dejara, por favor, utilizar el teléfono, y accedió de buen grado. Primero llamé a un taxi y, después, llamé al aeropuerto.

Suerte que llevaba bastante dinero en el bolso, porque mi escapadita me salió por un ojo de la cara. Le di las gracias a la amable mujer y esperé el taxi en la puerta de su casa. A los diez minutos, estaba de camino al aeropuerto. Bajé un poco la ventanilla y disfruté del aire en el rostro. Me sentía libre, como no me había sentido nunca. Ya me preocuparía por mi padre más tarde. "Ha llegado el momento de pensar un poco en mi."

Pagué al taxista y fui en busca del billete que había reservado por teléfono. Una vez en el avión, abroché mi cinturón y cerré los ojos. En pocas horas, llegaría a la ciudad de Barcelona, España. Claro que antes tendría que hacer escala en París. "Si España está más cerca, porque tienen que dar tanta vuelta?"

Cuando sentí que el avión despegaba, al final pude respirar tranquila. "Cuando se enteren de que me he fugado, desearán darme una buena tunda."

Creo que me dormí porque, cuando me di cuenta, nos estaban haciendo bajar del avión. En una hora saldría el avión a España. Fui a desayunar algo y, mientras estaba en la cafetería comiéndome un par de bocadillos, una loca idea me rondó la cabeza. Bueno, la loca idea ya la había llevado a cabo. "Siempre he deseado ver el museo del Louvre."

Pagué el desayuno y salí del aeropuerto terminando de comer mi segundo bocadillo. Fui vagando por las calles de París hasta que logré encontrar el museo. Era increíble, precioso. Gracias a mi padre, también hablaba francés con bastante fluidez, así que me fui a una de las tiendas que había por allí y me compré unas gafas de sol, una cámara de fotos y una mochila, ya que iría más cómoda que con el bolso.

Metí todas mis cosas en la mochila, la colgué sobre mis hombros y fui hacia el museo. Había una cola increíblemente larga, pero no tenía prisa. Me puse a la cola y esperé. "No puedo hacer otra cosa." No pude evitar ponerme a escuchar la conversación de los chicos que tenía detrás de mí. Por sus voces, deduje que eran dos chicas y tres chicos. Las chicas hablaban animadamente con uno de los chicos, mientras que los otros dos chicos no dejaban de quejarse de la cola que había y del rato que llevaban esperando. No pude evitar sonreír. Parecían todos muy amigos. Cuanto ansiaba tener amigos yo también. Alguien con quien hablar, reír, viajar… si, tenía amigos, pero uno de ellos pasaba totalmente de mí.

- Disculpa. – dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta lentamente al sentir una ardiente mano sobre mi hombro. – hola. Puedes hacernos una foto?

- Claro. – el chico que me había llamado me pasó una cámara y fotografié a los cinco.

Como había predicho, eran dos chicas y tres chicos, todos de piel morena y unos rasgos que no terminé de reconocer. Todos sonreían y parecía que eran muy felices.

- Muchas gracias, am…

- Christie.

- Muchas gracias, Christie. – dijo el que parecía ser el menos de los cinco.

- De nada. Ha sido un placer.

Le devolví la cámara al joven y seguí a lo mío, avanzando lentamente, intentando asimilar lo enormes que eran esos chicos. "Es antinatural."

Al fin, entré en el museo. Debía de haber pasado unas dos horas desde que me había puesto a hacer cola. Todo era increíble. Cuanta belleza y armonía desprendían esas maravillosas obras de arte. Como podía haber tantas obras de arte en un mismo lugar? Esa apabullante.

Mientras iba por la gran galería, uno de los muchachos que había fotografiado antes, se puso a caminar a mi lado.

- Preciosa, verdad?

- Eh? Si, es mi cuadro favorito. – dije mientras ambos admirábamos el cuadro de La Gioconda de Da Vinci.

- Me llamo Seth, por cierto. – dijo tendiéndome su mano.

- Encantada, Seth.

- Has venido sola?

- Si.

- No eres francesa. – no era una pregunta.

- Soy italiana.

- Yo soy americano. – volvimos a estrechar nuestras manos y seguimos caminando con nuestras manos unidas. Debería de haberme molestado ese exceso de confianza, pero no lo hizo. – Pero, estás sola aquí en el museo, o estás sola…

- He venido sola a París, si es a lo que te refieres. Ha sido un impulso. Necesitaba hacer un pequeño viaje.

- Eres muy valiente, Christie. Yo he venido con mi hermana, mi amigo, mi prima y su marido.

- Es genial. Éste me parece un lugar estupendo al que venir con la familia y los amigos. Me encanta ésta ciudad.

Seguimos un rato más andando, admirando todos los cuadros. El tal Seth era un muchacho muy agradable. Empezó a contarme que habían ido a la ciudad de vacaciones y también como les iba la vida en la reserva india en la que había nacido y crecido. No se porque, pero el chico me resultaba muy familiar. Sentía como si le conociera de toda la vida. "Veo demasiada televisión."

- Y tus amigos? – pregunté al darme cuenta de que apenas había gente en el pasillo en el que nos encontrábamos.

- Creo que iban a ir a ver la zona egipcia. Y parece que van a cerrar ya el museo. Vamos?

- Si. No vaya a ser que nos dejen encerrados.

Seth y yo salimos del museo, buscando a sus amigos durante el camino, pero no vimos a ninguno de ellos. Al salir me hice una idea de la hora que podía ser. Estaba empezando a oscurecer.

- Te apetece que tomemos un café o algo? – dijo Seth, logrando que me detuviera del golpe en medio de la calle.

- Bueno, vale. – dije después de pensármelo tras unos segundos. "Porque no? Me cae bien éste chico." – Estaría bien.

Fuimos, aun cogidos de la mano, a una cafetería cercana y nos sentamos en la terraza de la misma. Me preguntó sobre mi vida, y le conté por encima como era mi vida. Le dije que vivía con mi padre y mis dos tíos, que tenía dos grandes amigos y que, en un arrebato, me había escapado de casa y había decidido irme a España, pero al estar en París, había decidido quedarme.

- Uau! Como ya dije antes, eres muy valiente. Cuantos años tienes?

- Diecisiete. Y tú?

- Veintiuno.

- Pues pareces mayor. Eres enorme! Cuando os he visto, casi me desmayo. – dije logrando que mi nuevo amigo se pusiera a reír.

- Bueno, es que nos alimentamos bien.

- Ya lo veo.

- Y tú estás bastante fuerte. – dijo tocando mi antebrazo.

- Entreno un poco. – dije dándome un poco la vuelta. – mira, tus amigos ya vienen. – dije mirando en dirección a las cuatro personas que venían hacia nosotros. Terminé de beberme mi zumo de naranja y me puse en pie. – tengo que irme, Seth. Es tarde y aun no he buscado un hotel en el que hospedarme.

- Espera. Quiero presentarte a los chicos. – dije cogiendo mi mano, y me solté delicadamente.

- Gracias Seth, me ha encantado conocerte, pero es mejor que me vaya.

- Espera. – Seth se puso en pie, fue hacia la barra de la cafetería y anotó algo en un papel que le dio un camarero. Fui hasta su lado y me entregó el papel. – éste es el número de mi móvil. Podríamos quedar mientras estés por la ciudad. Aun vamos a estar cinco días más. O, si quieres, simplemente llámame si necesitas hablar.

- Gracias Seth. Te daría mi número, pero no tengo móvil. Intentaré llamarte en cuanto me instale.

- Eso espero. Adiós Christie. – nos dimos un breve abrazo y me marché a paso ligero.

Fui en busca de un hotel, pero la mayoría de los lugares que encontré estaban ocupados. Al final, acabé en un hostal muy acogedor y encontré una habitación libre. Decidí que, a la mañana siguiente iría a comprarme algo de ropa. No me iba a quedar más de un día allí, pero no podía ir siempre con la misma ropa. Me di una ducha rápida, me cubrí con uno de los albornoces que había allí y me tumbé en la cama. "Que estará haciendo Demetri? Y Félix? Y mi padre?"

Cerré los ojos y, para variar, apareció en mi mente en rostro del muchacho de siempre, solo que ésta vez si que le reconocí. Era uno de los amigos de Seth. Si, le reconocería en cualquier parte. Me había fijado en su sonrisa cuando me pidió que les hiciera la foto. Y como olvidarme de sus preciosos ojos oscuros. "Dios mío. Creo que es mejor que duerma y deje de pensar en él."

Me quedé dormida a los pocos minutos, y no me desperté hasta que el sol me dio en toda la cara. Me vestí, cogí mi mochila y me fui hacia el teléfono. Llamé al número que me había dado Seth, pero saltó el contestador.

- Hola Seth, soy Christie. La chica del museo. He pensado que tal vez te apetezca ir a dar un paseo y oír algo de mi patética vida. Bueno, ahora me voy a ir a hacer unas compras e iré a desayunar a la cafetería en la que estuvimos ayer por la noche, cerca de las diez y media. Si te apetece venir, estaré allí un rato. Nos vemos.

Colgué el teléfono y me fui del hostal. Fui a una tienda y me compré unos vaqueros, una camiseta de tirantes de color violeta, unas deportivas y una gorra blancas y negras. Me fui hacia la cafetería, me cambié de ropa en el cuarto de baño y metí la ropa que me había quitado en la mochila. Me senté en una de las mesas de la terraza y me pedí un zumo, un bocadillo de queso, un par de croïsanes y un café. El camarero se quedó alucinando cuando se lo pedí lo que iba a comer yo sola, pero es que me moría de hambre.

- Hola. – dijo una voz que logró sobresaltarme, y acabé escupiendo el zumo que tenía en la boca, pero suerte que me dio tiempo a cubrirme la boca con una servilleta.

- Hola. – dije clavando la vista en su hermoso rostro.

Estaba esperando que llegara Seth, pero en su lugar apareció uno de sus amigos. El chico de mis sueños, nunca mejor dicho.

- Puedo sentarme?

- Am… claro. – dije tras dudar varios segundos.

- Vas a comerte tu sola todo esto? – dijo con cara de sorpresa.

- Es que anoche no cené. – y era cierto. – has visto a Seth?

- Bueno, escuché el mensaje que le dejaste ésta mañana en el móvil y, bueno… yo… - parecía estar nervioso, y creí tener una idea de por donde iba.

- Ha oído Seth el mensaje? – dije dejando de comer, mirándole fijamente. No pude evitar enfadarme.

- No. Él estaba en la ducha. En cuanto lo escuché, lo borré.

- Como? De que vas? – exclamé. "pero de que va todo esto'" – porque lo has hecho? – dije poniéndome en pie.

- Solo quería hablar contigo, a solas. Por favor, siéntate. – dijo tomando cariñosamente mi mano, pero la solté de golpe y volví a sentarme, con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho.

- Habla.

- Bueno, la verdad es que cuando te vi ayer, me recordaste mucho a una persona que conocí hace tiempo. Una persona a la que quise mucho. Además, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. – terminó diciendo en un susurro apenas audible, aunque yo pude oírle perfectamente.

"Que es lo que acaba de decir? Que no ha dejado de pensar en mi? Es que se le ha ido la olla?"

- Christie, estás bien?

- Solo un poco flipada.

- Perdona, es que Seth me dijo que te marchabas pronto y no quería perder la oportunidad de decírtelo. Hace mucho tiempo que no siento algo así.

- Yo también he estado pensando en ti. – dije, aunque me arrepentí al ver su cara de sorpresa. – bueno… quiero decir que… mejor como y no hablo más. – dije mientras cogía mi bocadillo y empecé a comer.

El chico me miraba, sin decir nada, como si quisiera ver algo en mí, estudiando mi rostro. Estaba empezando a sentirme algo incómoda. No solo porque no apartara sus ojos de mí, sino por su presencia. Me ponía nerviosa, y cuando estaba nerviosa no podía dejar de comer. Me terminé el enorme bocadillo, los dos croïsanes y el café, y aun así seguía sintiendo la necesidad de comer.

- Christie, me preguntaba si querrías ir a dar un paseo conmigo? Podrías contarme a mí tu vida.

- Mi patética vida. – dije sin poder evitar sonreír. – De acuerdo. Voy a pagar.

- Yo invito. – dijo. El chico se puso en pie e intentó pagar, aunque no lo consiguió, ya que ni él ni el camarero se entendían.

Fui hacia ellos, aguantando la risa y me puse a hablar con el camarero. Le pagué con el dinero que me dio el muchacho y nos marchamos.

- Donde has aprendido a hablar también el francés? Seth me dijo que eres italiana.

- Mi padre insistió en que aprendiera idiomas. Por cierto, aun no me has dicho como te llamas. Tú sabes mi nombre, pero yo no se el tuyo.

- Me llamo Jacob. Jacob Black. – dijo tomando mi mano y besando el dorso de la misma.

- Christie Brown. – dije utilizando el apellido de mi madre. – Encantada de conocerte.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Querido diario:

Jacob ha venido a buscarme al amanecer. Ha venido con una bicicleta violeta y rosa. Él llevaba otra un poco más grande. Me dijo que ese día iríamos a La Push en bici, aunque me obligó a ponerme un casco. Cuando le pregunté porque no se ponía un caso él también, me dijo que él era indestructible. Vaya chorrada. Él también podría hacerse daño, aunque no tanto como yo.

Alice me puso un traje rosa, uno de los colores que más odio. Aunque me gusta el rosa de la bici porque me la ha regalado Jacob. Mamá me ha preparado una mochila con una camiseta y un pantalón de recambio, un teléfono móvil y un pequeño monedero con dinero, aunque le vi poner una carta y le dijo algo a Jacob en el oído, pero no quiero darle importancia. Me he prometido a mi misma que no me meteré en asuntos de mayores.

Jacob ha ido detrás de mí todo el camino, diciéndome que Sam y Emily tenían muchas ganas de verme. Yo también tenía muchas ganas de verles y, en cuanto hemos llegado a su casa y les he visto en la puerta, he dejado la bici en medio del camino y salí corriendo hacia ellos.

Sam me ha cogido en brazos y ha empezado a dar vueltas, riendo. Yo también me he puesto a reír. Hacía mucho tiempo que no iba a esa casa. Cuando Sam me ha dejado en el suelo, Emily se ha arrodillado a mi lado y me he abrazado a ella con fuerza. Emily era como una madre. La quería mucho y yo estaba deseando que tuviera un bebé. Siempre decía que quería uno. Seguro que sería un niño muy feliz.

Hemos desayunado los cuatro juntos y, cuando hemos terminado, Jacob y Sam se han marchado. Emily me ha llevado a la playa, y hemos estado dando un paseo por la orilla, cogidas de la mano. Me ha dado la mejor noticia que podría darme ese día. Emily está embarazada!

Soy muy feliz, y me he reído mucho cuando se lo ha dicho a Sam a la hora de comer, porque casi se desmaya. Jacob también se ha puesto a reír, pero Emily le ha regañado. Jacob se ha quejado, como de costumbre, de porque le regañaba a él y a mi no. Es la suerte que tengo por ser pequeña. Hay cosas que los adultos no pueden hacer en ciertos momentos.

Por la tarde, hemos vuelto a casa con la bicicleta y, cuando íbamos a medio camino, un coche enorme ha empezado a hacer el tonto y… bueno… ahora estoy en la cama, llena de arañazos y moratones. Y la bici que me ha regalado Jacob ha quedado echa una bola de hierro.

He pasado mucho miedo, porque Jacob ha recibido el golpe más fuerte. El coche le ha pasado dos veces por encima. Suerte que mamá había metido un móvil en la mochila y he podido llamar al abuelo Carlisle. Y después a mamá. Ahora Jacob también está en la cama con la pierna y el brazo rotos, aunque se que se va a curar pronto.

El tío Jasper insiste en que vaya con él al bosque, a cazar. Dice que así me curaré más deprisa.

No puedo dejar de pensar en la suerte que he tenido, y todo porque Jacob me obligó a ponerme el casco. Soy fuerte, pero no soy invencible.

Al final, he hecho caso al tío Jasper y he ido con él y mi abuelita al bosque. Me he comido dos ciervos enormes yo solita, y ya no me hacen tanto daño las heridas. Jasper tenía razón y por eso no he podido evitar saltar a sus brazos.

El abuelo dice que en pocos días ya no voy a tener ninguna herida, pero que tengo que hacerles caso. Y claro que voy a hacerles caso. Yo solo quiero poder curarme para poder ir a ver a Jacob a su casa y ayudar al tío Billy a cuidarle.

Mientras estoy escribiendo, papá está sentado a mi lado, preparado para leer un rato conmigo antes de que me vaya a dormir.

Se piensa que no me estoy dando cuenta de que está mirando todo lo que estoy escribiendo. Ahora se pone a reír. Bueno, en realidad no me importa que lo lea, porque él siempre saber lo que pienso. Pero que a nadie más se le ocurra leer mi diario. Quiero que esto quede entre mi padre, éste cuaderno y yo.

Bueno, por hoy no hay nada más que contar. Papá quiere que leamos ya, y yo ya empiezo a tener un poco de sueño. Hasta mañana diario mío.

…**.**

**Otro capítulo llegó. Espero que os haya gustado el encuentro Jacob- Christie (Renesmee).**

**Quiero aclarar una cosita. Porque ninguno de ellos reconoce a Nessie? Su olor y eso. Pues porque, después de tantos años viviendo con todos aquellos vampiros, y después de beber tanta sangre humana, eso a afectado un poco a su olor y sus ojos, que ya no son color chocolate, aunque la duda nunca va a desaparecer.**

**Bueno, si hay alguna duda más, cualquier comentario o sugerencia, comunicaros conmigo.**

**Nos leemos guapis.**

**Besos.**


	6. Amor y sexo

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Lo que está escrito debajo de las líneas, pertenece al diario de Renesmee Cullen.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de… pronto lo descubriréis, aunque es fácil de descubrir. R.C.**

…**.**

6. AMOR Y SEXO.

Era la hora de comer y seguía paseando por París al lado de Jacob, con nuestras manos unidas, hablando y riendo. No recordaba la última vez que me reía tanto. Era como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, y me trataba con una dulzura que no terminaba de asimilar.

Comimos juntos en una pizzería, cerca de los campos elíseos, donde nos hicimos un par de fotos. Al terminar, paseamos por los campos y fuimos hacia una zona con césped, donde nos sentamos, aun cogidos de la mano.

- Christie, no sabes cuanto me alegro de que estés a mi lado hoy. – dijo con dulzura, como me había estado hablando toda esa mañana.

- Me lo estoy pasando muy bien, Jacob. - Sentía que podría estar así cada día, a todas horas.

- Me alegro.

- Me marcho mañana, Jacob. Vuelvo a casa.

- Ya? – exclamó sorprendido. – solo llevas un día aquí y no llevamos más que unas horas juntos. No puedes quedarte más tiempo?

- Me fugué de casa. Nadie sabe donde estoy. Deben de estar preocupados. Eso si es que se han dado cuenta de que no estoy. – añadí en un susurro, aunque por su cara, Jacob pude oírme perfectamente.

- No digas eso, Christie. Si que están preocupados. – dijo acariciando mi mano distraídamente. – tal vez si que deberías volver.

- Me alegro de que entiendas que, para el bien de ambos, debería marcharme ahora mismo. – dije intentando no ponerme a llorar. Me causaba un gran dolor alejarme de él.

- Si… ven. – Jacob me abrazó con delicadez, acariciando mi pelo.

Deseaba que ese día no terminara nunca. Abracé a Jacob, con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Nos separamos unos instantes y, tal y como llevaba deseando hacer durante todo ese día, acercamos nuestros rostros y nos besamos dulcemente.

Deseaba con todo mi corazón que ese momento no terminara nunca. Si, hacía solo unas ocho horas que nos conocíamos, pero sentía que no podía alejarme de él.

- Christie, nunca había sentido nada así por nadie. – el sentir sus labios bajando por mi cuello hizo que le separara de mí.

- No me pongas las cosas más difíciles. Si continúas así, no podré irme. – dije con mis manos sobre su pecho, manteniendo su rostro a pocos centímetros de mí.

- Perdóname. Cuando coges el avión?

- Mañana por la mañana. Tengo que irme ya. – me puse en pie con dificultad y me fui corriendo en busca de un taxi, dejando atrás a Jacob, mientras que los ojos se me llenaban de amargas lágrimas.

"Porque me siento así? Porque me duele tanto alejarme de él? En casa ya tengo a alguien que me quiere, no?"

No me atreví a mirar atrás mientras me alejaba de Jacob. Tenía que volver a casa. Mi familia era peligrosa y no quería que creyeran que me había pasado algo.

Fui al hostal, avisé en la recepción que me iría a la mañana siguiente y me fui directa a la cama. Como no tenía pijama, me puse el albornoz del baño, con mis braguitas, e intenté dormir, pero no podía, solo podía ver el rostro de Jacob. Podía sentir sus ardientes labios contra los míos, sus manos acariciando las mía, incluso podía sentir su calor.

Toc, toc, toc.

- Quien debe ser? – murmuré.

Me había quedado dormida al fin y alguien había empezado a golpear la puerta. Me levanté de la cama y fui a abrir. Casi me caigo de culo al verle frente a mí.

- Que haces aquí?

- Solo quería verte una última vez antes de que te marches. Puedo pasar?

- Si. – dejé pasar a Jacob a la oscura habitación, encendí la luz y cerré la puerta.

Ambos nos sentamos en la cama y unimos nuestras manos.

- Porque me haces esto? – pregunté clavando la vista en nuestras manos unidas.

- Porque he empezado a sentir algo muy fuerte por ti y no puedo creerme que vaya a perderte tan deprisa. Tenía que hacer algo.

- No hace ni diez horas que nos conocemos.

- Se que tu sientes lo mismo que yo. Sino, porque me has dejado entrar?

- No lo se. Porque soy masoquista. – dije intentando calmar mis nervios.

- Puedo besarte? – dijo acariciando mi mejilla con una de sus grandes y delicadas manos.

- Si, hazlo.

Jacob acercó sus labios a los míos y empezamos a besarnos lentamente, pero pronto nuestros besos fueron más apasionados. Acabé tumbada en la cama, con Jacob encima de mí, besándome con sus ardientes labios, acariciando mi muslo mientras yo recorría su espalda, por debajo de la camiseta, sintiendo el calor que desprendía su piel.

- Jacob, no tan deprisa. – dije al sentir su mano en mi trasero.

- Perdona. – dijo dejando de acariciarme, alejando sus labios de los míos. – lo siento.

- No, Jacob. Es solo que… nunca antes he hecho algo así. – dije abrazándole. No quería que se alejara de mí. – No se que es lo que debo hacer. – reconocí.

- Haremos lo que tú quieras hacer.

- Todo, pero con calma. – dije acariciando su espalda de nuevo.

- Por supuesto. – fui de nuevo en busca de sus labios, que me recibieron ansiosos.

Sus manos volvieron a acariciarme, más lentamente, esperando que yo diera el siguiente paso, y así lo hice. Empecé a quitarle la camiseta y, una vez que la dejé en el suelo, fui en busca del botón de sus pantalones. Estaba segura de lo que quería, y quería legar hasta el final con Jacob.

Jacob me quitó las braguitas con delicadeza y yo me desabroché el cinturón del mismo, y me quedé desnuda ante él.

- Te quiero, Christie.

- Yo también. Voy a echarte mucho de menos.

Jacob cogió una de mis piernas y la acarició, llevándola a su cintura, haciendo que sintiera mejor como entraba en mí, logrando un gemido de mi parte. Al principio estaba bastante nerviosa, pero Jacob me trataba con tanta delicadeza, que lograba que me sintiera tranquila, y que disfrutara del momento.

Sentía a Jacob cada vez más dentro de mí, cada vez más deprisa y más profundamente. Sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo, mientras sus labios besaban lentamente mis pechos. Empezaba a sentir un placer cada vez superior, y no pude evitar que un grito de placer escapara de mis labios. El hizo lo mismo pocos segundos después. Se tumbó a mi lado, con su brazo en mi cintura, besándonos de nuevo mientras recorría su cuerpo con mis manos.

- Como estás?

- Bien. Gracias por todo, Jacob.

Jacob apoyó su espalda en la cama y me tumbó sobre él, rozando nuestros sexos, besando su pecho. Jacob me abrazó y nos quedamos así, tumbados, con mi rostro sobre su pecho, escuchando los acelerados latidos de su corazón, hasta que me quedé dormida.

Cuando desperté, Jacob estaba durmiendo a mi lado. Me levanté de la cama y me fui directamente a la ducha. Me vestí de nuevo con mi vestido negro, me recogí el pelo en un moño, cogí mi bolso, mis gafas de sol y fui hacia la cama. Jacob no se había movido ni un centímetro desde que yo me había levantado de la cama. Besé su mejilla, le cubrí con una sábana y me marché, dejando atrás al hombre que, en apenas medio día, había logrado enamorarme.

Tuve la suerte de que, en la puerta del hostal, había un taxi del que se acababa de bajar una pareja. Fui hacia el aeropuerto y fui directa hacia el avión, que salía en apenas quince minutos. Cuando el avión despegó, una fuerte punzada de dolor atravesó mi corazón.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo. Tenía que mentalizarme de que en casa tendría que enfrentarme a todos y, en el fondo, ello me daba miedo. Más que nada, porque sabía de lo que eran capaces. Pero lo que más temía, era ver la decepción en los ojos de mi padre.

El viaje fue tremendamente corto y cada vez estaba más cerca del campo de batalla. En tres días podrían haber sucedido muchas cosas. Cogí otro taxi en la puerta del aeropuerto, que me dejó ante las puertas de las murallas de la ciudad de Volterra. Mi casa.

Fui andando hasta la entrada al castillo, me quité los tacones e intenté pasar desapercibida, pero fracasé estrepitosamente. No había dado ni diez pasos cuando apareció a un paso de mí la persona que más miedo me daba ver.

- Christie.

- Hola.

- Hola? Desapareces tres días y solo me dices hola?

- Lo siento mucho papá.

- Ven. – mi padre abrió los brazos y fui hacia él, permitiendo que las lágrimas empaparan mi rostro. – no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos todos. Nos estábamos volviendo locos.

- Lo siento. Yo solo quería vivir. Solo me iba a ir un rato, pero surgió algo.

- Donde has estado? – dijo llevándome al gran salón.

- En París. Quería ver el Louvre.

- Hueles fatal. Donde te has metido?

- En un hostal. – dije sin atreverme a sonreír del todo.

- No vuelvas hacerme esto, vale? – dijo llevando sus gélidas manos a mis mejillas.

- Lo prometo.

- Entremos.

Papá abrió la puerta y entramos al salón, donde estaban todos los vampiros que habían rondado por el castillo alguna vez. En cuanto nos vieron entrar a mí y a mi padre, todos se nos quedaron mirando fijamente y una voluminosa figura vino corriendo hacia mí y me cogió en brazos. Me costó unos segundos darme cuenta de que, quien me tenía entre sus brazos, era Félix.

- Podéis iros todos, gracias. – dijo mi padre, y todos se marcharon al momento. Todos menos mis tíos, sus esposas, los gemelos brujos, como los llamaban, Demetri, Félix y mi padre.

En cuanto Félix me dejó en el suelo, Demetri vino hacia mí y me abrazó con dulzura. Una dulzura que me recordó mucho a Jacob. Cerré los ojos y abracé a mi amigo, intentando no llorar, pero volví a fracasar.

- Perdonadme, no quería molestaros con mi pequeña escapada.

- Y no olvides que nos has tenido muy preocupados. – dijo Demetri, susurrando en mi oído.

- Perdóname.

- Perdóname tú a mí. Prometí estar a tu lado y te dejé tirada en esa deprimente habitación, pero es que surgió algo.

- Ya lo hablaremos. – dije acariciando sus mejillas.

Todos me dieron la bienvenida, incluso Jane, lo que me sorprendió bastante. Demetri me acompañó a mi dormitorio. Su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, me estrechaba contra su cuerpo, poniéndome bastante nerviosa al sentir el contacto de su piel contra la mía.

Cuando estuvimos frente a la puerta de mi habitación, Demetri me dio un beso en los labios y, cuando se dio la vuelta para marcharse, le sujeté del brazo y, con un gesto de cabeza, le invité a que entrara a mi dormitorio conmigo. Dem se quedó sorprendido, pero aun así, entró en la habitación. Me senté en la cama y le indiqué que se sentara a mi lado.

- Christie, siento mucho haber faltado a mi palabra.

- Cállate. Demetri, estoy cansada de todo esto. Un día me besas, al otro me ignoras, y así un día tras otro. Esto no es normal. – dije armándome de un valor que no sabía que tuviera. – No se que es lo que te pasa, pero quiero que dejemos las cosas claras.

- No se, Christie. Yo te quiero mucho pero… no quiero estropear nuestra amistad. – dijo sin dignarse a mirarme a la cara.

- Eso ya lo has hecho.

- Pero…

- Cuado te aclares, me avisas. Ahora vete, voy a cambiarme de ropa. Tengo entrenamiento con Félix. – dije poniéndome en pie y abrí la puerta.

- Ah si?

- Bueno, le convenceré. No tiene otra cosa que hacer.

- Christie, creo que deberíamos hablar.

- Cuando te aclares, me avisas. – repetí. – Adiós.

Demetri se levantó de la cama y se marchó. Se le veía triste, pero me hice la fuerte y ni siquiera le miré a la cara cuando pasó por mi lado. Ya que tanto le gustaban los jueguecitos, pues dale.

Cuando me quedé sola en la habitación. Me quité la ropa y me quedé en ropa interior, buscando en mi armario la ropa apropiada para entrenar. De repente, y para mi sorpresa, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Demetri entró en la habitación.

- Christie, yo…

- Que haces aquí? – exclamé, buscando algo con lo que taparme, pero no tenía nada a mano. "Tierra, trágame."

- No quería… pensaba que ya estarías vestida. Solo quería decirte que te quiero.

- Ahora no.

- Si. Ahora si. – cerró la puerta de la habitación y, al momento, estuvo a mis espaldas, con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura y sus labios pegados a mi nuca. – necesito que me perdones.

- Estás perdonado. – dije sintiendo la garganta reseca.

Había empezado a temblar. Me di la vuelta, aun entre los brazos del vampiro y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos. Hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba que llegara ese momento, pero las cosas habían cambiado, aunque…

Sí, me había enamorado, aunque de un chico al que no volvería a ver nunca más. También quería mucho a Demetri por lo que, bien pensado, no era tan mala idea que me dejara llevar.

Acerqué mis labios a los suyos y le besé con ansiedad. Él hizo lo mismo. Di un salto, rodeando su cintura con mis piernas, besándonos aun con más ansiedad que antes. A los pocos segundos, noté como Demetri me acomodaba sobre algo blando. Estaba tumbada en la cama, con Dem encima de mí, besando mi cuello, mientras yo empezaba a quitarle la camiseta.

- Con cuidado. – dije notando como baja mis braguitas al tiempo que empezaba a bajar sus pantalones.

- Tranquila. No quiero que tu primera vez sea dolorosa.

"Si. Mi primera vez."

A pesar del frío que desprendía su piel, sus caricias eran muy cálidas. Entró en mí con delicadeza, acariciando mis pechos lentamente mientras empezaba a mover mis caderas al ritmo de sus movimientos.

Intentaba no emitir ningún sonido, ya que sabía que cualquiera podría oírnos, y eso era lo último que quería en ese momento. Busqué los labios de Demetri desesperadamente, ahogando mis gemidos, aunque, aun así, alguien me oiría y sabría lo que estaba pasando.

Demetri se tumbó en la cama, dejándome encima de él, abrazados, sin dejar de movernos, llegando al orgasmo a los pocos segundos. Me dejé caer sobre su pecho, besando su torso, sintiendo sus manos en mi espalda.

- Como estás?

- Bien. Muy bien. Me alegro de que te hayas decidido.

- No quiero volver a perderte.

- No vas a perderme. – dije tumbándome a su lado y me abracé a su cintura.

- Hay una misión. En una semana nos vamos. – dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

- A donde vais? – dije empezando a preocuparme. No quería separarme de él ahora que se había decidido a estar a mi lado.

- Vamos a Washington.

- Todos?

- No. Solo Félix, Alec, Jane, Aro, tú y yo. Es un asunto importante.

- Que yo también voy? – exclamé sorprendida.

- Claro que si. Eres una de nosotros. Eres importante. - su mano acariciaba mi cintura mientras hablaba.

- Entonces tendré que entrenarme cada día. Solo por si acaso.

- Puedo estar presente? – dijo sonriendo. Una sonrisa que hacía una semana que no veía.

Volví a ponerme encima de él, le di un breve beso en el pecho y fui a vestirme. Le di su ropa a Demetri y esperé a que se vistiera.

Encontramos a Félix en mi zona de entrenamiento. Parecía que nos estuviera esperando a los dos, porque no pareció sorprendido al ver a Demetri a mi lado.

- Empezamos?

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Hola diario!

No he podido escribir antes porque no me han dejado levantarme de la cama hasta que no me he curado del todo. Me he tirado tres días en la cama, sin poder levantarme, aunque no he estado sola en ningún momento. Casi consigo que Rosalie me dejara ir al bosque, pero entonces apareció papá y no pudimos saltar por la ventana.

Primero papá regañó a mi tía, pero luego le pidió perdón. He oído que decía que estaba un poco nervioso por la llegada de nuestros visitantes. Sigo creyendo que deberían decírmelo.

Hoy Emmett y Rosalie, al fin, me han liberado y me han llevado al bosque a dar un paseo. Me he bañado en el río con el tío Emmett, mientras que tía Rosalie hablaba por teléfono, aunque no ha estado hablando mucho rato., y luego ha venido a leer a la orilla del río. Emmett quería que la tiráramos al agua, pero mi tía se ha dado cuenta y ha salido corriendo.

Tío Emmett y yo hemos salido corriendo, aun en balador, dejando atrás nuestra ropa, persiguiendo a mi tía, que se estaba escondiendo detrás de la abuela Esme en el porche de la casa.

La abuela me ha dicho que Seth, el amigo de Jacob, vendría a buscarme. Comeríamos en la casa del abuelo Charlie y, cuando termináramos, podría ir a visitar a Jacob, lo cual estaba deseando.

Mamá me ha ayudado a vestirme y secarme el pelo. Me ha hecho dos coletas y me ha puesto un vestido blanco muy bonito.

Durante el camino a La Push, Seth me ha dicho que Jacob ya estaba bien, pero que estaba esperando a que yo estuviera bien para venir a visitarme. Mi visita de hoy era una sorpresa.

Sue, la mamá de Seth, ha cocinado un plato típico quileute que estaba muy bueno. Me he comido dos platos enteros, al igual que Seth, que tiene dieciséis años, pero parece tan mayor como Jacob. Después de comer, Seth y yo hemos dormido un rato en el sofá, quitándole el sitio a mi abuelito, hasta que el teléfono ha comenzado a sonar. Sue nos dijo que era Billy, y que había dicho que fuéramos ya a su casa, que Jacob quería irse.

Seth me ha cogido en brazos y me ha montado en su coche. Hemos ido muy deprisa y hemos llegado a la casa de Jacob justo cuando éste salía por la puerta.

Cuando nos ha visto llegar, ha venido corriendo a abrazarme. No me abrazó como siempre, dando vueltas, sino como si no quisiera que me fuera. "No voy a irme." Le he dicho al oído y se ha puesto a reír.

Jacob me ha llevado de paseo a la playa y allí nos hemos encontrado con Quil, el amigo de Jacob, jugando a hacer castillos de arena con Claire, la sobrina de Emily, que tiene cuatro años. Jacob ha estado hablando con Quil mientras que Claire y yo hemos hecho un castillo enorme. Quil llevaba una cámara de fotos y nos ha hecho una foto al lado del castillo.

Por la noche, los cuatro hemos ido a cenar a casa de Emily, que nos ha hecho un pastel de chocolate enorme. Estaba muy bueno, como todo lo que cocina Emily.

Sam nos ha contado una historia sobre un guerrero, pero no he oído el final porque me he dormido, sentada en las piernas de Jacob. Ya le pediré que me cuente el final de la historia otro día.

Cuando me he despertado, estaba en una cama, en una habitación pequeña. Cuando me he bajado de la cama, he pisado algo blandito, pero no me he dado cuenta de lo que era hasta que no ha empezado a moverse.

Jacob estaba dormido en el suelo. Estábamos en su habitación.

Jacob me ha cogido de las piernas y ha hecho que me cayera a su lado, riendo, mientras empezaba a hacerme cosquillas. Había echado de menos reírme tanto al lado de mi Jacob. Tía Rosalie tenía razón. Era demasiado pequeña para depender tanto de un hombre, pero es que me lo pasaba muy bien a su lado.

Al final, he roto mi promesa y le he preguntado por la visita que mi familia estaba esperando. Me ha dicho lo mismo que me había dicho Billy. Ahora si que estoy tranquila. Había dudado un poco de Billy, pero si Jacob me decía lo mismo, tenía que ser la verdad.

Bueno, ahora Jacob me está llevando a casa. Es la segunda persona que conoce la existencia de éste diario, aunque él no lee por encima de mi hombro. Jacob me pregunta lo que quiere saber, no me espía, como hace cierto vampiro que se hace llamar mi padre.

Bueno, terminaré de escribir mañana. Ahora voy a comer algo y le pediré a Jacob que me cuente un cuento, aunque siempre intenta escaquearse. Hoy no se escapará. Quiero que me cuente el final de la historia que nos contó Sam.

Hasta mañana diario mío.

…**.**

**Bueno, otro capítulo llegó, y con él el gran momento entre Jacob y Christie. Y bueno, vemos que Christie no pierde el tiempo, y también se lo pasa bien con Demetri.**

**En el siguiente capítulo Christie se encontrará con unas criaturas de las que solo ha oído hablar. Llega su segunda misión, y con ella el reencuentro con algunas personas.**

**Ya sabéis como comunicaros conmigo ante cualquier pregunta, duda, comentario…**

**Nos leemos, guapis!**

**Pd: tengo nueva historia, y aun mucho enredo amoroso, más que un culebrón. Leedla y me decís que tal. Jeje. Espero que os guste. Que conste que, en el fondo, es una historia Renesmee x Jacob. Como siempre. Se llama Conociendo el amor.**


	7. Misión

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Lo que está escrito debajo de las líneas, pertenece al diario de Renesmee Cullen.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de… pronto lo descubriréis, aunque es fácil de descubrir. R.C.**

…**.**

7. MISIÓN.

Llevo ya seis días entrenando con Félix y Demetri día y noche. Apenas había dormido diez horas en todos esos días, pero no me importaba, porque conseguí ganar a Félix tres veces más, lo que parecía divertir mucho a Demetri, pero también le he ganado a él, y a Félix le dio un ataque de risa.

- Estás más que lista. – dijo Félix, levantándose del suelo.

- Gracias.

- Deberías dormir. No has dormido apenas nada. – dijo Demetri, rodeando mi cintura con su brazo.

- Demetri tiene razón. Duerme. Esta noche te despertaremos cundo Heidi traiga la cena, vale?

- De acuerdo. – me rendí. – hasta luego.

Félix y Demetri me dieron un beso en la mejilla cada uno y me marché. Primero me di una ducha y me fui a la cama sin molestarme en vestirme. Iba solo con la toalla.

Durante toda la semana, Demetri no se había apartado de mi lado. Estaba a mi lado cuando dormía, cuando comía… vamos, que no se apartaba de mí, aunque no había vuelto a haber sexo entre nosotros. No me sentía preparada. Todo había sido tan repentino… y Demetri no me presionaba. Eso era lo que más me gustaba de él.

Me quedé dormida al momento y no me desperté hasta que una ola de frío recorrió mi rostro. Cuando abrí los ojos, encontré a Demetri a mi lado, arrodillado en el suelo, acariciando mi mejilla.

- Es hora de cenar?

- Si.

- Túmbate a mi lado. – dije dejándole sitio.

Demetri se tumbó a mi lado y me abracé a su cintura, apoyando a mi rostro en su pecho.

- Va todo bien?

- Me quieres? – dije levantando su camiseta negra, empezando a besar su pecho.

- Claro que si, ya lo sabes.

- Mañana nos vamos y no sabemos cuando vamos a volver. Te has portado muy bien conmigo, y no me has presionado.

- Porque quiero que estés segura.

- Lo estoy. – me puse encima de él y fui en busca de sus labios.

Me quité la toalla y me quedé desnuda, sintiendo sus manos recorrer mi espalda, hasta llegar a mi trasero.

- Te quiero mucho. – dije sin abandonar sus labios, quitándole los pantalones.

Ésta ves, las cosas fueron mucho más deprisa que la vez anterior, y mucho más placenteras. No pude ahogar el grito de placer que sentí en ese momento. "ésta vez si que nos van a oír." Aun no se como, pero terminamos en el suelo, abrazados, sintiendo sus labios en mi tripa.

Toc, toc.

- Es la hora. – dijo la voz de Jane a través de la puerta, acompañada de una risita que no le pertenecía a ella. "Félix."

Dem se puse de pie, deleitándome con la visión de su hermoso cuerpo desnudo, se vistió y cogió uno de los vestidos de mi armario. Me senté en la cama y él mismo me vistió con un vestido azul marino y mi conjunto de ropa interior negro. Me calcé con unas deportivas y me recogí el pelo.

Fuimos hacia el salón, cogidos de la mano con nuestros dedos entrelazados. Todos estaban allí y, en menos de cinco minutos, estábamos todos cenando. Esa noche me tocó una chica de mi edad, que fue la única que no gritó, lo que me decepcionó bastante y creo que ella lo sabía.

- Nos vamos en cuatro horas. Ha llegado el momento que habíamos estado esperando. Manteneos a la espera. Si vemos algún peligro, os visaremos. – dijo mi padre, hablando a todos los presentes. – preparaos. En dos horas, nos encontramos aquí. – dijo ahora hablándonos a los que íbamos a acompañarle.

Todos salieron del salón, incluidos mis tíos y las esposas de éstos, y yo me quedé a solas con mi padre.

- Estás preparada? – dijo acercándose a mí.

- Si.

- Como va todo? Félix dice que has estado entrenando mucho. Incluso demasiado.

- Quiero estar a la altura.

- Tienes una relación con Demetri?

"Porque siempre saca el mismo tema?"

- Si, hay algo entre nosotros. – reconocí, aunque era más que obvio.

- Eres muy joven.

- Se lo que siento.

- Todos nos hemos dado cuenta. – dijo bajando la vista al suelo, y entendí al momento a lo que se refería. Nos había oído.

- Lo siento mucho, él no tiene la culpa. Ha sido cosa mía. Deben de ser las hormonas, que las tengo un poco revolucionadas.

- Ya… bueno… como te fue en París? – dijo intentando cambiar de tema, aunque no eligió bien el tema.

- No quiero hablar de eso. – dije acercándome a mi padre, dándole un abrazo. – centrémonos en el presente. En la misión. Tengo que ir a vestirme. Ésta ropa no es apropiada. – dije atropelladamente.

Mi padre no dijo nada y correspondió a mi abrazo. Nos pasamos así un buen rato, abrazados, en un silencio absoluto, solo se oían los latidos de mi corazón. En ese momento, Cayo entró en el salón con algo en la mano.

- Ten. Los he retocado. – dijo dándome mis cuchillos.

- Gracias tío Cayo. Eres el mejor. – dije abrazándole ahora a él.

- Gracias. Bueno, os dejo. Esperaremos vuestro aviso, hermano. – dijo ahora mirando a mi padre.

Cayo volvió a dejarnos a solas y me volví para mirar a mi padre, que en ese momento me daba la espalda.

- Si hubiera pelea, que no lo creo, no quiero que te desconcentres. Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

- Que si nos atacan, que no me distraiga y que siga a lo mío. Que si atacan a Demetri, no vaya a defenderle, porque podría recibir yo. – dije sin moverme del sitio, esperando que mi padre se volviera para mirarme.

- Exacto.

- Tranquilo. La vida personal y el trabajo no se mezclan. – dije, aunque ni yo misma me creí mis palabras. Era obvio que iría a defender a Demetri si necesitaba mi ayuda.

- Me alegra de que lo entiendas.

- Papá, antes de que nos marchemos, quiero decirte que te quiero mucho y que, pase lo que pase, eso nunca va a cambiar. Nos vemos en hora y media. – me fui hacia la puerta y salí del salón.

Fui hacia mi dormitorio y me vestí con unos shorts vaqueros, unas medias negras, un jersey negro y unas botas negras. Me planché el pelo, en un intento de ocupar el tiempo que me quedaba libre, y me lo dejé suelto.

Ya solo me quedaba media hora para que nos reuniéramos, me puse la capa y fui hacia la cocina, mientras me abrochaba los cinturones en los muslos y colocaba mis armas en su sitio. Me comí unas cuantas galletas y, cuando al fin fue la hora, fui al punto de encuentro. Me estaban esperando.

Recorrimos los mismos pasillos que el día de mi primera misión. Nos montamos en el avión y mi padre, ahora mi maestro, nos contó cual era el plan.

Al parecer, en Seattle, Estados Unidos, había una familia de vampiros que estaban causando ciertos problemas. Según papá, esos vampiros estaban amenazando el secreto de nuestra existencia. Teníamos que hacer algo. No podíamos permitir que se expusieran y nos expusieran a todos.

En ningún momento dijeron el nombre de ninguno de los tres vampiros que íbamos a ir a ver, pero parecía que todos sabían algo que yo no sabía.

Me senté en el sitio más alejado y Demetri vino a sentarse a mi lado.

- Conocéis a esos vampiros?

- Bueno, uno de ellos es uno de los vampiros que conocimos el otro día. Se llama Garret.

- El de los ojos raros? – pregunté intentando entender.

- Si. Él, su novia y la hermana de ésta. Nunca han hecho nada y ahora, de repente, van haciendo el idiota. Quieren que vayamos, aunque no sabemos el porqué.

- Eso es lo que tanto es preocupa?

- si. – dijo, aunque estaba claro que me estaba mintiendo.

- No me mientas.

- De acuerdo. – se acercó a mí y me susurró al oído. – había una familia de vampiros cerca de Seattle, pero ya no viven allí. No es preocupación, sino curiosidad.

- Ya. Bueno, gracias por decírmelo. – dije ya más tranquila.

Demetri me dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó en el asiento que había delante de mí. Puso mis piernas sobre sus rodillas y cerré los ojos, sintiendo sus manos acariciando mis piernas.

El avión aun no había salido y aun tardaría un rato en salir. Alec y Jane hablaban con Félix entre susurros, preparando algo. Intenté no hacerles caso, pero se me hacía muy difícil ignorar sus cuchicheos.

Sentí como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, pero yo continué a lo mío, aun con Dem acariciando mis pies.

- Parece que Garret solo quiere molestarnos un rato, por eso solo iremos Aro, Jane, yo y tú Demetri. Alec se quedará con Christie en el avión.

- De acuerdo, Félix.

- Será pan comido.

- Seguro.

- Christie, te parece bien?

- Si. Si creéis que es lo más apropiado. – dije en el momento en que el avión se ponía en marcha.

- Discúlpame Chris. – dijo Demetri, y él y Félix me dejaron sola.

Bajé el respaldo del asiento, me puse de lado y me dormí. Soñé con lo último que necesitaba en ese momento. El rostro del muchacho que conocí en París; Jacob Black. Era hermoso, amable, cariñoso, dulce… lo tenía todo, pero no volvería a verle. "No debí estar con él. Debí alejarme en cuanto se sentó en la cafetería conmigo." Soñé con la noche que pasamos juntos y lo feliz que había sido. "Pensará él en mí? me recordará?"

Cuando desperté, encontré a Alec sentado en el asiento que había delante de mí. No apartaba su mirada de mí.

- Ya se han ido? – dije sentándome bien.

- Hace un par de horas. No tardarán mucho.

- De acuerdo. Siento que tengas que quedarte conmigo a hacer de niñera.

Me puse en pie y fui en busca de algo para comer.

- No pasa nada. Me ofrecí voluntario.

Saqué algo de l nevera y me comí el sándwich casi de un bocado. Volví a sentarme en mi asiento y me quedé mirando a Alec, que aun no apartaba sus ojos de mí.

- Tu padre me ha dicho que puedes salir, aunque no quiere que te muevas de la zona.

- Estaré cerca del avión. Tú no vienes? – dije al ver que Alec no se movía de su asiento.

- Es de día.

- Estaré a la vista. – dije sabiendo que no querría perderme de vista. Seguro que mi padre así se lo había ordenado.

- Bien.

Me quité la capa y los cuchillos, los guardé en una pequeña caja que había debajo de mi asiento y me marché.

Cuando sentí el sol calentar mi rostro, no pude evitar sonreír. Había echado de menos el calorcito. No faltaba mucho para que anocheciera. "Deben de haber ido en coche."

Me acerqué a un árbol que había en el linde del bosque, me senté en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en el tronco del mismo y cerré los ojos.

Era muy agradable oír los sonidos del bosque, coreados por el silencio. Podía sentir como Alec me observaba, pero me obligué a no pensar en ello. Tenía que empezar a pensar en mí.

A lo lejos, pude oír unas voces, y me sobresalté al reconocer una de ellas. "No es posible." Me puse en pie, miré a mí alrededor pero no logré ver a nadie. Seguí la voz del muchacho hasta llegar a la carretera. Por el arcén de la misma, vi a un chico y a una chica. Los mismos que había conocido en París.

- Seth? – susurré y, al momento, él se dio la vuelta. "Como ha podido oírme?"

Seth miró en mi dirección y sonrió ampliamente.

- Chris! Espera, que ya voy!

Dejó atrás a la chica y cruzó corriendo la carretera. En cuanto estuvo delante de mí, sonrió aun más y me cogió en brazos, empezando a dar vueltas.

- Que haces en Seattle? – dijo dejándome en el suelo. – no deberías estar por aquí. – dijo ahora cambiando la expresión de su rostro. Parecía preocupado. – el bosque es peligroso.

- Vine con mi… - "Familia, novio, amigos. – novio. – "estúpida." – me apetecía dar un paseo.

- Tienes novio? – exclamó sorprendido.

- Si. y debería ir a buscarle. Me alegro de haberte visto de nuevo, Seth. Vaya coincidencia. – dije un poco nerviosa. Quería echar a correr.

- Yo también me alegro de haberte visto.

- Te llamaré un día de éstos. – le di un beso en la mejilla y eché a correr. – Adiós!

No dejé de correr hasta que, al fin, llegué al avión, en el que entré sin dejar de correr. Alec estaba en pie y parecía estar preocupado.

- Donde te habías metido?

- Perdón. Estaba paseando por el bosque. No me di cuenta de que me había alejado. – me dejé caer en el asiento y cogí mis cosas de la caja.

- Apestas.

- Qué? A qué? – dije olfateando mis brazos. – yo no noto nada.

- Deben de ser cosas del bosque. – Alec se sentó a mi lado y, en menos de cinco minutos, los demás estaban entrando en el avión.

- A que huele? – exclamó Jane, poniendo la misma mueca de asco que había puesto su hermano.

- A bosque. – respondió Alec guiñándome un ojo.

- Como ha ido?

- Garret parecía decepcionado. Creo que te estaba esperando a ti. – dijo mi padre. – pero aquí ya no hacemos nada. Nos vamos.

Mi padre se sentó a mi lado y se quedó mirando fijamente por la ventana.

- No puedo creerlo. – susurró.

Me di la vuelta y miré en la misma dirección que él. Siete enormes animales habían parecido en el linde del bosque y venían lentamente en nuestra dirección. No podía creerme lo que estaba viendo. Parecían lobos, pero eran enormes. Eran igual de altos que una persona.

- Pero que narices es eso? – exclamé poniéndome en pie de golpe. – Papá.

- Todos alerta. Licántropos.

Cuando me di cuenta, todos estaban ya fuera del avión. Podía verles a través de la ventana. "Licántropos ha dicho?"

Me quedé pegada a la ventana, mirando a los siete lobos mutantes, porque no podían ser otra cosa, y los cinco vampiros. Mi familia. Intenté salir del avión, pero la puerta estaba cerrada.

Estaba empujando la puerta cuando oí un rugido espeluznante. Volví corriendo hacia la ventana y vi a mi padre avanzar hacia los siete licántropos.

- Amigos, creo que podríamos hablar de esto como hombres. – dijo mi padre antes de que uno de los lobos se adelantaba unos pasos.

En el lugar del lobo, apareció un enorme muchacho de piel rojiza, desnudo. Se vistió con unos pantalones que tenía anudados a la pierna y se acercó aun más a mi padre.

- Oh Dios mío!

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Querido diario mío.

No puedes imaginarte lo que he visto esta tarde. Aun no me lo creo ni yo misma. Bueno, todo ha empezado cuando Jacob ha venido a buscarme ésta mañana, como cada día.

Primero, hemos desayunado juntos aquí, en mi casa. Esme nos ha preparado mucha comida, pero nos lo hemos terminado todo. Mientras yo me vestía, Jacob a estado hablando un rato con papá, Jasper y Alice. Otra vez más secretos.

Rosalie me ha comprado un vestido nuevo, de color azul claro, y me ha dicho que me lo pusiera. Me lo he puesto porque le he visto muy ilusionada y, bueno, quería estar guapa porque Jacob iba a llevarme a ver a mi abuelo Charlie.

Yo quería ir en bicicleta, pero Jacob no ha querido. Dice que no se atreve y que tuvo mucho miedo cuando tuvimos el accidente. El coche es más seguro, dice, aunque yo creo que podemos tener igualmente un accidente.

Bueno, mejor no pienso más en ello y me centro en lo que te quería contar, diario. Pues Jacob me ha llevado a casa del abuelo Charlie, que tenía el día libre.

He visto la tele con él un rato. Jacob también estaba con nosotros, pero no miraba la tele, sino el teléfono. No me he atrevido a decirle nada. Parecía nervoso y preocupado.

El abuelo me ha llevado a comer a su restaurante favorito. Hemos comido tarta y un zumo, eso después de haberme comido un chuletón enorme, poco echo, saboreando la sangre que desprendía la carne.

Hemos paseado por el pueblo cogidos de la mano y me ha enseñado el instituto en el que estudiaron mamá, papá y mis tíos, hacía ya dos años. Cuando hemos pasado por delante me he puesto un poco triste y el abuelo se ha dado cuenta.

Eso que yo también quiero ir al colegio. Me lo paso muy bien con Jacob, la manada y mi familia, pero, acaso no sería bueno que me relacione con niños de mi edad? He aprendido a controlar mi fuerza, pero creo que mi familia cree que no puedo controlarme. Que poca confianza tienen en mí. Pero bueno, este tampoco es el tema de hoy.

Total, que el abuelo me ha llevado a La Push a ver a Billy. Esa noche había partido de baseball. Hemos visto el partido los tres juntos, comiendo mi comida favorita. La pizza!

En cuanto ha terminado el partido, el abuelo me ha dado permiso para salir al porche de la casita de Billy. Me he sentado en uno de los escalones cuando, de repente, he empezado a oír unos gritos. Era una chica y estaba insultando a alguien. No he podido evitarlo y he salido corriendo, siguiendo la voz, que cada vez se oía con más claridad, pero a un volumen más bajo.

Me escondí detrás de unos matorrales y he visto a Leah. Estaba pegando a Jacob mientras empezaba a llorar. Me ha dado un poco de pena verla así, porque ella siempre parecía tan fuerte… pero Jacob la ha abrazado y Leah parecía que se había calmado un poco.

Hasta ahí todo iba bien, pero al momento, Leah ha saltado encima de Jacob y se ha abrazado su cuello, besándole en la boca.

Me he tenido que tapar la boca con las manos porque casi me pondo a gritar. No me esperaba ver lo que estaba viendo. Yo pensaba que Leah y Jacob se odiaban. Por lo menos, Jacob siempre se estaba quejando de ella.

Esperaba que Jacob se quitara a Leah de encima y que le dijera que se fuera, pero aun me tuve que tapar la boca con más fuerza porque casi grito al ver que Jacob empezaba a quitarle la camiseta a Leah y…

Bueno, no puedo escribirlo. Es que no quiero recordarlo. Ya me está costando mucho pensarlo mientras te escribo. Es que no fue nada agradable. Cuando vi que se estaban quitando la ropa, salí corriendo de allí, llorando.

Jacob era un mentiroso. Tenía novia, y era Leah, la chica que más odiaba a mamá y también a mí. Siempre me miraba como si tuviera algún tipo de enfermedad.

Fui a casa del tío Billy y, cuando el abuelo me ha visto llegar llorando, me ha cogido en brazos y me ha llevado hasta su coche. Quería decirle que no quería irme, pero no podía hablar.

En realidad, aun no he hablado. Ni siquiera a mi familia, aunque papá sabe que es lo que me pasa por la cabeza en todo momento. También sabe lo que he visto en el bosque y se ha enfadado un poco conmigo porque dice que no tendría que haber estado espiándoles, aunque al momento me ha traído un helado.

Jacob ha venido a verme, pero mamá no le ha dejado ni entrar en la casa. Ahora mismo le estoy viendo desde la ventana, pero no quiero que venga. Te odio, Jacob Black. Te odio.

…**.**

**Hola!**

**Que os ha parecido el capítulo?**

**Christie está a punto de reencontrarse con… bueno, eso ya lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Pero ha vuelto a casa. No se si es en el siguiente capítulo o en el otro, habrá reencuentro con Jacob. Ups, se me ha escapado.**

**No me hagáis caso. Je je je. **

**Y lo que vio Nessie en el bosque? Eso es para traumatizar a cualquiera.**

**Espero conocer vuestra opinión y sabes que os ha parecido.**

**Ya sabéis como comunicaros conmigo para cualquier comentario, duda, pregunta, etc.**

**Nos leemos guapis.**

**Besitos.**


	8. Descubierta

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Lo que está escrito debajo de las líneas, pertenece al diario de Renesmee Cullen.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de… pronto lo descubriréis, aunque es fácil de descubrir. R.C.**

…**.**

8. DESCUBIERTA.

En el lugar en el que había estado el enorme lobo negro, ahora estaba uno de los chicos que conocí en París. El chico, que Seth me había presentado como Sam, se acercó a mi padre y estuvieron hablando durante lo que me pareció una hora, aunque en realidad no fue más que un minuto.

Mi padre se dio la vuelta unos segundos y me dijo, sin emitir ningún sonido, que saliera del avión y fuera con ellos.

Intenté de nuevo abrir la puerta y ésta vez se abrió a la primera. La vez anterior, me había puesto tan nerviosa que no había sabido abrirla.

Ya había oscurecido un poco, pero como vi que los demás llevaban las capuchas puestas, yo también me la puse. Fui hacia la derecha de mi padre, que me tendió su mano y la tomé con seguridad.

Aun me sentía algo intimidada por la presencia de los gigantescos lobos, pero cuando miré al líder de la… llamémosla manada, comprendí que no debía tener miedo. En el fondo, solo eran hombres.

- Marchaos o no tendremos alternativa. – dijo mi padre.

- Éste es nuestro territorio. – dijo Sam entre un coro de gruñidos.

- Esto no es Forks.

- Y tampoco Volterra.

- Nuestro poder no tiene fronteras. Además, ya nos íbamos. Hemos cumplido con nuestro cometido.

- No creerás que vamos a permitir que os marchéis con una humana, verdad? – dijo Sam, taladrándome con la mirada.

- Ella es una de los nuestros.

- No te creo, vampiro. Su corazón late. Puedes quedarte con nosotros. – dijo acercándose más a mí, pero retrocedí. – no vamos a hacerte daño. – dijo con dulzura.

- Como te acerques un paso más a mí, yo si que lo haré. – dije provocando las risas de los miembros de mi familia. – No me obligues a desatar una guerra que no es necesaria.

- No tienes porque ser uno de ellos. – susurró.

- Ya lo soy. Marchaos.

- Vosotros primero. Nosotros vivimos aquí. – dijo poniéndose a la defensiva.

- Como dije, ya nos íbamos. – dijo mi padre. – como ya se ha dicho, no desatemos una guerra innecesaria. Vámonos.

Mis compañeros y mi padre fueron hacia el avión, dejándome sola en medio de la pista de aterrizaje, frente a Sam, aunque sentía una presencia a mis espaldas. Yo seguía con la vista clavada en el suelo, podía ver como avanzaba hacia mí, hasta quedarse a dos pasos.

- Dime que es una broma. Una humana viviendo entre vampiros? Entre esos vampiros? – dijo con incredulidad.

- Déjame perro. Tú no sabes nada.

- No tienes porque unirte a ellos por miedo. – su voz sonaba preocupada, lo que me hizo cometer el fallo de levantar la vista y mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

- Escucha muy bien lo que voy a decirte. Déjame en paz. Yo elijo lo que hago con mi vida. Esto es lo que soy. Ahora, no compliques más las cosas y diles a tus cachorros que se larguen. – dicho eso, di media vuelta para irme, pero una ardiente mano me sujetó por la muñeca.

Me volví para mirarle, intentando defenderme, pero me sujetó del otro brazo. Me movió con tanta rapidez que la capucha resbaló y dejó mi rostro al descubierto.

- Christie? – susurró con sorpresa, soltándome de golpe.

En un segundo, tenía mis cuchillos en su cuello, respirando con dificultad. Demetri apareció a mi lado, sujetando mi cintura con sus manos, aunque no me movió del sitio.

- Déjame en paz. – dije entre dientes. Podía sentir los ojos de los seis lobos clavados en mí, y uno de ellos empezó a aullar con fuerza.

- Christie, vámonos. – susurró Demetri en mi oído.

Guardé mis cuchillos y me abracé a Demetri, que me llevó hacia el avión. Me acompañó a mi asiento y me quedé mirando por la ventanilla. Todos seguían en su lugar. Todos salvo uno de los lobos. Uno de color arena que había estado al lado de Sam. El lobo que había aullado en cuanto mi rostro quedó al descubierto.

Sentí los brazos de Demetri a mí alrededor. Me abracé a él con todas mis fuerzas, obligándome a no llorar.

- Quiero irme de aquí. No estoy preparada para todo esto.

- Tranquila. Relájate o te va a dar un infarto. Lo has hecho muy bien.

- Es cierto. – dijo Alec.

- Si lo hubiera echo bien, no estaría temblando.

- Lo has hecho muy bien. – dijo mi padre sentándose delante de mí.

En ese momento, el avión comenzó a moverse y despegó.

- Quiero estar sola. – murmuré.

Todos se alejaron de mí, claramente preocupados. Cerré los ojos y respiré con tranquilidad. Sam me había descubierto y podría contarle a Jacob quien soy y lo que soy. A Jacob y a Seth, mi amigo.

Creo que me dormí en ese mismo momento. Me desperté en mi cama, con Demetri a mi lado, con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. En cuanto abrí los ojos, Dem sonrió.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días. – dije llevando mi mano a su mejilla. – Como están los demás?

- Deseando verte. Todos. Cayo el primero.

- Ya…

- Ese chucho… como sabía tu nombre?

- Coincidí con él cuando me fugué a París. – me sinceré. – solo nos vimos una vez. Yo no sabía que… no sabía lo que es.

- Ya lo se, Chris. Actuaste bien.

- No se…

- Tienes hambre?

- Si. – dije ahora pasando mi mano por su torso, por debajo de la camiseta.

- Vamos a la cocina?

- No quiero comida. Tengo sed.

- Vamos a ver si encontramos algo. – Dem se puso en pie, me cogió en brazos como un bebé y recorrimos los pasillos abrazados, llevando mis labios a su cuello.

- De verdad no están enfadados conmigo?

- No. Claro que no. Fuiste valiente. – me dio un beso en los labios y me dejó en el suelo. Ya estábamos en el salón.

Fui la primera en entrar. Allí solo estaba Cayo que, en cuanto me vio, vino hacia mí y me dio un abrazo.

- Aro dice que te encaraste con una manada de siete licántropos.

- Solo con el líder.

- Eso es mucho. Ha habido novedades en Seattle. Los lobos han vuelto a su casa y se han unido a unos vampiros. Liderarás el grupo.

- No estoy preparada para eso.

- Claro que si. Irás con Félix y Demetri. Jane también os acompañará. Creo que son los mismos vampiros de ayer.

- Garret? – dije al recordar su nombre.

- Si.

- Cuando?

- Mañana. Ve a dormir.

- Acabo de despertarme.

- Vamos, Chris, te acompaño. – dijo Dem. – vamos a buscar algo para que comas.

- Vale. Adiós Cayo. – dije antes de salir.

Dem me llevó hacia la habitación humana. Me dejé caer en el sofá y me abracé a uno de los cojines.

- Puedes conseguirme un teléfono? – pregunté y, al segundo, apareció Dem con un teléfono móvil en la mano.

- Te dejaré a solas. Cinco minutos.

- Solo necesitaré dos. – dije.

Dem salió de la habitación y le oí alejarse. Marqué el número que me había aprendido de memoria y esperé. Gracias a dios, saltó el contestador. En cuanto sonó el tono, hablé.

- Seth, soy yo, Christie. Creo que… bueno… Sam… olvídalo. Solo quería oír tu voz. Va todo bien? Estás bien? Y Jacob? Yo… bueno, mejor no le digas que te he llamado. En realidad, no tendría que haber llamado. Todo va bien. Adiós. – colgué y dejé caer el teléfono en el sofá, a mi lado.

Decidí salir de allí, en busca de Demetri, al que encontré en la puerta de salida. Me cogió de la mano y me llevó por un pasillo lateral. El pasillo daba a una pequeña habitación que solo había visto de pasada. En el interior, había dos chicas encadenadas a la pared.

- Que es esto?

- Tu desayuno. Recién pescadas. – dijo abrazándome por la espalda. Debes coger fuerzas para mañana. Esos vampiros están empeñados en tocarnos las narices. Y no hablemos ya de los chuchos.

- Si solo quieren molestar, porque no pasamos de ellos?

- No podemos dejar que sigan saliendo a la luz del día, exponiéndose.

- No digas chorradas. – dije alejándome de él y fui hacia las chicas, que tenían la boca tapada. – dime que quieren que acabemos con ellos y ya está. – me arrodillé al lado de una de las chicas y le quité la mordaza.

- Garret es una molestia. – dijo Dem, sinceramente. Podía verlo en sus ojos.

- Me ocuparé de él.

La chica había empezado a llorar, aunque se notaba que no quería hacerlo.

- Como te llamas? – dije hablando dulcemente a la chica, secando sus lágrimas con mis dedos.

- Yolanda.

- Cuantos años tienes, Yolanda?

- Diecisiete. – dijo empezando a hipar.

- Igual que yo. – cogí las cadenas que la ataban y las rompí de un tirón, liberándola, aunque no se movió. – tienes miedo?

Se quedó mirando a Demetri, que estaba al lado de la puerta, y empezó a llorar aun con más fuerza.

- No lo tengas. Todo terminará en unos minutos. – la chica malinterpretó mis palabras y me abrazó.

La otra chica que estaba encadenada a la pared, me miraba con el miedo pintado en el rostro. Abracé a la chica que lloraba en mi hombro, acerqué mis labios a su cuello y mordí con fuerza, logrando un grito por parte de la chic que se llamaba Yolanda, lo que me incitó a beber con más ansiedad.

Demetri no dejaba de mirarme sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Cuando la chica dejó de resistirse, la aparté hacia un lado y me quedé de rodillas en el suelo.

- Como va? – dijo Demetri arrodillándose delante de mí.

- Bien.

- Tienes sangre en la comisura de los labios. – dijo. Iba a limpiarme con la mano, pero Dem me besó en el lugar en el que tenía la sangre y la limpió, aunque no detuvo sus besos. – No sabes cuanto me excita verte comer.

Nos fuimos poniendo en pie, sin dejar de besarnos. Dem me estampó contra una de las paredes de piedra, sujetando mis manos contra la pared, sobre mi cabeza.

- Acabaremos con ese idiota y podremos continuar con nuestras vidas, tranquilos. – dijo mientras besaba mi cuello. – sigues teniendo sed?

- Un poco, aunque me está entrando otro tipo de sed. – empujé a Demetri hacia otra de las paredes y fui hacia él.

Desgarré su camiseta, dejando al descubierto sus músculos y empecé a besar cada parte de su piel. Casi había olvidado a la chica que estaba encadenada, sentada en el suelo, pero decidí ignorar su presencia y continué a lo mío, bajándole los pantalones a mi chico, besando su tripa, arrodillándome delante de él.

- Christie… - dijo logrando que me detuviera.

- Qué?

- Estás segura?

- Si. – dije poniéndome en pie y besé sus labios de nuevo. – no quieres que lo haga? – le fui bajando los calzoncillos y empecé a acariciar su miembro, sintiendo como empezaba a gemir en mi boca. – o prefieres esto?

No me respondió, al menos no con palabras, pero no hacía falta que dijera nada. Estaba todo claro.

- Quieres que compartamos el desayuno?

- Si… Christie…

- Si? – dije sonriendo.

- Me vas a matar. – pude leer una sonrisa en sus labios mientras hablaba.

Dejó caer su frente en mi hombro, empezando a respirar con más tranquilidad. Me encantaba verle así, viendo que podía con él. La verdad era que yo también me había excitado en ese momento. Necesitaba sentirle dentro de mí, y no me hizo falta pedírselo. Puso mi espalda contra la pared, llevó una de mis piernas a su cintura y entró en mí bruscamente tras haber rasgado mi ropa. Con cada estocada, golpeaba la pared con la espalda y la piedra se iba haciendo añicos, como había pasado la vez anterior.

Le abracé con fuerza, clavando mis uñas en su espalda, sintiéndole cada vez a más velocidad, aunque había una delicadeza en sus caricias que me hacían ansiarle y desearle aun más.

Ambos llegamos al orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Nos quedamos un rato abrazados, mientras clavaba mis ojos en la chica, que estaba alucinada con nuestro espectáculo. Me aparté de Dem, fui hacia la chica y rompí sus cadenas. La empujé hacia Demetri, que se estaba subiendo los pantalones y cogí la ropa de la chica muerta, ya que me había quedado sin pantalones.

Cuando estuve vestida, Dem empujó a la chica hacia mí y le mordí en el brazo. La chica lloraba, pero no era suficiente. Le quité la mordaza y la chica empezó a gritar.

- Quieres? – dije viendo como Dem miraba la sangre que salía de la herida. – estoy llena.

La empujé de nuevo hacia él y le mordió en el cuello. Fui hacia ellos y le mordí en el otro brazo. La chica seguía gritando y eso hacia que bebiera con más ganas, a pesar de no poder más.

Dem dejó caer a la chica en el suelo y volvió a besarme, saboreando la sangre que aun teníamos en nuestros labios.

- Vamos, descansa. En unas horas nos vamos.

- Si. Quiero quitarme ya esta ropa.

Dem y yo salimos de esa sala y fuimos hacia mi dormitorio. Me cambié de ropa, poniéndome un top rojo, unos vaqueros piratas negros y unos botines del mismo color. Me maquillé con un poco de sombra de ojos negra y los labios bien rojos. Me hice dos coletas bajas y fui a sentarme encima de la cama, donde estaba Dem, que no había dejado de mirarme.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Querido diario.

Siento no haberte podido escribir antes.

Hace dos semanas que nos fuimos de casa, hacia la casa de nuestros amigos de Denali. Hoy al fin hemos vuelto a casa y puedo contarte lo que ha pasado.

Bueno, nos fuimos mamá, papá y yo. Tanya y su familia han sido muy amables conmigo.

El primer día, nos fuimos todos juntos a cazar. Garret, el novio de Kate, es un chico muy divertido y perseguimos juntos a un ciervo enorme. Gané yo, pero se que me dejó ganar. Aunque me da igual. Compartimos la comida.

Garret me ha explicado que solo lleva dos años alimentándose de animales y no pude evitar preguntarle si la sangre de los humanos estaba buena. No me contestó, pero sonrió, lo que quiere decir que si que está buena.

El viaje había sido muy repentino, pero yo sabía que había sido cosa de papá, porque Jacob no para de venir a casa preguntando porque no quiero verle. Me alegro de que nos marcháramos.

La verdad es que no pasaron muchas cosas por allí, porque he estado casi todos los días sin salir de casa, jugando con Garret, hablando con Tanya, entrenando mis poderes con Kate y mamá…

He llegado a conseguir, aunque una sola vez, que vieran lo que yo estaba pensando, y sin tener que tocarles. Se han puesto todos muy contentos, aunque yo no le doy mucha importancia. No veo en que puede serme útil.

Mientras Garret y yo estábamos jugando al escondite en el bosque, mientras me enseñaba a seguir su rastro, aunque yo no olía nada, mis padres hablaban por teléfono con la tía Alice.

Creo que me falla el olfato un poco, aunque bien puedo oler a los animales, no distingo el olor de los vampiros ni de los lobos. Será por eso que, cuando apareció Jacob en el bosque, yo no me di ni cuenta.

Me cogió por la cintura, levantándome del suelo, y echó a correr hasta que llegamos al lado de un río. Me dejó en el suelo. Me enfadé mucho con Jacob, porque yo no quería verle, pero cuando se puso de rodillas y me abrazó, poniéndose a llorar, me dio mucha pena.

Jacob es un chico muy grande y yo nunca le había visto llorando de esa manera. Parecía desesperado. No dejaba de preguntarme porque no quería verle, y yo no entendía nada. Porque le importaba tanto eso? Él ya tenía a su novia. Ya no tenía porque perder el tiempo conmigo.

Gracias a Dios, Garret apareció en ese momento y me llevó con mis padres, dejando a Jacob atrás, y reconozco que yo también me puse a llorar al ver al que había sido mi amigo, arrodillado en el suelo, llorando, con las manos tapándose la cara.

Papá se ha enfadado mucho cuando he llegado a la casa y me ha leído la mente. Quería ir a buscar a Jacob, pero yo no le he dejado. He saltado a sus brazos y le he abrazado con todas mis fuerzas. Quería irme a casa, con toda mi familia, pero mi papá me dijo que nos quedaríamos dos días más.

Dos días durante los que no me levanté de la cama, con Carmen y mamá siempre a mi lado.

Le he preguntado a mamá por la visita que habían estado esperando. Se ha sorprendido mucho cuando se lo he preguntado, pero me ha dicho que en dos días no tendríamos que pensar en ello.

Me habían llevado allí durante el tiempo que la misteriosa visita estaría en Forks. Como me había dicho Billy, no querían que yo estuviera cerca mientras esos vampiros estaban en casa. Pero, quienes son?

Recuerdo que hace dos años vinieron muchos vampiros a casa y nunca hubo peligro. Yo les quería mucho porque habían ayudado a mi familia a enfrentarse a unos vampiros que querían hacerme daño.

Les pregunté a todos quienes eran esos vampiros, pero ningún miembro de mi familia me lo ha querido decir nunca. Y no se porqué, porque ya no me importa quienes sean. Solo es curiosidad.

Bueno, voy a cenar, que la abuela me está llamando. Estamos las dos solas en casa y vamos a ver una película mientras los demás están de caza.

Bueno, pues hasta mañana.

Se que debería haberte contado lo que he hecho todos estos días, pero ya te he contado lo importante.

Estoy triste por haber dejado a Jacob tirado en el bosque pero, como dice mi tía Rosalie, hay que tener un poco de orgullo frente a los hombres. Cuanto quiero a mi tía. Tiene mucha razón. Siempre la tiene.

Bueno, me voy, que la abuela ha venido ya a buscarme. Hasta mañana diario mío.

…**.**

**Que os ha parecido?**

**El reencuentro. No el más esperado, pero si uno con alguien conocido.**

**En el siguiente capítulo si que se reencontrará con… ups, que me voy de la lengua. Es que no puedo contener la emoción.**

**Bueno, ya me diréis que os ha parecido. Ya sabéis como comunicaros conmigo ante cualquier duda, pregunta y/o comentario.**

**Nos leemos guapis. **

**Besitos.**


	9. Entre dos amores

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**Lo que está escrito debajo de las líneas, pertenece al diario de Renesmee Cullen.**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de… pronto lo descubriréis, aunque es fácil de descubrir. R.C.**

…**.**

9. ENTRE DOS AMORES.

Estaba súper nerviosa. Tengo la ligera impresión de que fui enviada a esa misión por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender, pero no era nada bueno. Había algo que no querían contarme.

Cuando fui a despedirme de mi padre, me pareció que estaba muy enfadado. Me abrazó muy fuerte cuando me acerqué a él. Murmuró algo sobre que era todo muy precipitado, pero también me dijo que confiaba plenamente en mí para solucionar el asunto.

En ese momento, estaba en el avión, con Dem a mi lado y Félix y Jane sentados frente a nosotros. Los tres hablaban animadamente, pero apenas podía oír lo que decían. Seguía pensando en mi padre, aunque conforme nos íbamos acercando a nuestro destino, mis pensamientos iban cambiando. Me preocupaba volver a encontrarme con Sam y el vampiro de los ojos dorados. Tramaban algo. Nada bueno.

- Como vamos a actuar? – dijo Jane de repente.

- Me dices a mi? – dije volviendo al presente.

- Si.

- No se. Yo nunca he hecho esto. Vamos hacia ellos y… no se, tengo un defecto en el olfato. – terminé diciendo, y los tres se me quedaron mirando con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro. – conocía a uno de los lobos de antes y… lo no olí su…

- Peste? – dijo Félix, sonriéndome.

- Si. Todos oléis como los humanos para mi, aunque menos apetitosos.

- Tranquila, para eso estoy yo aquí. Soy un rastreador. – dijo Dem, poniendo su mano en mi muslo. – captaré su olor y estaremos allí en cuestión de segundos.

- Bien. Entonces, Demetri captará su olor, iremos hacia ellos y hablaré con el vampiro, lo que quiere decir que tendré que acabar con él, pero entonces se nos echarán encima los lobos… - hablaba más para mi misma que para los demás.

- Lo cual no podemos permitir. – terminó de decir Jane. Asentí.

- Habla con el vampiro, ya sabe de lo que eres capaz, y sabe lo que le puede pasar. – dijo Félix. – tal vez no haga falta matarle, solo darle una paliza. Dejarles las cosas claras a todos.

- Vale. Pues Dem nos llevará a ellos, hablaré con Garret y, si se resiste, ya veremos lo que hacemos. – cogí aire y miré por la ventanilla. Ya estábamos bajando a tierra. – Estoy lista. – dije, aunque solo intentaba convencerme a mi misma.

- Nosotros también. – dijo Félix. Jane y Dem asintieron y, en cuanto el avión tocó el suelo, nos pusimos en pie y salimos hacia la noche de Seattle.

- Están en Forks. – dijo Dem. Parecía preocupado. – tres vampiros y ocho lobos. – dijo mientras íbamos corriendo hacia el pueblo que había dicho Demetri.

- Hay un lobo más que la última vez. – dije.

Habíamos llegado a la entrada del pueblo y nos estábamos cubriendo ya con las capas, y avanzamos a paso humano a través del pueblo. Dem y yo íbamos cogidos de la mano, mientras nos acercábamos al lugar del que provenían unas voces. Eran dos chicas y un chico. Aunque pronto me di cuenta de que no estaban solos. Ocho enormes lobos estaban a su lado.

Dejé atrás a mis compañeros, indicándoles que me esperaran allí, escondidos, y avancé hacia ellos, sola, con la capucha cubriéndome el rostro. Todos se me quedaron mirando y, de repente, uno de los lobos desapareció entre unos árboles. Era el lobo negro. Era Sam. Al poco rato, apareció en su forma humana.

- Christie. – dijo a modo de saludo. Dos de los lobos se movieron inquietos a sus espaldas. – has venido, aunque no has venido sola, no?

- Eso no importa. Estoy aquí, porque nos preocupa lo que está pasando aquí.

- Aquí no ocurre nada. – dijo una voz de mujer.

- No estoy hablando contigo. – dije sin molestarme en mirar cual de las dos mujeres había hablado. – Porque una manada de lobos se une a un grupo de vampiros?

- Somos amigos. – dijo el vampiro, al que tampoco miré.

- Sam, que está pasando? – dije poniéndome frente a él.

- Garret nos ha contado lo que hiciste con uno de los irlandeses. Te obligaron ellos?

- Yo decido que hacer con mi vida. – "que cansada estoy de que se crean que pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo." – pero eso es otro tema. Que estáis tramando?

- Solo queremos que puedas elegir.

- Hace tiempo que lo hice. Elijo llevar la vida que llevo ahora. Por eso os habéis unido?

- Como mataste Aloysius? – preguntó la misma chica que había hablado antes.

- Como no te calles de una jodida vez, haré una demostración ahora mismo. – dije entre dientes. – Sam, o detenéis esto o no podré hacer nada para evitar la guerra.

Puse mis manos en mi cintura, apartando la capa, dejando al descubierto los cuchillos que llevaba sujetos en mis muslos.

- Continuado con vuestra vida. No tenéis porque morir.

- Las armas no funcionan contra nosotros.

- Pude matar al vampiro y puedo matarte aquí. Por tus amigos, retírate. No quiero ser yo quien inicie la guerra.

- Nosotros tampoco.

- Bien. Al menos estamos de acuerdo en eso.

Dejé atrás al licántropo y fui hacia el trío de vampiros. Ninguno de ellos apartaba sus ojos de mí.

- Y vosotros? Porque hacéis esto, Garret?

No me respondió, seguía mirando los cuchillos, al igual que las dos chicas. Sentí como alguien se acercaba a mí por la espalda. Me volví a tiempo para esquivar a la chica que se había abalanzado sobre mí. La reconocí al momento. Era la hermana de Seth. La había visto en París.

Volvió hacia mí, intentando pegarme, pero llevé mi puño a su nariz y, rápidamente a su estómago, logrando que se doblara de dolor y cayera de rodillas al suelo.

Alguien me sujetó al momento por la espalda, pero logré zafarme de su agarre. La capa cayó al suelo, pero no me inmuté. Empecé a pelear con el chico, aunque él solo se dedicaba a esquivarme. No atacaba como había echo Leah. No me di cuenta de quien era el chico hasta que no le estampé contra un árbol, con mi mano a su cuello y la otra mano sujetando el mango de uno de mis cuchillos de mi muslo.

- Christie, pero que es lo que haces? – susurró, con el dolor quebrándole la voz.

No me moví, a pesar de que sentía que alguien se acercaba a mi por la espalda. Seguía con la mano en el cuello de Seth, aunque ya no apretaba. No podía. Estaba paralizada. "Seth también es uno de ellos? Es un lobo?"

- Christie?

- Marchaos. Todos. Dejar de armar jaleo. No ha motivos. – dije alzando un poco la voz, hablándoles a todos. – Y tú, seas quien seas, sal de detrás de mí.

- Christie, ya basta. – Seth continuaba hablando, mirándome con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Solté a Seth, cerré los ojos y me di la vuelta. Esperé a que, quien estuviera ahora delante de mí, se apartara. Cuando noté que tenía el camino libre, caminé hacia el bosque, con los ojos aun cerrados. Los abrí al tiempo que me encontraba con Demetri. Sus ojos estaban abiertos por la sorpresa, mirando a mis espaldas. Me di la vuelta lentamente y me encontré con quien no esperaba volverme a encontrar.

- Chris. – susurró, alzando su mano hasta tomar la mía, mientras que con la otra acarició mi mejilla.

Quería marcharme de allí, pero no podía moverme. Y cuando Dem me cogió de la mano que tenía libre, aun me paralicé más.

Las dos personas a las que amaba estaban a mi lado, uno delante del otro.

- Lárgate chucho. – dijo Dem, tirando de mí hacia él.

Leah apareció en ese momento al lado de Jacob, le cogió del brazo y tiró de él con brusquedad, liberando mi mano de la suya.

Dejé atrás a los dos, dejándome llevar por Demetri. Nos encontramos con Félix y Jane a unos pocos metros. Cuando llegamos al avión, me detuve frente a la puerta. Habíamos ido corriendo todo el camino, dejando atrás a todos. Dejando atrás a mi amado.

- Que pasa? – dije cuando Dem se puso delante de mi, dejándome entre el avión y su cuerpo.

Vi como Jacob aparecía ante nosotros de entre los árboles, con Leah y Seth, uno a cada lado. En ese momento me di cuenta de que solo iba con unos vaqueros cortos, con el torso desnudo. Apareció en mi mente la imaginaba que tanto necesitaba olvidar. Nuestra noche en París. La mejor noche de mi vida.

- Tranquilo, Dem. – dije. Le cogí de la mano y me puse a su lado.

- Christie, eres uno de ellos? – dijo Seth, intentando acercarse a nosotros, a mi, pero su hermana no le dejó dar ni un paso.

Jacob también intentó avanzar, pero Leah se abrazó a su cintura y tampoco dejó que se moviera. Acercó sus labios a su oído y susurró algo antes de darle un beso en los labios.

Esa imagen me destrozó. Sentí como si un puñal atravesara mi corazón, mientras sentía como se me humedecían los ojos y, al momento, las mejillas.

- Dame un minuto. – logré decir al cabo de un minuto. – a solas.

- Pero…

- Dem, por favor… - supliqué. Necesitaba hacer una cosa. El corazón me lo pedía. – Solo un minuto.

- De acuerdo. – llevó sus manos a mis mejillas y me besó ardientemente en los labios.

Después de lo que me parecieron varios minutos, Dem se subió al avión y yo fui hacia los tres, al mismo que ellos hacían lo mismo. Me puse delante de Seth y le di un abrazo, creyendo que se apartaría de mí, pero no lo hizo. Me estrechó entre sus brazos con mucho cariño.

- Te olvidaste esto. – dijo poniendo algo en mi mano. Era mi capa. – De verdad eres feliz con ésta vida? – susurró.

- Si. – dije sin abandonar sus brazos. – creo que si.

- Eso es lo importante. – dijo, aunque en un tono que indicaba que no estaba nada de acuerdo con la vida que llevaba.

Me separé de Seth y me puse frente a Jacob.

- Jacob, yo… bueno… solo puedo decir que nunca voy a poder olvidar lo ocurrido en París. – confesé, justo antes de que me abrazara, cosa que nunca creí que fuera a pasar.

- Yo tampoco.

Me separé de él, más nerviosa de lo que estaba y me puse delante de Leah.

- También vas a abrazarme a mi? – dijo con desprecio y burla.

- Tómate esto como quieras. – dije antes de hundir mi puño en su estómago, logrando que volviera a doblarse del dolor.

Seth y Jacob se tensaron, aunque ignoré sus caras de sorpresa y volví al avión. "Jacob me ha dado un abrazo. No puedo creérmelo. No después de todo lo sucedido."

Demetri vino a mi encuentro, me llevó a mi asiento, al lado de Jane, y el avión despegó a los pocos segundos.

- Deberíais matarme. – dije cuando ya estábamos en el aire.

- Porque? No creo que vuelvan a causarnos problemas. – dijo Jane, tomando mi mano. Nunca había tenía un gesto amistoso conmigo. – lo has conseguido.

- Tú crees?

- Si. Ni siquiera ha hecho falta que interviniéramos.

- Ya, y solo tuve que pegar a dos de ellos. – dije sonriendo tristemente.

- Eso fue divertido. – dijo Dem.

- Te subestimas a ti misma. – dijo Jane.

- Gracias Jane. – abracé a la joven vampiresa y, sonriente, me devolvió el abrazo.

- Yo también te subestimé, y te pido perdón. Me caes bien. – reconoció.

- No lo sientas. Solo, olvidémoslo. – dije volviendo a mi asiento.

- Hecho.

Pasé el resto del viaje hablando con Jane sobre lo que haríamos a partir de ese momento. Llegaríamos a casa y todo continuaría como siempre. Pero yo no volvería a ser la misma de siempre. No después de ver que Jacob tenía novia. Tampoco podía quejarme, yo también estaba con alguien, pero no por ello me dolía menos el haber visto a Leah besar a mi Jacob.

Cuando llegamos a casa, fuimos los cuatro hacia el gran salón, donde Dem les contó a todos lo sucedido en Forks. Yo estaba alejada del grupo, pero sabía que todos me estaban mirando con sorpresa, cuchicheando.

- Decidiste ir tu sola a enfrentarte a ocho licántropos y tres vampiros rebeldes. – dijo Marco. No era una pregunta. Se levantó de su trono, se acercó a mí y posó sus frías manos sobre mis hombros. – y aun así sigues creyendo que no eres una líder?

No respondí, aunque la respuesta era si.

- Cualquiera de nosotros hubiera iniciado una batalla, y tu sangre fría ha hecho que se resolviera el asunto sin apenas incidentes.

- Gracias Marco. – Dije agradecida. Marco casi nunca abría la boca y era de agradecer.

- Seguirás siendo una de las líderes. Lo haces bien, vale?

- Me alegra oírlo. Soy feliz sabiendo que hago bien las cosas, aunque a mí no me lo parezca. – dije bajando la voz.

- Vamos, Heidi llegará pronto con la comida. – dijo Marco, mientras Dem me cogía de la mano, intentando tranquilizarme.

- Ya comí ayer. – dije esquivando todas las miradas. – Quiero irme a dormir.

- De acuerdo. – Marco me dio un breve abrazo, Cayo hizo lo mismo y, por último, papá me abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi me deja sin aire.

Dem besó el dorso de mi mano y me fui con mi padre hacia mi cuarto y se sentó a mi lado en la cama. Me cogió de la mano y dejé fluir mis pensamientos, mirando su rostro. Al principio, su cara mostraba enfado, luego sonrió y luego pareció avergonzado. Dejó mi mano sobre mi muslo y se puso en pie.

- Reconozco que hay cosas que me hubiera preferido no ver.

- Ya. Que me haya acostado con un licántropo, por ejemplo. – no lo había visto, pero Jacob no podía ser otra cosa. Él estaba con Seth y Leah, donde estaban Sam y los vampiros. Tenía que ser uno de ellos.

- No sabías lo que era.

- Pero ahora lo se y volvería a hacerlo. – reconocí.

- No vas a volver a verle. – dijo, y era una orden.

- No pensaba hacerlo. Estoy con Demetri.

- Nunca lo olvides. Demetri, aunque me cuesta creerlo, al fin se ha enamorado. Tampoco olvides eso.

- No lo haré.

Mi padre fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. Fue entonces cuando un pinchazo en la tripa me recordó algo.

- Padre, necesito otra zona de aislamiento. Derrumbé las paredes de la otra.

- Puedes usar la celda en la que te dejamos a las chicas el otro día. Ya ha pasado un mes?

- La verdad? No se el tiempo que ha pasado, pero no me encuentro muy bien, y solo me encuentro mal cuando llega el momento de aislarme.

- Hasta dentro de unos tres días, entonces. – me dio un beso en la frente y me dejó a solas en mi habitación.

Preparé una mochila con todo lo que necesitaba, la colgué sobre uno de mis hombros y me fui, sin avisar a nadie de lo que iba a hacer, y me encerré en la celda.

No, no había pasado ni un mes, pero estaba empezando a marearme.

Me senté en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared y me puse a llorar. Había aguantado tantas cosas que ni yo misma entendía como había podido mantener la entereza hasta ese momento.

…**.**

…**.**

…**.**

Hola diario mío.

Hoy ha ocurrido una cosa horrible, y todo ha sido por mi culpa.

El tío Emmett, el tío Jasper y papá se han peleado con Jacob. Bueno, Emmett y Jasper solo discutieron con Jacob y papá ha sido quien se ha peleado con él.

Todo comenzó ayer por la noche, cuando estaba cenando con la abuela Esme a mi lado, Jacob apareció en casa, diciendo que no se iba a ir sin antes hablar conmigo.

La abuela Esme, como es tan buena, le ha dejado entrar en la casa y hemos cenado juntos, porque Esme siempre hacía mucha comida.

Yo no le dije nada, pero Jacob me cogió de la mano y me obligó a mirarle. Me ha preguntado cuatro veces que era lo que me pasaba antes de que me decidiera a responderle.

Le he dicho que le vi con su novia Leah en el bosque, desnudándose. Cuando se lo he dicho, Jacob se quedó con la boca abierta. Primero me ha dicho que Leah y él no eran novios, pero entonces la que se ha quedado con la boca abierta he sido yo. Sino no son novios, porque hicieron eso?

Jacob es un mentiroso, y ahora me decía las mentiras mirándome a los ojos. He aguantado hasta que he terminado de cenar y me he ido corriendo a mi habitación.

Jacob quería seguirme, pero la abuela Esme no le ha dejado. Apenas he dormido en toda la noche. Papá llegó a casa de madrugada y ha estado toda la noche tumbado a mi lado.

Lo he intentado, lo juro, lo he intentado, pero no he podido esconderle a papá que había cenado con Jacob. Se ha quedado sin moverse porque yo estaba despierta, pero cuando se ha hecho de día, se ha levantado de mi cama y se ha ido en coche con el tío Emmett y el tío Jasper..

Aunque yo no puedo leer la mente, se que iban a buscar a Jacob.

Me he vestido lo más deprisa que he podido y he conseguido que mamá me llevara a casa de los Black.

Cuando hemos llegado, los cuatro estaban hablando, aunque se estaban diciendo cosas muy feas. Y, de repente, papá ha empezado a pegar a Jacob. Me ha dolido, porque Jacob aun era mi amigo y yo solo era una niña tonta.

Papá me ha oído gritar y me ha mirado con cara de preocupado. No se había dado cuenta de que estábamos allí. Emmett ha venido corriendo hacia mí y me ha metido en el coche de mamá.

Yo no quería irme, pero mamá arrancó el coche y me llevó otra vez a casa y me han encerrado en mi habitación. Llevo aquí metida más de tres horas, pero me voy a ir. Me voy a ir a La Push. Tengo una idea.

Voy a escaparme por la ventana. Se como hacerlo sin que nadie me vea ni me oiga. Iré corriendo a la reserva, porque necesito ver como está Jacob y saber si papá le ha hecho daño. Tengo que saberlo.

Bueno, voy a guardarte bien para que Emmett no te encuentre, que es un cotilla.

Hasta mañana, diario mío. Ya te escribiré como ha ido todo.

…**.**

**Al fin conseguí terminar de escribir el capi!**

**Buff, ya me ha costado mis días.**

**Bueno, pero estoy viendo eclipse por el pc y me he animado a escribir.**

**Que? Que os ha parecido el capi?**

**Al fin Renesmee/Christie y Jacob se han encontrado. Me gusta el abrazo que le da a Leah. A vosotras no? Jajaja.**

**Bueno, ya sabéis como comunicaros conmigo ante cualquier duda, comentario, pregunta…**

**Adiós. **

**Nos leemos guapis.**

**Besitos.**


	10. Secuestro

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de… pronto lo descubriréis, aunque es fácil de descubrir. R.C.**

…**.**

10. SECUESTRO.

Llevaba ya dos días encerrada, pero no había pasado ni un minuto sola. Todos habían ido a visitarme, incluida Jane, con la que había iniciado una relación de amistad.

Desde que me había encerrado en esa habitación, seguía sentada en la misma posición, en el suelo, sentada con las piernas cruzadas. Aun no me había movido, ya que aun no me había venido el periodo, lo que me extrañó mucho, porque cada día me encontraba peor.

En ese momento, Demetri me estaba contando que nuestra visita a Forks había dado sus frutos y que, según sus palabras textuales, los perros y los raritos habían dejado de hacer el gilipollas. Me sorprendió mucho que tal insulto saliera de sus labios, ya que yo era la única que solía usar ese vocabulario, lo que por cierto, Dem y mi padre siempre me reprochaban.

- Tengo que irme. – dije cambiando el tono de su voz.

- Es necesario?

- Si no lo fuera, me quedaría contigo. – dijo logrando que sonriera como una boba.

- Ya lo se. – dije en un suspiro. Dem nunca se iba sino era por motivos de trabajo.

- Volveré pronto. Te quiero.

- Yo también.

Oí como Dem se marchaba y volví a quedarme sola, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Pronto oí unos golpes en la puerta, como si alguien estuviera intentando abrirla, pero no lo iba a conseguir. La puerta era muy resistente, y yo la había cerrado por dentro.

- No podéis entrar. – dije. – ya lo sabéis.

- Christie, ábreme, soy yo. – dijo una voz que hizo que la habitación empezara a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, aunque apenas había hablado en un susurro.

No sabía que era la que tenía que hacer. Quería abrir la puerta y lanzarme a sus brazos, huir con él, pero por otra parte deseaba desaparecer de allí y que no me encontrara nunca. Pero mi corazón traicionó a mi cabeza y, cuando me di cuenta, estaba de pie, abriendo la puerta, ansiosa por volver a verle.

Cuando abrí la puerta, Jacob me cogió en brazos, me colocó sobre su hombro, se agachó un momento, y echó a correr hacia la salida. La luz del sol me cegó, ya que llevaba dos días en la absoluta oscuridad. Jacob corría, todo el mundo nos miraba, pero a él no parecía importarle. Cada vez corría más deprisa, hasta que llegamos a un coche, me metió en el asiento trasero y se sentó a mi lado. En cuanto cerró la puerta, el coche arrancó con rapidez.

- Dios mío, pero que es lo que he hecho? – pensé en voz alta, dándome cuenta de la situación, cubriéndome la cara con las manos.

- Tranquila, ya estás a salvo. – dijo una voz conocida. Me di cuenta de que Seth era quien conducía.

- Ya estaba a salvo.

- Estabas encerrada! – exclamó Jacob desde mi derecha, como si no creyera mis palabras.

- Me encerré yo! Lo hago todos los meses!

- Ah. – dijeron los dos.

- Lo habéis jodido todo! Ahora si que va a haber una guerra! – dije sin poder evitar gritar, secándome las lágrimas de rabia que rodaban por mis mejillas.

- Pero…

- No digas nada. – dije interrumpiendo a Jacob.

Ya me estaba imaginando a mi familia yendo en busca de los lobos. No, no podía permitir eso.

- Tenéis que llevarme de vuelta a casa. Demetri captará vuestro olor y os encontrará. No quiero que os haga daño.

- Christie, tranquilízate. – Jacob se acercó a mí y me estrechó entre sus brazos.

Estuvimos abrazados hasta que Seth detuvo el coche. Jacob me sacó en brazos del coche y me metió en otro. Ésta vez fue él quien se puso al volante y Seth se sentó a mi lado con una bolsa en su regazo.

- De donde has sacado esa mochila? – dije al reconocerla.

- La cogí del suelo cuando ya te tenía en brazos. – dijo Jacob mirándome a través del retrovisor.

- Perdonad mi comportamiento de antes. – dije ya más tranquila. – Me puse histérica, por si no os habíais dado cuenta. – Seth y Jacob sonrieron y me sentí a gusto allí, con ellos. – a pesar de lo que pudo parecer durante nuestro encuentro en Forks, os aprecio. No quiero que nadie os haga daño.

- Te entendemos. – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

- Puedo saber a donde vamos?

- A Berlín. Nos hospedaremos en algún motel y luego nos marcharemos a Inglaterra, aunque aun no sabemos a que pueblo. Allí nos encontraremos con unos viejos amigos. – dijo Seth mirándome fijamente.

- Descansad, intentad dormir. Aun nos queda un buen rato en la carretera. Estamos a punto de salir de Italia, pero no podemos detenernos.

Seth pasó su brazo por encima de mis hombros, me acerqué a él, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y me quedé dormida mirando a Jacob, que conducía sin apenas moverse. Parecía estar tenso.

Cuando desperté, me encontré tumbad en una cama de una acogedora pero desconocida habitación. Miré a mi izquierda y vi a Jacob en una cama, mientras que Seth estaba tumbado en el suelo, entre ambas camas.

Iba a darme una ducha, pero no encontraba mi mochila, en la que llevaba algo de ropa.

- Buscas algo? – dijo Jacob, consiguiendo asustarme. Me volví y le vi levantarse de la cama. Iba en calzoncillos, unos slips blancos.

- Amm… yo… buscaba… - balbuceaba como una estúpida. Ni siquiera me acordaba de lo que estaba buscando.

- Christie, estás bien?

Hasta que Jacob no se hubo vestido, no pude volver a pensar con claridad.

- Yo… estoy buscando mi bolsa.

- La dejé en el armario.

- Gracias.

- Tienes hambre?

- La verdad es que si. – dije empezando a rebuscar en mi mochila, que saqué del armario y la dejé sobre la cama para buscar mejor.

- Alguien ha hablado de comer? – dijo Seth sentándose de golpe.

- Christie tiene hambre.

- Yo la acompaño. – Seth se levantó del suelo.

Por suerte, él iba totalmente vestido. Me cogió de la mano y nos marchamos de la habitación, dejando atrás a Jacob.

Mientras nos comíamos los dos la misma cantidad de comida que se comerían seis personas normales. Seth me preguntó porque había pegado a su hermana antes de marcharme de Forks, pero no le respondí. "Por besar a Jacob delante de mis narices."

Cuando terminé de comerme mi parte de la comida, le dije a Seth que me iba a ir a la habitación a darme una ducha.

Dejé a Seth devorando el desayuno en la cafetería y volví a la habitación, que estaba vacía, o eso me pareció a mí. Cogí mi ropa y me fui directa a la ducha. Encendí el agua caliente y me estuve bajo el agua bastante rato antes de que unos ardientes brazos rodearan mi cintura por la espalda y sentí unos suaves y ardientes labios en el cuello, cerca de mi oreja. "mi punto débil."

Al principio me sobresalté, pero me di la vuelta al momento y busqué desesperadamente los labios de Jacob, que me recibieron ansiosos.

De nuevo, mi corazón ignoró a mi cerebro y besé con deseo a mi Jacob, que apoyó mi espalda en la pared de la ducha y empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos y sus labios. Había echado tanto de menos su cuerpo…

Volvimos a besarnos los labios, me abracé a mi Jacob, sin poder evitar arañar su espalda al sentirle entrar en mí. Sus labios recorrían mi cuello, murmurando algo que no alcanzaba a oír.

A lo lejos, oí como una puerta se habría, pero mi Jacob y yo ni hicimos caso alguno.

_- Acaban de llamarme al móvil. – dijo Seth desde el otro lado de la puerta del cuarto de baño._

Intenté no hacer sonido alguno al llegar al orgasmo, pero fracasé en mi intento, aunque Jacob ahogó el suyo en mi boca, besándome de nuevo.

- Oh dios mío. Perdón, perdón.

Esta vez la voz de Seth se oyó a apenas un par de metros de nosotros. La ducha no tenía cortina, por lo que pude ver a Seth salir del cuarto de baño, con una mano cubriéndole los ojos.

Jacob me miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa en los labios. Sonrisa que correspondí.

- Christie…

- Calla, no digas nada. – dije besándole de nuevo.

Acabamos de ducharnos juntos y, cuando volvimos a la habitación, encontramos a Seth sentado en una de las camas.

- Antes he recibido una llamada. Del mismo número desde el que me llamaste el otro día. – dijo mirándome directamente.

- Lo siento.

- Tranquila, me he desecho de la tarjeta y ya le he dado el nuevo número a nuestros amigos. Solo quería que lo supieras.

- De acuerdo.

- Nos vamos ya. – dijo Jacob.

Recogimos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos hacia una camioneta que estaba en el aparcamiento del motel.

Seth se puso al volante y Jacob se sentó detrás, conmigo. Fuimos cogidos de la mano un buen rato, hasta que pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y fuimos abrazados.

- Jacob, y tu novia? – no pude evitar preguntarlo. Llevaba ya un rato pensando en ello. El hermano de Leah nos había pillado y ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto.

- Yo no tengo novia.

- Pero Leah te abrazó y te beso!

- Lo hizo porque creyó que te molestaría.

- Ah! Entonces siento lo del puñetazo. Bueno, solo un poco.

Seth se puso a reír ante mis palabras.

- Y tu novio?

- No lo se. Como se entere de algo de esto, os mata.

- A mi porque? – se quejó Seth.

- Por cómplice.

- No se enterará. Solo nosotros conocemos lo nuestro. – dijo abrazándome con más fuerza, refiriéndose a nuestra relación sentimental, sexual o lo que fuera que tuviéramos.

- Y mi padre. – dije sin apenas alzar la voz.

- Se lo has dicho? – exclamó Seth de nuevo.

- Él lo vio. Es su don. Sabe lo que piensa la gente.

- Ah!

- Y esos amigos vuestros de Inglaterra también son… bueno, lobos?

- No. Son todos vampiros. Vampiros buenos.

- Buenos? Eso que significa? – dije sin comprender las palabras de Seth.

- No se alimentan de personas. – dijo ahora Jacob acariciando mi mano. – solo animales.

Me tensé al momento. Esos vampiros eran buenos porque se alimentaban de animales, ergo yo era mala porque me encantaba la sangre humana. Nunca me había parado a pensar en ello. Siempre me había gustado oírles gritar mientras acababa con sus vidas. Era lo que siempre había visto y vivido. No conocía otra cosa.

- Te encuentras bien? Porque lloras?

- Soy un monstruo.

- Que? Eso no es verdad. Eres un ángel. – dijo Jacob abrazándome con más fuerza.

- No. Soy un monstruo. He matado a gente. Soy mala.

- Todos hemos matado. El vampiro de Irlanda… no pasa nada.

- He matado a seres humanos. – dije alejándome de él lo poco que me permitió el asiento. – Soy mala. – repetí llorando con más fuerza.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Me cubrí la cara con las manos pero aun así sabía que ambos me estaban mirando.

- Christie, no pasa nada. – Jacob puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

- Te contradices. Tus amigos son buenos porque beben sangre animal, ergo yo soy mala porque solo bebo sangre humana.

- Que tu bebes sangre? – Seth dio un volantazo y Jacob me miró. Estaba alucinando, y no me extrañaba nada.

- Soy un híbrido. Mi padre es un vampiro y mi madre era humana. – dije aun con las manos tapándome la cara.

- Como Nessie… - susurró Jacob. "Nessie? Quien es Nessie?"

- Y donde está tu madre? – preguntó ahora Seth.

- Murió. No superó el parto. – Jacob me cogió de las manos y me descubrió la cara.

- Christie, tu alimentación puede cambiar, siempre que tu quieras.

- Pero me gusta la sangre humana. No me dará asco comer de un animal? No me odiaran vuestros amigos por haber acabado con vidas humanas? No me considerarán una espía por ir allí desde el castillo de los Vulturis? Acaso no me van a odiar por ser la hija del jefe? – dije de carrerilla. Ya me estaba entrando el histerismo. – nunca voy a poder vivir entre la gente, sean humanos, vampiros vegetarianos.

- Christie, haz el favor de calmarte o te va a dar un infarto. – Jacob me tenía de nuevo entre sus brazos, el único lugar en el que me sentía segura en esos momentos. – ellos nunca discriminarían a nadie. Muchos de ellos han probado la sangre humana, pero han decidido dejar ese mundo atrás. Tú eliges lo que hacer con tu vida, recuerdas?

- Si, yo elijo. – dije en un susurro.

- Entonces olvida todo eso. – añadió Seth. – eres buena.

- Yo elijo. – repetí. – elijo a Jacob.

Seth soltó una risita y Jacob me dio un dulce beso en los labios.

- Más vale, porque no vas a poder separarte de mí. – dijo volviendo a estrechar nuestro abrazo. – Hay noticias de Edward?

- Antes, cuando le llamé, me dijo que Emmett nos espera en la casa de Inglaterra. Él y Bella aun siguen fuera.

- De acuerdo. Falta mucho?

- Si le doy un poco más de gas, un par de horas. Dormid un poco.

- Duerme un poco Christie. – dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

- Si… si duermo no le puedo hacer daño a nadie. – Jacob me acomodó en sus brazos y me quedé dormida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Christie… - susurró Jacob tocando mi brazo.

- Si? – dije terminando de despertarme. Estaba tumbada en una cama. – Ya es mañana?

- No.

Abrí los ojos y encontré a Jacob tumbado a mi lado. Tenía algo entre sus brazos. Un libro.

- Hola. Que ha pasado?

- Tranquila. Al final vamos a tener que coger un avión. En un par de horas nos marchamos.

- Donde estamos?

- En Paris.

- Ah! – me senté en la cama y Jacob hizo lo mismo a mi lado. – Que estás leyendo?

- Oh! Nada.

- Parece un diario. – dije al fijarme en las letras de la cubierta.

- Si. Es el diario de una amiga.

- No creo que a ella le guste que lo leas.

- Desapareció. Hace cuatro años que no sabemos nada de ella. – dijo con un inmenso dolor en la voz.

- Lo siento. "mira que llego a ser bocazas. Soy más tonta y no nazco."

- Tranquila. Tenía seis años cuando lo escribió. Era muy madura para su edad. Era una época en la que sucedieron muchas cosas. Intentamos ocultarle alguna, por su seguridad, pero acabó descubriendo que algo sucedía. Por mi culpa desapareció.

"Pobre Jacob."

Sequé las lágrimas de sus mejillas y le abracé, sintiendo sus lágrimas empapar mi camiseta.

- No creo que fuera culpa tuya.

- Se escapó de su casa para venir a la mía, porque me peleé con su padre.

- Y porque iba a hacer eso una niña de seis años?

- Ten. No me importa que lo leas.

Jacob me dio el diario pero lo dejé encima de la mesita de noche y seguí abrazando a Jacob.

- Siempre lo llevas encima?

- Lo leo siempre. Solo espero que la encontremos algún día. Cuando te conocí, creí haberla encontrado, pero eres distinta a ella. No hueles igual, tu cabello es oscuro y tus ojos de distinto color.

- Bueno, podría ayudarte a buscarla. Como no pienso separarme de ti porque me has secuestrado, y no tengo nada mejor que hacer… - sonreí al ver aparecer una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Gracias Chris.

- Vamos a dormir el tiempo que nos queda.

- Si.

Nos tumbamos, aun abrazados, aunque yo no pude seguir durmiendo. Ver a Jacob llorar como un niño, me había partido el corazón, y sentí que no era la primera vez que me sentía así. Sentía como si ya hubiera vivido un momento así. "Eso es una locura."

Se notaba que quería mucho a esa niña y que se sentía muy culpable por su desaparición. Y eso de que yo me parecía a ella? Acaso la niña no tendría que tener ahora diez años? Sería una híbrida como yo? Su madre también habría fallecido? Tenía que ayudarle a encontrarla.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Otro capitulo llegó.**

**Aquí está el esperado reencuentro, con sesión de sexo inclusive.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. En el siguiente se encontrará con cierta familia de vampiros, jeje. Quienes serán? Jeje**

**Ya sabéis como comunicaros conmigo ante cualquier duda, pregunta y/o comentario.**

**Me acabo de dar cuenta de que nunca respondo a los revews anónimos. Lo siento mucho. No me doy cuenta. A partir de hoy intentaré acordarme, si mi memoria de pez me da una tregua y me lo permite. Disculpadme. No me olvido de vosotras.**

**Nos leemos guapis.**

**Besitos.**


	11. El diario

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de… pronto lo descubriréis, aunque es fácil de descubrir. R.C.**

…**.**

11. EL DIARIO.

Durante el vuelo a Canterbury, Jacob estuvo todo el rato leyendo el diario de su amiga, por lo que me pasé todo el rato hablando con Seth, que me estuvo hablando de la amiga de Jacob. Al parecer, la pequeña era hija de una de las parejas que íbamos a visitar.

Yo seguía teniendo miedo por nuestro encuentro. No sabía como me iban a recibir. Seth me dijo que en ese momento, en la casa solo eran cuatro, porque los otros cuatro estaban en Sao Paulo. Aun así, temí el momento en que me diera la sed y me entrara la tentación de alimentarme de sangre humana. Pero como el buen amigo que era, Seth estuvo a mi lado en todo momento, abrazándome o, simplemente, cogiendo mi mano y dedicándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

Cuando aterrizó el avión, fui con Seth a buscar nuestras maletas, mientras que Jacob no apartaba la vista del diario y, de vez en cuando, me miraba a mí. Ya estaba empezando a cansarme de su comportamiento, aunque había prometido ayudarle, así que me estaba prohibido quejarme.

Cogimos un coche de alquiler e insistí en ponerme al volante, aunque no supiera donde debía ir. Seth puso un GPS y me fue indicando el camino, hasta que llegamos a una preciosa casa blanca de dos pisos.

Aparque frente a la puerta del garaje, pero no me moví del asiento. Me quedé sola dentro del coche mientras Seth y Jacob cogían las mochilas y entraban en la casa.

_- Christie, ven._

- Mejor me quedo aquí, Seth.

_- No hay nadie._

- Vale.

Cogí aire y, tras varios segundos, salí del coche. Fui hacia la casa y entré. Seth vino a mi encuentro, me cogió de la mano y me llevó a recorrer la casa a su lado, hasta que llegamos a una de las habitaciones del segundo piso. Estaba vacía, salvo por una cama y una estantería.

- Este va a ser tu cuarto. Emmett dijo que nos hospedaríamos en esta planta. Yo dormiré en la habitación de enfrente. – dijo señalando la puerta que había frente a la mía.

- De acuerdo. Gracias por todo Seth. – me abracé a su cintura y apoyé mi mejilla en su pecho.

- Bueno, somos amigos, no?

- Si.

- Entonces no me agradezcas nada. Para eso estoy.

Como me sucedía tantas veces últimamente, empecé a llorar descontroladamente.

- Nadie nos va a encontrar.

- No es eso. – dije entre sollozos.

- Entiendo. Christie, Jacob lleva cuatro años sufriendo mucho. Hasta que no te encontró en París, no sonrió por primera vez en todo ese tiempo. Creo que al fin está logrando sobrellevarlo.

- Me duele mucho verle sufrir, leyendo ese diario todo el santo día.

- Es lo único que le queda de ella. Sus padres no le hablan desde entonces.

- Porque? – dije sin voz, mirándole a los ojos.

- No es que le culpen de lo sucedido, pero les duele verle. Emmett nos invitó a venir porque ahora no están aquí.

- Y yo que pensaba que mi vida era dura y complicada. – dije, secándome las lágrimas con las mangas de mi jersey.

Toc, toc.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y me volví de golpe. Jacob estaba en la puerta, con el diario en la mano. Seth me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación. Fui a sentarme en la cama y Jacob hizo lo mismo a mi lado, pero antes dejó el diario en la estantería.

- Jacob… como puedo ayudarte a encontrar a tu amiga?

- No lo se. Es complicado seguir la pista después de tanto tiempo.

- Y si fuéramos a Forks?

- El rastro se perdió hace años. – la voz de Jacob mostró un gran desánimo. – Por el momento creo que nos hará bien centrarnos en el presente. Es decir, en nosotros. – tomó mis manos y besó el dorso de ambas.

- Si es lo que te hace feliz… - ahora la desanimada era yo.

- Lo que me hace feliz es tenerte a mi lado. Te quiero.

"Acaba de decir que me quiere?"

- Te amo. Nunca he sentido algo así por nadie. Estoy cansado de sentirme culpable y negarme a ser feliz.

- No lo hagas. – me puse de rodillas en la cama y puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas. – Nada tiene que impedirte ser feliz, porque tú te lo mereces todo. Quiero verte sonreír, como cuando pasamos ese maravilloso día juntos en París. – le di un breve beso en los labios y me abracé a su cuello.

Estuvimos un buen rato así, abrazados, hasta que me di cuenta de que había alguien observándonos desde la puerta. Era un chico alto, muy musculoso, de pelo moreno y rizado. Nos miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y, en cuanto le dirigí la mirada, me guiñó un ojo.

- Hola Emmett. – dijo Jacob.

Me senté en la cama, al lado de Jacob, y el muchacho entró en la habitación.

- Emmett, esta es Christie Brown. Christie, éste es Emmett Cullen, uno de los vampiros de los que te hablé.

- Tiene los ojos amarillos… - murmuré.

- Y tú castaños. Que eres? – dijo el tal Emmett arrodillándose frente a mí.

- Una mutante.

El chico me miró con los ojos bien abiertos y empezó a reír a carcajadas.

- Es una de los pocos híbridos que hay. Su madre murió durante el parto.

- Lo siento, Chris. – el chico me cogió de las manos y besó el dorso de ambas.

- No pasa nada. Porque tienes los ojos amarillos? Es raro.

- Bueno… cuando uno se alimente de humanos, se queda con los ojos rojos, pero cuando un vampiro empieza a alimentarse de animales, le cambia el color de ojos de rojo a dorado.

- Ah! Todos coméis animales. – murmuré. "Estoy neurótica, por no decir paranoica."

- Que comes tú?

Bajé la mirada y me quedé mirando nuestras manos, aun unidas, como si ello fuera de lo más emocionante, evitando la mirada del vampiro. Como iba a decirle que me encantaba beber sangre humana? "Para. Por Jacob, debo empezar a abandonar ese hábito."

- Entiendo. No pasa nada. Solo hay una pregunta importante.

- Cual? – susurré. Puso su mano en mi barbilla y me obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

- Quieres cambiar?

- No lo se. Es todo muy confuso. Me va a costar cambiar mi vida en un solo día. Creo que necesitaré un psiquiatra o algo.

- No tienes que hacerlo en un solo día. Tienes toda la eternidad por delante. Y no te voy a negar que vaya a ser muy difícil cambiar los hábitos alimenticios. – me hablaba con una dulzura que me tranquilizó mucho, incluso logré sonreírle. – Bueno, Carlisle llegará en una hora. Descansad un poco. – el chico se puso en pie y me dio un beso en la mejilla. – Esme me ha dicho que os va a preparar algo para comer. Rosalie devolverá el coche al aeropuerto y yo… bueno, me voy a ver el partido. Hasta luego.

Emmett salió de la habitación y nos dejó a solas a Jacob y a mí.

- Emmett tiene razón. A dormir.

Jacob se levantó de la cama, pero le cogí del brazo. No quería que se marchara.

- Quédate conmigo. Duerme conmigo. – me tumbé en la cama y Jacob hizo lo mismo a mi lado.

Me abracé a su cintura y me quedé dormida sintiendo su respiración en mi cuello. Cuando me desperté, estaba sola en la cama. Me levanté, intentando escuchar algún sonido en la casa, pero solo reinaba el silencio.

Me fijé en que el diario de la amiga de Jacob seguía encima de la estantería, lo cogí y me fui a sentar en la cama. Ojeé por encima todas las páginas, pero hubo una que me llamó especialmente la atención. Leah apenas salía en todo el diario, pero una de las páginas se centraba en ella. Empecé a leer pero, cuando llevaba unas cuantas líneas, aparté la vista.

- Será zorra! – exclamé sin poder evitarlo.

Según la niña, había visto a Jacob y a la lagarta de Leah en el bosque, besándose y… mejor no pensar en lo que hicieron. La pobre niña lo había pasado mal, y no me extraña. Creo que le gustaba mucho Jacob, lo cual tampoco me extrañaba nada.

- Creo que no soy la única que le odia. – dije pensando en voz alta. – Pedazo de zorra! – repetí.

De repente, empecé a oír unas carcajadas que venían del piso de abajo. "Creía que la casa estaba vacía."

Dejé el diario encima de la cama y fui hacia el salón, donde había una hermosa chica rubia que parecía una modelo, y Emmett, ambos sentados frente a un ordenador. En cuanto bajé el último escalón, Emmett vino a mi encuentro y, sin decir nada, me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia el jardín, donde estaba Seth, Jacob y un muchacho de cabello rubio y piel muy blanca. Hablaban en voz bajo y, en cuanto Emmett y yo llegamos a su lado, el muchacho rubio me miró y vino hacia mí.

- Hola Christie, me llamo Carlisle Cullen. Bienvenida a Inglaterra.

- Gracias señor Cullen.

- Seth me ha dicho que te han secuestrado, pero que no sabía que pertenecías a la familia de los Vulturis.

- Ya… si… bueno… es que casi no he salido del castillo en todos éstos años.

- Esme ha tenido que marcharse y no hemos preparado nada para comer. Tienes hambre?

- Un poco. – dije después de dudar.

- Entiendo. – sonrió y tomó una de mis manos. – voy a ir de caza en unos minutos. Podríamos ir juntos. – dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

No se que tenía ese muchacho, pero infundía una calma y una confianza que no dudé ni un segundo en aceptar su oferta. A los pocos minutos, el chico llamado Carlisle, Jacob, convertido en lobo, y yo atravesamos el bosque a toda velocidad hasta que encontramos tres ciervos, dos hembras y un macho. Yo fui a por el más grande y, en cuanto le atrapé, le mordí la yugular, bebiendo ansiosamente, mientras el animal se retorcía. Luchaba por huir de mi agarre, aunque pronto terminó la resistencia y su vida.

Tanto Jacob como el señor Cullen, se me quedaron mirando con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro. Jacob volvía a estar en su forma humana, vistiendo unos simples pantalones cortos.

- De verdad es la primera vez que cazas? – preguntó el vampiro acercándose a mí. Ni siquiera me atreví a mirarle a la cara. – Has cazado alguna vez?

- Animales no.

- Jacob, nos dejas a solas por favor? – vino hacia mi y me tendió sus manos.

- Iré a ver que hace Seth.

Jacob vino hacia mí, besó mi mejilla y se marchó corriendo. Una vez que estuvimos a solas, tomé las manos de Cullen y nos sentamos juntos en el suelo, uno frente al otro, mirándonos a los ojos.

- Cuanto tiempo llevas alimentándote de humanos?

- Toda la vida.

- Como lo hacías? Comer, digo.

- Heidi nos traía a la gente al castillo y les mordíamos. Nos los comíamos juntos.

- Vivos?

- Yo si. Otros les partían el cuello antes.

- Te gusta que se resistan?

- Si. Por eso no maté al animal, aunque no es lo mismo.

- Quien es tu padre?

No respondí. Él nunca había querido que nadie del exterior supiera de mi existencia ni de nuestra relación, en el caso en que alguien supiera de mí.

- Perdona, esto no es un interrogatorio. – miré a Cullen a los ojos y vi que se sentía mal haciéndome tantas preguntas.

Por una extraña razón, no me sentía nada incómoda hablando con él. Sentía como si pudiera hablarle de cualquier cosa, sin miedo de ser juzgada.

- Aro. – dije y sonreí, lo que pareció calmar al muchacho.

- Te enseñó él a comer así?

- No. Mi no… - "no digas novio, idiota." – un amigo se divierte mucho bebiendo sangre de la gente mientras se resisten y gritan. Estoy acostumbrada a verlo. Me gusta. – añadí en un susurro.

Él ignoró mis últimas palabras y continuó con preguntas no tan personales.

- Que te ha parecido la comida de hoy?

- Faltaba algo. Era un poco… soso. No se.

- No te diré que entiendo por lo que estás pasando, porque no lo se. Nunca he probado la sangre humana, pero mi hijo Jasper si, durante siglos, y ahora es feliz viviendo entre humanos.

- Es un chico muy valiente.

- Así es.

- Usted también lo es. – dijo recibiendo una modesta sonrisa por su parte. – Puedo preguntar cuantos años tiene?

- Veintitrés.

- Como vampiro.

- Unos trescientos setenta.

- Casi nada. – exclamé.

- Bueno, tu padre es mucho mayor que yo.

- Conoce a mi padre?

- Viví con él, Cayo y Marco durante un tiempo. No sabía que había tenido una hija.

- No quiere que la gente lo sepa. Dice que otros vampiros podrían venir a por mí para hacerle daño a él.

- Podría ser… - murmuró, como si estuviera pensando en alguna otra cosa. – Bueno, que te parece si volvemos a casa y… no se, podríamos hacer algo.

- Vale. – nos pusimos en pie, con nuestras manos aun unidas, y fuimos hacia la casa a paso humano.

No había nadie en la casa. Carlisle fue al salón y encendió el televisor, mientras que yo fui a mi habitación. Cogí el diario de encima de la cama y volví al salón. Me senté al lado de Carlisle, en el largo sofá blanco, y decidí preguntarle sobre algo que me había llamado la atención.

- Señor Cullen.

- Dime, Christie.

- Porque… bueno… de quien quería protegerla? – dije mostrándole el diario.

Carlisle miró la página que le estaba enseñando y leyó unas líneas.

- Tuvimos ciertos problemas con tu familia, aunque acabó solucionándose. Creímos que podrían volver. Creo que si que volvió alguien y se la llevó.

- Quien?

…**.**

…**.**

**Que os ha parecido?**

**Ya ha habido un encuentro, aunque pronto habrá otro.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Dejadme vuestra opinión, por fi.**

**Nos leemos guapis!**

**Una pregunta existencial.**

**Alguien sabe si las esposas de los lobos imprimados envejecen? Porque si ellos envejecen y ellos no, no veo que sea justo. Porque Claire está creciendo, mientras que Quil no. No se, es una pregunta que siempre me he hecho. Alguien lo sabe?**


	12. Contacto

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de… pronto lo descubriréis, aunque es fácil de descubrir. R.C.**

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

12. CONTACTO.

Miré a Carlisle, pero no me respondió.

- Cree que mi padre secuestró a la chica?

- Creo que alguien, y no digo que sea tu padre, pudo venir otra y la encontrara.

- Otra vez?

- Hicimos que Edward se la llevara lejos mientras tú familia nos visitaba. Estuvieron por aquí una semana. Otra semana después, Edward volvió con su esposa y su hija. Todo iba bien hasta que desapareció de su cuarto.

- Según este diario, fue a buscar a Jacob a su casa. – dije mostrándole la página.

- Nunca llegó allí.

- Lo siento mucho.

No se que me impulsó a hacerlo pero, cuando me di cuenta, estaba abrazada a Carlisle, con el rostro repleto de lágrimas. Que razón habría llevado a mi familia a secuestrar a la pequeña? "No lo entiendo."

- No recuerdo haber visto nunca a una niña por el castillo. Me habría dado cuenta.

- Lo se. Tal vez la cogiera algún otro. – dijo en un tono que me indicaba que ni él se creía sus propias palabras.

- Lo averiguaré. Volveré a casa. – dije poniéndome en pie de golpe.

"Volveré a casa y les sacaré información a todos."

- No hace falta.

- Puedo averiguar la verdad. Si ellos la secuestraron, averiguaré donde la tienen.

- Podrías correr peligro. – parecía preocupado.

- Lo se, pero me voy a arriesgar.

- No puedo permitirlo. – Carlisle me sujetó de la muñeca y me detuvo mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta.

- Entonces voy a tener que utilizar la fuerza. – me liberé de su mano y, con todas mis fuerzas, le di un fuerte empujón con ambas manos. – Lo siento. – dije mientras Carlisle volaba hasta estamparse contra el techo, cayendo sobre el ordenador.

Salí corriendo de la casa y no me detuve hasta llegar al mar, interrumpiendo mi huída. Como podría comunicarme con mi padre? Había un largo camino hasta casa y, en algún momento, tendría que descansar. Decidí empezar por llegar a Francia a nado. Una vez allí, descansaría, me cambiaría de ropa y seguiría con mi camino. No volvería a detenerme hasta que no hubiéramos llegado a Italia.

Cuando llegué a Francia, fui a un pequeño pueblo cerca de la costa, donde tuve que robar algo de ropa del tendedero de una casa de campo, y me metí en un granero abandonado. Allí pasé la noche, sola, rodeada de paja y… no quiero ni pensar en lo que había por allí. Bichos y demás. Me costó dormir, pero cuando lo hice, tuve un sueño muy extraño. Estaba en una hermosa casa, con un muchacho muy guapo a mi lado, leyéndome un libro. La imagen desapareció y, en una nueva imagen, vi a una chica, muy hermosa, trayéndome la cena a la cama.

Me desperté cuando el sol empezó a darme en los ojos. Me puse la ropa que había robado de la casa, me recogí el pelo en un moño y salí del granero. A unos diez quilómetros de allí, encontré otra granja. Al fin una granja con un coche que funcionaba. Tuve que hacer un puente y, por suerte, arrancó a la primera.

Conduje hasta que el coche se quedó sin gasolina, que fue cuando no quedaba ni una hora para que anocheciera. Me había pasado todo el día conduciendo, pensando en todo lo que estaba dejando atrás. Estaba abandonando lo que podría ser el inicio de una nueva vida en la que podría llegar a ser muy feliz., junto al chico del que estaba enamorada, con un amigo de los que siempre están en los buenos y malos momentos, y una familia que estaba dispuesta a aceptarme a pesar de mi origen y mi pasado.

Logré aparcar el coche antes de que la gasolina se terminara del todo. Aprovechando que no pasaba nadie por la calle, me acomodé como pude en el coche y me quedé dormida allí, intentando no moverme y llamar la atención de algún transeúnte.

- Christie? – "esa voz…" – Christie, despierta.

- Dem?

- Estoy aquí.

- Dem... – abrí los ojos y le encontré dentro del coche, cogiéndome en brazos. Me sacó del coche y avanzó varios metros. – siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado. – me puse a llorar y me abracé a su cuello.

- No es culpa tuya. Esos chuchos te secuestraron. Intenté seguir tu olor, pero no conseguí encontrarte.

- Tendría que haber huido antes. Tendría que haberme resistido. Soy una cobarde.

- Cálmate. Pronto estaremos en casa. – en ese momento, sentí como me metía en otro coche y Dem se sentó a mi lado. – En pocas horas estarás de nuevo en tu cama.

- No me siento capaz de enfrentarme a mi padre en estos momentos. – dije intentando evitar el encuentro. Si mi padre me tocaba, sabría la verdad de mi vuelta a casa.

- Bueno, tú tranquila. Ahora duerme. Te despertaré en cuanto lleguemos.

Yo no quería, pero estaba cansada. se me cerraron los ojos y, cuanto más quería mantenerlos abiertos, más me pesaban los párpados. Cuando me desperté, ya no estaba en el coche. Estaba en un hermoso prado, bajo la brillante luz del sol, con Demetri brillando a mi lado cual diamante, mirándome fijamente.

- Donde estamos?

- En casa.

- Recuerdo este lugar. Es el prado que hay detrás del parque en el que cené por primera vez fuera de casa.

- Así es.

Quería abrazarle, besarle, pero no sabía como podría reaccionar. No sabía si había creído mi historia. No quería que supiera que había vuelto a casa para averiguar que fue lo que pasó con la amiga de Jacob, aunque no hizo falta que yo hiciera nada, Dem acercó su mano a mi mejilla y la acarició.

- Juro que mataré a ese perro. Pensé que te habría hecho algo.

- Querían convertirme en una frikie, como sus amigos. Como el vampiro de aquel pueblucho. Decía que me querían liberar. Creen que me retenéis contra mi voluntad.

- Nunca haríamos eso.

- Ya lo se. – "como puedo estar pensando en besarle cuando me está diciendo que quiere matar a Jacob? Estoy chiflada."

Dem se sentó, apoyando la espalda en el árbol que teníamos más cerca, y me indicó que me sentara a su lado. Cuando lo hice, con un veloz movimiento, me puso sobre sus piernas, a horcajadas, con sus brazos rodeando mi cintura. Nuestros rostros a penas estaban a un palmo de distancia y podía sentir su gélido aliento en mi cara.

- Te ha tocado? – susurró, dejándome helada.

- Como?

- Te ha tenido así de cerca?

- Dem, yo…

- Su aroma impregna tu piel.

- Pasamos… pasamos muchas horas… muchas horas en el mismo coche. – apenas me salía la voz. Estaba aterrada. – Fuimos en el mismo coche… mucho tiempo… yo… - de repente, sus labios chocaron con los míos, interrumpiendo mis incoherencias, besándome como nunca antes lo había hecho. No pude evitarlo y rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, profundizando nuestro beso, sintiendo el roce de su lengua contra la mía, al mismo tiempo que sus manos empezaban a levantar mi vestido.

- Ésta ropa huele a humano.

- La robé. – dije sin abandonar sus labios. – No podía ir desnuda por la calle. Necesitaba algo.

Su mano se introdujo debajo de mis braguitas y empezó a mover sus dedos por mi intimidad. Nunca antes me había hecho algo así.

- Y si nos ve alguien? – dije entre jadeos.

- Estamos en agosto. Nunca hay nadie por aquí en estas fechas. – dijo moviendo sus dedos a una velocidad que debería estar prohibida. – Te gusta?

- Oh… yo… no pares. – no podía evitar moverme al ritmo que introducía dos dedos dentro de mí.

Sabía que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando capté un olor, pero aun así no pude detenerme. No hasta que no grité de placer, que fue a los pocos segundos. Me quedé abrazada a Dem unos segundos antes de que alguien se situara a nuestro lado. Escondí mi rostro en el cuello de mi vampiro, que volvía a abrazarme por la cintura.

- Aro quiere saber por que tardas tanto, aunque ya veo que has estado ocupado. – volví el rostro lentamente hasta encontrarme con los ojos de Alec. – Christie?

- Alec. – dije a modo de saludo.

- No te había reconocido. Hueles raro.

- Lo se.

- Demetri, cuando la has encontrado?

- Hace unas horas. Vuelve al castillo, pero no le digas nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Félix. Quiero que sea una sorpresa.

- Hecho. Hasta luego Chris.

Alec se marchó y volví a quedarme a solas con Demetri, que me miraba fijamente con una expresión que no fui capaz de identificar.

- Te has acostado con él?

- Que?

- No soy idiota. Él vino a buscarte y tú no te has escapado de ellos. Has vuelto por alguna razón.

- No se de que me hablas. – intenté levantarme, pero no pude moverme ni un centímetro.

- A que has venido?

- Echaba de menos mi vida. No conozco de nada a esa gente. Yo os quiero a vosotros. Te quiero a ti. – decidí dejar de resistirme, llevé mis manos a sus mejillas y le obligué a mirarme a los ojos. – Estamos juntos, no?

- Deja de mentir. Te has acostado con él? – repitió, y decidí ser sincera.

- Si.

Dem me quitó de encima de él y se puso en pie.

- Le quieres? – dijo ahora dándome la espalda.

- Te quiero a ti.

- Estás enamorada de él?

- Si.

- Te ha dicho él que vuelvas?

- Me he escapado. Nadie sabe donde estoy.

- Que es lo que quieres de nosotros? Que es lo que quieres de mi? – el dolor que apareció en su voz me partió el corazón.

No se que me llevó a ello, pero decidí contarle toda la verdad. Me puse de pie y me acerqué, poniéndome frente a él, aunque en un principio no quiso mirarme.

- Dem, he conocido a la familia de una niña que desapareció hace cuatro años. Es una híbrida, como yo. Creen que después de la visita que les hicisteis, secuestrasteis a la chica. Es eso cierto?

- No se de que me hablas.

- Yo tampoco soy idiota. Habláis de impartir justicia pero, en realidad, solo miráis por vosotros, estúpidos egoístas. Yo también me doy cuenta de las cosas, aunque creo que nunca he querido darme cuenta de que somos unos simples asesinos.

- Christie…

- Ya está bien de llamarme así. Hay algo en mi vida que sea verdad? Estoy empezando a sospechar que nada en mi vida es cierto! – Había empezado a gritar y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta hasta que no vi la cara de sorpresa de Dem, aunque no sabía si era por el volumen de mi voz o por mis palabras.

- La verdad es que te queremos. Formas parte de la familia. – puso sus manos sobre mis hombros, pero yo retrocedí. – Yo te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero pero… no se… todo ha cambiado. Yo he cambiado.

- Si. Te has tirado al chucho y te has unido a los Cullen.

- Me estás llamando traidora? – dije echándole morro, aunque en realidad estaba muerta de miedo. Dem era letal.

- Yo no he dicho eso.

- No puedo volver al castillo. En cuanto mi padre toque mi mano, sabrá todo lo que he hecho y me matará.

- No voy a dejar que nadie te toque, entendido?

- Si.- susurré.

Dem se acercó a mi y juntos sus labios con los míos, besándome con una delicadeza nada propia de él. Le abracé como tantas veces había hecho cuando simplemente éramos amigos.

En ese momento, una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, desde el estómago hasta la garganta, y tuve que salir corriendo para no embadurnar a Dem con mi última comida.

- Estás bien? Tienes mal cuerpo?

- No, estoy bien. – "Como voy a estar bien si estoy echando la pota?"

- Como vas a estar bien? Estás vomitando?

- Deben de ser los nervios.

- Vayamos a casa. Todo va a ir bien. No dejaré que tu padre te toque. Duerme un poco y esta noche o mañana hablamos. – dijo sujetándome por la cintura.

Quise resistirme, pero no tenía fuerzas. Dem me llevó en brazos hasta que llegamos a la plaza que había frente al castillo, mi casa.

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Christie, despierta.

- Que?

- Tenemos que irnos.

- A donde?

- Tú padre va a venir.

- Mierda.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se alzaba de mi amada cama y, en pocos segundos, el viento azotó mi rostro. Cuando abrí los ojos, vi que estaba cerca de un río. Dem me dejó en el suelo y me colocó bien el vestido. Colgó una mochila sobre mis hombros y dejó unos papeles en mi mano.

- A que viene todo esto?

- Tienes lo necesario para aclarar muchas cosas. Tanto tú pasado como la historia de la niña de la que me hablaste.

- Mi padre sabrá que me has ayudado.

- Me arriesgaré.

- Dem, siento no poder amarte como te mereces. – dije lanzándome a sus brazos.

- Yo también lo siento. Todo. – besó mi mejilla y se alejó de mí. – léete los papeles con tranquilidad cuando estés a solas. En tus manos tienes un billete de avión para Irlanda. Una vez allí, tienes dinero para ir al destino que prefieras.

- Te quiero mucho Dem. – le di un último beso y me marché corriendo al aeropuerto, dejando atrás a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida. La que ha arriesgado su vida por la verdad. Mi verdad.

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

**Bueno, ahora en serio. En el siguiente capi habrá un reencuentro. Pensaba que era en este, pero me equivoqué, sorry.**

**Que os ha parecido?**

**Dem nos sigue sorprendiendo. Él, el cabrón frío y asesino, enamorado de verdad y arriesgando su vida por su chica. Que bonito…**

**Espero conocer vuestra opinión al respecto, y si tenéis alguna pregunta, duda o comentario, no dudes en contactar conmigo.**

**Besitos a todas.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Votad en el poll de mi perfil que historia queréis que actualice antes.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Mirad éste link, tengo un par de historias, si os gusta, podríais pensar en votarme. Jejeje. ****http: / / www**** . fanfiction . net / ~ miamad0 bfffan fic contest (sin los espacios)**

**Y en este concurso también estoy. Votad, plis. Si os gusta, claro. http: / / bl148w .blu148 .mail .live .com / default .aspx?rru =inbox**


	13. Sorpresa inesperada

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de… pronto lo descubriréis, aunque es fácil de descubrir. R.C.**

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

13. SORPRESA INESPERADA.

Cuando llegué a Irlanda, la noche acababa de caer y las estrellas empezaban a salir. Avancé lentamente hacia la casa ante mí. Al parecer, los Cullen habían vivido allí. O eso era lo que decían los papeles que Dem me había dado.

La casa estaba totalmente amueblada, aunque todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por sábanas blancas llenas de polvo. Destapé uno de los dos largos sofás que presidían el salón, dejé la mochila en el suelo y me senté.

Estaba bastante cansada, pero también muy nerviosa por lo sucedido durante las últimas horas. Abrí la mochila y cogí una carpeta que llevaba el nombre de Christie Brown.

Según leí, Christie Brown había sido una muchacha a la que mi padre había decidido no matar. Se había enamorado de ella. Pero murió a manos de Cayo. La chica no había tenido hijos, por lo que no podía ser mi madre.

Tuve que dejar la carpeta en el sofá y salir corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño. Por segunda vez, había vomitado. Esta vez los cacahuetes que me había comido en el avión.

- Pero que es lo que me pasa? Nunca antes había estado enferma. – dije mientras me limpiaba la boca con una toalla. – Necesito un médico, pero no cualquier médico. No soy normal.

Volví al sofá, pero guardé la carpeta de nuevo en la mochila y me tumbé. No tardé mucho en dormirme, pero el teléfono me despertó cuando no llevaba ni media hora dormida. Dudé si coger o no el teléfono. Acabó saltando el contestador y escuché en silencio la voz que hablaba entre susurros.

_- Garret, soy Edward. Tengo que hablar con vosotros. Llámame al… - apunté el número que el tal Edward iba diciendo y esperé a que colgara para poder llamarle yo._

Cogí aire, me armé de valor y marqué el número del tal Edward, que respondió antes de que sonara el primer tono.

_- Diga?_

- Edward Cullen?

_- Si, soy yo._

- Me llamo Christie Brown.

_- He oído hablar de ti. Lanzaste a mi padre contra el ordenador._

- Lo siento mucho. Tenía que volver al castillo para conseguir cierta información.

_- Espero que haya valido la pena. – dijo con cierto desprecio._

- Así es. Me han dado una carpeta con varios folios con información sobre su hija.

_- Como? No juegues conmigo. – el tono amenazador de su voz logró estremecerme, a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba._

- Nunca mentiría en un asunto tan delicado.

_- Como has conseguido mi número?_

- Estoy en Irlanda, en su antigua casa, y he oído el mensaje que le ha dejado a su amigo. Mañana iba a coger un avión para ir a Inglaterra, pero voy a tener que retrasar el viaje.

_- Es que te ocurre algo? – "Parece preocupado. Este tío es bipolar o qué?"_

- Estoy enferma.

_- Tú eres híbrida, no? No creo que sea apropiado que vayas a un médico normal._

- No me diga. – dije en tono burlón. No lo pude evitar. – perdone. Se que no puedo ir a un médico corriente.

_- Mañana a primera hora estaré allí._

- Como dice? Edward, está usted ahí? – no estaba. Había colgado.

"Dijeron que estaba en Sao Paulo, y ahora va éste me dice que mañana estará aquí. Creo que no soy la única pirada."

Volví a tumbarme en el sofá, aun más inquieta de lo que estaba antes, pero terminé por dormirme. Esa noche tuve el sueño más extraño que había tenido nunca. Jacob y Demetri estaban a mi lado, sentados cada uno a un lado, cada uno con un bebé en brazos. Los dos me miraban fijamente. Jacob tenía en brazos un niño de piel muy blanca, y Dem tenía en brazos a un niño de piel oscura. "Que narices es esto?"

- Joder! – exclamé al oír el insistente timbre de la puerta. – Quien coño debe de estar llamando?

_- Soy Edward Cullen._

- Está abierto.

Me levanté del sofá y me quedé de pie hasta que apareció en el salón un muchacho de piel muy blanca, pelo cobrizo despeinado y ojos dorados. Vestía con vaqueros y una camiseta negra de manga corta que marcaba sus musculosos brazos.

- Eres Christie? – dijo con la sorpresa pintada en la cara.

- Si. Christie Brown. – dije tendiéndole una mano, que tomó al momento.

- Que te ocurre?

- Como dices?

- Estás enferma, no? Que te ocurre?

- Ah! Bueno, siento el estómago un poco revuelto y he vomitado un par de veces. No había pasado nunca.

- Siéntate. – Edward me ayudó a sentarme y se sentó a mi lado. No me había dado cuenta de que llevaba un maletín en la mano.

Me estuvo examinando varios minutos y al final puso una cara cuya expresión no me gustó nada. Era una sonrisa entre burlona y… bueno, en realidad solo era una sonrisa burlona.

- De que se ríe? – dije un poco molesta.

- Bueno… la buena noticia es que no estás enferma.

- Y la mala?

- No hay mala. Hay… digamos… complicada.

- Complicada? Como de complicada? – "Ya me está entrando la neurosis."

- Christie, como puedo decírtelo delicadamente? Digamos que se oyen dos corazones latir.

- Oh dios mío! Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.

- Christie, no es nada grave. Es algo precioso. Una nueva vida crece dentro de ti. No es nada malo. – dijo tomando mis manos.

- No será malo para usted. Soy demasiado joven para estar embarazada.

- Pero no lo eres para tener sexo.

- Pero quien se ha creído que es? Mi padre? – grité. Me puse de pie de golpe y empecé a recorrer el salón, dando vueltas como una panoli.

- Lo siento.

- No. Yo soy la que debe disculparse. Usted viene, me ayuda sin pedir nada a cambio y yo le grito. Y sabe que es lo peor?

- No. – dijo aunque lo que quería decir era 'si'.

- Que tiene toda la razón. Tendría que haber tenido más cuidado, y no dejarme llevar por el momento. – dije sentándome de nuevo a su lado. – si soy mayor para unas cosas, lo soy para todo.

- No te estreses. Aun tienes tiempo para pensar lo que quieres hacer. – dijo tomando mis manos de nuevo.

- No hay nada que pensar. Lo que tengo que hacer es asimilarlo. Aun tengo ocho meses por delante, no? – miré a Edward y vi como asentía tímidamente. –bueno, cambiando de tema. Tengo algo para usted. – rebusqué en mi mochila y saqué una carpeta azul que tenía escrito el nombre de Cullen.

Edward cogió la carpeta y la dejó en su regazo.

- Me recuerdas mucho a mi hija. Ella también tiene los ojos castaños, aunque un poco distintos a los tuyos. Además, no hueles igual, y tu pelo…

- Siento que desapareciera. – le interrumpí al ver el dolor en sus ojos, que se estaban oscureciendo.

- Lo se. No te preocupes. Oye, Christie, mi esposa no espera en el aeropuerto. Vamos?

- De acuerdo, pero antes debo ir al baño. – dije saliendo corriendo. Esta vez casi no llego, pero por suerte no vomité en el suelo.

Cuando volví al salón, Edward estaba en la puerta con mi mochila colgada de un hombro. Me recordó a un adolescente que iba al instituto. Cuando salí de la casa, vi que un taxi nos esperaba en la puerta. Al llegar al aeropuerto, una chica de cabello castaño, largo hasta la cintura, y ojos dorados nos recibió con una gran sonrisa.

Nos sentamos los tres juntos, cada uno a mi lado, y terminé por dormirme durante el corto trayecto a la casa del doctor Cullen. Volví a tener el mismo sueño que había tenido la noche que dormí en el coche. Un chico me estaba leyendo un libro, sentado conmigo en la cama, mientras que una hermosa chica me traía la cena a la cama. Me desperté sobresaltada al reconocer el rostro de ambos. Eran los mismos vampiros que iban sentados a mi lado en el avión.

- Te encuentras bien? – dijo dulcemente la chica.

- Más o menos. Últimamente tengo sueños extraños. Eso me pasa por leer lo que no me corresponde. – añadí en un susurro, pensando en todo lo que había leído en el diario de la niña Cullen.

Edward gruñó a mi lado, pero la chica, de la que no recordaba si me había dicho su nombre, me sonrió cálidamente, logrando calmarme un poco.

Durante el trayecto del aeropuerto a la mansión del señor Cullen, fui sentada en el asiento trasero, al lado de Bella, que no dejaba de mirarme. Me estuvo tranquilizando y aconsejando sobre mi inesperado embarazo. Pero lo que a mi me atormentaba era una simple, pero a la vez complicada pregunta. "Quien es el padre?"

- Christie! – exclamó una voz. Miré por la ventanilla del coche y vi a Seth acercarse. En cuanto puse un pie en el suelo, Seth me abrazó con fuerza. – Al fin estás de vuelta. Y nada menos que con Edward y Bella!

- Yo también me alegro de verte. Está Carlisle?

- Estoy aquí. – el muchacho apareció a mis espaldas y fui directa a abrazarle.

- Lamento tanto haberle pegado. Necesitaba marcharme.

- Tranquila. No pasa nada.

- Está Jacob aquí? – dije mirando a mi alrededor.

- Ha vuelto a La Push. Volverá en unos días. – respondió Seth, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

- Ven. Te acompañaré a tu cuarto. – dijo Edward, que volvía a llevar mi mochila colgada sobre su hombro.

Edward y yo fuimos hacia la habitación en la que había dormido la vez anterior. El diario de la pequeña seguía sobre la cama, fui hacia él y lo dejé en las manos de quien debía tenerlo. El padre.

- Deseo que en la carpeta que le di haya lo que necesitan para encontrarla. – dije dejándome caer en la cama.

- Yo también.

- Jacob se ha ido porque venía usted, verdad?

- Le quieres mucho, verdad?

- Si.

- Jacob y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Es por nuestro bien que mantengamos las distancias.

- Entiendo.

- Ten. – Edward anotó algo en un papel y me lo dio.

- Gracias. – dije emocionada al ver de que se trataba de un número de teléfono. "Debe de ser el número de teléfono de Jacob."

- Así es. – dijo Edward antes de salir por la puerta, dejándome flipada.

"Es como si supiera lo que estaba pensando."

Me fijé en que en la mesita de noche había un teléfono. Dudé un poco, pero necesitaba hablar con Jacob, oír su voz, así que marqué el número que Edward había anotado en el papel y esperé pacientemente (nótese el sarcasmo) a que alguien respondiera. Pronto contestaron al teléfono, aunque no fue Jacob, sino una chica.

_- Diga?_

- Es la casa de los Black?

_- Si. Quien es?_

- Puede ponerse Jacob al teléfono?

_- Está durmiendo. Quien es? – repitió. En ese momento reconocí la voz y, apreté el auricular con tanta fuerza que se hizo añicos._

- Mierda! – exclamé al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho.

- Que pasa? – Bella apareció en la puerta con cara de preocupación.

Le enseñé lo que quedaba del teléfono y se puso a reír a carcajada limpia.

- Te ha respondido Leah, verdad?

- Si. – dije sin atreverme a mirarla.

- En el salón hay otro teléfono. Puede que aun no haya colgado.

- Gracias Bella.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y fui hacia el teléfono que había en la mesita de al lado del televisor. Cogí el auricular y oí la voz de Leah al otro lado de la línea, hablando con un hombre.

- Dile a Jacob que se ponga. – dije al momento, sin sutileza alguna.

_- Te he dicho que está durmiendo. – dijo en el mismo tono que yo._

- Escúchame bien, zorra. Como me entere de que tocas lo más mínimo a Jacob, lo que pasó en Forks no va a ser nada comparado con lo que te haré ahora.

Hubo un silencio que provocó que sonriera. Oí como Leah hablaba de nuevo con el hombre, que empezó a reír en cuanto se puso al teléfono.

_- Hola. Eres Christie?_

- Si.

_- Soy Billy Black. Jacob está de camino a Inglaterra. Se ha ido hace un par de horas._

- Pero no puede venir! Edward está aquí! – dije alarmada. No sabía lo que podía suceder si ambos se encontraban.

_- Lo sabemos. Tú has vuelto? Estás con los Cullen?_

- Si.

_- Te voy a dar el número de su móvil. Le encantará saber que has vuelto._

- Muchas gracias. – dije cuando ya tuve anotado el número.

_- Gracias a ti. Espero conocer pronto a la chica que le ha devuelto la vida a mi hijo._

- Gracias. – dije sintiendo como los colores subían a mis mejillas. – A mi también me gustaría conocerle.

Ambos colgamos e, inmediatamente, marqué el número que Billy me había dado. Saltó el contestador al momento, iba a colgar, pero decidí dejarle un mensaje.

- Hola Jacob, soy Christie. Solo quería hablar contigo y… bueno, hay algo que tengo que contarte. Ahora estoy en Inglaterra. Conocí a Edward en Irlanda y vinimos juntos. Espero verte pronto. Te quiero.

Colgué el teléfono y me dejé caer en el sofá al sentir un leve mareo.

- Y mi mochila? – dije pensando en voz alta, mirando a mi alrededor, pero no la vi.

- Arriba.

Edward vino hacia mí y se sentó a mi lado.

- Ha mirado la carpeta que le di?

- Aun no. Mañana vendrán mis hermanos. Quiero que estemos todos juntos cuando la lea.

- Vale.

- Tienes hambre?

- Mucha, aunque tengo miedo de devolverlo todo.

- Vamos. Seguro que en la nevera encontramos algo ligero. – edward tomó mi mano y fuimos juntos hacia la cocina. – Te gusta la sangre?

- Mucho. – reconocí.

- A mi hija también le gustaba mucho al principio, pero luego se decantó por la comida basura que le daban Emmett y Jacob. – dije rebuscando en la nevera.

- Bueno. A mi ese tipo de comida también me gusta. Sobre todo la pizza.

- Si estás aquí, vas a tener que olvidarte de la sangre humana.

- Ya lo se.

- Solo animales.

- Antes prefiero dejar de beber sangre. Me dedicaré a comer como un humano. Sobreviviré con ello. – dije cogiendo el trozo de pan que me ofrecía Edward. – Señor Cullen…

- Edward, por favor. Tenemos más o menos la misma edad.

- Lo dudo bastante, pero bueno. Edward, usted lee los pensamientos de la gente? – dije intentando averiguar si mi teoría era cierta. Todo indicaba que así era.

- Si. Puedo saber que estás pensando que tengo el mismo don que tu padre, pero no es así.

- Sabes quien es mi padre? – dije sorprendida. Yo no le había dicho nada, ni había pensado en él en su presencia. "Salvo ahora."

- Lo veo en tu mente. La diferencia entre Aro y yo es que yo no necesito del contacto físico para saber lo que estás pensando. Lo oigo en mi cabeza todo el tiempo. – dije dedicándome una cálida sonrisa, tocándose la cabeza. – Y ahora, a comer, no vayas a desmayarte. – dijo con una sonrisa más amplia, sonrisa que no le pude devolver.

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Bueno, he decidido actualizar este capítulo antes que cualquier otro porque quería que leyerais el reencuentro con los Cullen, y como descubre Christie que está embarazada.**

**Os daré una pista del siguiente capítulo. El título es: Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Ya os podéis imaginar de qué va.**

**Espero conocer vuestra opinión.**

**Besitos!**

**PD: Para las fans de la pareja Jacob/Renesmee, leed Conociendo el amor. Os gustará. Amor, desamor, peligro, sorpresas. (No es malo que me haga propaganda, no? Je je je.)**


	14. Renesmee Carlie Cullen

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de… pronto lo descubriréis, aunque es fácil de descubrir. R.C.**

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

14. RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN.

Cuando terminé el último bocado del bocadillo que me había preparado Edward, Bella entró en la cocina con un móvil en la mano.

- Es para ti. – dijo dedicándome una amplia sonrisa.

Cogí el teléfono emocionada, y aun me emocioné más al oír su voz. Era Jacob. Me dijo que su avión acababa de aterrizar y que venía hacia la casa. Le devolví el teléfono a Bella y fui corriendo hacia el jardín, donde me pasé más de una hora esperando a que Jacob llegara. Sentía que todos me observaban desde el interior de la casa, pero no me importaba. Yo solo deseaba ver a Jacob y, en cuanto se bajó del taxi en el que iba, fui corriendo hacia él y salté a sus brazos, provocando que ambos cayéramos al suelo.

Quise levantarme de encima de él, pero rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y me retuvo sobre su cuerpo, besando mis labios con dulzura. Le había echando tanto de menos y había tenido tanto miedo de no poder verle nunca más, que me dejé llevar y estuvimos besándonos hasta que Carlisle y una hermosa chica, a la que no había visto nunca, aparecieron a nuestro lado.

La chica se presentó como la esposa de Carlisle, y me dio la bienvenida a la familia con un abrazo que me resultó muy familiar.

Me tensé un poco al ver salir a Edward de la casa, pero Esme me calmó cuando sentí su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Edward y Jacob estrecharon sus manos y entramos todos en la casa. Vi que mi mochila estaba encima de la mesita de café que había delante del sofá.

- Tienes algo que enseñarnos, Christie? – dijo Emmett seriamente, mirando mi mochila abierta. – tenemos que preocuparnos por seguir vivos mañana?

"Se refiere a los cuchillos? Los llevo en la mochila?"

- Así es. – dijo Edward.

Me acerqué a la mochila y saqué mis mortales cuchillos. Todos se quedaron mirando fijamente los cuchillos y volví a guardarlos, pero Jacob vino hacia mí y los cogió.

- No los toques! Podrías cortarte! – exclamé alarmada, cogiendo de nuevo los cuchillos.

- Y? me curo deprisa. – dijo con cara confusa.

- No si te cortas con estos. Son especiales.

- Como de especiales? – no reconocí la voz, algo normal. Había hablado la tal Rosalie, por primera vez en mi presencia.

- Cayo y yo hemos trabajado mucho en ellos. El material está mezclado con ponzoña de vampiro. El cuchillo en si no hace daño, pero el veneno consigue penetrar incluso la dura piel de un vampiro.

- La tuya también? – dijo ahora con un deje de desprecio en la voz.

- Nunca he tenido la torpeza de cortarme a mi misma. Siempre he entrenado con cuchillos normales. Con esos si que me corté alguna vez, aunque eran simples rasguños.

- Hagamos ahora la prueba. – me retó.

- De acuerdo.

- No! – la voz de Edward nos sorprendió a todos y, cuando quise darme cuenta, tenía los cuchillos en sus manos.

- Edward, no me importa.

- Pues a mi sí. Como tú has dicho, esto puede matar a licántropos y demás. "Entiendo."

- Lo harás. Guarda esto antes de que te hagas daño.

- De acuerdo. – dije sorprendida por su comportamiento, y no era la única.

Volví a guardar los cuchillos en sus fundas, que estaban en la mochila y vi un sobre blanco que me llamó la atención, en el que había escrito la palabra Recuerdos. – Que es esto? – murmuré.

Sentía todas las miradas clavadas en mí, pero aun así abrí el sobre, en el que había unas fotos que recordaba muy bien. Eran las fotos que habían decorado las paredes de mi habitación del castillo de Volterra. En las fotos salía con los que siempre había considerado mis mejores amigos. Miré en la mochila de nuevo y encontré la cámara que me había comprado en París y que solo había utilizado un día. El día que pasé junto a Jacob en la capital francesa. Encontré otro sobre en el que ponía Seguimiento. En cuanto abrí ese sobre, las fotos se me cayeron de las manos.

"Si que fueron ellos."

- Si que fueron ellos el qué? – dijo Edward, claramente preocupado.

- Lo siento. – sentía que apenas podía hablar.

Seth me ayudó a recoger las fotos del suelo, aunque a él le pasó lo mismo que a mí y se le cayeron al suelo.

- Yo… yo no sabía nada pero… - cogí una de las fotos y en ella vi a Edward, sentado en una cama, con un libro en las manos, con una niña sentada a su lado.

Reconocí a la niña al instante. La había visto cada día desde que tengo uso de razón. La habitación empezó a dar vueltas a mí alrededor hasta que la oscuridad me atrapó en las redes de la inconsciencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Desperté al amanecer, lo cual era extraño, ya que eran las once. "o no?"

Quise levantarme de la cama, pero no podía moverme. No tenía fuerzas. Sentía como si una fuerza sobrenatural me presionara contra el colchón. A duras penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Por ello me costó reconocer a la persona que tenía a mi lado. Sentí una fría sensación en la mejilla, un frío que me sobresaltó.

No podía pensar. No quería pensar en lo que había pasado. Habían estado engañándome guante toda mi vida. Sabía que había cosas extrañas, y había descubierto cosas que contradecían la historia que todos me habían contado siempre. Ya no sabía que pensar, pero esas fotos lo decían todo.

- Christie, estás mejor?

- No. No me llames así. Ese no es mi nombre. – intenté sentarme en la cama, pero me costaba mucho. – Estoy cansada de la mentira que es mi vida.

- Y como te llamas?

- Ni siquiera se si… no lo se.

Los brazos de Rosalie rodearon mi cuerpo y me abrazó con delicadeza y ternura.

- Tranquila. Alice y Jasper ya han llegado. Están todos abajo, en el jardín, leyendo la carpeta que le diste a Edward.

- Y tú porque no estás con ellos?

- Me preocupaste. Además, no hace falta. Desde aquí podré oír lo que digan.

- Creo que… una vez a Aro y Demetri hablar. Se refirieron a mí con un nombre bastante peculiar.

- Como te llamas? – dijo ahora con más dulzura que antes, si ello era posible. – Que nombre dijeron?

- Renesmee… - dije empezando a llorar al recaer sobre mí la verdad.

- Eso no es posible. – dijo en un susurro que apenas oí.

- Es lo que oí. Ya no se ni quien soy.

- Esas fotos…

- En esas fotos salgo yo cuando era pequeña, pero no recuerdo esos momentos.

Rosalie me separó de ella y me miró a los ojos, que notaba que se me estaban empezando a hinchar.

- Te pareces mucho, pero tus ojos son distintos, y tu olor, y tú pelo…

- A quien me parezco, Rosalie? – dije llevando mi mano a su mejilla.

Cerré los ojos e intenté recordar algo de mi infancia. Estaba en mi habitación. Había sido mi cumpleaños y Aro me había regalado un vestido. En ese momento, estaba frente al espejo, peinándome la larga melena rizada de color cobrizo, que poco después me había teñido de negro.

Sentí como Rosalie se separaba bruscamente de mí y mucho jaleo en el jardín.

- Que ha sido eso? – dijo levantándose de la cama.

- Es de cuando cumplí dos años, o seis, como aparentaba en esa época. Mi padre, Aro, me regaló ese vestido.

- Eso ya lo he visto, pero como lo has hecho? – dijo con su mano donde yo la había puesto segundos antes.

- Es algo que he podido hacer siempre, pero hacía años que no lo hacía. Bueno, solo lo uso para bloquear a mi padre cuando no quiero que sepa lo que estoy pensando. Bueno, al hombre que se hacía llamar mi padre.

Rosalie no decía nada e iba retrocediendo hacia la puerta. Era como si hubiera visto un fantasma. El jaleo del jardín cada vez se oía más cerca, hasta que en la puerta de la habitación aparecieron Edward y una muchacha bajita de pelo oscuro. Los tres me miraban fijamente y yo no podía dejar de desear que la tierra me tragara. Deseaba desaparecer de allí. Los ojos de tres eran negros y penetrantes. Daban miedo.

- Renesmee… - susurró Edward. Tras sus palabras, el resto de la familia apareció en la habitación. – Renesmee… eres tú de verdad? – Edward cada vez estaba más cerca, y yo ya no podía ni respirar.

- Detente Edward. Es que no ves que está aterrada? – un chico rubio que no conocía, también entró en la habitación y sujetó a Edward del brazo.

- Lo siento. Jasper, yo solo…

"Pero que es lo que está pasando? No entiendo nada. Quien es esta gente? De que me conocen?"

Me fijé en que Jacob estaba en la puerta. Vi que las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Quería levantarme, ir a abrazarle y consolarle, pero no podía moverme.

Edward se acercó a mí lentamente con algo en las manos. Se sentó a mi lado y dejó una serie de fotos a mi lado. En ellas salía yo, de niña, con los Cullen. Estábamos en el salón de una casa, frente a un pastel enorme. En un lado había un dos y al otro un muñeco con forma de lobo.

- Esta soy yo, pero no recuerdo este momento. Ni siquiera se porque estoy con vosotros. No conozco a este hombre. – dije señalando al hombre que me tenía sentada en su regazo en una de las fotos.

- Esa es mi hija, y él es su abuelo Charlie, el padre de mi Bella.

- No puede ser. Yo no puedo ser tu hija. Yo… mis ojos…y…no me acuerdo de nada de eso… No me acuerdo de vosotros…nunca antes había salido de Italia… - hablaba entre susurros, porque apenas me salía la voz. La situación me estaba superando.

- Ten, hay una nota.

- Yo la leeré. – dijo Bella, sentándose a mi otro lado.

- Gracias.

Edward le pasó la nota a Bella y ella la leyó en voz alta.

- Christie, lamento que durante cuatro años hayas vivido una mentira. Estas fotos muestran a tu verdadera familia, los Cullen. Tú nombre real no es Christie Brown, sino Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Cuando eras pequeña, me mandaron secuestrarte. Te resististe y saltaste del coche en marcha. Cuando te recogí del suelo, no recordabas nada y creíste que éramos familia, lo cual nos puso las cosas muy fáciles. Podríamos iniciarte sin problemas. Ibas a ser una de los nuestros y, llegado el momento, iríamos a por los Cullen. Siento que tu vida haya sido una mentira. Pero en lo que nunca te he mentido es en que te amo más que a mi vida. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Te quiero, Dem. Post data: disfruta de tu nueva vida, y estad muy alerta. Aro querrá venganza.

Bella terminó de leer la nota en un susurro. Yo quería decir algo, quería mirarles a la cara, pero seguía sin poder moverme. A penas podía ver lo que tenía a mí alrededor. Empezaba a sentir el estómago revuelto y sentía que debía salir corriendo de allí.

De repente, sentí como unos brazos me izaban de la cama y me llevaban al cuarto de baño. Edward me dejó con cuidado en el suelo y me sujetó el pelo mientras vomitaba.

- Tranquila cariño. Respira.

- No puedo. Siento como si una mano me presionara la garganta. No puedo. – me abracé a él, llorando como nunca había llorado. – No se quien soy.

- Eres mi hija, y nunca… escúchame bien. Nunca voy a permitir que nadie te haga daño. Alice, trae algo de ropa para Christie. – dijo mirando hacia la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de baño.

- No me llamo así.

- Vayamos despacio, ya ha habido demasiadas novedades por hoy. – el estar entre los brazos de Edward me tranquilizaba bastante y temía el momento en que me soltara.

La tal Alice apareció al momento a mi lado con unos shorts vaqueros y una camiseta sin mangas. Edward salió del cuarto de baño y Alice me ayudó a vestirme, ya que yo no podía mantenerme en pie sola.

- Que raro. El pantalón no abrocha.

- Que?

- Que el pantalón te va justo, y lo acabo de sacar de tu mochila. Espera. – Alice fue hacia la puerta y le pidió a Rosalie que me prestara uno de sus vestidos. No pasaron ni treinta segundos y yo ya estaba vestida con la ropa de Rosalie. – Perfecta. Estás preciosa. – dijo encarándome al espejo.

- Conoces algún producto para quitarme el tinte del pelo?

- Algo encontraré. Oye… yo… me alegro mucho de que vuelvas a estar entre nosotros. – me abrazó con dulzura y besó mi mejilla antes de llevar su mano a mi tripa. – Oh dios mío! Pero como no lo he visto antes?

- No, por favor. No digas nada. – dije cuando estaba abriendo la puerta. – mierda. – Alice me sujetó el pelo al tiempo que me arrodillaba frente al retrete. – no digas nada. – repetí limpiándome la boca con la mano.

- No vas a poder esconderlo. Podemos sentir los latidos de ambos corazones, lo cual es extraño, porque apenas tienes tripa. Cuanto hace que estás embarazada?

- Ni un mes.

_- Embarazada? – exclamaron dos voces._

- Y ya tienes barriga? – dijo Alice mientras yo iba a trompicones hacia la puerta.

Todos clavaron los ojos en mí cuando salí, pero yo solo pude mirar a Jacob, que me miraba desde la distancia, aunque no sabía muy bien como descifrar la expresión de su cara.

- Quien es el padre? – susurró Alice a mi lado.

- Jacob? – dije ignorando a Alice. Como iba a decirle que no lo sabía?

Jacob me ignoró y yo me derrumbé. Bella y Rosalie me sujetaron antes de que me estampara contra el suelo. Me dejaron suavemente en la cama de una habitación pintada de verde y azul. En las paredes había dibujos y fotos.

Durante toda la tarde, Carlisle estuvo a mi lado, hablando conmigo y haciéndome algunas pruebas. Dijo que estaba embarazada de poco menos de un mes, pero que parecía que lo estuviera de casi tres. "Como es posible? Es que tengo que ser rara hasta para esto?" cuando se marchó para que descansara, Seth vino a verme. Se sentó en la cama, a mi lado, y le abracé con fuerza.

- Renesmee, no me creo que seas tú.

- Yo tampoco se quien soy.

- Es que no me creo que el destino nos haya unido de forma casual. Y lo que más me cuesta creer es que el Vulturi haya contado la verdad. Parece que te quiere de verdad.

- Eso creo. – murmuré.

- Oye Ness, siento lo de antes con Jacob. Está en estado de shock, vagando por el jardín como un zombi. Son muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo.

- Para mí también.

- Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Si crees que es muy personal, no hace falta que me respondas. – dijo acariciando mi mano con dulzura.

- De acuerdo.

- Cuando te acostaste con Jacob, las dos veces, tu tenías novio, no?

- Si.

- Quien es el padre?

- No lo se.

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

**Uo! Uo! Uo!**

**Cuantas cosas han sucedido!**

**Que os ha parecido?**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Ya sabéis como contactar conmigo ante cualquier pregunta, duda y/o comentarios.**

**Besitos a todas!**


	15. Sonrisas y lágrimas

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de… pronto lo descubriréis, aunque es fácil de descubrir. R.C.**

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

15. SONRISAS Y LÁGRIMAS.

Llevaba ya un par de semanas en la casa de los Cullen, con la familia. Mi familia. Seth había vuelto a la reserva, mientras que yo empezaba a adaptarme a mi nueva vida. Todos estaban muy pendientes de mí, contándome cosas, intentando ayudarme a que recordara algo, pero hasta el momento solo sabía que mi comida favorita siempre había sido la pizza, que odiaba a Leah y que Jasper era la única persona con la que iba de caza.

Había estado leyendo el diario que había empezado a escribir semanas antes de que desapareciera. Al parecer, siempre me había llevado bien con todos. Eran una gran familia. A veces, incluso, me llamaban por mi nombre real. En apenas un par de semanas, mi tripa había crecido un poco más. Ahora si que parecía que estuviera de tres meses o más.

Ese día, Alice estaba haciendo planes para ir de compras a una tienda pre-mamá que había en la ciudad. Yo no quería ir. Intenté que alguien me apoyara, pero se limitaban a sonreír y a decir que Alice sería muy feliz si fuera con ella, lo que me hizo sentir culpable por no querer ir con ella.

Emmett me estaba acompañando al coche, en el que Alice ya llevaba varios minutos, y no dejaba de decirme que me dejara llevar.

- Emmett, ve con nosotras. Sálvame. – supliqué.

- Bienvenida a casa, Ness. – dijo riendo.

- Le diré a Rosalie que fuiste tú el que le rayó el BMW. – grité cuando Alice arrancó su porche amarillo, aunque pude oír a lo lejos la voz de Rosalie, gritándole a Emmett.

- Parece que todo va muy bien, no? – dijo Alice, bajando el volumen de la radio.

- Todos os estáis portando muy bien conmigo. Me hacéis sentir parte de la familia.

- Formas parte de la familia. Eres mi sobrinita, y eso no va a cambiar a pesar de que hayamos pasado un tiempo separados.

- Gracias, aunque me cuesta acostumbrarme.

- Para nosotros tampoco es fácil.

- Lo se. Mañana me toca ir a cazar con Jasper.

- Te lo pasarás bien. Te encanta ir a cazar con él.

- Eso es lo que dice mi diario, no? – dije mirándola. Alice también me estaba mirando.

- Si, eso me han dicho. Mira, ya hemos llegado.

- Alice, no es por incordiar pero... mi embarazo avanza deprisa. Creo que el comprarme ropa es un gasto inútil.

- No importa. No puedes ponerte esa ropa tuya con esa tripa. Además, me encantan las compras.

- Y a mí?

- No mucho, pero me acompañas para hacerme feliz. – dijo sonriendo.

Alice me ayudó a salir del coche y fuimos cogidas de la mano mientras Alice iba pasándome montañas de ropa. En el mostrador, Alice había dejado un montón de ropa de bebé, la mayoría de color amarillo, violeta y alguna prenda azul o verde.

- Creo que nos estamos pasando un poco. No se enfadará Carlisle?

- Él es el que me ha dicho que no me contenga.

"Oh, oh."

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en la tienda, pero no nos fuimos hasta que no me hube probado toda la ropa que había cogido, aunque no se porque lo hizo. Terminó comprándola toda.

Cuando metimos la ropa en el coche, creí que no podríamos meternos nosotras. "Ya entiendo porque nadie quiere ir de compras con ella."

Cuando llegamos a la casa, allí solo estaba mi padre. "Que extraño resulta pensar en él como mi padre. Es tan joven…" alice llevó toda la ropa a mi habitación, mientras que yo me quedé en el salón, con Edward, que me indicó que me sentara a su lado.

- Como te encuentras?

- Muy bien. Creo que hemos dejado la tienda vacía. – dije provocando las carcajadas de Edward.

- Suele pasar cuando Alice va de compras, y hacía mucho tiempo que no salía de compras. Te echaba de menos. Todos te echamos de menos.

- Lo siento. – murmuré. No podía dejar de pensar en que todo había sido culpa mía.

- No fue culpa tuya.

- Claro que si. Según el diario, me escapé, momento que aprovecharon para cogerme. Y lo peor es que no puedo odiar a Demetri, porque he sido muy feliz a su lado.

- Él es uno de los candidatos a padre, verdad?

- Si.

- Quieres que sea suyo? – preguntó, pillándome por sorpresa.

- Yo solo quiero que Jacob le acepte, tanto si es suyo como si no. Pero creo que eso ya no importa. Hace más de dos semanas que no se nada de él.

- Están muy ocupados por la reserva. – murmuró.

- Pero Seth me llama cada día por teléfono. No se, es todo muy confuso. Es que no pude cerrarme de piernas en el momento necesario? – exclamé, poniéndome de pie de golpe. – Malditas hormonas!

- Tranquila. Creo que Jacob aun no ha asimilado que te hemos encontrado. No le pidas que también asuma el papel de padre. Dale unos días.

"Yo he tenido que asumir lo mismo que él, pero con más responsabilidades. Soy yo la que lleva el bombo."

- Tienes razón. Pero tú eres mucho más madura que él. Eres una Cullen. – estaba a mi lado en ese momento y tomó mis manos entre las suyas. – Y no vas a estar sola nunca más, aunque soy un poco joven para ser abuelo.

- Creo que ciento dieciséis años es una buena edad para tener un nieto. No crees?

- Si. – dijo sonriendo. – están todos entusiasmados. Y yo también lo estoy.

- Me alegro de oír eso, porque tengo una noticia.

- Si? Buena o mala?

- Eso depende del concepto que tengas de lo que es una mala noticia.

- Va, dime!

- Vas a ser abuelo de un niño. Carlisle me lo dijo ayer. – dije abrazando a mi padre, que se había quedado petrificado. – Que te parece?

- Me parece que es una noticia estupenda. Ya estoy deseando que nazca.

El ver la sonrisa en el rostro de mi padre, me hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo.

- Como ha podido verlo?

- No lo se, pero es lo que me ha dicho. Estoy tan emocionada!

- Ya lo veo. – dijo pasando sus dedos por mis mejillas. Me había puesto a llorar y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Pero no me importaba, eran lágrimas dulces del momento tan feliz que estaba viviendo. – Tu madre y los demás volverán mañana. Como aproveché ayer para ir a cazar, hoy me quedaré contigo. Mañana podrás ir a cazar con Jasper, que también se ha quedado, y Alice se marchará ahora para reunirse con los demás.

- Gracias papá. Por todo.

- Para eso estoy, hija. Vamos, túmbate un rato.

Mi padre me ayudó a sentarme en el sofá y me tumbé un rato. Sabía que mi padre estaba a mi lado, mirándome, pero no me importaba. No quería pasar ni un segundo sola. Ya no. No quería separarme de ninguno de ellos nunca más.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve dormida, pero cuando desperté, ya era de noche. Seguía tumbada en el sofá, pero mi padre ya no estaba allí, sino Jasper. En cuanto abrí los ojos, me encontré con su espléndida sonrisa.

- Quieres ir a cazar?

- No quiero beber sangre animal. Sabe mal.

- Lo se, pero te acabas acostumbrando. Si yo lo he conseguido, tú también lo harás, siempre que estés dispuesta.

- No estoy segura, pero vamos. Siento que me lo voy a pasar bien. – dije levantándome del sofá.

Jasper me tomó de la mano, besó el dorso de la misma y nos marchamos hacia el bosque. Fuimos caminando lentamente hasta encontrar un par de ciervos. En cuanto los animales se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia, soltamos nuestras manos y corrimos hacia ellos. En un intento en adaptarme a mi nueva vida, le rompí el cuello al animal y bebí hasta que ya no quedó ni una gota de sangre en su cuerpo.

- Te encuentras bien?

- Si. Tengo un poco de calor, pero ya se me pasará.

- Ven. – Jasper me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia un río. – normalmente, terminamos nuestras sesiones de caza con un baño en el río.

- La verdad es que me apetece mucho. Te bañas conmigo?

- No lo tengo por costumbre, pero vale.

Jasper se quitó la camiseta y se metió en el agua con los pantalones puestos, mientras que yo me quité el vestido y entré en el agua en ropa interior, aprovechando que Jasper me estaba dando la espalda.

Nadamos por el río un buen rato. Me di cuenta, que Jasper y yo no necesitábamos palabras para comunicarnos. Teníamos una conexión muy especial, y el pensar en ello me hizo sonreír.

- Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a ir de caza. – dije nadando hacia él. – Me ha gustado mucho venir contigo.

- Echaba de menos estas excursiones.

- Pues a partir de ahora, espero que salgamos a menudo.

Jasper se volvió para mirarme y nos abrazamos. Salimos del agua pocos minutos después. Nos vestimos, me recogí el pelo mojado, y que ya llevaba de mi color natural, y fuimos con calma de nuevo hacía la casa, en la que empezaron a oírse unos gritos. Jasper me pidió que no me moviera y salió corriendo hacia la casa, de la que salió despedido por la ventana.

No sabía que hacer. Quería ir hacia la casa, donde alguien estaba peleando, pero tenía los pies clavados en el suelo. No podía avanzar, pero pronto no tuve que moverme para saber quien estaba peleando. Edward y otra figura borrosa salieron de la casa, tirando al suelo los árboles que les rodeaban. "No puede ganar. Nadie puede con Félix."

- Hola preciosa. – dijo de repente una voz a mis espaldas.

No me dio tiempo a darme la vuelta. Alec me sujetó por la cintura con un brazo, mientras que con la otra mano me tapaba la boca. Quería gritar, quería pegarle, pero no podía. Alec era mucho más fuerte de lo que yo me pensaba, y cada vez que me movía, apretaba más su agarre. "Edward! Papá! Ayúdame!"

- Renesmee!

Quería contestar a su llamada, pero no pude. Ni siquiera a través de mi mente. Apenas podía respirar. Estaba empezando a perder la visión y toda resistencia fue inútil.

.-.-.-.-.

- Despierta de una vez! – exclamó una voz al tiempo que alguien me abofeteaba.

Abrí los ojos y vi que estaba en una mazmorra. Intenté moverme, pero no pude. Algo me sujetaba las muñecas y los tobillos. Estaba en ropa interior y tenía una mordaza en la boca, por lo que tampoco podía hablar. Alec se acercó a mí y me destapó la boca. No era el único que estaba allí. Jane, Félix, un par de vampiros, cuyos nombres no conocía, y Demetri estaban a mi alrededor.

- Vaya, vaya. A quien tenemos aquí? – dijo una voz que logró estremecerme.

Cayo apareció al momento a mi lado. No dejaba de mirarme con cara de asco. Fue hacia donde estaba Demetri y le empujó hacia mí.

- No vas a saludar a tu novia?

- Cayo, por favor. – nunca había visto suplicar a Demetri, y ello me hizo tener aun más miedo.

- Mírala. No ves nada diferente en ella?

- Si. – susurró.

- Que le pasa?

- Está embarazada. – dijo, aun sin levantar la voz.

- Como dices?

- Está embarazada!

- Y te alegra saberlo? Va a nacer un cachorro. – dijo Cayo, haciendo reír a los presentes, aunque él ni siquiera sonrió, ni Demetri, que seguía con la vista clavada en mi abultada tripa.

Dem no respondió, pero yo sí. Pero no le hablé a Cayo, sino que le hablé a mi mejor amigo.

- Demetri, no le escuches. El niño es tuyo.

- Es niño? – preguntó, emocionado, lo que me emocionó a mi también.

- Si. Lo supe hace pocos días.

- Demetri, no te dejes engañar. Está embarazada de ese perro. – ahora quien había hablado era Jane. – es una zorra traidora.

- Eso ya no importa. Todo terminará pronto. – Cayo estaba a mi lado y pasaba lentamente su mano por mi cuello, pero la fue bajando hasta llegar a mi tripa.

- Como hagas algo que dañe a mi hijo, te mato.

- Christie, no seas terca. No arriesgues tú vida por eso. – dijo Félix, aunque no se molestó en mirarme.

- Eso es mi hijo y el hijo de tu mejor amigo. Y no vuelvas a llamarme Christie.

- Y como debemos llamarte? – dijo uno de los vampiros, cuyo nombre nunca me había molestado en conocer.

- Tú de ninguna manera.

- Chris…

- Félix, si alguna vez me has apreciado un poco, termina con ésta locura. – supliqué.

- Renesmee, no puedo. Es inevitable. – dijo rozando mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

- Ya veo. No me toques. Ni siquiera me mires.

En ese momento, me fijé en que Cayo llevaba un cuchillo en la mano, acercándose a mí. Parecía estar divirtiéndose. Puso la punta del cuchillo sobre mi tripa e hizo un pequeño pero profundo corte. Conseguí contener el grito.

- Que haces? – exclamó Dem, apartando a Cayo de mí.

- El cuchillo tiene nuestro veneno. Si el niño es tuyo, no les pasará nada a ninguno de los dos. Si el niño es del chucho, ella enfermará.

Resistí el dolor lo mejor que pude. "Tampoco es tan grave." Solo era un pequeño corte. Bueno, no sería grave so el niño fuera de Dem. Quería ser fuerte, pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y ello me traicionó. Sentía como las lágrimas luchaban por salir. Dem se puso a mi lado, rompió el agarre de mi mano izquierda y la estrechó entre las suyas, arrodillándose a mi lado.

- No pasará nada. No os pasará nada, ni a ti ni al niño. Te lo prometo.

- Ya lo se. Estoy bien. – mentí. Si, estaba bien físicamente, pero no mentalmente.

- Fuera todo el mundo! – gritó, logrando asustarme, y no fui la única que se asustó.

Todos salieron del cuarto, incluido Félix, pero Cayo se quedó a mi derecho. Pasó la hoja del cuchillo por mí ante brazo e hizo un corte bastante más profundo. Empecé a sangrar y se marchó diciendo algo parecido a por si acaso.

Dem arrancó una de las mangas de su camisa y cubrió con ella mi herida, haciendo un torniquete. Acabó de romper mis cadenas y me cogió en brazos.

- Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo. – dijo antes de que me desmayara a causa del dolor.

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

**Hola!**

**Que raro, las cosas se han complicado.**

**Que os ha parecido?**

**Espero conocer vuestra opinión.**

**Besitos a todas.**


	16. Intento de fuga

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de… pronto lo descubriréis, aunque es fácil de descubrir. R.C.**

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

16. INTENTO DE FUGA.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontré sentada en el regazo de Dem, que estaba sentado en el suelo, abrazándome.

- Ojala pudiera ayudarte, pero no puedo.- dijo con una tristeza que me partió el corazón.

- Ya lo se, Dem. Estoy bien. – dije abrazándome a su cuello.

- Es una buena noticia.

- Si, es una buena noticia. Eso significa que el niño es tuyo, lo cual no dudé. – En el fondo, era cierto.

- Yo tampoco lo he dudado. Se que nunca me mentirías, pero ya nadie confía en nosotros.

- Como dices? – "ha dicho que no confían en él?"

- Cuando te ayudé a huir, al volver al castillo, me encontré con tu padre. Sospechó que algo estaba pasando y me leyó la mente. Creo que se enfadó más porque intenté resistirme que por lo que hice. Félix me dio una buena paliza, aunque se contuvo bastante.

- Porque soy tan gilipollas y propensa a las estupideces? Porque tengo que hacer daño a todo el mundo? Tendrían que matarme, así todo volvería a la normalidad.

- De eso nada. Ponte en pie un momento.

Me puse en pie con su ayuda y Dem hizo lo mismo. Buscó algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Una hoja y un boli.

- Léelo cuando estés lejos. – dijo escribiendo en el papel.

- Como? – estaba confundida.

- Tranquila. – susurró en mi oído. – Félix y yo no queremos verte sufrir, así que vamos a ayudarte a reunirte, por segunda vez, con tu familia.

- Nunca te olvidaré. – dije antes de darle un beso en los labios. – Has sido, y siempre vas a ser, mi primer amor, y el padre de mi hijo. – rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le besé de nuevo. – Dem tuvo que apartarme de él porque yo no tenía la suficiente voluntad como para alejarme de él.

- Vamos, vístete. – cogió un vestido del suelo y me lo dio. Era uno de mis vestidos. – Félix nos hará una señal cuando podamos salir.

- Vale.

Dem se agachó frente a mí, se puso de rodillas y levantó mi vestido para poder besar mi tripa. Apoyó su rostro en mi barriga, al lado de la herida, que ya no sangraba, como si estuviera esperando algo.

- Que haces?

- Intento oír algo. Su corazón late a ritmo normal. Va a ser un niño muy fuerte.

No pude evitar soltar una risita al oír sus palabras. De repente, la puerta de la celda se abrió y apareció Félix. Mi sonrisa desapareció del golpe al verle. Dem se puso en pie, me cogió de la mano y nos marchamos, dejando atrás a Félix, que nos seguía muy de cerca.

- A donde creéis que vais? – dijo Cheryl, una vampiresa pelirroja de pelo corto.

- Apártate Cheryl. Llevamos a Christie con su padre. Aro me ha dicho que quería verla.

- No te creo, Félix. Todos sabemos que es una traidora, y vosotros, por ayudarla.

- Acompáñanos si no me crees. – "como dice?"

- Eso haremos.

Todos avanzamos hacia el gran salón, donde solo estaba Aro. Me dejaron a solas con él, lo cual me asustó bastante. Cuando Félix cerró la puerta, susurrando un 'lo siento', Aro se levantó de su trono y caminó lentamente hacia mí, que seguía al lado de la puerta.

- Estás bien. – no era una pregunta. Dio una vuelta a mí alrededor y volvió a ponerse frente a mí.

- Porque lo hiciste? – dije con al voz entrecortada.

- No podía dejar que alguien con tanto talento estuviera lejos de nosotros.

- Aun así, podrías haberme contado la verdad. – dije cada vez peor. La situación empezaba a superarme.

- No. Te hubieras escapado antes. No puedo evitar que Demetri sea débil porque está enamorado de ti, no que Félix intente ayudarle porque te quiere como una hermana y nunca le ha gustado que te mintiera, pero si que puedo evitar que te marches.

- Como? – dije chulamente.

- Si te vas, Demetri morirá.

- No serás capaz. No puedes hacer eso.

- Claro que si. Yo puedo hacer lo que me de la gana.

- Como le pongas un dedo encima, te mato! – grité, abalanzándome sobre él. – Es el padre de mi hijo. – dije dándole un puñetazo en toda la cara.

Aro pareció sorprendido ante mi ataque, pero me respondió con sendo puñetazo en toda la nariz, que se rompió al momento y caí al suelo.

- Que acabas de decir? – se agachó a mi lado e intentó ayudarme a levantarme, pero retrocedí.

Podría ser verdad que no supiera nada? Por que sería el único que no se hubiera enterado de que estaba embarazada.

- Qué has dicho que es Demetri?

- Estoy embarazada. Por eso Cayo se ha dedicado a rajarme con uno de mis cuchillos, para ver si mi hijo era de Demetri o de Jacob. – dije sin mirarle.

Me puse en pie como pude y fui de nuevo hacia la puerta.

- Que Cayo ha hecho qué? Podrías estar muerta si el niño fuera del chucho.

- Decidió que valía la pena correr el riesgo. – dije aun dándole la espalda. – Quien dice que un día de estos no mandará a alguien a matarme? O puede que un día de estos me despierte con otro tajo en la tripa y ya no esté embarazada. Aquí corro peligro, es que no lo ves? – cada vez iba levantando más la voz y cada vez tenía más cerca de Aro, que intentaba tocarme. – No me toques!

- Solo quiero saber que es lo que ha pasado estos días. Chris, deja de retroceder.

- No me llames así tú también. Eres el primero que sabe que ese no es mi nombre.

- Renesmee. – dijo soltando un suspiro.

- Así es. He pasado todo este tiempo viviendo con mi verdadera familia. Una familia que no me miente y que no me juzga. No me piden nada a cambio de su amor, no como otros.

- Ya veo. – dijo echándome una mirada que no me gustó nada. – Bueno, Jane y Alec te llevarán a tu nueva habitación. – dicho esto, en el salón aparecieron los hermanos.

Cada uno me cogió de un brazo y me llevaron a rastras hacia el sótano, arrastrándome escaleras abajo, hasta que llegamos a una celda y me tiraron dentro de mala manera.

- A ver como huyes ahora. – dijo Jane, provocando las risas de su hermano.

Me quedé tumbada en el suelo, temblando por el miedo que había pasado, y por el temor a no saber lo que me deparaba el futuro.

Quería huir, pero no podía, porque sino, Demetri moriría. Eso sin tener en cuenta que estaba encerrada en una celda de la que me iba a ser muy difícil escapar, por no decir imposible. Además, tenía mucha hambre. "Vaya momento para pensar en comida, pero es que me comería hasta las piedras de la pared."

No se cuanto tiempo pasé en esa celda, unos cuantos días, creo. Nadie había pasado por allí y cada vez estaba más hambrienta. Pero quien me preocupaba no era yo, sino mi bebé. Él necesitaba alimentarse más que nadie. "Como estarán Edward y Jasper? Nunca me perdonaré que les haya pasado algo."

Mi tripa iba creciendo, yo cada vez estaba más cansada y ya no tenía fuerzas ni para levantarme del suelo. Llevaba varios días tumbada de espaldas en el suelo. Ya ni abría los ojos. No podía. Solía soñar todo el tiempo con los Cullen, y con todos los buenos momentos que habíamos pasado juntos durante las dos últimas semanas. Pero, inevitablemente, también soñé con Jacob y con Demetri y los momentos que pasamos juntos.

En mi corazón, desde el primer momento, sentí que Dem era el padre de mi hijo, aunque ello ya no me entristecía. Aunque, si alguna vez fuera posible tener una relación con Jacob, ya no me importaba que el niño no fuera suyo, porque sabía que Jacob le querría mucho. Seguía viva, por lo que estaba más que claro que estaba embarazada de mi ex novio el vampiro.

- Otra… vez… no… - no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar.

Sentía una fuerte presión en la tripa. Me sucedía cada vez que el niño crecía. "Debe de ser por la falta de alimento, porque cuando estaba con los Cullen no me pasaba." El dolor solía durar varios minutos. Unos minutos durante los cuales no podía aguantar el dolor y, en algunas ocasiones, gritaba. Aunque en esta ocasión el dolor fue peor, no tenía voz ni siquiera para gritar.

Empecé a sentir unos suaves golpes en la puerta, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para insultar a quien fuera que estuviera allí.

- Siento mucho lo que está pasando, pero aquí estás segura. – dijo la última persona que esperaba oír. – Aro solo quiere protegerte y Cayo castigarte, por lo que este es el lugar ideal para que ambos estén contentos. Lo entiendes, verdad? – silencio. – Renesmee?

Quería responder, pero casi no podía abrir la boca.

- He aprovechado que han sacado a Demetri de la celda y le he pedido que te preparara algo de comer, ya que es el único que sabe cocinar.

"Han encerrado a Demetri en una de éstas celdas?"

Intenté hablar de nuevo, pero empezaba a costarme respirar.

- Entiendo que estés enfadada pero… - se calló en el instante en que volvieron los dolores y mi garganta se desgarró al emitir un grito que no pude contener, al igual que las lágrimas que resbalaban por mis mejillas. – Porque gritas? Es que ocurre algo?

- Marco… ayúdame… por favor…

- Ahora vuelvo. Muchacha, aguanta.

Oí como Marco echaba a correr e intenté arrastrarme hacia la puerta pero solo conseguí avanzar medio metro. Empezaba a sentir que la inconsciencia volvía a atraparme en sus redes, y era lo último que quería en ese momento.

Me desmayé en el momento en que la puerta de la celda se abría y tres figuras se acercaban corriendo hacia mí.

No se que pasó a partir de ese momento. Oía voces, pero no entendía lo que decían. Mucho ruido, gritos y un pitido intermitente. Sentí un ligero pinchazo en el brazo y deseé no ser consciente de ello. "Cayo no, por favor. Otra vez no." Gracias a Dios, volvió la oscuridad y, con ella, me uní en un precioso sueño del que deseaba no despertar. Demetri estaba bien y Jacob estaba a su lado. Los dos estaban hablando, mirándome a mí. "Sería tan feliz si no quisieran matarse el uno al otro…"

- Como hemos llegado a esto? Los dos sabíais que estaba embarazada y la encerrasteis durante tres semanas sin comer. – Marco parecía estar muy cabreado. Nunca le había visto así. Nada parecía perturbarle nunca. – Ha perdido por lo menos diez quilos, como poco.

- No te alteres tanto, hermano. Sigue viva, no? – dijo el imbécil de Cayo. "Como no me había dado cuenta antes de la clase de persona que es? Como he podido querer a alguien como él?"

- Gracias a los grandes esfuerzos que hizo para hacerme saber su estado.

- No parece que esté embarazada de dos meses. – dijo la voz de Dem, sorprendiéndome que estuviera con los tres. – Parece que al menos esté de cinco meses. Y encima, está tan delgada… como ha podido quedarse así? eh?

- No lo sabemos. Es todo muy extraño.

- Hay alguien que nos puede ayudar. Llamemos a Cullen, él es médico.

- No vamos a traer a ningún Cullen aquí. – sentenció Cayo. – Félix, devuélvela a su celda.

- Si… vamos Dem. No compliques las cosas. – dijo Félix. Parecía que él también estuviera sufriendo.

- Vale.

- Vámonos nosotros también. Tenemos que ayudarla. – dijo Marco antes de que los cinco se marcharan del lugar en el que nos encontrábamos.

Cuando llevaba varios minutos en silencio, intenté abrir los ojos, pero no pude. Intenté moverme, pero no pude. Me dolía incluso el intentarlo.

- Ahora. Vamos. – susurró la voz del que iba a nombrar mi ángel de la guarda.

Sentí como unas manos me levantaban de la mullida superficie en la que me encontraba y pronto el aire empezó a remover mi pelo. Ese simple hecho era como si me hicieran cortes en la cara.

El pitido había desaparecido y había sentido un pinchazo en el brazo, en el mismo lugar que la vez anterior.

- El camino está despejado, pero no puedes salir, es de día y brilla el sol.

- Me arriesgaré.

- Demetri, si te muestras a la luz del sol, te matarán. Incluso puede que me obliguen a hacerlo a mí.

- No me importa, Félix. No puedo dejarles aquí. Tienen que ir a un médico, y solo hay uno que pueda ayudarla.

- Buena suerte amigo. Buen viaje pequeña – sentí unos labios fríos sobre los míos y una fuerte corriente de aire a mi lado.

El aire se detuvo y un abrasador sol, de lo que debía de ser el mediodía, empezó a quemar mi rostro. Otra vez, intenté hablar, pero no sirvió de nada, aunque si conseguí abrir los ojos.

Demetri corría a toda velocidad, brillando ante la gente de la calle, que alucinaban al verle.

- No hagas esto. – conseguí decir al fin.

- No voy a dejar que te mueras, encerrada en una mugrienta celda. Mereces algo mejor. Voy a llevarte con tu familia.

- No quiero que mueras. – dije sintiendo un infinito dolor en el corazón.

- Mejor yo que tú. Tienes mucho que hacer aún.

- No quiero que mueras. – repetí.

- No hables. No hagas esfuerzos. Ahora vamos a subir a un barco. Primero iremos a España. Cuando lleguemos, iremos a un avión privado que nos estará esperando. – iba contándome los planes de huída mientras nos subíamos en el barco que Dem me había dicho. – Voy a llevarte a Forks. Vas a volver a casa, cariño. Ahora, voy a dejarte en una cama y voy a traerte algo de sangre.

Sentí como me dejaba en una cama dura, pero a la vez cómoda. En apenas unos segundos se sentó a mi lado. Me sentó en la cama, con la espalda sobre unas cuantas almohadas y acarició mi rostro.

- Intenta abrir un poco la boca. Tengo un vaso lleno de sangre, con una pajita para que puedas beber mejor.

Abrí la boca como pude, aun con los ojos cerrados, y me esforcé en sorber. El delicioso sabor a sangre recorrió mi boca, mientras sorbía cada vez con más ansiedad. Sentía como empezaba a recuperar un poco las fuerzas, aunque solo las suficientes como para poder abrir los ojos de nuevo.

- Supongo que has dejado de beber sangre humana, pero por ahora es todo lo que voy a darte. La sangre humana te fortalecerá antes.

- Gracias. – dije tomándome un respiro, pero volví a beber al momento.

- No es nada. Bueno, ya hemos zarpado. Bebe y duerme un poco. – el frío tacto de su piel contra mi brazo me estremeció y él se dio cuenta. – Tienes el papel que te di?

- En el bolsillo del vestido.

- De acuerdo. Cuando tengas fuerzas para ponerte en pie te prepararé un baño, para que te relajes y puedas asearte un poco.

- Vale.

Acabé de beber toda la sangre y Dem me acomodó de nuevo en la cama. Conseguí llevar mi mano hasta la suya y la tomé.

- Quédate conmigo.

- De acuerdo.

Dem se tumbó a mi lado, acariciando mi tripa hasta que me quedé dormida.

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

**Hola! **

**Lo se, lo se. Ha sido un capítulo duro. Aunque espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y espero conocer vuestra opinión al respecto.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Besitos.**


	17. Duelo

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de… pronto lo descubriréis, aunque es fácil de descubrir. R.C.**

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

17. DUELO.

Dem estaba a mi lado, sentado en la cama, mirando como bebía mi tercer vaso de sangre del día.

Estábamos en Barcelona, España, en un hotel, esperando al piloto que nos iba a llevar a Seattle. Una vez allí iríamos en coche hasta Forks.

- Creo que ya voy a poder ponerme en pie. Empiezo a darme asco. – dije dándole el vaso. – tengo la ropa pegada al cuerpo.

- Hagamos la prueba. Antes te he preparado la bañera.

Dem se puso en pie y me ayudó a levantarme. Con su ayuda, llegué al cuarto de baño y me senté sobre la tapa del retrete mientras me ayudaba a desvestirme.

- Lamento que tengas que hacer esto. – dije sin poder evitar mirarle con tristeza.

- Reconozco que es duro verte tan débil, y estar quitándote la ropa y… bueno, pero tengo que ayudarte. Tú has cambiado mi vida. – dijo dedicándome una de sus hermosas sonrisas. – Además, es culpa mía que estés así.

- Pero que dices? Eso no es cierto.

- Sí, lo es. Fui yo quien te separó de tu familia cuando eras niña. Estúpida ambición. – dijo quitándome el vestido.

- Deja de decir sandeces. Y mi nota?

- En una bolsa que te he preparado. Te ves con fuerzas para terminar de desvestirte?

- No. – dije poniéndome en pie.

- De acuerdo. – Dem suspiró, cerró los ojos y, tras unos segundos, los abrió de nuevo. Me quitó el sujetador y las braguitas y me quedé desnuda ante él.

Me ayudó a meterme en la bañera y se puso de rodillas a mi lado. Por un momento, olvidé lo que había sucedido y me centré en el hombre que tenía a mi lado. Llevé mis manos a sus mejillas y acerqué su rostro al mío lo suficiente para poder alcanzar sus labios.

No sabía cuanto más tiempo seguiríamos con vida, sobre todo él, que se había condenado al exponerse ante los humanos. Inevitablemente, me puse a llorar.

- Renesmee, no hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepientas.

- Quiero hacerlo.

- Tengo que ir a ver si el piloto ya está preparado. Vendré en pocos minutos.

- Vale.

- Si tienes sed, solo tienes que decirlo, aunque vamos a empezar con la sangre animal.

- Jou! – me quejé.

- Ahora vuelvo. – Dem salió de la habitación y decidí relajarme.

Cerré los ojos al tiempo que intentaba enjabonarme. Ya no me costaba tanto moverme y pude bañarme sola. Pasé la mano por mi tripa, que crecía por momentos. "Estoy deseando verte, pequeño."

Tal y como Dem me había dicho, en cinco minutos volvía a estar a mi lado. Me ayudó a salir de la bañera, me secó con la toalla y me vistió con un bonito vestido azul marino que no había visto nunca. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta y, cinco minutos después, ya estábamos en un taxi de camino al aeropuerto.

Gracias a Dios, pude ir por mi propio pie hacia el avión, aunque no pude subir los escalones. Me acomodé en un asiento y Demetri dejó un bolso enorme en el asiento de al lado.

_- Demetri, sal de ahí. Tenemos un asunto que resolver. – dijo una voz desde el exterior._

- Es Cheryl! – exclamé, en un grito ahogado por el terror.

Miré por la ventanilla y vi a cuatro personas. Jane, Cheryl, Félix y Thomas, la pareja de Cheryl y miembro de la guardia.

- En cuanto baje del avión, despegue y no se detenga hasta llegar a Seattle. – dijo Dem al piloto.

- De acuerdo, señor.

- Le avisaré.

- Voy a prepararme.

El piloto se marchó hacia su puesto y Dem vino hacia mí, que me había puesto a temblar.

- No vayas. Van a matarte. – supliqué.

- Tengo que afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos. Nunca olvides que te amo. – me dio un beso en los labios y salió corriendo del avión. Podía verle por la ventanilla.

- Demetri! – grité con todas mis fuerzas, intentando desabrochar el cinturón.

- Despegue! Marchaos!

El avión se puso en marcha, pero no lo suficientemente deprisa como para no ver el terrible espectáculo que sucedió ante mis ojos. Cheryl y Thomas se abalanzaron sobre Demetri, que no se resistió en ningún momento y, cuando me destapé los ojos, que me había tapado con las manos para no ver el cruel espectáculo, vi a Cheryl lanzar lo que había sido un brazo en una improvisada hoguera que había al lado de Félix, que no se movía. El humo era tan profundo que no podía ver a Jane ni a Thomas, pero si sus manos lanzar los restos de Demetri al fuego. El humo invadió la noche española, llevando al olvido a una de las personas que más había amado en mi vida.

- Esto no va a quedar así. – dije entre dientes, dejando atrás la ciudad.

No quería dormir, intenté resistirme, pero me había quedado sin lágrimas y me sentía agotada.

- Señorita, despierte.

Cuando abrí los ojos, encontré al piloto a mi lado, tocando mi brazo para despertarme.

- Ocurre algo?

- Hemos llegado a Seattle.

- Tan pronto?

- Si. Puedo hacer algo más por usted?

- Tiene un teléfono?

- Si, tenga. El señor dice que se lo entregara en cuanto aterrizáramos. – dijo dejando un pequeño móvil azul en mi mano.

- Puede pedirme un taxi?

- Ahora mismo señorita.

El piloto de marchó en busca de un teléfono. Por suerte, recordaba el número de la casa de los Black y marqué los números ansiosamente, deseando que alguien respondiera a mi llamada, aunque para mi desgracia saltó el contestador.

- Hola Billy, soy… bueno, soy la amiga de Jacob. Bueno, en realidad soy Renesmee. Acabo de llegar a Seattle y voy a ir en taxi a Forks. No estoy bien, Billy. Necesito ayuda. – me derrumbé de nuevo y empecé a llorar. – ayúdame por favor.

- El taxi está aquí.

- Vale. – dije separando el auricular. – Billy, voy a ir a la antigua casa de mi familia. Volveré a llamar.

Colgué el teléfono y lo guardé en el bolso. El piloto me ayudó a ponerme en pie y me acompañó al taxi. Le agradecí todo lo que había hecho por mí y me marché.

Empezaba a encontrarme muy débil, pero decidí guardar la sangre que llevaba en el bolso para cuando llegara a la casa. Si es que lograba mantenerme en pie hasta entonces, lo cual estaba empezando a dudar.

El taxi me dejó en la misma puerta. Me tambaleé un poco, pero logré llegar hasta la puerta. Fui como pude, aguantándome en las paredes hasta que llegué al salón, aunque tuve que sentarme en el suelo a medio camino. Busqué una botella de sangre en el bolso y empecé a beber mientras buscaba mi nuevo móvil, que empezó a sonar en el momento en que lo cogí.

- Si?

_- Renesmee?_

- Jacob! Oh Jacob!

_- Donde estás?_

- En casa.

_- Estás bien?_

- No.

_- Tranquila. En pocos minutos estaré allí._

- Jacob…

_- Resiste, vale? Te quiero._

- Yo también. – dije dejando el móvil en el suelo.

Seguí bebiendo hasta que no quedó ni una gota de sangre en la botella. Dejé de resistirme y caí de lado al suelo. No me desmayé ni me dormí, pero me quedé sin fuerzas. Físicamente estaba más o menos bien, pero mi corazón estaba hecho añicos. Demetri, el siempre y duro fuerte Demetri había muerto por salvarme a mí y a nuestro hijo. De nuevo, unas fuertes punzadas de dolor recorrieron mi cuerpo, y ésta vez decidí no resistirme y grité hasta quedarme sin voz, hasta que unos ardientes brazos me levantaron del suelo y me llevaron hasta el primer piso de la casa y me acomodaron en una cama.

- Jacob, eres tú?

- Soy yo. Como has llegado hasta aquí?

- Yo… no puedo. No quiero hablar de ello.

- Porque?

- Me duele. Duele mucho.

- De acuerdo. En cuanto he oído tu mensaje, he llamado a tu abuelo. Pronto estará aquí. Él te curará. – dijo acariciando mi rostro.

- Solo necesito comer. – dije abriendo los ojos. – Necesito…

- Cocinaré algo.

- Necesito sangre.

- Ah!

- En mi bolso hay,

- Lo tengo aquí. – Jacob dejó una botella en mi mano y se sentó a mi lado. – descansa. Carlisle pronto estará aquí.

- Vale. – susurré.

- Te quiero mucho, aunque no te lo haya demostrado. Tuve miedo y huí como un cobarde.

- Tengo que contarte un secreto. – dije llevando mi mano a su mejilla, acariciando su confuso rostro. Le mostré la verdad a través de mi poder. Acaricié mi tripa con mi otra mano y Jacob me miró, cambiando la confusión por una sonrisa.

- Le querré lo mismo, Nessie. Nunca lo dudes.

- En mi bolso hay una nota. Puedes leérmela?

- Claro. – Jacob rebuscó en mi bolso y sacó la hoja de papel. – Querida Renesmee, soy muy feliz sabiendo que voy a ser padre, aunque nunca pueda conocer a mi pequeño. Solo quería pedirte una cosa. Cuando el chucho y tú penséis que nombre ponerle al niño, me gustarías que considerarais el llamarle Alexander, como mi padre. Post data: perdona por llamar chucho al hombre que amas, pero es que soy un vampiro. No puedo evitarlo. Por favor, dile a Jacob que cuide del pequeño. Él no tiene culpa de nada. Adiós.

Al oír las palabras que Demetri había escrito, lloré de nuevo. "Malditas hormonas. Me paso el día llorando." Con mi mano otra vez sobre la mejilla de Jacob, sequé las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

- A pesar de ser un cabrón, reconozco que te quiere mucho, pero porque dice que no va a conocer a su hijo?

Lloré con más fuerza al oír su pregunta y Jacob se tumbó a mi lado y me abracé a él, quedándome dormida entre sus brazos.

.-.-.-.-.

Desperté sola, en una acogedora habitación. Parecía la misma habitación a la que Jacob me llevó, pero las paredes eran de distinto color y había muchas fotos y dibujos en ellas.

Tenía el brazo un poco agarrotado y me di cuenta de que tenía un tubo por el que pasaba sangre. Una máquina pitaba a mi lado, marcando los constantes latidos de mi corazón.

Me encontraba mucho mejor, más fuerte, aunque sentía que me faltaba algo. Me faltaba Demetri. Aunque hubiéramos vivido en la distancia, no me hubiera importado, porque él seguiría vivo. "Porque lo hiciste, Demetri? Porque has tenido que morir?"

_- Demetri está muerto? – preguntó una voz a lo lejos. Una voz que reconocí al instante._

"Papá?"

- Si. – dijo la voy, ahora mucho más cerca. – Estás despierta al fin. – Edward se sentó a mi lado, en una silla, y tomó mi mano. – Como te encuentras?

"Mal."

- Es cierto lo que has dicho de Demetri?

"Si." llevé mi mano a su mejilla y le mostré todo lo sucedido desde que Alec me llevó de vuelta a Italia. Sentí como se tensaba en ciertos momentos, sobretodo cuando vio lo mal que lo pasé en la celda.

- Quieres hablar de ello?

"No."

- Tú madre está deseando verte. Bueno, todos desean verte. Llegarán pronto.

"Estás solo? Hoy voces a bajo."

- Carlisle también está en casa. Está en el salón, hablando con Charlie. Se ha enterado de que te hemos encontrado y está deseando verte.

"No quiero que me vea así."

- Tranquila. Ha aceptado volver mañana.

"Vale."

- Lamento no haberte encontrado antes. Si te hubiéramos encontrado, Cayo no hubiera podido hacerte daño.

"Eso ya no importa. No hablemos de ello."

- Puedes hablar?

"Si, pero no me encuentro bien. Dame tiempo, por favor."

- De acuerdo. Jacob me ha dicho que ya habéis elegido el nombre del niño.

"Ah si?" – no sabía que ya hubiéramos elegido ningún nombre.

- Es un nombre bonito. Me gusta.

- Au! – exclamé ante otras punzadas de dolor.

- Tranquila. Pronto dejará de doler. Carlisle dice que Alexander podría nacer durante las dos próximas semanas.

- Alexander?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno, que os ha parecido. **

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Me encantaría saber que pensáis del capítulo. **

**Besitos a todas.**


	18. Alexander Ephraim Black Cullen

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de… pronto lo descubriréis, aunque es fácil de descubrir. R.C.**

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

18. ALEXANDER EPHRAIM BLACK CULLEN.

- Alexander? – exclamé incorporándome de golpe.

- Jacob me dijo que habías elegido ese nombre. – dijo mi padre. Estaba bastante confundido.

"Te amo, Jacob."

- Que pasa con ese nombre?

"Nada."

- Hola. – dijo una voz que no reconocí. En la puerta había un hombre al que reconocí de una de las fotos que Demetri me había dado.

- Creía que al final vendrías otro día, Charlie. – dijo mi padre.

- Carlisle recibió una llamada y no pude resistirme a subir.

- Os dejaré unos minutos. Ness, cariño, tómate la medicina. – dijo señalando un vaso verde que había en la mesita de noche.

Bebí toda la sangre de una sentada y se lo di a mi padre, que se marchó de la habitación, pero estaba segura de que estaría escuchando.

- Hola, Nessie. Soy tu abuelo.

- Lo se. Me enseñaron una foto de mi cumpleaños. Salías en ella. Siéntate, por favor. – dije al verle dudar al lado de la puerta.

- Estás muy mayor. Y muy guapa.

- Gracias abuelo. – dije, y él sonrió en cuanto dije la palabra abuelo.

- Solo quería ver que tal estabas.

- Embarazada.

- Ya-ya lo veo.

- Por eso estoy en la cama.

- Si es por tu bien…

Tomé su mano en un intento de tranquilizar sus nervios y, al parecer, lo conseguí. A partir de ese gesto, hablamos durante más de una hora de temas de lo más variopintos. le pregunté sobre su vida. Me contó que era el jefe de policía de Forks, que mantenía una relación sentimental con Sue Clearwater, la madre de Seth y la guarra de Leah.

Lo mejor de todo es que no me preguntó sobre lo que había echo todos esos años que había estado lejos de ellos, sino que me preguntó por lo que deseaba hacer a partir de ese momento.

Me fascinó su trabajo, aunque iba a ser difícil dedicarme a ello, ya que según lo que me había dicho Carlisle, me iba a quedar atrapada a los veinte, como mucho. Y la gente sospecharía.

Cuando anocheció, Charlie se marchó a casa, despidiéndose de mí con un beso en la mejilla, haciéndome sentir mucho mejor. "Mi abuelo es un gran hombre."

A media noche, toda la familia apareció en la habitación. Me pasé toda la noche abrazándoles a todos. Ninguno de ellos me preguntó como escapé, por lo que tuve la seguridad de que mi padre les había advertido de que no me preguntaran.

Empezaba a sentirme mucho mejor. Incluso a penas me percaté del momento en que rompí aguas, aunque sentí que llegaba el momento cuando empecé a sentir unos inmensos dolores muy distintos a los habituales.

Carlisle y Edward echaron a todos de la habitación, incluso a Jacob. Los dos se hicieron cargo del parto, intentando que no sintiera dolor, aunque la morfina no hizo mucho efecto que digamos.

No respiré tranquila hasta que no oí el llanto de un bebé.

- Quiero verle. – dije cuando mi padre se alejó con el niño. – No te lo lleves.

- Solo voy a lavarlo un poco.

- Ah! Vale.

- Renesmee, cielo, no pretenderás ponerte en pie? – dijo mi abuelo cuando vio que quería levantarme. – Aunque no necesites apenas puntos, si que necesitas descansar. Recuerda que eres medio humana.

- Ya lo se. Puedo ver ya a Alexander?

- Ten, impaciente. – dijo mi padre, dejando al niño en mis brazos. El niño me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Pero si parece que tiene ya un par de meses! – exclamé cuando vi a mi precioso niño. – Tiene los ojos azules. – dije mirando a mi padre.

"Edward habría tenido los ojos azules? Y mi madre?"

- Demetri debía de tener los ojos azules cuando era humano. – dijo mi padre, respondiendo a mi pregunta.

- Seguro, porque los de Bella eran castaños y los tuyos verdes. – dijo el abuelo, mirando a mi padre.

- Es precioso. Correrá Jacob peligro?

- Bueno, el pequeño crecerá deprisa y, si ocurre como cuando tú eras pequeña, adquirirá consciencia a temprana edad. Y aprenderá a no morder a su padre. – dijo Edward con una media sonrisa. – Voy a buscarle.

- Vale. – dije sin poder apartar la vista de mi pequeño.

- Carlisle.

- Te acompaño. Ahora volvemos, cariño. – dijo mi abuelo antes de seguir a mi padre hacia la puerta.

Me quedé a solas con mi pequeño, que reía a causa de mis caricias en su mejilla. "Como puede ser hijo mío algo tan perfecto?"

- Te quiero mucho, Alexander. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Tú y tus padres sois lo mejor. – el niño reía conforme yo iba hablando.

Jacob entró en la habitación y no pude evitar sonreír al verle. Vino a sentarse a mi lado y acarició la mejilla del pequeño.

- Es precioso.

- Lo se.

- Se parece a su padre. – dijo con aire triste.

- Es cierto, pero… - Jacob tenía razón. Era la viva imagen de su padre.

- Pero la sonrisa es tuya.

- Quieres cogerlo? – dije acercando al pequeño a mi Jacob, que lo cogió en brazos como si fuera un experto.

- Pareces agotada.

- Estoy un poco cansada, lo reconozco.

- Duerme. Mientras, llevaré al peque con tu familia, que ya están un poco histéricos. – dijo hipnotizándome con su sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, pero tráele pronto. – dije bostezando. – no quiero alejarme de él mucho rato.

- Volveremos en pocos minutos. Al menos, voy a intentarlo.

- Vale. Os quiero.

- Nosotros también. – dijo ya saliendo por la puerta.

Me acomodé en la camilla mientras oía las voces emocionadas de todos los Cullen. Tardé un poco en dormirme y, en cuanto lo hice, me sumí al momento en un extraño sueño. Bueno, no era exactamente un sueño. Más bien era como un recuerdo.

Estábamos Jacob y yo en el bosque, sentados sobre una roca. Jacob me estaba contando que mi padre conoció al abuelo del suyo, Ephraim Black, que también fue licántropo. Fue cuando mi familia y los quileute hicieron el pacto. Un pacto que disolvieron cuando yo nací, permitiendo a los Cullen entrar en la reserva.

Desperté cuando ya era de día, y el niño no estaba en mi habitación. Conseguí ponerme en pie con bastante facilidad. En la habitación había un armario repleto de ropa. Me vestí con unos shorts vaqueros negros y una camiseta palabra de honor azul claro. Me puse unos botines con bastante tacón, unos siete centímetros, y me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta.

La casa estaba en absoluto silencio, pero aun así fui hacia el salón, donde encontré a Jacob tumbado en el sofá, dormido. Cuando iba hacia la puerta, me miré en un espejo. Había recuperado bastante peso, incluso un poco más del habitual en mí, aunque me alegraba de ello. Había perdido mucho peso cuando había estado encerrada en la celda, por volvía a estar sana.

Dejé atrás a Jacob y salí al jardín, donde encontré a Bella y Edward sentados en el suelo, con el bebé en los brazos de mi madre. En cuanto me vieron llegar, ambos se pusieron en pie y caminaron hacia mí.

- Buenos días, cariño.

- Buenos días, mamá. Papá.

- Como estás?

- Perfecta. Donde están todos?

- Han ido de compras. Ten. – mamá dejó a Alexander en mis brazos y rodeó mi cintura con su brazo.

- Pero Alice ya compró muchas cosas en Inglaterra. Una tienda entera. – exclamé.

- Lo se. Pero también ha ido a comprar cosas para ti.

- Ya tengo lo que necesito.

- Bueno, es cosa de Alice.

- Entiendo. Hola, Alexander. Lo has pasado bien con los abuelos? – el niño empezó a reír y besé su frente. – Me tomaré eso como un si. He recordado algo hoy. – añadí, mirando a mis padres. – una historia que me contó Jacob hace algunos años. Y he tomado una decisión.

- Cual? – pregunto mi padre.

- Papá, mamá, os presento a Alexander Ephraim Black Cullen. – dije mirando al pequeño, que reía mientras se llevaba uno de sus deditos a su boca.

- El abuelo de mi padre se llamaba así. – dijo Jacob a mis espaldas. – has recordado la historia que te conté cuando cumpliste un año.

- Si. Mira, Alex. Papá se ha despertado.

Jacob cogió al niño en brazos y besó su mejilla.

- Papá, podemos hablar?

- Claro. Vamos a dar un paseo. – dijo tendiéndome su mano, la cual no dudé en tomar.

Nos adentramos en el bosque y caminamos hasta encontrarnos con una pequeña casa.

- Recuerdo éste lugar. – susurré. Me sonaba mucho la imagen de esa casa, aunque no lograba ubicarla.

- De que querías hablar?

- Quiero vengar a Demetri.

- Eso es una locura.

- Puedo hacerlo. Me he recuperado y me he estado entrenando todos estos años. Además, tengo mis cuchillos. – dije, empezando a anda por el claro que había frente a la casa.

- Después de todo lo que ha pasado… después de todo lo que te han hecho… pretendes volver? Podrías fracasar, y la muerte de Demetri habría sido en vano.

"Tiene razón."

- Si hubiera alguna oportunidad, sería el primero en ir contigo. Dejemos que las aguas se calmen.

- Ya…

- Disfruta de lo que tienes. Si vuelven a intentarlo iré contigo, vale?

- De acuerdo. – volví hacia donde estaba mi padre y me abracé a él con fuerza. – Te quiero mucho. Soy muy afortunada de teneros a mi lado.

- Los Cullen siempre nos protegemos entre nosotros. Siempre que podemos.

- Lo se. – dije, aun abrazada a él.

- Volvamos a casa.

- Estoy en casa. – dije y, al momento, una sonrisa apareció en su hermoso rostro. - Podemos entrar? Puede que logre recordar algo. Estoy en racha.

- Por supuesto. – ambos entramos en la casa y mi padre me llevó por todas las habitaciones. Fue cuando entré en mi dormitorio cuando me quedé quieta. Paralizada. – Recuerdas algo?

Recordaba estar en esa casa con Jasper. Habíamos ido de caza y había roto mi vestido nuevo. Queríamos arreglarlo antes de que Alice se enterara, pero nos pilló y nos riñó a los dos. Aunque Jasper se llevó la peor parte. A mí me cogió de la mano y me llevó a comprarme otro vestido igual.

- Recuerdo ese momento. Jasper tuvo que cambiarse de habitación durante una semana. – dijo mi padre, empezando a reír.

- O sea, que Alice castigó a Jasper sin sexo durante una semana.

- Exacto.

- Tal vez debería haberle dicho que rompí expresamente el vestido porque Leah tenía uno parecido.

- Lo se. Va, volvamos a casa. Van a preocuparse innecesariamente.

- De acuerdo. – papá me cogió de la mano, salimos de la casita y fuimos a paso humano hasta la mansión.

Ahora si que estaba toda la familia al completo, incluido Billy, que se acercó a mí rodando en su silla de ruedas y le abracé en cuanto le tuve a mi lado.

- Te acuerdas de mí?

- Lo siento. Te he reconocido por la voz, de cuando hablamos por teléfono, pero no te recuerdo.

- No pasa nada. Gracias por ponerle al niño el nombre de mi abuelo.

- No ha sido nada. Me alegro de verte, Billy. Por cierto, donde está Jacob?

- Enseguida vuelve. – dijo Emmett, que llevaba al niño en brazos.

- Donde está?

- En La Push. – dijo Billy. – ha recibido una llamada.

- Disculpadme. – besé la mejilla de mi hijo y me salí de la casa. Vi de reojo como mi padre se ponía a reír.

- A donde vas? – gritó mi madre.

- A dejarle las cosas claras a alguien. – salí del jardín y fui a pie rumbo a La Push. – Parece que no entendió mis sutiles palabras.

Oí varias risas desde la casa.

No conocía el camino. Bueno, seguro que lo conocía, pero no lo recordaba, pero mis pies actuaron por si solos y me llevaron hacia la reserva. Respiré hondo y caminé hasta llegar a una playa, en la que había varios muchachos alrededor de una hoguera.

Muchos me vieron pasar por allí, vagando sin rumbo, pero ninguno se acercó a mí. Pude oír gritos cerca de allí, alguien lanzaba un montón de insultos a otra persona. Era una chica. Seguí la voz hasta encontrarme con la persona que estaba buscando.

- Leah. – dije entre dientes.

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

**Al fin nació Alexander!**

**Felicidades!**

**Ejem. Ejem.**

**Bueno, que os ha parecido lo que sucede en el capítulo?**

**Espero conocer vuestra opinión, preguntas y/o duda.**

**Besitos a todas.**


	19. Recuerdos

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de… pronto lo descubriréis, aunque es fácil de descubrir. R.C.**

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

19. RECUERDOS.

Leah estaba frente a Jacob. No dejaba de gritarle todo tipo de incoherencias, incluidos varios insultos. Jacob intentaba tranquilizarla, pero Leah empezó a pegarle. Jacob la abrazó mientras ésta empezaba a llorar.

Recordaba algo así. Estaba teniendo un déjà vu. Lo había leído en el diario y recordaba estar escondida en el bosque, viendo a Leah y Jacob teniendo sexo. Apreté los dedos en el tronco del árbol tras el que me estaba escondiendo, logrando que de este empezaran a saltar astillas. Intenté calmarme, pero en ese momento Leah saltó a los brazos de Jacob y empezó a besarle.

- Maldita zorra. – gruñí.

Iba a salir de mi escondite cuando Jacob se quitó a Leah de encima y me centré en escuchar sus palabras.

- Leah, esto no puede volver a ocurrir.

- Porque?

- Porque ahora estoy con alguien.

- Esa tía acaba de tener un hijo de otro! – gritó.

- Esa tía, como tú la llamas, se llama Renesmee. Es mi Renesmee, y estoy enamorado de ella.

- Se tiró a un vampiro! Uno de los que intentan matarnos!

- Te crees que no lo se?

- Y te da igual?

- Todos cometemos errores. Ella se enamoró y eso no es malo. Tú sabes lo que significa enamorarse?

- Jacob, eso no es justo. – susurró con dolor, pero no me permití el sentir lástima por ella.

- Leah, yo amo a Renesmee. Me da igual su vida sexual. Solo se que acaba de tener un bebé y no voy a abandonarla. – dijo retrocediendo lentamente. – yo cometí un error así hace años, y no va a volver a pasar.

"Ese es mi Jacob."

- Yo soy un error? Tanto me odias?

- No es que te odie, pero no me voy a acostar contigo. Ya no. – Jacob se alejó de Leah, que se quedó paralizada en el sitio.

Cuando estuve segura de que Jacob ya se había marchado, salí de mi escondite y me situé ante ella, que me miró son sorpresa.

- Que haces tú aquí? – dijo antes de que le diera un puñetazo en la cara con todas mis fuerzas.

- No vuelvas a acercarte a Jacob. Como vuelvas a tocarle, acabaré contigo. Queda claro?

Di media vuelta y me marché hacia la playa, aunque llegué antes de tiempo debido al empujón que recibí por parte de Leah, que me hizo aterrizar justo al lado de la hoguera, entre los chicos que estaban allí. Leah había desaparecido y en su lugar había una enorme loba, que me gruñía enseñándome toda la dentadura.

- Que pasa, Ness? – Seth apareció a mi lado y, en cuanto vio a su hermana, se interpuso entre las dos. – Es que te has vuelto loca, Leah? Que ha pasado? – dijo mirándome de reojo.

- Hemos cruzado un par de frases y me ha embestido. – me defendí. Claro que obvié el detalle de que había empezado yo.

- Y que le hiciste tú?

- Nessie, que haces aquí? – Jacob se puso a mi lado sin dejar de mirar a Leah, que seguía gruñéndome.

- Nada. No tendrías que haber venido. Me voy. – dejé atrás a todo el mundo, pero no pude marcharme. Algo cayó sobre mí.

Cuando quise darme cuenta, tenía a Leah sobre mi espalda. Sentí gritos a mi alrededor, pero conseguí ponerme en pie, lanzando a la loba a unos cuantos metros, pero al momento se me tiró encima de nuevo, con las patas delanteras sobre mis hombros. Cogí una de las patas y la retorcí hasta que oí romperse el hueso.

Leah lanzó un aullido de dolor y se quedó tumbada en el suelo.

- Lo siento, Leah, pero esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. Yo solo vine con una petición. No quiero volver a verte. – dije mirando a la loba, que se puso en pie y se marchó cojeando., gruñendo a todo aquel que se le acercaba.

- Nessie, que ha pasado? – dijo Jacob corriendo hacia mí.

- Sinceramente?

- Claro. – dijo tomándome de ambas manos.

- Vine a hablar con Leah. Vi como se te tiró encima y como la rechazaste. Recordé que os había pillado cundo era pequeña y… bueno… cuando te fuiste, le dije que no volviera a tocarte.

- Y ya está?

- Le pegué un puñetazo en la cara. – dije bajando la voz. – y reconozco que me sentí muy bien.

- No me extraña que se haya puesto así. – dijo quitándome la arena de la ropa.

- Ya vuelve. – dije encarándome a Leah, que ya estaba a mi lado, con Seth y Sam a su lado. No parecía que le doliera mucho el brazo.

- Bienvenida. – dijo Sam antes de abrazarme. – ya sabía yo que me recordabas a alguien. A ti misma.

- Ya… oye, Sam. Siento mucho lo que pasó la otra vez que vine. Creía en algo que… bueno, estaba equivocada.

- Tranquila. Es agua pasada.

- Tengo que irme. – dije intentando huir, pero Jacob me sujetó por la muñeca y me retuvo a su lado. Entendí el porque. – oye Leah, siento haberte golpeado, aunque reitero lo que dije.

- Ya… Au! – Seth había golpeado a su hermana en las costillas y ella volvió a mirarme. – Siento haberte atacado.

- Ya… - dije imitando su anterior respuesta. – Puedo irme ya?

- Si. Vámonos. – dijo Jacob liberándome de su agarre y me cogió de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. – tengo que ir a buscar a mi padre a tu casa.

- Oye, Jake, Ness. Puedo ir a ver al bebé? – dijo Seth en tono de súplica.

- Claro que si. Vamos. – le cogí de la mano y nos fuimos los tres a pie hacia mi casa, donde seguían todos alrededor del niño.

Seth cogió al bebé en brazos y dudó un poco al acariciar la mejilla de mi pequeño Alexander.

- Tranquilo, aun no le han salido los dientes. – dijo mi padre. – aunque no creo que tarde muchos días.

- Vale. – dijo Seth. Se le veía más tranquilo. – Hola pequeño Xander. Soy el tío Seth.

- Xander? – pregunté, acercándome a él.

- Bueno, Alexander es un nombre largo y Alex es bastante común. – dijo en tono de disculpa.

- Me gusta Xander. – dije abrazando a Seth.

- Bien. Pues deja ya de acaparar a mi nieto. Deja que me despida de él. – dijo Billy apareciendo a nuestro lado.

Me emocioné al ver que ya quería a mi hijo como si fuera su propio nieto. Vi a mi padre sonreír con disimulo.

Seth dejó al niño en los brazos de Billy y, aprovechando el momento, tomé su mano y me fui con él hacia el bosque, donde creí que ya nadie podría oírnos.

- Ocurre algo, Ness?

- No. Solo quería hablar contigo en privado.

- De acuerdo. Nos sentamos? - - dijo señalando un tronco caído que había a pocos metros de nosotros.

- Seth, poco a poco van viniendo imágenes del pasado a mi mente. Recuerdo un día que, bueno, creo que fue el día en que cumplí dos años. Viniste a mí y me dijiste que tenías el mejor regalo para mí.

- Si, me acuerdo. Te dije que podías confiar en mí para cualquier cosa. Que, aunque nadie más estuviera de acuerdo, yo te ayudaría y estaría a tu lado.

- Necesito que cumplas tu promesa.

- Que es lo que pretendes hacer? Volver? – dijo, aunque en sus ojos pude ver que conocía la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

- Si, aunque no pronto. Esperaré un tiempo, necesito entrenar, pero llegado el momento… - tenía las manos de Seth entre las mías y notaba como temblaba.

- Porque no esperas a ver si ellos hacen algo?

- Mi padre me ha dicho lo mismo.

- Hazle caso. No queremos volver a perderte. Ahora tienes que cuidar del bebé.

- No prometo nada. – dije secamente. No pude evitarlo.

- Vamos Ness, no te enfades conmigo. – dijo acariciando ahora él mis manos. – te juro que, si uno de ellos viene, yo mismo iré a buscarte para ir a por ellos.

- Te tomo la palabra. – abracé a Seth con fuerza y permanecimos así varios minutos, hasta que alguien apareció a nuestro lado.

Miré de reojo hacia Rosalie, que nos miraba con cara de preocupación.

- Que pasa?

- Seth, déjanos a solas.

- Nos vemos luego. – dijo después de besar mi mejilla.

Seth se marchó corriendo y Rosalie ocupó su lugar, sentándose a mi lado.

- Ni se te ocurra pensar en irte. No te lo vamos a permitir.

- Tú no lo entiendes. – susurré sin poder mirarle a la cara.

- Te entiendo, aunque no pueda saber como te sientes.

- Ya… pero… bueno… estoy pensando en… tal vez si que tendría que esperar. Acabo de recordar que me porté bastante mal con tres personas. Ya sabes, durante mi época rebelde. – dije intentando cambiar de tema, aunque era cierto. Garret se había aliado con los lobos para poder ayudarme, aun sin saber quien era yo.

- Ya… de acuerdo. Bueno, te sugiero que vuelvas a casa. Alice ya está planeando otro día de compras, ya que Xander no va a poder ponerse ni la mitad de la ropa que ya tiene.

- No podré soportar otro día de compras! – exclamé poniéndome en pie. "No. No voy a poder."

Rosalie empezó a reír y también se puso de pie.

- No vas a poder huir, ya que tú tampoco tienes apenas ropa. Según Alice, claro.

- Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. Vamos. – cogí a mi tía de la mano y volvimos a la casa.

En el momento en que pasamos el umbral de la puerta, Alice vino hacia mí, apartando a Rosalie de mi lado.

- Renesmee, tengo muchos planes para mañana.

- Eso es lo que venía a decirte. Alice, verás, es que he visto que en el garaje hay un coche que necesita una buena reparación. Y le he prometido a Rosalie que lo arreglaríamos juntas. – dije, aunque la cara de sorpresa de Rosalie casi me delata.

- Ah!, bueno…

- Alice, no necesito ropa, pero seguro que a Emmett le encantará acompañarte. A Xander parece caerle muy bien. – dije mirando a mi tío, que recorría el salón con mi pequeño en brazos, haciéndole volar como si fuera un avión, aunque se detuvo al oír mis palabras.

Inmediatamente, Alice salió corriendo hacia Emmett y empezó a planear su día de compras.

- Le debía una. – dije, volviéndome para mirar a Rosalie. – Que te pasa?

- Te has acordado del coche. – creo que si hubiera seguido siendo humana, Rosalie se hubiera puesto a llorar en ese momento.

- Si. Recuerdo que me encantaba ayudarte. Me enseñaste muchas cosas. Además, quiero contribuir al montaje de mi futuro coche. – dije guiñándole un ojo antes de besar su mejilla.

Al momento, me estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, alzándome del suelo. Era uno de esos abrazos que solía darme Emmett. "Todo se pega."

La abuela Esme me preparó la comida y comí en compañía de Jacob, que se encargó de dar de comer al pequeño Xander.

La familia estaba reunida en el salón, hablando. Intentaba no escuchar la conversación, pero no pude evitarlo. Edward les estaba diciendo que pronto iban a tener visita y estaban planeando como podían mantenerme ocupada. "Estoy teniendo un déjà vu."

- Jacob…

- Que?

- Nada. Mañana voy a ayudar a Rosalie a reparar mi futuro coche. Mientras, Alice irá con Emmett y Xander de compras.

- De acuerdo. Iba a decirte de llamar a Sam y Emily, que están deseando conocer al pequeño.

"Emily… me suena mucho ese nombre. Emily y Sam… Emily estaba embarazada."

- Emily tuvo a su bebé?

- Si. Te acuerdas? – preguntó, sorprendido.

- Recuerdo que nos reímos mucho cuando le dijo a Sam que estaba embarazada. Emily te riñó y a mí no.

- Como olvidarlo. – dijo Jacob, sonriendo. – El pequeño Samuel tiene casi cuatro años. Trae a todos de cabeza.

- Cuando nos encontramos en París él no estaba.

- Se quedó con los padres de Emily. Está deseando verte.

- Después de comer la llamaré.

- Se pondrá muy contenta.

Terminamos de comer mientras Jacob me contaba cosas de los chicos de la manada, cuyos rostros iban apareciendo en mi mente. En el salón, seguían planeando que hacer cuando esos misteriosos visitantes llegaran a Forks. No alcancé a oír sus nombres, pero sabía que no iban a dejar que me encontrara con ellos.

Jacob anotó el número de Emily en un papel y se fue de vuelta a la reserva. Llevé a mi pequeño, dormido en mis brazos, hacia el dormitorio. En él había una cuna que no estaba allí por la mañana. Acomodé a Alexander en la cuna y yo me senté en la cama con el teléfono en la mano.

Emily me tuvo al teléfono toda la tarde, mientras me contaba como le había ido todo y como era Samuel. Yo también le hable sobre Xander y me hizo prometerle que un día de esos iría con él a su casa, a lo cual accedí al momento. Cada vez iba recordando más cosas de ella y ya estaba deseando verla.

Me dormí al momento de colgar, con el teléfono aun en la mano.

Soñé con Emily, Sam, Seth, Leah y Jacob. Soñé con el momento en el que les conocí cuando estábamos haciendo cola para entrar en el Louvre. Soñé con el día que Jacob y yo pasamos juntos y nuestra primera noche juntos, aunque mi gran sueño se estropeó cuando apareció el rostro del que había sido mi padre durante cuatro años. "Maldito carón. Desaparece de mi mente."

Me despertaron los lloros de Xander. "Que extraño que no haya subido nadie."

Me levanté de la cama y cogí a mi niño en brazos. En el momento en que le abracé, dejó de llorar. Era de noche y la casa estaba en absoluto silencio. Dejé al niño encima de la cama y le cambié los pañales. Cuando le abracé de nuevo, Xander comenzó a reír.

Bajé al salón, donde no había nadie. Me senté en el sofá y puse la televisión, en un inútil intento de distraerme, pero no lo conseguí. Me estaba poniendo histérica, a pesar de que Xander reía en mis brazos. Quise llamar a alguien por teléfono, pero no me sabía ningún número de memoria.

Me centré en la película que estaban ando por televisión, tranquilizándome un poco, aunque deseaba tener a alguien a mi lado.

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

**Hola!**

**Que os ha parecido?**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Ya sabéis como comunicaros conmigo ante cualquier pregunta, duda, comentario o, simplemente, despotricar contra Leah. Jeje, es coña. **

**Besitos a todas.**


	20. Noticias

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de… pronto lo descubriréis, aunque es fácil de descubrir. R.C.**

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

20. NOTICIAS.

Había amanecido y seguía sola en casa. En la nevera había varios biberones y preparé uno de ellos. Me senté a la mesa, con Xander en mi regazo, bebiendo la leche con ganas, aunque pareció quedarse con hambre. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que a mi niño le estaban saliendo los dientes. En realidad, ya tenía la mayoría de ellos.

Cogí un trozo de carne que había en la nevera y la metí en el microondas. Eso pareció gustarle mucho más que el biberón. "No me extraña. Es uno de los filetes que prepara Emmett."

Cuando Xander terminó de comer, volvimos a ir al salón y le dejé en el suelo. Me senté a su lado y jugué un rato con él a la pelota. Sus risas eran embriagadoras, pero en el momento en que oí la puerta abrirse, me tensé.

Mamá apareció a mi lado. En cuanto noté sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, no pude más y rompí a llorar. Mamá se sentó a mi lado y me estrechó entre sus brazos, acariciando mi espalda.

- Porque lloras?

- Te parece poco que, cuando me he despertado, estábamos solos? Me he pasado horas súper preocupada. Casi me da algo.

- Lo siento. Creímos que dormirías hasta el amanecer.

- Alexander se puso a llorar y me desperté. – dije intentando dejar de llorar.

- Lo siento, pequeña. Es que…

- Déjalo. – me aparté de mi madre, me puse de pie y cogí a mi hijo en brazos. – te alegrará saber que a Alexander ya le han salido la mayoría de los dientes, y que ya come sólidos. Vamos, pequeño. Vamos a ver el amanecer.

Dejé atrás a mi madre y salí al jardín. Me senté en uno de los bancos de piedra y acuné a mi niño en mis brazos. Lloré en silencio viendo la salida del sol, hasta que volví a sentir los fríos brazos de mi madre a mí alrededor.

- Nessie, tuvimos que irnos porque han venido unos amigos a la ciudad y… bueno… no queríamos que vinieran a casa estando tú aquí.

- Entiendo. Es Garret, verdad? Me tienen miedo?

- Si. Bueno, Kate te tiene miedo, Tanya no se fía de ti y Garret se culpa de no haberte podido ayudar la primera vez que te vio.

- Les entiendo, pero he pasado mucho miedo todas estas horas. – mientras hablaba, Xander había intentado ponerse de pie en el suelo.

- Perdónanos. – dejé a Xander en el suelo y me abracé a mi madre.

- De acuerdo. Xander, no corras! - exclamé, aunque pronto me di cuenta de lo que había dicho. – mamá! Xander está corriendo!

- Voy a por la cámara de video. – mamá salió corriendo y volvió con la cámara a tiempo de grabar a Xander correr por todo el jardín detrás de una mariposa, a la que atrapó al momento.

Mientras Alexander correteaba por el jardín, mamá y yo estuvimos hablando. Le comenté que quería hablar con Garret y las chicas, pero me dijo que ese día no iba a poder ser.

- Pues si no quieren verme, diles que lo siento mucho.

- Eso está hecho.

- Puedes llevarme a La Push? Quiero ir a visitar a Emily. Me gustaría darle una sorpresa.

- Claro. Eso si consigues atrapar al correcaminos. – dijo mirando al niño, volviendo a encender la cámara, grabando a Xander, que saltó a mis brazos y me enseñó la mariposa, que aun llevaba en la mano. – Alexander, saluda a la cámara.

Xander saludó a la cámara y ambos lanzamos un beso.

Mamá me llevó a La Push y me dejó en la línea que separaba la reserva de Forks. Alice había comprado un cochecito para el pequeño, así que lo saqué del coche, metí a Xander en él y fui con calma hacia la casa de Emily. No recordaba el camino, pero me dejé llevar por los recuerdos que iban apareciendo poco a poco en mi mente, y aparecí frente a una preciosa casita. En ese momento, una chica salió de la casa y vino corriendo hacia mí.

- Hola Emily! – no recordaba su rostro, pero algo en mi corazón me decía que era ella.

- Renesmee, estás guapísima! Cuanto me alegro de verte tan bien! – dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo. – te he echado mucho de menos.

- También me alegro de verte al fin.

- Este debe de ser Alexander. – dijo mirando a mi niño, que jugaba con un peluche, tumbado en el carrito. – Hola precioso. – el pequeño rió ante en piropo y estiró los brazos hacia Emily. – Puedo cogerlo?

- Claro. Pero ves con cuidado. Ya le han salido la mayoría de los dientes.

- Gracias por la advertencia. – dijo ya con el niño en brazos. – tiene unos ojos preciosos.

- Es cierto. – susurré. – Jacob me ha dicho que tu hijo se llama Samuel. – dije intentando cambiar de tema.

- Si. Está dentro con Sam. Vamos.

Dejé el carrito en el porche de la casa y entré en la casa detrás de Emily. En el salón Sam estaba jugando con un niño de unos cuatro años. En cuanto me vio llegar, o me hubo olido, Sam se levantó del suelo y se acercó a abrazarme. Emily estuvo jugando con Samuel y Alexander mientras los tres hablábamos.

- Has cambiado mucho desde que nos encontramos hace unos meses.

- Si te digo la verdad, incluso yo me siento extraña. Antes era muy fría, no tenía miedo de nada y… bueno. En resumen, era una de ellos, tal y como me habían enseñado. No entiendo como ha cambiado todo. Como he cambiado yo, aunque no me arrepiento. Me encanta la vida que llevo en estos momentos.

- Me alegro de que tu amigo te contara la verdad.

- Yo también. Le debo la vida. – dije, empezando a sentir como me fallaba la voz. Hablar de Demetri me dolía mucho. Disculpadme, pero no me gusta hablar de él.

- Perdona. No queremos verte sufrir. – dijo Sam sentándose a mi lado.

- Tranquilo Sam. Es que cada vez que alguien nombre a Demetri, recuerdo un momento muy doloroso. Veréis… solo lo sabe mi padre. – me puse en pie y cogí a Alexander en brazos. Le cubrí los oídos con las manos y hablé en un susurro. – Demetri fue asesinado por cuatro de sus compañeros cuando me ayudaba a escapar.

- Lo sentimos. Le debemos una por haberte ayudado tanto. – Sam me abrazó y besó la frente de Alexander.

- Gracias.

- Quieres quedarte a cenar? Ya sabes, como en los viejos tiempos.

- Claro que si, Sam. Me encantaría.

Ayudé a Emily a preparar la cena, mientras Sam cuidaba de su hijo y del mío. Mientras poníamos la mesa, llamé a mi madre y le conté que no iba a ir a cenar a casa. Aprovechó el momento para comentarme que Garret iría a casa a la mañana siguiente, lo cual me alegró mucho. Quería hablar con él.

Durante la cena, Samuel y Alexander estuvieron jugando con la comida y Samuel terminó dándole de comer a mi niño, que no dejaba de reírse, y ya no podía evitar sonreír ante esa imagen. Ver a mi hijo reír me hacía muy feliz.

- Hay movimiento por la reserva? – Pregunté cuando Sam se acercó con un par de enormes magdalenas que había hecho Emily.

- No mucho.

- Hoy no he visto a Jacob. He pensado que, a lo mejor, teníais trabajo.

- No se nada. Lo siento.

- No pasa nada. – dije comiéndome el delicioso postre. – Supongo que nos veremos mañana. Muchas gracias por la cena. Me alegro mucho de volver a estar aquí, a pesar del camino recorrido.

- Nosotros también nos alegramos. – dijo Emily, apareciendo en ese momento a mi lado. – Jacob al fin vuelve a sonreír.

- Es un poco tarde, y Alexander tiene que dormir. – dije poniéndome en pie. – De nuevo, gracias.

- Te llevo. Es muy tarde para que vayas sola por la calle, aunque sé que sabes defenderte sola perfectamente. – dijo sonriendo.

Cogí a Alexander en brazos, me despedí del pequeño Samuel y de Emily y seguí a Sam hasta su coche. Él ya había metido el cochecito en el maletero del coche. Me senté en el asiento trasero con el niño a mi lado, con los cinturones puestos y Sam nos llevó a casa.

Estaban todos en el salón, hablando. Y en cuanto me vieron entrar, acompañada de Sam, se pusieron tensos. La tensión que había en el ambiente era tan densa que podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Sam dejó el cochecito, saludó a todos y se marchó.

- Ha ocurrido algo? – dijo el abuelo Carlisle, caminando hacia mí.

- No. He estado cenando en casa de Emily y Sam, como ya le dije a mamá, y Sam ha querido acompañarme a casa. No quería molestaros llamándoos para que vinierais a buscarme.

- De acuerdo. Podemos hablar?

- Voy a llevar a Xander a dormir. Enseguida vuelvo. – subí a Xander al dormitorio y le dejé en la cuna. No me aparté de su lado hasta que no estuve segura de que se había quedado dormido.

Cuando bajé, el abuelo me pidió que me sentara a su lado y, en cuanto lo hice, sentí todas las miradas sobre mí.

- Que pasa? Porque me miráis todos así?

- Jacob ha desaparecido. – dijo mi padres arrodillándose delante de mí. – por eso no estábamos aquí cuando despertaste.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo, intentado asimilar lo que mi padre me estaba diciendo. Tenía que mantener la calma.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento. – dijo mi madre. Estaba claramente afectada.

- No se como me ha podido esconder lo que estaba pensando hacer. – continuó diciendo mi padre.

- Tranquilo. Llamaré a Sam. Si Jacob entra en fase, él podrá averiguar si está por los alrededores.

- De acuerdo.

Me levanté del sofá y fui corriendo en busca del teléfono. Marqué sin siquiera fijarme en los números. Le dije a Sam lo que me había dicho mi padre, y me prometió que haría todo lo posible para encontrarle.

Por mucho que intentara mantener la compostura, estaba empezando a marearme, pensando en lo que podría haberle pasado a Jacob. "Donde puede haberse metido? Espero que no haya cometido la locura de haberse ido a Italia."

- No lo creo, hija. Vamos. Te acompaño a la cama.

Mi padre me cogió del brazo y me acompañó hasta las escaleras, las cuales no subí por mi propio pie, porque me desmayé a los pies de las misma, cayendo en los brazos de mi padre.

.-.-.-.-.

- Lleva horas inconsciente. Estoy preocupada.

- Tranquila Bella. Solo está dormida.

- Si tú lo dices, Edward.

- Se la ve distinta. Ya no se ve… malvada.

- No lo es. Poco a poco va recuperando la memoria. No sabes la de veces que me ha dicho que quiere pedirte perdón, Garret. Es nuestra Renesmee.

- Eso espero, Bella, porque quiero mucho a Renesmee, ya lo sabéis.

"Garret está aquí?"

- Se está despertando. – dijo mi padre. – Vamos Bella. Dejémosles a solas.

- De verdad está bien?

- Si, vamos.

Sentí sus pasos alejarse y abrí los ojos a tiempo de ver a Garret sentarse en una silla que había al lado de mi cama. Llevaba a mi hijo en sus brazos. Me incorporé y me senté en la cama. Al momento, el vampiro dejó a Xander en mis brazos.

- Garret, siento mucho lo que hice y como os hablé a ti y a las chicas de Denali.

- Tranquila, no eras tú.

- Claro que si, pero seguía unos ideales que me enseñaron desde pequeña, pero aun así, pude haber elegido. Nunca me obligaron a nada.

- Ya lo se, pero huiste. Decidiste terminar con es vida. Elegiste ser buena. Elegiste no volver a matar ni alimentarte de humanos, lo cual es muy difícil. Y te lo digo yo, que al fin lo conseguí. – acariciaba la manita de Xander mientras hablaba. – He oído que te están buscando.

- Ah si? – dije distraídamente mirando como Xander llevaba el dedo de Garret a su boca. – Lo sabe alguien más?

- Tu novio. Por eso se ha ido.

- Quien me busca?

- Uno de los vampiros que estaba contigo la primera vez que nos vimos.

- Porque me lo cuentas?

- Ha llegado el momento de que nos unamos y hagamos frente a nuestros enemigos. – dijo seriamente. – kate insiste en que no les provoque, pero después de todas las barbaridades que han hecho sin motivo alguno, no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados.

- Porque no me dejan en paz? Porque no dejan de torturarme? – empecé a sentir como se formaba una bola en mi garganta.

- Porque son idiotas, no hay más. Vamos Renesmee, no te alteres. Aun no. Guarda fuerzas para cuando nos enfrentemos a ellos. – dijo empezando a acariciar mi mejilla. – Cabes? Me cuesta asimilar que hayas cambiado tanto y en tan poco tiempo.

- Ya…

- No me lo tomes a mal.

- Te entiendo.

- Te. Tu padre me ha dicho que te de esto. – dijo dándome un vaso que había en la mesita de noche.

Bebí toda la sangre que había en el vaso de un solo trago. Por mucha sangre que bebiera, no acabaría de acostumbrarme al sabor de la sangre animal. Era un sabor tan distinto…

- Que tal está?

- Repugnante.

- El niño ya ha probado la sangre?

- No. Y no pienso dejar que la pruebe, no vaya a ser que le guste. Podría ser peligroso.

- Tienes razón. Mejor dale comida de humanos. – Garret me besó en la mejilla, se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta. – me enteraré de quien es el vampiro que te está buscando y de donde está tu chico.

- Gracias Garret.

Garret se marchó y me dejó a solas con mi niño, que estaba jugando con un mechón de mi pelo.

- Te quiero mucho, Alexander, pero pronto voy a tener que marcharme unos días. Alguien hizo daño a tú papá y va a pagar por ello, pero los abuelos y tus tíos cuidarán muy bien de ti.

Me levanté de la cama, con el niño en brazos, y fui al jardín. En el garaje, estaban Rosalie y Emmett, hablando.

- Hola chicos. – dije dejando a Xander en el suelo.

- Hola sobrinita. – Xander saltó a los brazos de Emmett y se abrazó a su cuello. – Hola pequeñín.

- Tía Rose, me estaba preguntando si podría ayudarte con el coche. – dije acercándome a ella, que estaba al lado de Emmett, acariciando el bracito de mi niño. – con todo lo que ha pasado, ayer no pudimos empezar con la reparación.

- Claro que puedes ayudarme, lo estoy deseando. Emmett, porque no te vas a jugar con el niño mientras las mujeres trabajamos? – dijo, y besó la mejilla de su marido. Me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hacia el único coche que estaba cubierto por una lona.

Estuvimos hasta el medio día trabajando en el coche, que estaba bastante hecho polvo, aunque sabía que lograríamos arreglarlo. Mientras, Emmett correteaba por el jardín, seguido en todo momento por Xander.

Durante todo el día, no pude dejar de pensar en lo que me había dicho Garret, y en Jacob, que llevaba dos días desaparecido. Además, Sam no me había llamado. No sabía si era porque no tenía noticias de Jacob o porque había pasado algo y no quería darme las malas noticias. La incertidumbre me estaba matando, y nadie me decía nada, aunque sospechaba que todos sabían algo que no querían contarme.

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

**Hola!**

**Que os ha parecido?**

**Bueno, Jacob se ha ido, o se lo han llevado. No se sabe.**

**¿Qué le habrá pasado?**

**¿Tendrán los Vulturi algo que ver?**

**¿Qué piensa hacer Renesmee para encontrarle?**

**Ya sabéis como comunicaros conmigo ante cualquier pregunta, duda y/o comentario.**

**Un besazo.**

**Pd: lamento el retraso. surgieron cosas que no me dejaron actualizar a tiempo. sorry.**

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

_**Otras historias Jacob X Renesmee, en proceso.**_

_**- Conociendo el amor.**_

_**- Juntos por un error, juntos por amor.**_

_**- La primera noche.**_


	21. Preparaciones

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de… pronto lo descubriréis, aunque es fácil de descubrir. R.C.**

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

21. PREPARACIONES.

Ya ha pasado un mes y aun no hay noticias de Jacob. Si no fuera por mi pequeño Alexander, no tendría fuerzas ni para levantarme de la cama. Por las mañanas, iba con mamá al pueblo y el abuelo Charlie y yo desayunábamos juntos con el niño. Cuando se marchaba a trabajar, iba a pasear por el pueblo y la reserva.

Alexander ya tenía la apariencia de un niño de poco más de un año. Ya hablaba y, gracias a Dios, mamá había gravado el momento en que dijo su primera palabra. Estábamos en mi dormitorio, mirando las fotos que Jacob y yo nos hicimos en París y, en ese momento, Xander señaló a Jacob y le llamó papá. Fue un momento muy emocionante y triste al mismo tiempo. Triste porque Jacob no había estado presente en ese gran momento.

Comíamos en La Push, en casa de Billy o en casa de Emily, con ella y el pequeño Samuel. Por la tarde, ayudaba a Rosalie con el coche, que estaba casi a punto, mientras Alexander jugaba con Esme y Jasper.

Por la noche, cenábamos a solas, mientras los demás… bueno, aun no se que es lo que hacen todas las noches. Seguían ocultándomelo.

Garret y yo nos veíamos a escondidas por las noches, antes de que llegara a casa. Él era el único que me iba contando las novedades. El vampiro que me estaba buscando, se había marchado a la semana de llegar a Forks y Jacob… "Donde estás, Jacob? Siento morir teniéndote tan lejos de mí."

- Ya te vas? – dijo mi padre.

- Si. El abuelo me espera. Desde que conoció a su bisnieto se le ve muy feliz.

- Creo que deberíamos empezar a ir mirando una universidad. El curso empieza en un mes.

- No quiero estudiar. Aun no. Ahora voy a centrarme a Alexander.

- Piénsatelo bien, Nessie. – dijo con cara preocupada. Suspiré y asentí con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo. Bueno, mamá me está esperando en el coche. – besé la mejilla de mi padre y me fue con Xander cogido de mi mano.

Ese día no tenía ninguna intención de ver al abuelo Charlie, más que nada porque él iba a ir a pescar con un compañero de trabajo. Nadie lo sabía, y era mucho mejor así. Mi intención era reunirme con Garret. Me había dejado un mensaje en el buzón de voz del móvil que me había comprado mi tía Alice diciendo que tenía noticias.

Cuando mamá me dejó en la casa del abuelo Charlie, entré y me encontré con Seth. Habíamos quedado allí. Mi amigo se iba a quedar con Xander mientras yo hablaba con mi amigo.

Hasta que no estuve segura de que mamá se había ido, no salí de la casa. Me encontré con Garret en el instituto. Cerca de allí, había una pequeña zona boscosa y decidimos que sería el lugar apropiado para nuestro encuentro.

- Hay buenas noticias? – dije sentándome en el suelo. Garret hizo lo mismo a mi lado.

- Al parecer el Vulturi nunca se fue, solo ha estado escondido éstas tres últimas semanas. Tiene a Jacob en su poder.

- Y tú sabes donde están? – dije cogiéndole de la mano.

- Si. En Port Ángeles, si no me equivoco. Tenemos dos días, como mucho para ir a por ellos. Tenemos que prepararnos para lo peor.

- No me digas eso, Garret. – supliqué. "Jacob no puede estar muerto."

- Me refiero a que no creo que el Vulturi esté solo. Podría haber más.

- Ah! – dije algo más tranquila, pero tampoco mucho.

- Así que, empecemos.

Garret se puso en pie y, cuando quise darme cuenta, se abalanzó sobre mí. Estuvimos entrenando durante toda la mañana. Gané todas las peleas menos una. Cuando Garret ganó, empezó a dar brincos por todo el bosque, riendo.

- Aun tienes de esos cuchillos tan mortíferos? – dijo cuando ya volvíamos al instituto.

- Tengo un par, aunque Cayo también tiene uno. Estoy deseando que sea él. Quiero pillarle y cargármelo.

- Reserva tus fuerzas para pasado mañana. – dijo cogiéndome de la mano. – no pienses en nada. Nos veremos mañana, a la misma hora. – dijo antes de besar mi mejilla.

- Hasta mañana.

Me marché a toda prisa hacia La Push, ya que Seth me había dicho que llevaría allí al niño. Les encontré a los dos en la playa, jugando a hacer castillos de arena con el pequeño Samuel.

Sonreí al verles. Seth era como un niño grande, mientras que Samuel y Alexander parecían un par de hombrecitos.

- Como ha ido la mañana? – me preguntó Seth levantándose del suelo.

- Ha sido muy provechosa. – dije intentando que solo Seth me entendiera.

Desde que Alexander había empezado a hablar, se chivaba de todo. Edward sabía muy bien como sonsacarle la verdad. Y gracias a Dios, mi padre no podía leerle la mente. "Dios bendiga el don de mi madre."

Me senté con ellos en la arena y Seth hizo lo mismo a mi lado. Estuvimos ahí hasta que terminamos el castillo de arena entre los cuatro.

- Mami, donde has ido?

- He ido a hablar con un amigo, pero no se lo digas a nadie. Es nuestro secreto. Vale? – dije sentándole en mi regazo. Le aparté el flequillo de la cara y besé su frente.

- Vale.

Alexander tenía el cabello cada vez más rubio. Cada día se parecía más a su padre, pero con el pelo rizado, como yo.

- Lo has pasado bien con el tío Seth?

- Si. Hemos desayunado en la casa del abuelo y hemos venido a buscar a Samuel para jugar. Yo quería bañarme, pero el tío Seth no me ha dejado.

- Y ha hecho bien. Hace mucho viento y podrías enfermar. – dije ahora acariciando sus sonrojadas mejillas. Otro día, cuando haga calor, tú y yo vendremos a bañarnos.

- Vale. Y papá?

- Volverá pronto, lo prometo. – intenté ser fuerte, pero no pude.

- No llores mami. – mi hijo llevó sus manitas a mi rostro y secó mis lágrimas. Casi hablaba como un niño de unos tres o cuatro años, aparentaba uno y pocos meses y apenas tenía tres meses.

- Vamos a casa de Billy. – cogí a Xander con un brazo y me levanté del suelo. – Seth, nos vamos a ver a Billy.

- Creo que mi madre está allí.

- Genial. Hace días que no la veo. Adiós, Samuel.

- Adiós tía Nessie. Adiós Xander.

- Adiós Sammy.

Dejamos atrás a los chicos y fuimos hacia la pequeña casita en la que vivía billy, que nos recibió con una gran sonrisa. Comimos con él y con Sue, ya que Leah se había marchado en cuanto me vio llegar. Solo me molestaba porque Xander me había preguntado porque Leah no le quería.

Billy volvió a preguntarme si teníamos noticias sobre Jacob, pero en cuanto vio mi reacción, cambió de tema radicalmente. Me explicó que en la reserva estaban todos investigando la desaparición de Jacob, pero que no había noticias sobre él. Por eso Sam estaba tan frustrado. Odiaba no poder ayudar a su hermano. Y le entendía. Yo me sentía igual que él.

- Mami, tengo hambre. – dijo Xander mientras Sue se marchaba y yo me sentaba en el sofá.

- Acabas de comer.

- Pero yo quiero tarta.

- No vas a comer tarta. Ya has comido mucho. Ven a sentarte a ver el partido con Billy y conmigo.

Vimos el partido de fútbol que echaban esa tarde, y no nos fuimos hasta que no hubo terminado. Decidimos volver a pie a casa, aunque estaba bastante lejos de allí. Emmett le había enseñado una canción a Xander y fuimos cantándola una y otra vez durante todo el camino, saltando y riendo. Conseguí olvidar, por un momento, todo lo malo que nos rodeaba, y solo existíamos Alexander y yo.

Cuando llegamos a los terrenos de la casa, Xander insistió en que le cogiera en brazos y de durmió al instante.

Para variar, toda la familia estaba en el salón y se quedó callada en cuanto me oyeron llegar. En ese momento, el peso de la realidad cayó sobre mí. Reuní todas mis fuerzas, llevé a Xander a su cuna y bajé de nuevo al salón.

- Que pasa ahora?

- Nada. Que va a pasar? – dijo Emmett sin convicción.

- Y como soy idiota, voy yo, y me lo creo. – dije marchándome hacia la cocina, ignorando la cara de sorpresa de los demás.

No me quedé en la cocina, sino que me marché hacia la casita del bosque. Una casa en la que hacía bastante tiempo que no ponía un pie.

Había aguantado muchas cosas y, por Xander, no me había derrumbado antes. me dejé caer en el sofá y empecé a llorar desconsoladamente, intentando ahogar el llanto cubriéndome la boca con las manos.

Mentiras y más mentiras. Jacob desaparecido, alguien, no sabíamos quien, de mi antigua familia, había vuelto a la ciudad, aunque no se había dejado ver. y mi pobre niño… él cada día preguntaba por Jacob y yo ya no se ni que decirle. No se como explicarle que Jacob ha desaparecido, si cada vez que digo su nombre o pienso en él siento como si un puñal atravesara mi corazón.

- Renesmee, estás aquí?

"Ya sabes que si."

- Puedo entrar?

"Para qué? Para contarme más mentiras?"

- No. Renesmee, nosotros…

"Perdona que me comporte como una niñata, pero necesito estar a solas. Es todo muy duro, y necesito pensar. Pensar en privado."

- Lo entiendo. Te dejo a solas, pero vuelve pronto a casa. Duerme un poco y vuelve.

"De acuerdo. Gracias."

Oí como los pasos de mi padre se alejaban y, en cuanto estuve segura de que volvía a estar a solas, seguí derramando más lágrimas hasta que me quedé sin, tumbada en el sofá, abrazada a mis piernas, intentando no pensar en nada, pero no lo conseguí.

En mi mente aparecieron cientos de recuerdos. Recuerdos de mi vida en volterra, junto a Demetri y Félix, mis dos mejores amigos. Cayo y yo trabajando juntos con mis mortíferos cuchillos, Aro y yo estudiando, Marco… Marco fue el que me sacó de la celda. Él nunca me atacó, aunque tampoco hizo nada por ayudarme. Iba a ser uno de los pocos que se iba a librar de mí.

Terminé durmiéndome, soñando con Alexander, aunque no dormí ni una hora. Me levanté del sofá y llamé a Garret.

- Garret, es muy precipitado que actuemos hoy?

_- Si, lo es._

- No creo que pueda soportarlo mucho más.

_- Nos vemos en Port Ángeles. En media hora._

- Hago una llamada y salgo. – colgué el móvil y lo lancé contra el sofá.

Sabía que mi madre tenía algo de ropa en esa casa, así que decidí cambiarme de ropa en un intento de que no se notara tanto mi olor. Me vestí con unos piratas blancos y una camiseta verde, larga, sin mangas. Me recogí el pelo en una coleta alta y volví al salón. Me puse mis deportivas y cogí mi móvil de nuevo.

_- Diga?_

- Seth. Ha llegado el momento.

_- Ya? – exclamó, sorprendido. Él era el único que conocía nuestro plan. – donde estás ahora?_

- En la casita del bosque.

_- Voy para allá._

- Nos vemos en unas horas. Si no te llamo antes de mañana al medio día, empieza a preocuparte.

_- Hablamos._

Colgué el teléfono y lo dejé sobre la mesa. Fui al dormitorio, donde había escondido mis armas días antes, y salí de la casa a toda prisa y, aprovechando que ya se había echo de noche, corrí lo más deprisa que pude en dirección a Port Ángeles, tardando quince minutos en llegar. Garret ya estaba allí.

- A donde vamos, Garret?

- Cerca de aquí hay una mansión abandonada.

- Conozco la casa, Desde el sótano se puede acceder a un túnel que lleva a… bueno, a varios lugares. Como vamos a saber que túnel seguir? – dije colocando los cinturones en mis muslos y los cuchillos en ellos.

Empezamos a caminar hacia la casa, mientras que seguíamos hablando.

- Sabremos que camino elegir por el olor.

- Ya. Pero es que yo tengo problemas de olfato. Todos los olores me parecen iguales.

- Lo recuerdo. Bueno, yo olfatearé y te indicaré que camino seguir.

- Echo.

- Ya hemos llegado.

Nos detuvimos ante la mansión abandonada que me había dicho Garret. Dudé un poco, pero mi amigo me cogió de la mano y entramos. Era una casa preciosa. Si por fuera parecía que estuviera abandonada, por dentro parecía todo lo contrario. Era una casa de lo más lujos, aunque todos los muebles tenían varias capas de polvo sobre ellos. Recorrimos todas y cada una de las habitaciones de la planta baja, que no eran pocas, en busca del sótano, hasta que lo encontré. Había una puerta en la cocina que parecía dar a un armario, pero en realidad era la puerta que daba al sótano.

Garret entró primero y yo le seguí al momento. Sin mediar palabra, me indicó el camino que debíamos seguir. Fuimos por el túnel que estaba más alejado. No se oía nada, pero Garret parecía saber muy bien cual era el camino que debíamos seguir.

Había varias puertas, pero no hicimos caso a ninguna de ellas. Según mi reloj, estuvimos caminando cerca de una hora, hasta que al fin encontramos unas escaleras que daban por finalizado el túnel. Subimos por la escalera de mano y aparecimos en una oscura habitación.

Garret me ayudó a pasar por la trampilla y salimos de la habitación.

- Hay más de un rastro. – susurró Garret.

- Y cual debemos seguir?

- Hay uno que reconozco, pero el otro es desconocido para mí.

- Que hacemos? – dije empezando a ponerme nerviosa.

- Seguiremos el conocido. Es por ahí. – dijo señalando una puerta.

- Vale.

Cogí aire e intenté armarme del valor suficiente para poder afrontar lo que estaba a punto de suceder. "No es tan difícil. Sigues siendo la misma de antes. Actúa con seguridad. La venganza está a una puerta de distancia." Dejé atrás a Garret y entré en la habitación que me había indicado.

- TÚ?

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

_**Otras historias Jacob X Renesmee, en proceso.**_

_**- Conociendo el amor.**_

_**- Juntos por un error, juntos por amor.**_

_**- La primera noche.**_

_**- Un deseo un poco accidentado.**_

_**- Deseando enamorarme.**_


	22. El precio de la venganza

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de… pronto lo descubriréis, aunque es fácil de descubrir. R.C.**

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

22. EL PRECIO DE LA VENGANZA.

- TÚ? – exclamé sin poder evitarlo. – no es posible. Te vi morir.

- No. Viste como lanzaban unos restos al fuego.

- Porque? – dije cayendo de rodillas al recibir el golpe de la verdad.

- Renesmee, todo esto es mucho más grande de lo que crees.

- No se como pude llegar a creer alguna vez que me querías. Te has aliado con Garret. – dije, sin saber muy bien como había llegado esa idea a mi cabeza.

- Necesitaba a alguien que me encubriera.

- Porque? – pregunté de nuevo. Reuní todas mis fuerzas y me puse en pie. – Tanto me odias? – dije en un susurro, ya sin apenas fuerza para hablar.

Cada vez le tenía más cerca, pero me negué a moverme. Podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro de lo cerca que estábamos el uno del otro.

- Le pusiste al niño el nombre de mi padre.

- Ni le nombres! – grité. – ni se te ocurra siquiera pensar en él. – dije dándole un fuerte empujón, aunque apenas logré moverle del sitio.

- Cayo tiene a Jacob. – dijo con total tranquilidad, como si me estuviera comentando el tiempo que hacía en el exterior de esa mugrienta habitación.

- Qué?

- Félix me dijo que fue a Italia. Intentó hablar con tú… con Aro y los demás, pero le tendieron una emboscada y ahora le tienen encerrado.

- Porque me cuentas eso?

- Porque no he venido aquí para hacerte daño, sino para ayudarte. No quieres saber como escapé? – dijo volviendo a mi lado.

Tomó una de mis manos uy besó el dorso de la misma.

- No quiero saber nada. – mentí. En realidad lo quería saber todo. – tú hijo cree que estás muerto, Demetri. Yo lo creía. Como voy a decirle ahora que no era cierto?

- No se lo vas a decir. Nadie debe saber que sigo vivo, por así decirlo.

- Porque?

- Porque si alguien se entera, no podré vengarme.

Respiré hondo y, tras varios segundos, decidí preguntarle como se había logrado salvarse.

- Porque sigues vivo?

- Que es lo que viste aquel día?

- Vi a Cheryl y a Thomas abalanzarse sobre ti. Me tapé los ojos, pero acabé viendo como tiraban unos restos al fuego. Félix no hizo nada.

- Viste a Jane?

- Si. – "No." No la había visto. Pero el humo era tan denso que creí que la tapaba.

- En serio?

- No. No la vi.

- Exacto. Ella fue la primera. Fue la que prohibió que te llevaran comida a la celda.

- Jane está muerta? – "No me lo puedo creer." – Y Cheryl? Y Thomas?

- Thomas también. Cheryl se alió con Félix y conmigo. Me mantienen informado de todo lo que va ocurriendo en Volterra.

- No puedo creer lo que me dices. No puedo creer que sigas vivo.

- Todo ha sido por tu seguridad. – dijo abrazándome. Quise alejarme de él, pero no pude. Había sufrido tanto por su supuesta muerte que, en el fondo, me sentía feliz al tenerle a mi lado. – yo no sabía que creías que estaba muerto pero, cuando me enteré, creí que lo mejor era que lo siguieras creyendo.

- Lo mejor para ti. yo sufrí mucho.

Me liberé del abrazo de Demetri y empecé a pasearme por la habitación. Demetri estaba vivo. Garret y él eran aliados. Jane y Thomas estaban muertos. Jacob había ido a Italia y había sido capturado. Félix y Cheryl eran aliados de Demetri en la farsa que había sido su muerte.

Sin decir nada, salí de la habitación y, en cuanto me encontré con Garret, mis puños actuaron por si solos y empecé apegarle con todas mis fuerzas. Garret no se resistió en ningún momento, pero las frías manos de Demetri me sujetaron por la cintura y me alejaron de él.

- Entiendo que estés enfadada, Nessie, pero…

- Tú no entiendes nada! – le grité. – Estoy dolida, no enfadada. Suéltame! – dije resistiéndome, pateando el aire, pero Demetri me ignoró.

- Solo si te calmas. Por favor, no tenemos más tiempo que perder.

- Vale. – fingí calmarme y Dem me dejó en el suelo. – Vayamos a buscar a Jacob.

- A pocos metros de aquí nos espera un avión. Félix nos espera en Italia.

- Y a que estamos esperando?

- mientras hablabais, he llamado a alguien. – dijo Garret, al que ni siquiera miré. – alguien que nos ayudará.

En pocos segundos, alguien golpeó la puerta de la sala en la que estábamos. Garret fue quien abrió y, sin apenas darme cuenta, ese alguien entró en la habitación y estampó a Demetri contra la pared.

- Porque no estás muerto?

- Me alegra verte, Edward, pero no es el momento. – dijo Dem con dificultad. Mi padre apretaba con fuerza su mano alrededor del cuello del padre de mi hijo.

- Sabía que uno de vosotros estaba por aquí. Mereces morir por lo que le hiciste a mi hija.

- Papá. Para! – exclamé corriendo hacia él. Le sujeté del brazo, intentando que liberara el cuello de Dem, pero no se movió. – Suéltale, por favor. No es el momento.

- Ha estado jugando contigo.

- Lo se, por eso me encargaré yo de él. Jacob lleva un mes en Volterra, puede que muerto, pero no podemos dejarle allí.

- No está muerto. Félix intenta que nadie le haga nada. Lo retienen para hacerte ir hasta ellos. – dijo Demetri. Mi padre le soltó, pero no se apartó de su lado. – no perdamos más el tiempo.

Demetri salió con Garret de la habitación y mi padre y yo les seguimos.

- Siento haber huido. No sabía que estaba vivo, pero debía rescatar a Jacob. – dije en un susurro, cogiéndole de la mano.

- Lo se, hija.

Llegamos a un avión, no muy grande. No cabrían más de doce personas. Nos acomodamos en nuestros asiento y, en cuanto el avión hubo despegad, Demetri se acercó hacia donde estaba sentada con mi padre para lo que había planeado junto a Garret y Félix.

Félix vendría a recibirnos. Entraríamos por el pasillo que iba de donde estaba el avión privado de los Vulturis a las mazmorras, donde tenían a Jacob. A partir de ahí, actuaríamos según se fueran presentando las cosas. "Tengo que encontrar a Cayo y acabar con él."

- No te precipites, Renesmee. Lo primero y más importante es encontrar a Jacob. – dijo mi padre tomando mi mano. – Céntrate. No quiero que te hagan daño.

- Ya lo sé. Salvaremos a Jacob e iré a matar a Cayo.

- Olvídate de Cayo.

- No puedo.

- Estamos llegando. – Demetri apareció de nuevo a nuestro lado. – Podemos hablar un momento antes de aterrizar? – dijo clavando sus brollantes ojos rojos en mí.

- No.

- Ve. – dijo mi padre, lo que me sorprendió bastante.

"No quiero hablar con él."

- Creo que deberías oír lo que quiere decirte.

Demetri tomó mi mano y me llevó a una zona donde nadie podía vernos. Los lavabos.

- Que quieres? – dije intentando encajar en el diminuto lugar sin tener que tocarle.

- Siento mucho que hayas sufrido. Tendría que haberte contado mi plan, pero así he podido protegerte. No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Por otra parte, nunca te he mentido, salvo en lo de tu identidad. Te amos más que a mi vida.

- Tendrías que habérmelo dicho.

- No. Ahora escúchame bien. Céntrate en salvar a Jacob. Cuando le tengáis, tú y tu padre traedle al avión y marchaos.

- Y tú? Y Garret? Y Félix?

- Eso es cosa nuestra. Cayo ha hecho daño a quien amo, también mató a la cuñada de Garret y, bueno, creo que en el fondo, y aunque me cueste hacerme a la idea, Félix está enamorado de ti.

- Estás chiflado. – "Que va a estar Félix enamorado de mí."

- Pregúntaselo cuando le veas, si quieres. En resumen, céntrate en Jacob.

- Ten. – siempre llevaba una foto suya encima, me daba suerte, y decidí que Dem merecía tenerla en su poder. – Ya habla y corretea por todas partes.

- Él es Alexander? – la emoción de su voz me hizo sonreír. – Tiene los ojos azules, como yo los tenía, y tiene el pelo rizado como tú. Y tú hermosa sonrisa. Es precioso. – creo que si Dem hubiera sido humano, alguna que otra lágrima hubiera recorrido sus blancas mejillas.

- Lo es. Todos le quieren mucho.

- Gracias por enseñarme su rostro. – dijo devolviéndome la foto, pero ignoré su gesto y salí del baño.

- La foto es para ti.

- Es la hora. – Garret apareció a mi lado, pero le ignoré y fui en busca de mi padre.

Los cuatro salimos del avión y nos encontramos con Félix. Como Dem había dicho, recorrimos los oscuros pasillos de piedra hasta llegar a la celda que había ante la celda sin paredes, en la que yo pasaba mis días de aislamiento. Arranqué la puerta de cuajo y entré, encontrándome con una imagen que no hubiera deseado ver ni en mis peores pesadillas.

- Ayúdame. – dije mirando a mi padre.

Se acercó a mi y me alzó lo suficiente como para que pudiera alcanzar las cadenas, que rompí entre mis manos, haciendo que Jacob cayera al suelo. Parecía que estuviera inconsciente. Me agaché a su lado y me fijé en que tenía la cara llena de cortes.

- Tenemos que irnos. – susurró mi padre. Me apartó con suavidad y cogió a Jacob en brazos sin ninguna dificultad.

Salimos al pasillo, donde seguían los tres vampiros. Empezamos a recorrer el pasillo, de vuelta al avión, pero apenas pudimos avanzar unos pasos.

- Se han dado cuenta. – dijo mi padre. – Están aquí.

Me volví a tiempo de ver como cinco vampiros se abalanzaban sobre mis amigos.

- Corre! Llévate a Jacob! – grité, empujando a mi padre.

- Pero…

- Tú eres el más rápido! Corre!

Mi padre salió corriendo y, cuando quise darme cuenta, un vampiro se abalanzó sobre mí. Reconocí a Alec al momento. No quería hacerle daño, pero me estaba poniendo muy difícil el no atacarle. No dejaba de pegarme, pero logré quitármelo de encima de un puñetazo. Logré lanzarlo a suficiente distancia como para tener el tiempo suficiente de coger uno de mis cuchillos. En cuanto volvió hacia mí, le atravesé el pecho con el cuchillo. Se me quedó mirando, sorprendido y le aparté de mí de una patada en el pecho.

En el estrecho pasillo se estaba librando una encarnizada batalla. Cada vez había más vampiros y mis tres amigos apenas podían defenderse. Avancé como pude ntre ellos y salí de las mazmorras.

Recorrí los pasillos del castillo, intentando oír la voz del vampiro que estaba buscando, y le encontré en el gran salón. Estaba sentado en su trono y, en cuanto me vio entrar, empezó a reír a carcajadas.

- Justo la persona que estaba deseando ver. – dijo poniéndose en pie.

- Lo mismo digo. Preparado? – dije cogiendo el otro cuchillo.

- Si.

Cayo corrió hacia mí y sacó algo de debajo de su capa. En cuanto nos encontramos, nuestros cuchillos chocaron y empezamos a pelear. Nunca antes había visto a Cayo pelear, por lo que me sorprendí al darme cuenta de lo ágil y buen luchador que era. Era mucho más rápido que yo, y mucho más fuerte, lo cual comprobé cuando me lanzó contra la pared.

Caí al suelo de morros, pero me negué a soltar mis cuchillos. Era la única forma que tenía de acabar con él. Todo fue tan rápido que, cuando quise darme cuenta, Cayo me tenía cogida por el cuello, con los pies a varios centímetros del suelo.

Estaba empezando a quedarme sin aire, pero logré mover el brazo y corté el brazo con el que me sujetaba. Caí al suelo oyendo un grito de dolor por parte de Cayo, que me miraba alternativamente a mí y a su brazo, que estaba tirado en el suelo.

- Te mataré, hijo de puta! – grité atravesando su corazón con ambos cuchillos.

La cara de sorpresa de Cayo me hizo sonreír. En ese momento, la puerta del salón se abrió a mis espaldas y apareció Félix, seguido por Demetri. Saqué los cuchillos del cuerpo de Cayo y me alejé de él.

- Renesmee, tienes que irte. – dijo Félix poniéndose a mi lado. – Edward te espera en el avión.

- Tengo que matar a Cayo.

- Nos encargaremos de él. – dijo Demetri poniéndose frente a mí. – Vete.

- Traidores! – gritó Cayo.

Todo pasó tan deprisa que me quedé paralizada por la sorpresa. Demetri soltó un leve grito de dolor. Mis ojos fueron directos a su tripa, donde vi la punta de un cuchillo. Al momento, el cuchillo se deslizó hacia un lado, emitiendo un sonido desgarrador.

- Los traidores no deben vivir. – dijo la voz de Cayo.

Demetri cayó al suelo y yo con él. De reojo vi como Félix atacaba a Cayo, pero yo no podía moverme.

- Todo va a salir bien. – susurré.

- No es cierto. – dijo Cayo mientras luchaba. – el cuchillo tiene esencia de licántropo.

Félix salió despedido contra la pared y Cayo vino hacia mí, apartando a Demetri de una patada, terminando el trabajo que había empezado con el cuchillo. El cuerpo de Dem se separó en dos. Cerré los ojos ante tal imagen. Cayo me tiró al suelo y puso su pie sobre mi cuello.

- Eres demasiado débil para mí. – dijo mirándome con expresión de asco.

- Y tú para mí. – Félix apareció detrás de Cayo y, con sus fuertes manos, le rompió el cuello y separó la cabeza del cuerpo. – Prepara un fuego.

Me quité a Cayo de encima y preparé una improvisada hoguera con pedazos de madera del trono de Cayo. Ayudé a Félix a terminar de desmembrar a Cayo y lanzamos sus restos al fuego. Miré hacia donde había caído Demetri, pero apenas había un montón de piedra con la ropa que llevaba encima. Cogí la ropa y, sobre los trozos de piedra vi una foto. La foto de nuestro hijo.

- Demetri. – no pude evitar ponerme a llorar. Cogí la foto de mi niño y la guardé.

- Renesmee, es hora de que te marches.

- Demetri está muerto. – susurré. – Ha sido horrible.

- Lo se. Vamos, tu padre y tu novio te esperan en el avión. Y Garret debe de estar con ellos.

- Vale. – me sequé las lágrimas y me puse en pie, encarándome a él. – Félix, Demetri me dijo algo cuando nos encontramos. Él creía que estabas enamorado de mí.

- Es cierto.

- Como dices? – exclamé. "Lo que acaba de pasar le ha trastocado."

- Siempre te he querido, Renesmee. Nunca había dicho nada porque sabía que tu amabas a Demetri. – mientras hablaba, iba acariciando mi mejilla.

- Félix… no puede ser…

- Lo es. – puso sus manos sobre mis mejillas y fue acercando lentamente su rostro al mío.

Cerré los ojos y recibí los labios de Félix con cierta duda. Sus labios eran dulces y delicados. Sus manos acariciaban mi cintura y, de repente, terminó con el beso.

- Debes irte. – susurró, pegando su frente a la mía.

- Félix, tengo mucho miedo.

- Tranquila. Con Cayo fuera de circulación, no hay peligro. Aro nunca ha querido que sufrieras. Aprendimos a quererte y te vamos a echar mucho de menos.

- Yo también. A los dos. Os quiero. – dije acariciando las mejillas de mi amigo.

- Vete.

Besé brevemente sus labios y me marché corriendo. Cuando llegué a la puerta, miré hacia atrás y vi a Félix echar los restos de Demetri a la hoguera y oí como se despedía de él.

Sin perder más tiempo, eché a correr por los pasillos del castillo. Reinaba el silencio. Un silencio que no me gustaba nada, aunque no me encontré a nadie por los pasillos. Estaba sola.

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

**Bueno, bueno.**

**Que os ha parecido?**

**Os esperabais que fuera Demetri es que estaba por Port Ángeles?**

**Que os ha parecido el secreto de Félix?**

**Ya sabéis, antes cualquier duda, pregunta y/o comentario, decídmelo.**


	23. Recuperación

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de… pronto lo descubriréis, aunque es fácil de descubrir. R.C.**

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

23. RECUPERACIÓN.

Conseguí llegar al avión sin encontrarme con nadie, pero allí, al lado de la puerta me encontré con Garret. No nos dirigimos la palabra, pero me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a entrar.

Encontré a Jacob tumbado en el suelo, inconsciente. Me arrodillé a su lado, pero no me atreví a tocarle. Ya no tenía sangre en el cuerpo y por ello pude apreciar mejor su piel. No tenía heridas, al menos no heridas que pudieran apreciarse a simple vista. Mi padre apareció a mi lado, se arrodilló y puso un paño frío en la frente de mi Jacob. Al momento, nos abrazamos como si hiciera años que no nos veíamos.

- ¿Que es lo que ha pasado con Cayo?

- Él ya no podrá volver a hacer daño a nadie.

- ¿Y Demetri?

- Él tampoco. Dio su vida por mí. – no pude evitar ponerme a llorar aun entre sus brazos. – Murió ante mis ojos.

- Lo siento mucho, cariño.

- Ya lo se. Como está Jacob? – dije mirando al hombre que amaba.

- Tiene algunos huesos mal soldados. Tendremos que recolocárselos. En cuanto lleguemos a casa, Carlisle y yo nos ocuparemos de él. Va a ponerse bien.

- Espero que así sea.

Papá me ayudó a levantarme y me llevó a uno de los asientos, al lado de Garret, que hizo el intento de levantarse, pero le cogí de la mano y le retuve a mi lado. apoyé la cabeza sobre su hombro y me quedé mirando a Jacob, con la mano de Garret entre las mías.

- Me alegro de que estés bien, cielo. No me lo perdonaría nunca si te hubieran hecho daño.

- Me hicieron daño, pero sobreviví. Y tú también, de lo cual me alegro.

- Gracias. No fue fácil.

- Para mi tampoco lo fue. Me he dado cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que la venganza no es gratuita. Ha muerto alguien muy querido para mí, y Jacob ha sido torturado. La venganza es puro egoísmo.

- Lo se. Duerme un poco, querida Renesmee. Descansa.

- No quiero dormir. Quiero estar despierta cuando Jacob abra los ojos. – dije mirando a Garret a los ojos.

De reojo vi como mi padre se acercaba a mí con algo en la mano. Sentí un leve pinchazo en el brazo y me quedé dormida a los pocos segundos. "No quiero dormir."

.-.-.-.-.

Una luz cegadora impactó directamente en uno de mis ojos, logrando que me retorciera levemente por el dolor que ello me provocó. Sentí un ligero peso sobre mi tripa. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con un ángel de ojos azules y cabello rubio. Los rizos ya le cubrían los ojos, y en ese momento se estaba apartando el flequillo de los ojos con una de sus manitas.

- ¿Alexander, que estás haciendo encima de mamá? – dije provocando la sonrisa de mi niño.

- Soy tu médico.

- Y como estoy, doctor?

- Muy guapa. – exclamó, haciéndome sonreír.

- Muchas gracias. Cree usted que ya puedo levantarme?

- Mmm. – fingió pensárselo un momento y se puso a reír. – Claro. – Xander bajó al suelo y, con un gran esfuerzo, me puse en pie. – ¿Vamos a ver a papi?

- Claro. ¿Sabes donde está?

- En su habitación.

Cogí a Xander en brazos y fuimos hacia el dormitorio que me indicó mi pequeño, que en esos momentos se dedicaba a jugar con mi pelo.

Jacob estaba tumbado en una cama de hospital, conectado a un montón de máquinas. El abuelo estaba a su lado, vendando uno de los brazos de Jacob. Respiré hondo y entré en la habitación.

- Como está? – dije poniéndome a su lado.

- Intentamos mantenerlo dormido para que no sienta dolor, aunque es bastante difícil. De momento está estable.

- Que tiene?

- Tiene el brazo derecho y las dos piernas rotas. También tres costillas y algún órgano tocado. Tiene varias cicatrices de puñaladas. – dijo señalando varias finas líneas rosadas en el torso de Jacob.

- De veras va a recuperarse? – dije intentando contener las lágrimas, mientras Xander se abrazaba a mi cuello.

- Claro que si. Solo necesita tiempo y muchos calmantes. ¿Como estás tú? – dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

- Bien. Bastante bien. Aquí, el pequeño doctor casi me deja ciega. – dije cogiendo la pequeña linterna que Xander aun llevaba en la mano, sonriendo pícaramente. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que Xander ya tenía todos los dientes, y había crecido. "¿Cuantas cosas me he perdido en tan poco tiempo?"

- Mami, ¿puedo ser el médico de papi?

- ¿Eh? No me parece buena idea. Papá está muy enfermo. ¿Abuelo, necesitas ayuda?

- Bueno, Alexander, ¿quieres darme las cosas que necesito para curar a papá?

- Si! – exclamó, contento.

Le dejé en el suelo y empezó a correr por toda la habitación cogiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso. Me marché de allí riendo, dejando a Carlisle recogiendo todo lo que Alexander dejaba a sus pies.

No llegué a bajar las escaleras porque alguien, a quien no reconocí en un principio, me cogió en brazos, dando vueltas y besando mis mejillas.

- Seth, hombre, que me asfixias. – dije intentando no ponerme a reír.

- Perdóname pero, es que después de tantos días… - dijo dejándome en el suelo.

- ¿Días?

- Llevas más de una semana dormida.

- ¡¿Una semana?

- Vamos, todos están deseando verte. Seguro que ya sabes que te has despertado. – dijo eludiendo mi pregunta.

- ¡¿Pero que es lo que me he perdido estos días?

- No mucho, la verdad. – bajamos las escaleras y nos acomodamos en el sofá.

- Algo habrá pasado.

- Bueno, entre tu madre y tu tía Rosalie le dieron una buena tunda a Garret por haber arriesgado tu vida en secreto. Y bueno, cuando se enteraron de que yo también estaba metido en el ajo, fueron a por mí, aunque salí mejor parado que Garret. A mi solo me echaron una buena bronca.

Intenté imaginarme a mi madre pegando a alguien, pero no lo logré. De Rosalie me lo podía creer, pero no de mi madre.

- ¿Algo más?

- No. Todos hemos estado con Xander, distrayéndole, pero nada más. ¿Está arriba? – dijo mirando hacia las escaleras.

- Está con Carlisle. ¿Dónde están los demás?

- No lo se.

- Oye, Seth, no me encuentro con fuerzas de nada. ¿Papá me ha estado medicando o algo?

- Si. – dijo mirando al suelo. – quería que durmieras para que descansaras y te recuperaras. ¿Te has bebido la sangre?

- ¿Qué sangre?

- La que dejé sobre tu mesita.

- No me he fijado.

- Entonces voy a buscarla. – Seth se puso en pie y fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

Me puse en pie como pude y fui hacia la ventana. Oí los sonidos de unas pisadas y, en cuanto asomé la cabeza, me puse furiosa al ver la imagen que tenía ante mis narices. El timbre empezó a sonar, pero di media vuelta y volví al sofá. Seth bajó en ese momento, me dio el vaso de sangre y fue hacia la puerta.

- Que estás haciendo aquí?

- Ya sabes que es lo que hago aquí. – dijo la voz de la… es que ya no tengo palabras para describir lo que era para mí aquella mujer.

- Leah, no es un buen momento. Renesmee acaba de despertarse y no se encuentra con fuerzas para nada.

Bebí con tranquilidad la sangre mientras escuchaba a hablar a los hermanos.

- Seth, por favor. No he venido a causar problemas. Solo quiero hablar.

- Como te he dicho, no es el momento. Porque no vuelves mañana?

- No se porque te hago caso. – dijo en un susurro lleno de rabia. – mamá te espera esta noche para cenar. Charlie insiste en venir, pero le he dicho que Renesmee irá a verle esta tarde. No acaba de creerse que se encuentre bien.

- Gracias, se lo diré. Nos vemos luego en casa.

- Adiós hermano. No tardéis mucho en venir.

Oí los pasos de Leah alejarse y me puse en pie a tiempo de ver a Seth acercarse, con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

- Quien era? – pregunté por cortesía.

- Siento que Leah haya venido. Solo está preocupada.

- Y porqué estás tan triste? – dije abrazándome a su cuello.

- Porque estoy cansado de ser el fuerte de la familia. Todo esto me afecta tanto como a los demás. – sentí una humedad en el cuello y entonces me di cuenta de que Seth estaba llorando.

- No tienes que ser el fuerte. Solo tienes que ser Seth. – dije acariciando su espalda. – solo se mi amigo.

- He pasado mucho miedo. Creía que por mi culpa no volverías a casa.

- Seth…

- Ojala me hubieran llevado a mí en vez de a Jacob. Nadie hubiera notado mi ausencia.

- No digas gilipolleces! – no pude evitar gritar, apartándome de Seth. – Si te hubieran cogido a ti, también me hubiera aliado con Garret para ir a buscarte.

- Pero…

- No vuelvas a decir una estupidez como esa. ¿Ha quedado claro?

- Yo…

- ¿Ha quedado claro? – repetí.

- Si. Lo siento.

- Nunca más vuelvas a decir eso. y ahora, vamos a buscar a tu ahijado y vamos a ir a ver a mi abuelo.

- ¿Ahijado? – dijo secando las lágrimas que aun recorrían su rostro.

- Confío en ti para proteger a mi hijo. Vamos.

Terminé de secar sus lágrimas con mis dedos, le cogí de la mano y le llevé escaleras arriba. Carlisle había terminado de vendar el brazo y las piernas de Jacob y lo estaba recogiendo todo con la ayuda de Xander.

- Hola tío Seth. ¿Vamos a ir a ver al abuelo? – dijo el pequeño al vernos.

- Claro, enano.

Xander saltó a los brazos de Seth y se abrazó a su cuello. Me despedí de mi abuelo, besé a Jacob en los labios y los tres nos marchamos a pie hacia La Push. Fuimos a la casa de Billy y allí nos encontramos con Billy, Sue y mi abuelo, que vino a abrazarme en cuanto puse un pie en la casa. No me soltó hasta que no le hube dicho, al menos cinco veces, que me encontraba bien, y que nunca más volvería a escaparme. Parecía que esto último era lo que le había puesto más nervioso. "¿Mamá también se abría escapado? ¿Por eso el abuelo está tan a afectado?"

Comimos los seis juntos, ya que Leah no apareció por la casa. "Mejor." Billy le pidió a Seth que le llevara a ver a Jacob y mi abuelo se unió a ellos. Mientras los chicos iban a mi casa, Sue me acompañó a la casa de Emily y pasé toda la tarde con ella y su hijo Samuel.

Seth me llamó por teléfono para informarme de que mi familia volvería en dos días, que estaban de caza. Al parecer, aun no sabía que yo había despertado.

Cené con Emily, mientras que Alexander y Samuel veían una película, porque ellos ya habían cenado antes. emily también me preguntó por Jacob y, cuando le conté todos los daños que había sufrido Jacob, se estremeció, aunque no pareció asustarse mucho.

- Estoy segura de que se recuperará pronto. No es la primera vez que está tan mal.

- Si… bueno, mi abuelo no se mueve de su lado y le está sedando a menudo para que no sienta dolor.

- Bien.

- Emily, es tarde. Mejor nos vamos ya.

- Tía Nessie. Puede quedarse Xander a dormir? – dijo Samuel desde el salón.

- No se, Sammy.

- Déjale Nessie. Todo irá bien. – dijo Emily con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- De acuerdo. Entonces me marcho a casa. Quiero ver que tal sigue Jacob.

Me puse en pie y fui hacia donde estaba Xander, que estaba sentado en el suelo del salón. Me senté a su lado.

- Xander, quieres quedarte a dormir con Sammy?

- Si, porfa!

- Vale. Mañana vendré a buscarte. Vale? – besé su mejilla y le abracé.

- Hasta mañana, mami.

Me despedí de Emily y me marché corriendo hasta mi casa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, todas menos las de un dormitorio. Entré en la casa y fui al dormitorio de Jacob. Mi abuelo estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama con un libro en sus manos.

- Abuelo, no me digas que te has pasado aquí todo el día?

- Quiero estar al tanto de cualquier cambio.

- Yo me quedo con él a partir de ahora. Seguro que tienes trabajo que hacer. Te avisaré en cuanto pase algo.

- Pero…

- Venga, quítate de mi silla. – dije cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de él.

Mi abuelo se levantó, me dio un beso en la frente y se marchó a su despacho. Me senté al lado de mi Jacob, rezando para que sus heridas sanaran pronto y pudiera levantarse de esa cama. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarle…

Tomé su mano sana y me quedé dormida con la cabeza apoyada sobre su brazo bueno, soñando con que Jacob estaba recuperado y jugaba con Xander.

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

**Otro capítulo llegó. **

**No queda mucho para que esto termine, así que id pensando cositas para el epílogo. Os pediré sugerencias. Quiero que el último capítulo lo hagamos entre todas.**

**Besitos.**


	24. Habla

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**La historia está escrita desde el punto de vista de… pronto lo descubriréis, aunque es fácil de descubrir. R.C.**

**.-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-.**

24. HABLA.

Desperté en la habitación de Jacob, aun con su mano unida a la mía. Jacob seguía igual. Mi abuelo también estaba allí.

- Buenos días, cariño.

- Buenos días, abuelo. ¿Qué haces?

- Voy a hacerle unas radiografías. Los huesos deben de estar soldados, pero como se regenera tan deprisa, debo comprobar que se soldan apropiadamente.

- Te ayudo.

Mientras ayudaba a mi abuelo con Jacob, su móvil comenzó a sonar. El abuelo me indicó que respondiera yo. Era Seth. Iba a llevarse a Samuel y Xander al parque y me dijo que él lo traería casa a la hora de comer.

El abuelo me obligó a que bajara a desayunar, pero no había nada en la nevera que me apeteciera en ese momento. Le dije al abuelo que me marchaba a la cafetería del pueblo y que volvería pronto.

Desayuné en la cafetería que frecuentaba mi abuelo. La camarera alucinó con la cantidad de comida que le pedí, pero estaba muy nerviosa por la situación con Jacob, y los nervios me hacía comer hasta que no podía más. el abuelo me había dado una tarjeta de crédito u, en cuanto la camarera vio el nombre, se negó a cobrarme.

- No puedo aceptarlo. He comido mucho y no voy a dejar que me invite.

- Y yo no puedo dejar que la familia del jefe Swan pague.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque el jefe es como de la familia.

- Haga el favor de cobrarme. – Insistí.

- Eres tan terca como tu hermana Bella. – "¿Hermana?"

- Debe de ser cosa de familia. – dije mientras la chica se daba la vuelta para pasar la tarjeta.

- Me alegro de haberte conocido.. – dijo devolviéndome la tarjeta.

- Yo también. – miré la tarjeta y vi que llevaba el nombre de mi madre.

- Vuelve pronto. – dijo sonriendo.

- Lo haré. Prometido. – le devolví la sonrisa y me marché.

Salí de la cafetería y fui con calma hacia mi casa, pensando en cuanto me gustaba ese pueblo. "Me encantaría vivir aquí toda mi vida." Sin apenas darme cuenta, llegué a la casa. Encontré al abuelo dando vueltas por el salón, lo cual me extrañó mucho.

- ¿Hay alguien arriba con Jacob? – pregunté, imaginándome la respuesta.

- Renesmee, no te alteres pero…

"¿Qué no me altere? Esto es el colmo." Subí corriendo las escaleras y entré en la habitación de Jacob a tiempo de ver a Leah besar los labios de Jacob.

- ¿Qué coño estás haciendo? – dije, conteniendo la ira que me estaba dominando.

- He venido a verte.

- ¿A mi? – "eso si que no me lo esperaba."

- Me gustaría hablar contigo. – dijo acercándose a mí.

- Habla. – Me crucé de brazos y esperé.

- En privado, por favor.

- Muy bien. Sígueme.

Salí de la habitación y bajé al salón. En cuanto el abuelo nos vio bajar subió a la habitación. Fui a través del bosque hasta llegar a la pequeña casita en la que había vivido de niña. A los pocos segundos, Leah se situó a mi lado. me volví para mirarla y me fijé en que tenía los ojos rojos, como de haber estado llorando.

- Habla. – dije ahora con un tono más calmado.

- Renesmee, ayer fui a buscarte para hablar contigo, pero Seth no me dejó entrar en la casa. ¿Te ha dicho algo al respecto?

- ¿Hablar conmigo? – pregunté, sorprendida. "Nos odiamos. ¿De que querrá hablar?"

- Si. Quiero y necesito que me entiendas.

- ¿Entenderte?

- Entender lo que he hecho y el porque.

- Bueno, lo intentaré. – dije cada vez más confundida.

- Estoy enamorada de Jacob.

- ¿Qué?

- No me interrumpas, por favor. Eso solo me hace las cosas más difíciles.

- Perdona.

- Estoy enamorada de Jacob desde antes de que tú nacieras, aunque me negaba a aceptarlo. Hace cuatro años sucedió algo que me hizo muy feliz. Jacob y yo nos acostamos. Creía que al fin se había fijado en mí, pero la cosa no llegó a más. Entonces, a los pocos días, tú desapareces. Le di tiempo y ataqué, pero me dejó muy claro que solo podíamos ser amigos. Acepté solo para poder estar a su lado. Hizo una pausa mientras caminaba por el pequeño claro que había frente a la casa. "No me puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo.

De repente se dio media vuelta y me miró fijamente.

- Todo iba bien hasta que te conocimos en París. Al momento supe que se había fijado en t. y cuando al día siguiente escuchó que le habías dejado un mensaje a Seth en el móvil, se puso loco de contento. Intenté que no fuera a buscarte, pero pasó olímpicamente de mí. Cuando te marchaste, Jacob se quedó hecho polvo. Eso me ayudó a odiarte más.

- Leah, realmente no se que decir.

- Cuando se descubrió el pastel y se enteró de que Christie y Renesmee erais la misma persona, se volvió loco de contento. Intenté persuadirle, pero… bueno, lo que pasó a partir de ese momento ya lo sabes.

- Creo que, en el fondo, sabía que le amas. Por eso te odié. Por miedo a que Jacob te eligiera a ti, la persona que había estado siempre a su lado.

- Por eso actué como lo hice. No sabes la bronca que me echó Jacob cuando le besé delante de ti, en el bosque, cuando viniste con tus amiguitos los italianos.

- Me siento culpable de tu dolor. – dije acercándome a ella, tomando sus manos entre las mías. – yo amo a Jacob, no puedo evitarlo.

- No lo hagas. Solo te pido que le hagas feliz. Quiero verle sonreír y… bueno, lo que has visto antes solo era una despedida. No volveré a acercarme a él.

- De eso nada. No quiero que te alejes de él, solo quiero que… bueno…

- Tranquila. No volveré a ponerle un dedo encima. – dijo esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

- Ni los labios.

- Por descontado.

Creo que a partir de ese momento Leah empezó a caerme bien. La estreché entre mis brazos, notando su sorpresa ante mi gesto, pero no se apartó de mí. Estuvimos un buen rato abrazadas, con Leah llorando entre mis brazos. La estreché aun con más fuerza hasta que se calmó un poco.

- Leah, muchas gracias por tu sinceridad.

- Estoy cansada de hacerme la fuerte. – "Parece que esta familia se parece más de lo que cree.

- No te hagas la fuerte, dedícate a ser feliz.

- No se como he podido odiarte.

- Sth. – sequé las lágrimas de Leah con mis dedos y besé su mejilla. – Volvamos a mi casa. Quiero estar presente cuando Jacob despierte.

- Yo mejor vuelvo a la reserva.

- De eso nada.

Cogí a Leah de la mano y fuimos hacia la casa a paso humano, mientras que hablábamos de temas poco importantes, pero que nos ayudaron a relajarnos.

Cuando el abuelo nos vio entrar en la habitación juntas, sonrió y nos dejó a solas con Jacob. Leah se sentó en la silla, mientras que yo me puse al lado de mi Jacob y besé su frente. Cogí su mano sana y también besé el dorso.

- ¿Me he perdido algo? – dijo la voz que más deseaba oír, logrando sobresaltarme. Miré a Leah y ella parecía tan sorprendida como yo. - ¿Cómo es que estáis en la misma habitación sin pegaros ni gritaros?

Jacob había abierto los ojos y nos miraba a ambos, sorprendido. No lo pude evitar y le abracé con todas mis fuerzas, provocando un gemido de dolor por su parte.

- Perdona, Jacob. – dije soltándole de golpe. – Voy a ir a buscar al abuelo.

- No hace falta. Llevo rato despierto. ¿Podéis responder a mi pregunta?

- Por favor Jacob, somos personas adultas. Ya hemos superado esa etapa. – dije yendo hacia donde estaba Leah. – pero voy a ir a echarle la bronca a mi abuelo por no haberme avisado de que ya estabas bien. – le guiñé un ojo a Leah y salí dando saltitos de la habitación.

Oí como Leah y Jacob hablaban mientras que yo iba al despacho de mi abuelo. En cuanto me vio entrar empezó a disculparse por no haberme dicho que Jacob había despertado, pero almenos me dio la buena noticia de que estaba perfectamente sano, y que en pocas horas podría levantarse de la cama e ir a correr con nuestro hijo.

El timbre empezó a sonar en ese momento y bajé corriendo a abrir. En cuanto abrí la puerta, Xander saltó a mis brazos. Invité a Seth a entrar y los tres fuimos a la habitación de Jacob.

- Papi! – exclamó mi niño, al que dejé en el regazo de Leah, que lo dejó en la camilla, al lado de Jacob.

- Alexander!

- Nessie, sabes que Leah está ahí, ¿verdad? – susurró Seth en mi oído.

- Cállate. – dijo Leah, viniendo hacia nosotros. – Renesmee, ya me marcho. Gracias por todo. – nos dimos un abrazo y se marchó acariciando la mejilla de su hermano.

Seth se quedó con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, pero le ignoré y fui a sentarme al lado de mis chicos. Jacob se había sentado en la camilla y tenía a Xander sentado sobre sus piernas. Jacob ya tenía el pelo bastante largo y Xander estaba jugando con un mechón de su melena, mientras que Jacob le abrazaba con una gran sonrisa.

- Cuanto me alegro de haber despertado al fin. – dijo besando mis labios. – Gracias por hablar con Leah. Parece otra.

- Solo necesitaba hablar con alguien y desahogarse. Y la verdad, creo que se ha enamorado, por eso ha decidido contarme la verdad.

- Si, eso me ha dicho. Y me alegro de que lo hiciera, no me gusta veros pelear.

- Eso no va a volver a pasar.

- Creo que ya me puedo levantar de la cama. – dijo dándome a Xander, e intentó levantarse de la cama, pero no le dejé.

- Espera a que el abuelo Carlisle te quite las vendas, por lo menos.

- Si. Yo ayudaré al abuelo a curarte. – dijo Xander. Me fijé en que con uno de sus rechonchos deditos seguía la línea de una de las cicatrices de Jacob.

- Entonces seguro que me pongo bueno enseguida. – besó la mejilla de nuestro niño y volvió a cogerlo en brazos.

Levanté la vista y vi a Seth, que seguía en la puerta. Casi me había olvidado de que seguía allí. Vi que una lágrima recorría su mejilla. Me puse en pie, fui hacia él y le llevé fuera de la habitación.

- ¿Estás bien? – susurré, intentando que Jacob no nos oyera.

- Si. Solo es una tontería. No se porque me he puesto así.

- Sabes que puedes contármelo, ¿verdad? – dije secando sus lágrimas.

- Lo se, es solo que… os envidio. No sabes lo que deseo tener una familia.

- Creía que te gustaba estar solo.

- Ya, pues no es así. Siento que me falta algo. – dijo llevando mi mano a su corazón. – no lo se- a veces me da el bajón.

- Tranquilo. Creo que deberías salir más, conocer gente.

- Bueno, ya veremos. Os dejo a solas. – besé la mejilla de mi amigo, acaricié sus mejillas y le dejé marchar.

Cuando entré de nuevo en la habitación, Jacob se me quedó mirando con la confusión pintada en la cara. Volví a sentarme a su lado y cogí al niño en brazos, y al momento empezó a jugar con un mechón de mi pelo. "¿Que le ha dado a este niño por jugar con el pelo de la gente?

- Nunca había visto a Seth tan triste. – dijo Jacob, que también empezó a jugar con uno de mis rizos.

- Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas últimamente. Seth ha estado aguantando mucho y, al fin, se ha derrumbado. Pobre. No me gusta verle tan mal.

- Ni a mí. Cuando esté recuperado sacaremos a Seth por ahí.

- Me parece una idea genial.

- Por cierto, ¿tú sabes donde está todo el mundo?

- De caza. Volverán hoy o mañana. No me acuerdo de cuando me dijo Seth que volverían. – dije distraídamente.

- ¿Cómo estás, Jacob? – preguntó mi abuelo, que cruzaba la puerta en ese momento.

- Deseando ponerme en pie.

- Creo que eso podrá ser hoy mismo. Vamos a ver que tal están tus huesos.

Me levanté de la camilla, con Xander en brazos, y dejé que mi abuelo examinara a Jacob. Le quitó el yeso del brazo, el de las piernas y la venda que rodeaba su torso. Le dio un par de medicamentos y volvió a dejarnos a solas. Jacob se puso en pie y empezó a caminar por la habitación.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- Genial. Y ahora el pequeño Xander y yo nos vamos a jugar al jardín.

- Si! Papi, vamos a jugar!

Xander saltó de mis brazos al suelo, cogió a Jacob de la mano y tiró de él hacia el pasillo. Me acerqué a la ventana y les vi salir corriendo al jardín. Xander llevaba una pelota en sus manos y empezó a jugar a fútbol con Jake.

Yo disfrutaba solo con verles jugar. ¿A caso podría haber algo que pudiera estropear ese momento? seguro que no. Bueno, había un asunto por solucionar, pero por lo demás todo era perfecto.

Siete figuras aparecieron en el jardín en ese mismo momento. En cuanto llegaron al lado de los chicos, todos abrazaron a Jacob, lo que me sorprendió mucho, y miraron en mi dirección. "Si voy por las escaleras voy a tardar demasiado" abrí la ventana y salté por ella, aterrizando a pocos pasos de ellos.

En cuanto mis pies tocaron el suelo, les tuve a los siete a mi lado, y a mi padre y a mi madre abrazándome.

Pasamos varios minutos abrazados. No quería que ese momento terminara. Les había echado mucho de menos. El abuelo Carlisle apareció en ese momento y se unió al abrazo.

- Bueno, bueno, menos abrazos y más… bueno, lo que sea. – dijo Alice. – Vamos Renesmee, tenemos algo para ti.

- ¿Ah si?

- Si, vamos. – Alice me cogió de la mano y tiró de mí hacia el garaje.

- Lo terminé hace dos días. – dijo Rosalie. Ella y emmett se acercaron al coche, que seguía cubierto por una sábana, y lo descubrieron. – Feliz cumpleaños! – exclamó, dejando al descubierto un precioso deportivo de color rojo.

En cuanto lo vi casi me da algo. Tuve que taparme la boca con las manos para no ponerme a gritar como una loca. Me abalancé sobre mi tía y empezamos a saltar, abrazadas.

- ¿Este es mi coche?

- Si. ¿Te gusta?

- ¿No he expresado bien cuanto me ha gustado?

- Si, nos hemos dado cuenta. – dijo mi madre, que sonreía, como todos los demás.

- Un momento, ¿habéis dicho feliz cumpleaños?

- Si. Hoy hace siete años que apareciste en nuestras vidas. – dijo Jacob, apareciendo a mi lado.

- ¿Puedo probarlo?

- Claro, es tuyo. Ten. – Rosalie me lanzó las llaves del coche y fui hacia él.

- Aquí falta algo. – dije abriendo una de las puertas traseras.

- Aquí lo tienes. – papá apareció a mi lado con una sillita y me ayudó a colocarla en el asiento trasero.

- Ahora si que es perfecto. ¿Os importa que Jacob y yo nos marchemos? Tenemos que ir a ver a un amigo.

- Claro, id. – dijo mi padre, que obviamente había leído en mi mente que quería marcharme a ver a Seth. – Saludad a Seth de nuestra parte. – dijo ahora cogiendo al pequeño Xander en brazos.

Jacob y yo nos montamos en el coche y fuimos hacia La Push. Teníamos que animar a Seth, ayudarle. Y no pensaba rendirme. Seth merecía ser feliz.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola, hola. Se que he tardado, lo siento. No tenía pc. Pero aquí está el capítulo. el penúltimo. Id pensando el epílogo, quiero que me ayudéis.

Besitos a todos.


	25. Campanas de boda

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**Está escrita en POV Renesmee.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

25. CAMPANAS DE BODA.

Conduje a toda velocidad hacia la reserva y aparqué frente a la casa de Seth. Él estaba sentado en las escaleras del porche junto a Leah. Iba muy elegante. Los dos estaban hablando tranquilamente. En cuanto Jake y yo nos bajamos del coche, Leah sonrió, besó la mejilla de su hermano y entró corriendo en la casa.

- Vaya coche! – exclamó Seth, a la vez que se ponía en pie.

- Gracias. – dije mirando mi coche. Era el mejor coche del mundo.

- Feliz cumpleaños.

- Eres muy amable, Seth.

- No sabes cuanto me alegro de verte fuera de esa cama. – dijo abrazando a Jacob.

- Gracias, hermano.

- ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? ¿Os ha llamado Leah?

- No. Hemos venido a buscarte. – dije cogiéndole de la mano. – hemos pensado que hoy podríamos salir hacer algo los tres juntos.

- Hoy no puedo, tengo planes. Y vosotros también. – añadió en un susurro apenas audible, pero tanto Jacob como yo pudimos oírle.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Jake, alucinado. Yo también lo estaba.

- Leah y yo íbamos a marcharnos ahora.

En ese momento, Leah salió de la casa y me quedé sin habla. Nunca la había visto tan… guapa. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño, se había maquillado un poco y llevaba un hermoso vestido de color crudo. Incluso llevaba zapatos de tacón.

- Que guapa! – exclamamos los tres al mismo tiempo.

- Sois muy amables, chicos. ¿Se lo has dicho? – preguntó mirando a su hermano.

- Aun no. – susurró.

- Bueno, me gustaría que nos acompañarais a un lugar. Pensábamos ir a buscaros ahora.

- Vale.

- Seguid nuestro coche. – dijo Seth.

Jacob y yo volvimos hacia mi nuevo coche, pero antes de que pudiera entrar, Leah me llamó.

- Hey, Ness – dijo antes de meterse en el coche.

- ¿Si?

- Feliz cumpleaños.

- Gracias Leah.

Me metí en el coche y seguí al coche de Seth.

Nos dirigimos hacia la ciudad de Port Ángeles. Me quedé alucinada al darme cuenta de hacia donde íbamos. Miré a Jacob de reojo y me di cuenta de que él también estaba alucinado.

Aparqué al lado del coche de Seth. Jacob salió del coche, pero yo me quedé clavada en el asiento. Leah apareció a mi lado a los pocos segundos y me miró con preocupación.

- ¿Te ocurre algo?

- Acabo de darme cuenta de dos cosas.

Leah rodeó el coche y se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo dejando una bolsa en su regazo.

- Vas a casarte. – dije, volviéndome para mirarla. Se la veía radiante. Estaba claro que había dado en el clavo.

- Si. ¿Cuál es la segunda cosa? – dijo con total tranquilidad.

- Voy fatal. ¿Cómo voy a ir a tu boda con estas pintas? – dije señalando la ropa que llevaba puesta.

- Por eso no te preocupes. Vamos.

Ambas salimos del coche, Leah me cogió de la mano y me dejé llevar hacia la pequeña casita que se erigía ante nosotras. Una hermosa casita blanca de piedra, decorada con distinto tipo de flores. Leah me llevó hacia el cuarto de baño y sacó algo de la bolsa que llevaba en sus manos.

Era un vestido de color azul lavanda. Cuando quise darme cuenta, Leah ya me estaba maquillando y peinando.

- Vamos. Robert está esperando.

- Vale. – dije aun estando en trance.

- Creo que ha quedado claro, pero quiero que seas mi dama de honor. – dijo empezando a tirar de mí hacia la casita.

Seth ya estaba en la puerta y me dijo que fuera a ponerme al lado de Jacob, que estaba al lado de un chico que me resultaba muy familiar. Cuando llegué a su lado, Jacob me besó y me presentó al chico, al que parecía conocer de antes.

Al parecer, Robert era el hermano gemelo de Paul, por eso me había resultado tan familiar. Aunque no eran gemelos idénticos. Robert tenía los ojos verdes y el pelo un poco más claro que su hermano.

Sue y el abuelo Charlie estaban cerca de nosotros. Sue estaba emocionada y fui a darle un abrazo a ella y al abuelo. Paul, Sam, Emily, Sammy, y una chica que me sonaba mucho también estaban por ahí. La chica que estaba al lado de Paul se puso en pie y vino hacia mí.

- Hola. – dijo sonriendo. Su sonrisa se me hacía muy familiar.

- Hola.

- No te acuerdas de mí, verdad?

- Me suenas.

- Lo entiendo. Hace años que no nos vemos. Cuando venías a casa eras pequeña.

- ¿Eres Rachel? – dije fijándome mejor en su sonrisa. – Claro que me acuerdo! – la abracé con fuerza, dejándola sorprendida.

En mi mente aparecieron unas imágenes de cuando, un día, Rachel y Paul me estaban cuidando, mientras que Jacob y Leah se estaban peleando, como tenían por costumbre.

- Estás preciosa, pequeña.

- Tu también, Rachel.

- Bueno, preparaos todos. – dijo Jacob apareciendo a mi lado.

Todos nos colocamos en nuestros puestos y la música comenzó a sonar, Leah y Seth caminaron hacia el altar al ritmo de la música nupcial. Leah tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sentí como las lágrimas luchaban por salir y no lo impedí. Era feliz al ver feliz a la gente que me rodeaba. Seth también sonreía, aunque en sus ojos vi algo que me hizo decidir que tenía que actuar pronto.

La ceremonia fue preciosa. Robert y Leah se veían tan felices…

En cuanto el sacerdote dijo que ya podían besarse, todos empezamos a aplaudir y fuimos a abrazarles. Cuando vi que todos estaban lo suficientemente distraídos, fui hacia Seth, le cogí por la muñeca y tiré de él hacia la calle. No dejé de caminar hasta que no llegamos a una zona en la que había bastante gente.

- Renesmee, ¿Qué narices estás haciendo?

- Seth, ya vale de aislarse. ¿Cómo no vas a estar solo cuando te niegas a conocer gente? – dije, mientras Seth se soltaba de mi mano. – Te pasas todo el día en la reserva, jugando con los niños, y no te das la oportunidad de disfrutar de la vida y del amor.

- Ness, yo… soy feliz con mi vida.

- Te contradices.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? ¿Qué me vaya con la primera que vea?

- No. Solo quiero que conozcas gente. – le cogí de ambas manos y le acerqué a mí. – Esta noche, Jacob, tú y yo saldremos a tomar algo. – le llevé hacia un banco y nos sentamos en él.

- La verdad es que he conocido a alguien por Internet.

- Ah si? – pregunté, sorprendida. - ¿Desde cuando?

- Hace ya cinco meses. – no me miraba. Parecía que le diera vergüenza.

- ¿Y esa chica te gusta?

- La verdad es que si, y ese es exactamente el problema. Quiere que quedemos.

- No veo el problema.

- Renesmee, no puedo permitirme el lujo de enamorarme. – dijo con pesar. No lo entendía. – cualquier día de estos podría aparecer cualquier chica, de la cual me imprimaría, ¿y entonces que pasaría con Charlotte? Le partiría el corazón.

- No entiendo porque ibas a dejar a la chica que amas por una desconocida.

- Te lo acabo de decir. Por la imprimación.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabes? – me miró y, al ver mi expresión, me miró fijamente a los ojos. – perdona, no debí mencionarlo. Vamos, deben de estar buscándonos. – dijo ahora poniéndose en pie de golpe.

- Antes explícame lo que es la imprimación. – insistí, pero Seth ya estaba tirando de mí con fuerza, llevándome de vuelta hasta la capilla en la que acababa de casarse su hermana.

Desde allí, nos marchamos a la reserva, a la casa en la que Sue y el abuelo Charlie vivían juntos, donde comimos todos juntos, disfrutando del feliz momento que estaba viviendo la familia. Con la excusa de que necesitaba ir al cuarto de baño, fui al dormitorio de Seth y cogí su ordenador. Me metí en su correo electrónico, ya que tenía la contraseña puesta, y leí alguna de las conversaciones que había tenido con la chica llamada Charlotte. Justo en ese momento, Seth recibió un mensaje de la chica.

Abrí la ventanita y empecé a chatear con ella, haciéndome pasar por Seth. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero si no lo hacía yo, seth no iba a dar el paso. Quedé con ella para esa misma noche en Port ángeles.

- ¿Renesmee? ¿Estás por aquí? – oí la voz de Jacob al otro lado de la puerta.

Apagué el ordenador, me quité los tacones y me senté en la cama. Jacob entró en la habitación y se me quedó mirando.

- ¿Qué haces en la habitación de Seth? – lo dijo en voz tan baja que apenas le oí.

- Es que me duelen los pies. – dije en el mismo tono de voz, aun sabiendo que no me iba a creer.

- Ya, si, claro. – dijo. No me creía. Me cogió de la mano y besó el dorso. – Venga, volvamos.

Me levanté de la cama y bajé con Jacob al salón, aun con los zapatos en la mano. Cuando bajé el último escalón, me puse los zapatos y volví a sentarme en la mesa, junto a los demás. Estaba deseando salir de allí para poder contarle a Jacob con tranquilidad lo que acababa de hacer. Faltaban menos de tres horas para la cita, y aun tenía que convencer a Seth de salir esa noche, ya que se resistía bastante.

Cuando al fin terminó la celebración, me llevé a Leah a parte y le conté lo que tenía planeado. No me dijo nada al respecto, pero me llevó a su dormitorio y me prestó un vestido precioso, mientras que Jacob fue a hablar con Seth.

Salí al jardín y llamé al móvil de mi padre. Hablé con él un buen rato, contándole como había ido la boda. Me dijo que todo iba bien por casa, y que volviera cuando quisiera. Al parecer, Emmett estaba enseñando a Xander a la video consola.

- Volveré pronto. Lo prometo. – repetí por tercera vez en menos de dos minutos.

_- Tranquila, cielo. Vive y déjanos disfrutar del niño. – dijo mi padre. Se notaba que estaba encantado, y ello me hizo sonreír._

- Vale. Adiós.

Colgué el teléfono a tiempo de encontrarme con Seth y Jacob a mis espaldas. Al final, Seth había aceptado salir con nosotros.

Lo tenía todo planeado.

Había quedado con Charlotte a las siete en la cafetería del centro comercial de Port Ángeles. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y, entre una cosa y otra, llegaríamos allí cerca de las seis. Entretendríamos a Seth en la sala de juegos y, cuando llegara la hora, iríamos a buscar a la chica. Ella llevaría una falda blanca y una blusa azul.

Cuando vi que Seth llevaba una camisa azul y un pantalón negro, sonreí. "Espero que esto salga bien."

Sonreí a los chicos y los tres fuimos a montarnos en mi coche.

Me tomé el camino a Port ángeles con toda la calma que pude. Con tanta calma que Seth y Jacob no dejaron de quejarse de lo lenta que iba. Le di un poco de gas al coche, solo para que se callaran, pero gracias a Dios, nos topamos con un atasco que nos retuvo más de media hora.

Llegamos al centro comercial un cuarto de hora antes de que dieran las siete. Aparqué todo lo deprisa que pude y salí corriendo del coche. En la puerta de la cafetería me encontré con una chica que llevaba la misma ropa que me dijo que llevaría la tal Charlotte. Me quedé alucinada al reconocer su rostro. Era la chica de la cafetería de Forks.

- ¿Renesmee? Hola! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? – dijo acercándose a mí.

- Claro que me acuerdo. He comprobado los movimientos de la tarjeta, y no me cobraste el desayuno. – mentí. Aunque sabía que no me lo había cobrado.

- Lo siento. Se que eres amiga de Seth.

- Ah si?

- Si.

- ¿Y que haces aquí? – pregunté con disimulo.

- He quedado con un chico del chat. Estoy deseando saber quien es. – se la veía muy nerviosa. No parecía saber que Seth y el chico del chat eran la misma persona. - ¿Con quien has venido tú?

- Con mi novio y un amigo. Míralos, ahí están. – dije señalando a los chicos.

Jacob y Seth estaban a pocos metros de nosotros. Seth no se movía del sitio, parecía haberse convertido en una estatua. Nos miraba fijamente, y Jacob le dio una colleja. Sonreí al ver la imagen, aunque no entendí el comportamiento de Seth.

- Oye, Charlotte… - empecé a decir mirándola a ella, aunque ella no dejaba de mirar a Seth.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

- Yo… bueno… es que… Seth es tu caber chico. – dije clavando la vista en mis zapatos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Es que… he sido yo la que ha quedado hoy aquí contigo. – dije atropelladamente, saliendo corriendo hacia Jacob y Seth, que ya estaban a pocos pasos de nosotras. – Jacob, ¿me acompañas comprar un refresco? – dije cogiéndole del brazo, tirando de él hacia el interior de la cafetería, dejando a Charlotte y Seth a solas.

Me quedé cerca de la puerta, espiándoles un poco, hasta que Jacob me cogió del brazo y me alejó de allí, alegando que ya había hecho bastante. Me tomé un refresco, pero no acababa de estar tranquila. Quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando, pero entonces recordé otra cosa que tenía ganas de saber.

- Jacob.

- Si?

- He estado hablando con Seth esta mañana.

- ¿Cuándo te lo has llevado de la capilla?

- Si. Me ha dicho que tiene miedo de enamorarse, pero no entiendo el porque. ¿Sabes tú algo?

- No me ha dicho nada. – dijo apartando la vista. "¿Se ha puesto nervioso?"

- Ya… y cuando le pregunté, me dio una explicación un poco… no se… no quiso contarme que significa esa palabra que tanto utilizáis.

- Cual palabra?

- Imprimación. – dije logrando que Jacob se atragantara con su refresco. – Jake, ¿estás bien?

- Si, tranquila.

- Jacob, ¿Qué es la imprimación?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola!**

**Lo se, lo se. He tardado muchísimo y no tengo perdón, pero es que últimamente no tengo tiempo de nada. Prometo actualizar más a menudo. **

**Solo quedan dos capis más. id pensando en que queréis que salga en el epilogo. Yo ya tengo una idea, pero quiero saber que queréis que salga.**

**Besitos.**


	26. Imprimación

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**Está escrita en POV Renesmee.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

26. IMPRIMACIÓN.

Jacob no respondió a mi pregunta, sino todo lo contrario. Fingió no haberme oído. Esperé varios segundos a que me respondiera, pero no lo hizo. Llevé mi mano hacia la suya y la acaricié. Mi pregunta le había puesto nervioso y yo no entendía el porqué.

- Jacob, ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es algo malo?

- No. No suele serlo.

- ¿Y porque no me lo cuentas?

- Ahora no, por favor. – casi suplicó.

- De acuerdo. – decidí dejar el tema, aunque solo por el momento.

Acerqué el dorso de su mano a mis labios y le di un breve beso, intentando tranquilizarle. Parecía que lo había conseguido.

- Vamos. Charlotte y Seth llevan más de media hora hablando.

- De acuerdo.

Nos levantamos de la mesa, fuimos a pagar y salimos del local. Charlotte y Seth estaban sentados en un banco de madera, frente a la puerta de la cafetería, hablando. Me quedé flipando cuando les vi cogidos de la mano. Seth miraba fijamente a Charlotte mientras ella hablaba. La miraba como si fuera la joya más preciosa de la tierra.

Jacob hizo el intento de acercarse a ellos, pero le cogí del brazo y le retuve a mi lado.

- Dejemos que sigan hablando. – le susurré al oído. – creo que se gustan.

- Si, eso parece. Tu plan ha funcionado.

- Seth parece… no se. La mira como si fuera algo precioso. Mira como sonríe. Parece que esté enamorado.

- Ven. – Jacob tiró de mí hacia otro banco que había a varios metros y nos sentamos. – la verdad es que creo que sí que debería contarte ya lo que es la imprimación. No hay porque demorarlo más.

- Jacob ¿estas sudando? – dije llevando mi mano a su frente.

- Cuando Seth te vio hablando con Charlotte, se quedó paralizado. Era como si estuviera viendo el sol por primera vez. Seth se ha imprimado de Charlotte.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Y que significa eso exactamente?

- Va a estar a su lado toda la vida, para lo que ella necesite. Y lo mejor es que, en este caso, Seth ya se había enamorado de ella por el chat. La imprimación consigue que uno encuentre a su otra mitad.

- A su media naranja, vamos. – dije.

- Si.

- ¿Y ella está obligada a amarle? – pregunté, empezando a entender sus palabras. Es que se notaba que Charlotte sentía algo por él. También estaba enamorada.

- No lo se. – susurró, centrando su mirada en nuestras manos unidas.

- Cuando nos conocimos en París, sentí como si entre nosotros existiera una conexión especial aunque, en teoría, no nos conocíamos de nada. ¿Eso se debe a la imprimación?

- Renesmee, yo…

- ¿Estás imprimado de mí?

- Eso no importa. – dijo estrechando con fuerza nuestras manos, mirándome ahora a los ojos. – estoy enamorado de ti. Te quiero por quien eres, no por la imprimación. Me crees, verdad?

No respondí al momento, y por ello Jacob se puso a temblar. Estaba nervioso y en sus ojos podía ver reflejado el miedo. Miedo a mi respuesta. Miedo a mi reacción ante sus palabras, pero es que no sabía como reaccionar a tal noticia.

Era cierto que nos habíamos enamorado cuando yo creía que era Christie y, en teoría, no nos conocíamos de nada. Tal vez la imprimación hubiera actuado, pero no me importaba. Sentía que solo podía ser feliz estando al lado de mi Jacob.

- Yo también te amo. – puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas y besé sus labios, buscando el roce de su lengua, que tanto deseaba en ese momento.

No podía dejar de besarle y sentía que él tampoco. Se levantó del banco y me llevó casi corriendo hacia el interior del centro comercial, en dirección hacia los lavabos, pero no llegamos a entrar. Nos metimos en un armario de utensilios de limpieza. Empecé a desabrochar su camisa en cuanto cerró la puerta, mientras volvíamos a besarnos y Jacob metía sus manos por debajo de mi vestido.

- Esto es una locura. – dije, pero no me detuve, sino al contrario. Busqué a tientas el botón de sus pantalones y bajé la cremallera.

- Lo se. – susurró, besando mi cuello mientras bajaba mis braguitas, que cayeron al suelo.

Le bajé un poco los calzoncillos e hice que se sentara en una caja que vi cerca de mí. Me senté a horcajadas sobre él, empezando a sentirle en mí mientras volvíamos a besarnos, acariciándonos, sin poder dejar de moverme.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía el cuerpo de Jacob que me costaba ahora los gemidos de placer que ello me provocaba. Le amaba, y empezaba a no importarme el hecho de que estábamos teniendo sexo en el armario de la limpieza de un concurrido centro comercial.

- Te amo. – susurró en mí oído.

Cogió mis piernas, me abracé a su cuello y se puso en pie. Apoyó mi espalda contra la puerta y empezó a acelerar sus movimientos, lo que me gustaba. Tuve que morderme el puño cuando llegué al orgasmo y Jacob llegó un poco después que yo.

Me quedé abrazada a él, intentando respirar con más calma, aunque me estaba costando bastante.

- ¿Crees que alguien nos habrá oído? – dije mientras Jacob me dejaba con mucho cuidado en el suelo.

Jacob empezó a vestirse mientras yo me dedicaba a buscar mis braguitas, pero no lograba verlas, a pesar de mi súper visión vampírica.

- No lo se. No pienses en ello.

- Ya… creo que ahora sí que deberíamos ir a buscar a Seth. – dije palpando por el suelo.

- ¿Qué estás buscando por el suelo?

- Mis bragas. No las encuentro.

- Levanta la pierna. – dio. No sabía a qué venía, pero hice lo que me dijo.

Miré hacia abajo y vi que Jacob me estaba poniendo las braguitas. En cuanto se puso en pie, me dio un beso en la nariz y abrió la puerta del armario. Había mucha y muchos de ellos se nos quedaron mirando cuando salimos y juro que vi a un par de chicas reírse por lo bajo en cuanto nos vieron. "Si que nos han oído."

Volvimos hacia donde habíamos dejado a Seth y Charlotte que, en cuanto nos vieron llegar, se levantaron del banco y se acercaron a nosotros.

- Hola chicos! – dijo Seth, que tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Charlotte.

- Hola.

- Renesmee, gracias por hacer que Charlotte viniera hoy, aunque me debes una por haberte metido en mi ordenador.

- Lo siento. – dije, sintiendo como empezaba a sonrojarme. – solo quería ayudarte.

- Y lo has hecho. Hemos estado hablando y… bueno… la verdad es que siempre me ha gustado Seth. Nunca creí que él se fijaría en mí. – dijo Charlotte, que no dejaba de mirar a Seth. Se notaba que le gustaba mucho. – claro que eso debe de ser porque él no me había visto nunca. Siempre que le veía me escondía.

- Ojala no lo hubieras hecho. – dijo Seth con ternura, besando la mejilla de Charlotte, y ésta le devolvió el beso en los labios.

- Hemos pensado en ir a cenar. Nos encantaría que nos acompañarais. – dijo Charlotte.

Jacob y yo aceptamos su invitación y fuimos a cenar los cuatro a un restaurante mexicano. Durante toda la noche estuvimos hablando, conociéndonos mejor.

Apenas hacía unas horas que se conocían en persona y ya se notaba que nada ni nadie podría separarles.

Acabamos la noche dando un paseo por un parque cercano. Charlotte nos comentó que trabajaba en la cafetería para poder pagarse la universidad, que comenzaría al año siguiente. Charlotte tenía diecinueve años, los mismos que yo empezaba a aparentar. Y al parecer, su madre conocía a mi abuelo y eran bastante amigos. Por eso, el día que fui a desayunar allí, había dicho que mi abuelo era como de la familia.

Charlotte había ido a la cita en taxi, por lo que la llevamos a casa en mi coche nuevo. Vivía en el pueblo, bastante cerca de la reserva, lo cual era estupendo para la parejita.

Seth y Charlotte se despidieron con un largo beso en la puerta de la casa de ésta y cuando Charlotte entró en la casa, Seth vino con tranquilidad en el coche.

Fuimos en silencio hacia la reserva y aparqué frente a la puerta de la casa de nuestro amigo.

- Gracias. – dijo antes de bajarse del coche y Jacob hizo lo mismo.

Jacob se acercó a mi ventanilla y nos despedimos con un dulce y largo beso.

- Mañana iré a verte. – dijo acariciando mi mejilla. – Tengo que hablar con Billy.

- Vale.

- Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, Jacob. – nos dimos un último beso y les vi marchar a los dos.

Me marché de la reserva y conduje con calma hacia mi casa. Todas las luces estaban apagadas, lo que me extrañó mucho. Metí el coche en el garaje y fui hacia casa.

Todo estaba en silencio y en total oscuridad. No encendí ninguna luz, ya que no la necesitaba para ver, y subí las escaleras para ir a mi dormitorio, donde me encontré a Xander, que estaba durmiendo en mi cama. Me tumbé a su lado. En el momento en que le abrazaba abrió los ojos y sonrió al verme.

- ¿Estás solo en casa? – dije pasando mi mano por sus dorados cabellos.

- No.

- ¿Dónde están todos? – dije, aunque no dejaba de estar atenta ante cualquier extraño sonido que delatara su presencia.

- En el despacho del abuelo.

- Vale, no te muevas. – besé su frente y me levanté de la cama. – Ahora vengo.

- Vale, mami.

Me quité los tacones y fui hacia el despacho de mi padre, que estaba al lado del despacho de mi abuelo. Abrí la puerta, sin molestarme en llamar, y me quedé paralizada al ver lo que se desarrollaba ante mis narices.

- SORPRESA!

Toda mi familia estaba allí, pero no solo estaba mi familia. Jacob, Charlotte, Seth, Leah, Robert, Rachel, Paul, Sam, Emily y el pequeño Sammuel. "¿Como puede caber tanta gente en una habitación de estas dimensiones?"

Sentí una pequeña mano en mi pierna, me di la vuelta y Alexander saltó a mis brazos.

- Feliz cumpleaños, mami.

Empecé a sentir como las lágrimas luchaban por salir y no lo impedí. Abracé a mi pequeño y me puse a llorar. Fui sintiendo como todos se acercaban a mí. Alguien cogió a Alexander de mis brazos y me dejé llevar por todas las manos de todos y cada uno de los presentes, que no dejaban de felicitarme.

- ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? – pregunté cuando estaba entre los brazos de Jacob.

- Se supone que tenía que ser una sorpresa.

- ¿Y Billy? Me dijiste que ibas a ir a verle.

- Ven. – Jacob me cogió de la mano y me llevó hacia el salón, donde estaban Sue, Billy y mi abuelo Charlie, que debían de acabar de llegar.

Nos pasamos toda la noche de fiesta, comiendo tarta y bailando en el salón. Alice había apartado todos los muebles, improvisando una pista de baile. Al parecer, cuando dejé a Seth y Jacob en la reserva, estos habían ido corriendo hacia la casa de Charlotte y la habían traído a mi casa.

Era tan feliz de tener a toda la gente que amaba en mi casa que no podía imaginar que existiera algo mejor.

Charlotte se acercó a mí, me cogió de la mano y fuimos hacia el jardín de mi casa. Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos de piedra y empezamos a hablar.

- Seth me lo ha contado todo.

- ¿Todo? – pregunté sin saber muy bien a lo que se refería.

- Ha sido alucinante cuando se ha transformado y me ha traído aquí subida a su lomo. – dijo con un brillo de emoción y felicidad en sus ojos.

- Entiendo. Es una sensación increíble. – dije recordando la sensación de libertad que se sentía.

- Reconozco que al principio me asusté un poco, pero me ha confiado un secreto que solo su gente conoce.

- Y la de cosas que aun te quedan por descubrir. Bueno, ya has conocido a mi familia. Sabes lo que son.

- Son buena gente y han sido muy amables conmigo.

- Mami! – Alexander salió corriendo de la casa y se sentó en mi regazo de un salto. – El tío Seth dice que tiene un regalo para mí, pero no me lo quiere dar. Dile que me lo de. – se quejó, poniendo morritos. Me hizo mucha gracia verle así.

- Tranquilo, Alexander. Si te enfadas, no te loo dará. Mira, esta es Charlotte.

- ¿Eres la novia del tío Seth?

- Si. – dijo Charlotte con timidez.

- Eres muy guapa.

Ambas sonreímos ante la apreciación de Alexander. Miré bien a Charlotte y me fijé mejor en su rostro. Si que era guapa. Tenía el cabello castaño, rizado, los ojos negros y grandes. Era de piel morena, por lo que su sonrisa era aun más deslumbrante.

- Muchas gracias, Alexander. Y dile a Seth que como no te de tu regalo, Charlotte se va a enfadar mucho con él. – dijo guiñándole un ojo al niño, que sonrió y salió corriendo hacia la casa. – es un niño precioso, pero… - pareció dudar ante lo que iba a decir, pero no hizo falta que dijera nada. Sabía lo que estaba pensando.

- El padre de Alexander murió antes de que naciera mi niño. Jacob le trata como a un hijo desde el momento en que nació.

- Tiene tu sonrisa. – dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

- Eso dicen todos. Gracias. Hace tanto que no veía sonreír a Seth, que me parece increíble que una sola persona pueda hacerle feliz. Todo es gracias a ti. Te debemos una. – dije tomando su mano.

- Gracias, Renesmee. No tengo muchos amigos y, el estar aquí esta noche… bueno… me hace sentir completa. No necesito nada más.

Sonreí ante sus palabras y le di un fuerte abrazo.

- Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos juntas mañana? Te debo un desayuno.

- De acuerdo. – dijo riendo.

- Venga, entrad. Vamos a abrir los regalos! – gritó Alice, sacando la cabeza por la ventana.

Charlotte y yo nos pusimos en pie y entramos en la casa.

Me pasé cerca de una hora abriendo regalos y haciéndome fotos con todo el mundo. No fue hasta bien entrada la madrugada cuando se marchó todo el mundo. Mientras mi familia recogía el salón, Jacob, Alexander y yo nos fuimos a la cama. Jacob y yo dormimos juntos, y nuestro hijo durmió entre los dos.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, incluso mucho mejor. Todos habíamos alcanzado la felicidad junto a nuestros seres queridos. Sentía que junto a Jacob nunca más volvería a sentirme sola y que nunca iba a sufrir daño alguno.

No había tenido noticias de la gente de Volterra, ni falta que hacía. Aunque no podía evitar pensar en ellos. En Aro, en Marco, en Félix, en Demetri… había pasado cuatro años de mi vida con ellos. Seguía teniendo a Aro y Félix en mi corazón y por ello deseaba que les fuera bien en la vida y que llegaran a ser tan felices como lo era yo, pero lejos de mí. Mi vida era completa con la gente que tenía a mi lado en esos momentos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola!**

**Bueno, el último capítulo llegó.**

**Bueno, no es bien bien el último, solo falta el epílogo. Y para ello necesito vuestra ayuda. ¿Qué queréis que salga en el epílogo? Yo ya tengo claro como va a ser el principio, pero me gustaría saber que es lo que queréis que salga.**

**Un besito a todas!**


	27. Epílogo

**Ante todo:**

**DISCLAIMER: los personaje pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, aunque la historia es mía.**

**Las**_** cursivas**_** son conversaciones telefónicas o conversaciones que se oyen en la lejanía.**

**Los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos "entre comillas".**

**En ésta historia, los protagonistas son humanos.**

**Está escrita en 3ª persona.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**27. EPÍLOGO.**

El retumbar de sus pisadas hizo que todos los que estaban en el pasillo en ese momento se volvieran hacia él.

Félix corría por los pasillos hasta detenerse ante las puertas del gran salón. Sabía que era la hora de la comida para el último grupo de vampiros, pero no podía esperarse. El paquete que llevaba en la mano le había puesto muy nervioso y necesitaba ver a Aro y Marco de inmediato.

Las puertas se abrieron dos minutos más tarde y Félix entró corriendo y se plantó frente a los vampiros que estaban sentados en sus respectivos tronos.

- Félix, te veo alterado. - dijo Marco, interesado, aunque su tono de voz fuera un susurro cansado. - ¿Qué es eso que llevas en la mano?

- Un chico me lo acaba de dar.

- ¿Como dices?

- Como hoy apenas ha salido el sol, he salido a la calle y he encontrado a un mensajero frente a la puerta del castillo. - dijo, mientras le tendía el paquete a Aro. - Mira el nombre que pone en el remite.

- Ábrelo. - dije Félix con impaciencia.

Aro abrió el paquete y sacó una pequeña caja que llevaba un cd dentro. Sin decir nada, los tres salieron del salón y fueron a lo que Renesmee siempre había llamado la sala humana. Félix puso el cd en el reproductor dvd y lo puso en marcha.

- Hola. - dijo la chica que apareció en la pantalla.

- Es Christie! Digo, Renesmee! - exclamó Félix.

- Sht.

- Perdón.

- Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez. No es que me muera de ganas de enviaros esto, pero es que me lo han pedido.

Renesmee se removió inquieta en la bustaca en la que estaba sentada y se recogió el pelo en una coleta para luego volver a soltárselo. Estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

- La verdad es que durante los cuatro años que viví junto a vosotros me lo pasé muy bien y cuidasteis de mí.

- ¡Que guapa que está! - dijo Félix, por lo que recibió un codazo por parte de Aro, que no apartaba la vista del televisor. - Vale, vale. Ya me callo.

- Quiero que sepais que mi vida es maravillosa y que amo a mi familia. Todo va bien. Bueno, hay alguien que quiere hablar con vosotros. - Renesmee se puso en pie y abrazó a un muchacho que aoareció ante la cámara. - Con cuidado, vale? - dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y dejarle a solas.

El muchacho, que aparentaba unos deciseis años, se sentó en la butaca en la que había estado Renesmee y miró a cámara.

- Hola, soy Xander.

- Es el hijo de Demetri. - susurró Marco, asombrado. - Es su viva imagen.

- Solo quería hablaros para advertiros. - el chico hablaba muy serio y Félix sabía que lo decía muy en serio. - Como se os ocurra venir y arruinarle la vida a mi madre, os voy a matar. Pero no será una muerte rápida, nada de eso, sino una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Con esto. - desabotonó su camisa y sacó unos cuchillos que llevaba en un arnes como los que llevaba la policía para llevar sus armas. - Los he perfeccionado. Deseareis morir.

Dicho esto, fue hacia la cámara y la paró.

Cuando la pantalla se quedó en negro, Aro y Marco se pusieron en pie, pero Félix no se movió. Acababa de reconocer al chico de la grabación. Había tardado un poco, pero cuando le vio acercarse a la cámara, reconoció al chico rubio, con gafas de sol y mochila en la espalda que le había entregado el paquete hacía menos de diez minutos.

- Félix, ¿que te pasa? - dijo Aro, viendo a Félix ir hacia la puerta.

- Es él.

.-.-.-.

- No contesta. Y es la tercera vez que le llamo. - Renesmee colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer en la cama, al lado de Jacob, que había estado observándole todo el rato.

- Tranquila, seguro que está bien. - pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Renesmee y la abrazó.

- ¿Como que tranquila? Hace cinco horas que Xander se marchó de casa. Me temo lo peor.

- ¿Crees que ha usado su don para...? - Jacob no terminó la frase. Ambos estaban pensando lo mismo. - Xander nunca iría a Italia. - dijo, aunque en realidad estaba intentado convencerse a si mismo.

- Claro que si. Lleva años hablando de ello. - Renesmee se puso en pie y empezó a pasearse por el dormitorio. - Desde que le conté lo que le había pasado a su padre, que no deja de hablar de ello.

- Pero Xander es inteligente.

- Demasiado. - dijo una musical voz desde el humbral de la puerta.

Una chica, con la apariencia de una adolescente de unos quince años, entró en la habitación con una nota en la mano. La chica era la viva imagen de Jacob, salvo por los ojos, la sonrisa y la larga melena rizada, que llevaba igual que su madre. Le dio la nota a Renesmee y se sentó en la silla del escritorio de su padre.

- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo mirando la nota.

- El listillo. Que se ha largado cósmicamente a Volterra. - dijo, empezando a jugar con una maqueta de un Rolls Royce antiguo. - Bueno, ahí os lo cuenta.

- Justine, deja eso. - dijo Renesmee, cogiendo la nota de la mano de Jacob. - Queridos papá y mamá. He ido a hacer una pequeña excursión a Italia. Juro que no me meteré en problemas. Volveré a la hora de cenar. - dijo leyendo la nota, que lanzó sobre la cama. - Joder!

- Si. Es un imbécil.

- Justine, esa boca! - la regañaron Jacob y Renesmee al mismo tiempo. - Jacob, tengo que ir a hablar con mi padre. Tenemos que encontrar a Xander. Sea como sea.

- No, mamá. Tu no vas a ir a ningún lado. - Justine se puso en pie y cogiño a su madre por la muñeca, impidiendo que saliera de la habitación. - ¿No querrás que esa gentuza que te raptó de niña vuelvan a por ti?

- Pero...

- Yo iré a ver al abuelo Carlisle, que es el único que sabe mantener la calma, y los dos iremos a buscar a mi hermano.

- Pero...

- Mamá. Tú encargate de tu boda, que yo me encargaré del rubito.

Jacob sonrió y Renesmee abrazó a su hija, que besó su frente y salió de la habitación.

Justine salió corriendo de la casa y cogió la moto de su padre, que estaba frente al garaje. Fue a toda prisa hacia la casa en la que vivían los Cullen, cerca de Seattle. Cuando llegó, se encontró con Bella, su abuela, y Alice, en el jardín. Ambas parecieron sorprendidas de verle ahí.

- Yo no sabia nada. - dijo Alice cuando Bella la miró. - ¿Que pasa, sobrinita?

- ¿Está el abuelo Carlisle en casa? - dijo parando la moto en la puerta de la casa.

- Estoy aquí. - dijo saliendo de la casa. - ¿Ocurre algo?

- Sube, nos vamos.

Carlisle dudó, pero terminó montándose en la moto, mientras Justine volvía a ponerla en marcha. Alice y Bella se quedaron heladas viéndoles marchar.

- ¿A donde vamos? - gritó Carlisle, aun sin necesidad de hacerlo.

- Xander ha cumplido su amenaza. - dije, sabiendo que Carlisle entendería sus palabras.

- ¿Cuanto hace que se fue?

- Cinco horas. Quizá más. Cógeme de la cintura. Voy a acelerar.

Carlisle abrazó con fuerza a su nieta y esta aceleró todo lo que pudo.

Llegaron al aeropuerto en solo diez minutos. Dejaron la moto en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto, aunque en una zona no permitida, que era la que estaba más cercan de la puerta. Un chico, no mucho mayor que Justine y que vestía un uniforme de guarda de seguridad, corrió hacia ellos en cuanto se bajaron de la moto.

- Justine, no se puede aparcar aquí. - susurró Carlisle, pero esta le daba la espalda.

Justine llevaba una falda que le llegaba por las rodillas, pero se la subió hasta que apenas le cubría el trasero. Llevaba una blusa de manga corta y desabrochó los dos primeros botones. Cuando el guarda llegó a su lado, se quitó la coleta y se dejó el pelo suelto.

- Señorita...

- ¿Ocurre algo? - dijo con voz inocente, mirando al chico de arriba a bajo.

- La moto no puede estar aquí.

- Lo lamento. No lo sabía.

- Ha aparcado entre dos plazas, y en zona de carga y descarga. - dijo señalando la moto, como si la chica fuera tonta.

- Lo lamento. - alzó la mano y la posó sobre la mejilla del chico.

- Justine, no hagas eso. - le recriminó Carlisle.

- La moto debe quedarse aquí. - dijo mirando al chico a los ojos, pegando su cuerpo al del muchacho, que temblaba ligeramente. - Solo serán unas horas.

- Señorita...

Cogió la mano del chico y la posó en la parte baja de su espalda, aunque pronto el chico bajó la mano.

- La moto se queda. - dijo, con ambas manos sobre las mejillas del chico.

- Si... la moto se queda. - dijo el chico, que parecía estar hipnotizado.

- Genial. Gracias. - se apartó del chico, cogió a su abuelo de la mano y se alejaron corriendo. - Ha sido fácil, aunque debería haber aprobechado y pedirle algo de pasta.

- A eso se le llama robar.

- Que va!

- No debiste utilizar tu poder.

- Para algo lo tengo.

- Aun así.

- Abuelo, hablas como Edward.

Carlisle no dijo nada más. Compraron los billetes de avión, al que ya llegaban tarde, y fueron hacia él.

- Vamos. Tenemos que encontrar a mi hermano.

.-.-.-.

Xander esperó a que anocheciera, para salir de su escondite. Llevaba las gafas que tanto odiaba, ya que las lentillas corrientes se quemaban. Vestía con vaqueros negros y cazadora de cuero negra. Se introdujo en la calle principal de Volterra, que estaba repleta de gente, y se dirigió hacia el castillo que presidia la ciudad.

Esa misma tarde había ido al castillo y le habia entregado el dvd a un vampiro que había reconocido como Félix, de alguna de las fotos que tenía su madre en las paredes de su despacho. Casi se abalanza sobre él en ese momento, pero respiró hondo y se contuvo.

- ¿A donde crees que vas? - dijo una voz a su lado, al mismo tiempo que una fuerte mano le sujetaba del brazo.

- Suéltame, monstruo! - exclamó, soltándose de la mano, antes de echar a correr.

Al principio, corrió a velocidad humana, intentando no llamar la atención, pero cuando llegó al bosque, aceleró, aunque no pudo avanzar mucho. Félix estaba frente a él. Parecía que estuviera viendo un fantasma.

- Eres igual que él.

- ¿Y eso te hace sentir mal? - preguntó Xander, sabiendo que se estaba refiriendo a su padre.

- Era mi mejor amigo.

- Ah! ¿Pero es que los monstruos teneis amigos?

- ¿Crees que soy un monstruo porque soy un vampiro? - dijo, incrédulo.

- Sé que eres un monstruo. Matas a gente.

- ¿Acaso tú no?

- Nunca. - replicó, poniéndose a la defensiva.

- ¿A que has venido? - dijo Félix, alejándose. ¿Acaso no podías mandar el video por correo, como hace todo el mundo?

- Yo no soy como todo el mundo. - Xander empezó a caminar alrededor de Félix, que estaba inmóvil. - Ni quiero serlo. Solo quiero conocer a la gente que le hizo tanto daño a mi madre.

- Yo nunca le hubiera hecho daño a Renesmee.

- Se lo hiciste, cuando le raptasteis y mentisteis.

- Yo...

- Oh!

Xander se detuvo. Siempre había sido capaz de leer las expresiones de la gente, y en el rostro de Félix podía ver amor.

- Pobrecito vampiro asesino. - dijo en tono cantarín y burlón. - El pequeñín está enamorado. Pero dejame decirte que nunca vas a estar con ella. Va a casarse.

- ¿Con el perro?

- No. Con mi padre. - dijo, enfadado. - Y quiero que estés presente.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para verte sufrir, por supuesto. ¿Te parece poca diversión? - dijo, sonriendo al ver la mueca de dolor en el rostro de Félix.

- En serio. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- El gilipollas. - dijo una voz etre los árboles. - ¿Que coño haces? - Justine apareció frente a su hermano y Félix, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que su abuelo no saliera de su escondite. - ¿Es que has perdido el poco juicio que te quedaba?

- Solo he venido a entregar un mensaje. ¿Y tú que haces aquí? - dijo olvidándose de Félix. - pareces una buscona. - dijo ahora mirando a su hermana.

- Jutine no dijo nada pero dio un paso al frente y abofeteó a su hermano un par de veces. Este no dijo nada. Fue Félix quien habló entre risas.

- Joder con la pequeña.

- Oh! Tu debes de ser Félix. - dijo, avanzando hacia el vampiro, que no dejaba de mirarla. Bueno, más bien miraba su trasero. - Me alegro de conocerte. Renesmee te está muy agradecida por intentar salvar a Demetri, salvarla a ella y matar a Cayo, tu jefe. - añadió, haciendo comillas con los dedos, antes de pasar ambas manos por los brazos del vampiro. - Yo también te lo agradezco, Félix.

- De nada, nena. - dijo sonriendo, posando sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

- Eres más guapo de lo que se ve en las fotos. - dijo en tono seductor, aunque no mentía. - me estaba preguntando si...

- No será verdad! - exclamó Xander, apartando a su hermana del vampiro.

- ¿Que pasa? - exclamó Félix.

- Nada. Nos vamos. - Justine cogió a Félix de la mano y tiró de él, pero como salido de la nada, Xander apareció frente a ellos.

- Chiflada.

- Suicida.

- ¿Es que acaso sois hermanos? - preguntó Félix, buscando una similitud entre ellos, pero no encontró ninguna. Al menos que se apreciara a simple vista, porque de caracter eran totalmente iguales. - ¿Que es lo que quieres? - dijo mirando a Justine.

- Idiota! - exclamó, mirando a su hermano. - Solo quería conocerte, Félix. - llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Félix y le miró fijamente a los ojos. - Nunca nos has visto. No nos conocemos.

- No nos conocemos. - dijo Félix, hipnotizado.

- Me alegro de haberlo aclarado. - le dio un breve beso en los labio a Félix y dio media vuelta.

Cuando Justine pasó por al lado de Xander, le cogió de la mano y ambos echaron a correr. Encontraron a Carlisle a cien metros de allí. Al llegar a su lado, Justine le cogió de la mano y los tres desaparecieron.

.-.-.-.

Renesmee estaba en casa de su madre, ya que esta la había llamado. En ese momento estaban en el jardín, preparando la decoración de la boda, que se iba a celebrar la noche siguiente, aunque lo último que estaban haciendo era decorar. Estaban todos demasiado preocupados y nerviosos.

Edward salió de la casa y fue hacia donde estaba Jacob, solo, sentado en el suelo, observando a su futura esposa. También se sentó en el suelo, y miró en la misma dirección que su futuro yerno. antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada, tres personas aparecieron salidos de la nada en medio del jardín. Bueno, tres personas y...

- Mi moto! - exclamó Jacob, poniéndose en pie.

Renesmee soltó las flores que llevaba en la mano y fue corriendo hacia Xander, pero Justine se interpuso en su camino.

- ¿No irás a abrazarle? ¿Después de lo que ha hecho? Pero si invitó a Felix a tu boda, por el amor de Dios! - exclamó, en el momento en que su madre la abrazaba. - No vale! Así no puedo enfadarme. - dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

- No te enfades, cariño. Gracias por traer a tu hermano.

- Bueno, ahora que volvemos a estar todos, ya podemos seguir trabajando. - dijo Alice, cogiendo a Justine y Renesmee de la mano.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? - preguntó Jacob, apareciendo al lado del que amaba como a un hijo.

- Queria verle la cara a esos desgraciados. - dijo sin mirar a Jacob.

- ¿Te han hecho algo?

- No.

- ¿Conocen tu poder?

- No.

- Bien. Vamos, ayudemos a las chicas. Antes de que Alice venga a buscarnos. - Jacob pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Xander, que era casi igual de alto que él, y ambos fueron hacia Alice, que empezó a darles indicaciones.

.-.-.-.

Pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas indicaban el sendero por el que ambos iniciaron su camino al altar. Tenían de su brazo a su madre, biológica de uno y sentimental del otro.

Cuando llegaron al altar, ambos besaron la mejilla de Sue y esperaron.

Jacob y Seth miraron hacia el camino de rosas por el que acababan de pasar, en el momento en que sus futuras esposas abanzaban por él. Charlotte del brazo de su tío Bradford, ya que su padre había fallecido hacía un par de años, y Renesmee del brazo de Edward. Delante de ellos iban Xander y Justine, de la mano del pequeño Harold, de tres años, hijo de Seth y Charlotte.

La ceremónia fue corta pero intensa. La ofició el jefe de la tribu, o sea, Billy Black, que tenía el poder de hacerlo.

Cuando terminó todo y fueron a cenar, Renesmee se percató de la presencia de alguien. De alguien que no debería estar ahí. Deseó que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta y se apartó del gentío.

Indicó a las tres personas que andaban escondidas que le siguieran. No se detuvo hasta que no llegaron a la carretera, fuera de la reserva.

- ¿Qué estais haciendo aquí? - preguntó, volviéndose para mirar a los tres vampiros.

- Felicidades, Renesmee. - dijo Aro, avanzando un paso hacia ella.

Renesmee no se contuvo y le abrazó.

- Estás realmente preciosa. - dijo Félix, posando una mano en su espalda.

Renesmee también abrazó a su antiguo amigo, aunque brevemente.

- Me alegro de que al fin hayas encontrado la felicidad.

Se volvió hacia Marco y le abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo la incomodidad del vampiro ante ese gesto.

- Debeis marcharos. No deberías de haber venido. - dijo dándoles la espalda. No quería que la vieran llorar.

- Bueno, a mi me invitó tu hijo cuando vino a Italia, así que... - dijo Félix, poniéndose ante su antigua mejor amiga. - Solo queríamos estar presentes el día de tu boda. Y verte así de radiante y feliz.

- Lo entiendo y os lo agradezco.

- Renesmee tiene razón. Deberíamos irnos. - dijo Marco y Renesmee asintió.

- Si. Y no deberíais volver. Por el bien de todos.

- Nunca te olvidaré. - dijo Félix. Besó la frente de Renesmee y se marchó junto a Aro y Marco.

Renesmee no se movió del sitio hasta que se hubo tranquilizado y dejado de llorar.

Mientras volvía a la casa de Seth en la reserva, se encontró con Xander. Parecía que la hubiera estado esperando. Le tendió su mano y caminaron juntos con sus manos unidas.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? - pregunto Renesmee.

- Les traje porque quería ver sufrir a Félix, lo cual me ha hecho reír un rato y porque, a pesar de todo, se que los tres te quieren. Y como se han comportado, me han evitado el tener que matarles.

- Te has arriesgado mucho, Xander.

- Pero ha funcionado.

- Eres igual que tu padre.

- ¿Cual de los dos? - preguntó Xander, sonriendo.

- Tienes un poco de cada uno, gracias a Dios.

- Bueno, ahora solo importa una cosa.

- ¿Cual?

- ¿Eres feliz?

- Más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar nunca.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola!**

**Bueno, la historia llegó a su fin.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Se que no es como los epílogos que suelo escribir, se parece más a un capítulo corriente, pero la única forma que tenía de mostraros las personalidades de los hijos de Renesmee y Jaocb, y creo que al final no me ha quedado tan mal, no?**

**Espero que os haya gustado**

**Y gracias a las que habeis colaborado en el capítulo. Espero no haberos decepcionado.**

**Me encantaria que me dierais vuestra opinión respecto al capítulo.**

**Besitos a todas!**


End file.
